Total Drama Kingdom
by JetJake
Summary: Twenty-Four brand new contestants compete in a Medieval/Fairytale themed season for on million dollars! Who has what it takes to survive the crazy challenges, Chefs cooking, and the other contestants? Find out on Total Drama Kingdom!
1. Application 1

**Hey everyone. JetJake is back! If anyone remembers me I wrote a couple of stories including Total Drama High School, and Total Drama Amusement Park but because of computer access complications I could not finish Total Drama City. As much as I would like to continue that story I've decided to move on and start a new one. To anyone who had a character submitted for it I apologize. It's just been so long time, and most of you involved with it already lost interest or forgot, plus I lost all my information with plans for the season (Couples, challenges, etc.) So anyway, whether you were part of that story or not I have a new story starting up which I plan to finish. Total Drama Kingdom!**

**This season Chris takes a group of unruly teenagers to a castle to compete for one million dollars! This seasons challenges will be based off of Medieval culture and fairy tales! You can submit your application in the comments or you can message them to me. Cast list will be up in one week.**

**Name:**

**Nicknames (If any)-**

**Stereotype-**

**Age-**

**Favorite Color: **

**Appearance:**

**Body(Fat, skinny, muscular)-**

**Hair-**

**Eyes-**

**Skin-**

**Height-**

**Clothes:**

**Accessories-**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Friends & Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Relationship?:**

**What kind of person:**

**Reaction to being eliminated:**

**Reaction to winning:**

**Why did you join?:**

**What do you want the money for?:**

**Audition tape:**


	2. Application 2

**I need more applications! I have more than enough guys and almost enough girls so far. You can submit either gender though and you have the same chance of getting in than story is not first come first serve. It's all the applications that are up when I make the cast list which will likely be on Saturday. I would prefer if you posted characters of both genders, just because I already have a few characters I'd rather not use in my story. I won't name names, but so you guys know a few characters have already been rejected. Not because I don't like your character it just seems a lot of the guys have similar personalities. You can submit up to two characters. This is for everyone submitting a new character, look at the personalities and stereotypes of the ones submitted before yours and try to make sure their not too similar. I want the characters to be be different from each other. It makes more drama... Thank you everyone, and good luck on getting in. Remember cast list will be up Saturday night.**

**Nicknames (If any)-**

**Steryotype-**

**Age-**

**Appearance:**

**Hair-**

**Eyes-**

**Skin-**

**Height-**

**Clothes:**

**Swimsuit-**

**Accesories-**

**Personality:**

**Bio:**

**Friends & Family:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Talents:**

**Fears:**

**Relationship?:**

**What kind of person:**

**Reaction to being eliminated:**

**Reaction to winning:**

**Why did you join?:**

**What do you want the money for?:**

**Audition tape:**


	3. Cast List

**The cast list is up! It took me about two hours to look at the applications and decide who got in and who didn't If you didn't get in don't feel bad. It was nothing personal. Theres always my next story which I plan on making one once this is done. I will update atleast once a week when I can. Their may be more than one chapter in a week if I'm in a writing mood. I'm going to try and write the first chapter by Monday because I will be busy the rest of the week and won't be home much. Be on the look out for the first chapter! Time for me to make the teams, couples, challenges, and all that fun stuff! **

**Just a little side note, if you didn't see a couple of the characters listed below they probably submitted their application by messaging me.**

**Boys-**

Auden- Lost country boy

Christian- Cynic

Derick- Ladies man

Santos- Ruthless goth who loves blood

Michaelangelo- The crime kid

Cameron- Cool hypnotist with a secret

Ace- Annoying nerd

Nicholas- The bad boy

Connor- That kid

Jackson- Skater kid

Mozart- The laid back rockstar

Raven- Nightowl

**Girls-**

Ella- Hippie artist

Isabella- Country girl

Mary- The fun loving party girl

Roxie- The optimistic underdog

Grace- The hopeless romantic

Cherry- Queen bee

Nila- Rebel rocker

Dayna- The constant shock

Michelle- Supernatural believer

Primrose- Athletic tomboy

Wednesday- The red head

Angelita- Mischievous rebel


	4. Welcome to The Kingdom

**First chapter! So you all know the arrival chapter is my least favorite chapter to write so this was kind of rushed. By the way this is the first story I've written where I'm actually writing what happens in the theme song. It won't be in every chapter, probaly just this first one, the merge chapter and the finale, but it's here and I actually worked on it! This chapter only has the arrivals, then a short tour of the castle. Enjoy Total Drama Kingdom!**

*Chris walks out of the doors of a giant castle*

Chris: Hello viewers and welcome to yet another season of Total Drama. This season 24 teenagers, with no previous relationships to eachother will compete here, in McLean Castle for the grand prize of one million dollars!

*Dining hall*

Chris: Here we are in the dining hall where the contestants will eat all their meals and maybe a challenge or two.

*Tower*

Chris: Our contestants will have challenges in almost every room of this castle from the highest tower...

*Dungeon*

Chris: Down to the darkest dungeon.

*Main Hallway*

Chris: This seasons challenge will be Medieval and Fairy Tale based! One by one these teenagers will vote off, back stab, betray and face off against one another in order to get the grand prize of one million dollars! Which of our new contestants has what it takes to claim victory, right here on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doing fine,

*Camera shows Chris standing in front of the castle dressed as a king*

You guys are on my mind,

*Camera goes past the moat where Auden is swimming with Bell and Grace watching him*

You asked me what I wanted to be,

*Camera goes down the main corridor where Nyx trips Ace as he walks by. Wednesday laughs while Dayna pops out of nowhere scaring them all*

And now I think the answer is plain to see,

*Camera goes to the dining hall where Derick tries to flirt with Primrose, but gets punched in the face, and knocks Conners food onto Leo*

I wanna be famous,

*Gun Powder skates in front of the camera just before it goes down into the dungeon where Raven is sitting by himself while Santos drinks some blood and is being watched by Michelle*

Nanana'nanaana nana nana

*Christian is seen sitting next to a window as Angel and Cherry run past being chased by Chef dressed as the headless horseman. Camera goes out the window where Stella is dancing while Mo plays his guitar*

I wanna be,

*Ace is seen pulling a sword from a stone and Nila looks shocked*

I wannt be,

*Cameron is trying to hypnotise Ella but it doesn't work*

I wanna be famous,

*Roxie looks down at her fellow cast mates dressed as a princess at the top of a tower*

(Whistling)

*The whole group is seen eating together in the dining hall*

Chris: Welcome back to the season premire of Total Drama Kingdom! We're about to meet the lucky 24 new contestants who will be competing against eachother for one million dollars! Here comes our first contestant now!

*A girl with curly black hair, wearing a purple shirt with flowers on it and skinny jeans walks up*

Bell: Chris McLean, it is a pleasure to meet you! My name is Bell!

Chris: Yup the country girl who wrestles with pigs!

Bell: That got me on the show didn't it?

Chris: Yes it did, and your not the only contestant this season who grew up on a ranch.

Bell: Oh really?

*A boy with light brown, medium lenghted hair wearing a grey button down plaid shirt and blue jeans with various holes in them walks up*

Auden: Hey I finally get to meet the famous McLean.

Bell: Hello. I'm Bell.

Auden: You must be one of my competitors.

Bell: Yup.

Chris: *Gets between the two* You know, I don't normally tell people this but you two would make a great couple.

Bell: What? Me and him? He ain't my type. Just cuz I'm a country girl don't mean I'm gonna be with a country boy.

Auden: What she said. Plus she ain't even that pretty.

Bell: Excuse me. What did you just say?

Auden: Uh nothing... I didn't mean it.

Bell: I ain't that pretty huh? *Tackles Auden*

Chris: Oh yeah. their meant for eachother.

*A girl walks up with straight cherry red hair wearing an Ivory colored strapless kneww high dress with a blue denim jacket on top*

Angel: Hey. Great to be on the show. My name is... *Notices Auden and Bell on the ground fighting* What's going on here...

Chris: Looks like the first couple of the season

Bell: There is no way we're going to be a couple! *Gets up and walks up to Angel* It's nice to meet you. My name is Bell.

Angel: I'm Angel. You sure showed him...

Auden: Hey that was not a fair fight. I couldn't hit her. She's a girl.

Angel: Well still nice to meet you guys

*A boy walks up with mess unkept blonde hair wearing a black shirt that says "I don't suffer from insanity. I enjoy evrery minute of it*

Chris: Heres our next contestant, Chris!

Christian: I would prefer you prefer you call me Christian.

Chris: Suit yourself. You share a name with one of the greatest celebrities of all time and you choose to go by the long version of his name.

Christian: Thanks. And you must be my other competitors. Nice to meet you. I see we all aren't here yet...

Angel: Just us so far.

Christian: Looks like somebody else is here.

*A girl with curly brown hair wearing black shorts with a white tank top and a green vest walks up*

Ella: Hey everyone! I'm Ella! Nice to meet you.

Christian: You seem rather excited to be exploited on national telivision.

Ella: Actually I don't see it as eing exploited. I see this as a chance to win the money so I can really help out some great charity's. I don't need the money but their are people out there who need it more than we do.

Christian: Right. *Walks away and says to himself* She won't last long.

Ella: What's with that guy?

Bell: Just ignore him. So far the guys this season aren't that great. *Looks at Auden*

*A boy with black faded hair, a white shirt and jeans walks up*

Derick: Hey, where are all the babes!

Bell: See what I mean?

Derick: Your kind of cute with your red hair.

Angel: Uh thanks.

Derick: Maybe later we could meet up for a make out session...

Angel: What? I just met you and you want to make out? *Slaps Derick*

Derick: I'm sure their are hotter girls this season anyway. *Goes up to Bell*

Bell: Don't even think about it.

Christian: Things aren't looking good with these girls are they.

Derick: Not yet anyway. I'll find a way to win one of these girls over.

*A girl with red velvet hair, with beadhead curls wearing a red and white sweater with skinny jeans shows up*

Chris: A contestant named after our favorite day of the week, Wednesday!

Wednesday: Hey, what's up?

Christian: Look, another redhead you can flirt with.

Derick: I think I'll scout out the rest of the girls so I can see who's hottest. If I just keep flirting with every girl who shows up none of them are going to like me.

*A boy with long black hair coveing his eyes wearing a dark black with white fangs on it with long sleeves walks up*

Auden: Uh, hey... Theirs blood coming down your head... Are you okay.

Santos: No it's find. My head is always like that. *Goes and stands by himself*

Bell: He looks kind of scary...

Christian: Where do you find these freak shows?

Chris: I don't know. Where are you from again?

Christian: Very funny.

*A girl with blonde layered hair wearing a dark pinkish purple, v-neck, with jeans walks up*

Primrose: Hey, what's up guys! *High fives all the guys except Santos* This is going to be awesome!

Auden: Yeah it is!

Primrose: I can't wait to start kicking some butt in some challenges!

Auden: This girl has spirit! I want her on my team!

Chris: Looks like our next contestant has just arrived!

*A boy with dark brown messy hair wearing a white button up shirt, black pants, and a black cap with no shoes on*

Primrose: Dude, why aren't you wearing shoes?

Leo: Do I really need them?

Primrose: I would think so. What if you step on something sharp?

Leo: That never happens to me, except for that one time when it did happen. I didn't have to go to the hospital though.

*A girl with brown hair and bangs, wearing midnight blue corset with white skiny jeans and black combat boots walks up*

Mitchie: Hi everyone! I'm so excited to be on Total Drama! I have a feeling we're going to be having lots of fun together too. *Notices Santos* Oh my god! *Runs up to Santos* Are you...

Santos: Am I what?

Mitchie: A vampire?

Santos: Why yes. Yes I am.

Mitchie: Oh my gosh, I knew vampires we're real! I just knew it! You don't sparkle in the sun do you?

Chris: Everyone, this is Michelle!

Santos: No actually I hate the sun. That's why I've been standing here in the shade.

Mitchie: I go by Mitchie. *Pushes Chris out of the way and begins talking to Santos*

Derick: A vampire? Really? Yeah right. I don't believe this.

Santos: You don't have to believe me. I know what's the truth. *Looks at Derick*

Derick: *Looks frightened* Hey, look somebody else just got here...

*A boy with a tall black mohawk with the tip dyed red wearing a black kiss t-shirt with jeans walks up*

Chris: Welcome to the show Mo.

Mo: Thanks Chris. So this is my competition? You really know how to pick a cast McLean.

Primrose: Nice guitar. You play?

Mo: Of course. Want me to play something?

Chris: You can do that later. Right now it's time to meet our next contestant!

*A girl with brown curly hair wearing a dark green ruffled skirt and a purple tank top walks up to the others*

Dayna: *Walks up to the others and trips* Whoops... My bad.

Christian: You seem to be a little clumsy.

Dayna: I'm not normally like this. Just a little excited I guess.

Bell: Let me help you up. *Helps Dayna get up* I'm Bell. Nice to meet ya.

Dayna: Thanks. I'm Dayna by the way. *Goes and stands with the others*

*A boy walks up with long black hair wearing a skull t-shirt and blue jeans walks up*

Raven: Hey.

*Silence*

Raven: *Stands next to Leo* The names Raven. *Reaches out to shake Leo's hand*

Leo: Leo... *Shakes back*

Raven: Don't be intimidated by me. I'm not as scary as I look.

*A girl with black hair with a purple bang wearing a t-shirt that says BVB across the front of it walks up*

Nila: Hey guys. I'm Nila.

Mo: Hey. Mo.

Nila: Nice. I see you have a guitar.

Mo: Yeah I love this thing.

Nila: Maybe I can hear you play it later.

Mo: Maybe.

*A boy with curly brown hair wearing a shirt that says "All in the name of..." walks up*

Chris: And our next contestant Jackson.

Gun Powder: I go by Gun Powder and I would prefer if you'd all call me that.

Leo: That's a weird nickname.

Gun Powder: Yeah but it's my nickname.

*A girl with caramel colored hair wearing a denim mini-skirt, and a white tank top walks up*

Chris: Next up we have Mary.

Stella: Don't call me Mary! That may be my 'legal' name my parents gave me but it's so plain! So boring! It makes me seem like some country girl or something!

Bell: What's wrong with country girls?

Stella: Nothing, I just don't like the name Mary. That isn't your name?

Bell: No it's Bell.

Stella: Nice to meet you Bell!

*A boy walks up with black jarhead hair and wearing wearing a white hoodie*

Chris; Please welcome our next contestant... Uh. I forgot your name. What was it again.

Connor: I'm Connor, I'm Connor! How could you not know who I am!

Chris: Your that one kid from the audition tape where you were staring at the camera.

Connor: Yeah that was me...

Chris: Welcome to the show. Go stand with the others.

Connor: Thanks for that introduction...

*A girl with caramel colored highlights wearing a tank top that shows a little of her stomach and denim shorts splattered with paint walks up*

Grace: Hi everyone! I'm Grace!

Derick: Hi, I'm Derick. Your pretty.

Grace: *Blushes* You think so?

Derick: Oh yeah.

Angel: Oh no you don't... *Pushes Derick out of the way* Don't trust that guy. Your not the first girls he's flirted with today.

Christian: Looks like you struck out again. I bet your used to it though.

Derick: No, this girl is different.

Christian: Yeah sure she is...

Derick: *Whispers to himself* She is different.

*A boy with Justin Bieber hair wearing a t-shirt and jeans walks up*

Cameron: Hey everybody! The names Cameron!

Leo: Hi. I'm Leo.

Cameron: Nice to meet you. This is going to be a lot of fun.

*A girl shows up with jet black hair weating gold rimmed sunglasses a short mini skirt, and a tank top that says "Daddy's Little Girl"*

Chris: Everyone, this is Cherry.

Derick: Cherry? *Cracks up laughing* What kind of name is that? It's not a name it's a food.

Cherry: Why is that funny?

Derick: It's funny to imagine your parents naming you after a piece of fruit.

Cherry: Do you want to know what else is funny?

Derick: Your sunglasses?

Cherry: *Kicks Derick* Don't make fun of my name again...

Angel: You showed him!

Cherry: Yeah, whatever. *Walks away from Angel*

*A boy with pale blonde hair wearing a white t-shirt and a plaid shirt with jeans walks up*

Ace: Hello fellow competitors. My name is Ace, and I'm here to attempt to win the million dollars.

Chris: Ace here has won the Nobel Prize for some experiment he did.

Ace: Actually the experiment was on...

Chris: Oh what do you know. Our next competitor has just arrived. You can tell us later Ace.

*A girl with bleach blonde hair wearing clothes shows up*

Roxie: Hey everyone. I'm Grace.

Derick: Hi I'm...

Christian: *Stops Derick* Don't even bother.

Roxie: I'm really excited to be here. I wish you all the best of luck. I'm sure you all deserve the money more than I do.

Chris: We only have one more contestant that has yet to arrive, and there he is not!

*A boy with black hair and a greay iron maiden t-shirt walks up*

Nyx: So is this everyone?

Chris: Yes it is.

Nyx: Theres a lot of people here.

Chris: Twenty four actually. Now that everyones here we can get to the tour of the castle.

*Main Corridor*

Christian: This is where we're going to be living?

Chris: This is the Corridor of Shame. You will be taking a walk down this corridor if you don't survive an elimination ceremony. Eliminations will take place over there, in the dining hall. If you don't recieve a holy grail you will be sent home for good. Other than eliminations, you will also eat you meals in the dining hall which will be prepared for you daily by Chef Hatchet!

Chef: You will eat the food I give you or you won't eat at all!

Chris: Hey, there he is now!

Auden: I'm sure it's not as bad as contestants from past seasons say it is, right?

Bell: *Glares at Auden*

Chris: This seeason confessional will be this closet! Anyone want to try it out?

*Cricket chirpping sounds*

Chris: How about you, what's you name again?

Connor: It's Connor and...

Chris: *Shoves Connor into the confessional*

*Confessional*

Connor: What the heck am I supposed to say? How annoyed I am that even the host doesn't even know my name? He knows everyone elses, but why not mine?

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Cherry: What can I say about my competition? Their all losers. I can win this game with my eyes closed. And I will.

*End Confession*

Chris: Other information I should tell you... The girls will sleep in the North Tower, boys in the South. Oh one more thing. The dress code.

Nila: What do you mean dress code?

Chris: This season all the girls are required to wear princess dresses! *Holds out a dress*

Angel: Are you serious?

Bell: But I like my normal clothes.

Cherry: Oh no! I am not going to wear one of those dresses! They are hideous!

Derick: I feel sorry for you girls. You have to wear those dresses. *Cracks up laughing* I'm sorry, I can't say that with a staright face.

Chris: Boys, don't feel left out. You have a clothes requirement also.

Nyx: Come on, are you serious?

Chris: Boys, this season you will have to wear knights armor.

*Confessional*

Christian: What's the point of this 'dress code' rather than to make us miserable?

*End Confession*

Primrose: *Wearing her dress* I hate this! I am not a princess!

*End Confession*

Chris: You look great in your Medieval outfits. Now time to split you into teams!

Derick: Finally. I just hope that Grace is on my team.

Chris: Oh wait a second.

Derick: What is it?

Chris: You've already been split up. Just take a look at how your dressed.

Ace: Wait, that means...

Chris: It's boys Vs girls! Boys you will be now known as The Screaming Knights! Girls, your the Killer Princess'!

*Confessional*

Derick: I hate boys vs girls! There aren't any girls on my team! How am I supposed to get a girlfriend when all the girls are on the other team?

*End Confession"*

*Confessional*

Bell: I like this twist. The boys this season are just all... I don't even know how to descibe it. Girls team looks pretty strong.

*End Confession*

Chris: Well that's it for this episode. We'll see you next time. Right here on, Total... Drama... Kingdom!

**Preview-**

Chris: Next time on Total Drama Kingdom. Derick is very unhappy about having no girls on his team.

Derick: How am I going to get her to make out with me when she's on the other team?

Chris: The boys try to rescue the girls from a tower.

Bell: One day my prince will come... It just ain't you. *Throws an alarm clock at Auden*

Auden: *Gets hit and falls into a lake*


	5. Romeo Vs Juliet

**Chapter 2! First challenge, first elimination. I hate the early chapters because it's always so hard to choose who should go first. Don't take it personally if your character is eliminated early on. Also please don't complain if your character isn't focused on yet. I will make sure each character has lines in every chapter, but not everyone will have a plot. They will all have some plot line at some point, but if I put too many plots into one chapter it would be very confusing. Now be ready for the game to continue!**

Chris: We're back with our newest season! Total Drama Kingdom. We have twenty four brand new contestants here about to start a competition for one million dollars that will start right now!

*Theme Song*

Derick: So wait? There aren't any girls on my team?

Christian: He did say boys vs girls... That would mean all the girls will be on the other team.

Derick: How am I supposed to get a girl to make out with me if they are all on the other team?

Mo: It won't be too bad. Maybe without girls on our team, we won't be distracted.

*Confessional*

Mo: I can't believe nobody recodnizes me. I was on Total Drama High School, and I got voted out early becuase of a girl. Me and her are still together but I still lost out on a million big ones cuz of her.

*End Confession*

Primrose: I think we have a strong girls team! We can beat the guys team easy.

Wednesday: I'm sure we could, but with these dresses, how are we supposed to win challenges when we have to walk around in these giant princess dresses all the time.

Grace: I think they are beutiful. Reminds me of a fairy tale... The princess always finds her true love. I hope I can find mine.

Cherry: Stop living in a fantasy world. You really expect it to be like the fairy tales. Waiting in a tower til a prince shows up and you walk into the sunset. That never happens in real life.

Chris: That's enough chat, lets get to today's challenge.

*Outside*

Nyx: Is this our challenge?

Chris: Yup, it's the first challenge of the season! The princess rescue challenge! Each Knight will have one opprutunity to rescue their princess. Boys, if you can rescue a princess thats one point for your team. Girls, if you manage not to get rescued then you get a point. Boys must make it through an obstacle course, then you will climb to the top of the tower, knock down a door, and carry your princess to safety. Whoever has the most points at the end of this challenge wins!

Auden: This challenge ain't fair. They just get to sit in a tower while we have to survive and entire obstacle course?

Mitchie: So the girls have no way to protect themselves if the guys make it through the obstacle course?

Chris: Girls, in your tower their will be miscelaneous items you may throw at the Knights in order to prevent them from trying to rescue you.

Ace: This challenge is unfair! The boys have more work in this challenge.

Raven: It's true. All the girls need to do is sit there.

Chris: That's the challenge, now deal with it. Now lets take a look at the obstacle course... Chef, ready to show them how they should go through it?

Chef: *Under his breath* I don't get paid enough to do this...

Chris: The first thing you must do is ride on a shiel down that very tall and muddy hill.

Chef: *Gets on the shield* Why am I doing another season of this? *Rides down the hill and crashes*

Gun Powder: That's got to hurt...

Chris: After that, you must walk across a balance beam to avoid falling into the pit of horror.

Chef: *Runs across the balance beam and trips* Whoa... *Grabs onto the balance beam with one hand*

Chris: Come on Chef, put some muscle into it!

Chef: *Pulls himself back up* Don't we have interns to test this stuff?

Chris: Their all busy doing more productive stuff.

Intern: Your coffee. *Hands the coffee to Chris*

Chris: Thank you. *Takes a drink* Lastly you must hop across the stepping stones on the lake, leading to the tower, then you must climb up to the very top and rescue your princess.

Chef: *Hops across the stepping stones and then climbs to the top of the tower*

Chris: And there you have it, thats how you rescue a princess.

*Confessional*

Santos: This challenge may be unfair, but I think the guys can still pull off a victory.

*End Confession*

Chris: First match up, Auden will be attempting to rescue Bell!

Auden: I got this guys! *Rides the shield down the hill*

Mo: Come on dude, you got this!

Leo: *Looks at Mo* Wait, I know who you are! I thought you looked familiar.

Mo: Wait, you know who I am?

Leo: Of course! I can't believe I didn't see it earlier. You were on Total Drama High School!

Mo: *Takes Leo aside* Lets keep that quiet for right now...

*Confessional*

Mo: Apparently I wasn't that memorable of a contestant for only one person to recodnize me from my season. but I still would rather keep it a secret for now. If they know I played before then I'm a big target to be voted out. Lets hope Leo can keep my secret...

*End Confession*

Leo: I won't say anything, as long as you let me hang out with you.

Mo: Okay, you can. We'll hang out. *Looks around to see if anyone notices him and Leo talking*

Gun Powder: Come on Auden, get her out of that tower!

Auden: *Starts climbing up the tower* I'll save your princess...

Bell: Oh no you won't! *Looks at all the items she could throw at Auden* What should I use?

Nyx: He got through that obstacle course pretty fast. Now he just needs to get into that tower.

Primrose: Get him out Bell!

Bell: One day my prince will come... It just ain't you. *Throws an alarm clock at Auden*

Auden: *Gets hit and falls into the water*

Chris: Audens out of this challenge. Point goes to the Killer Princess'!

Auden: *Walks up to his team* Sorry guys, I tried my best.

Raven: It's alright. She's tougher than most of the girls on that team.

Chris: Next up we have Christian, attempting to rescue Angel!

Christian: Lets see how I compare to the princes of disney in attempting to save a girl from a tower.

*Tower*

Angel: All I have to do is not get resued... I can do that right?

*Confessional*

Angel: I don't really like violence. I don't really think it's safe to be throwing stuff at some guy trying to make him fall off of the tower, but if I have to I'll knock him off...

*End Confession*

Chris: Christian. On your mark, get set, go!

Christian: *Sits on a shield and slides down the hill* That's hardly an obstacle. Who came up with this challenge?

Santos: He's doing pretty well on the balance beam.

Christian: *Makes it all the way across* Now the stepping stones. *Hops onto the first stepping stone*

Angel: Okay, I guess I'll throw this. *Throws a candle at Christian that falls into the water*

Christian: Oh yeah, your going to knock me into the water with a candle... *Hops to the next stone but trips*

Chris: You fell into the water. That means your out. Another point for the Princess'!

Stella: Oh yeah, girl power!

Christian: This challenge is stupid anyways.

Derick: You guys lost to girls. *Laughs*

Auden: It's not as easy as it looks.

Christian: Yeah, prove to us you can do it.

Chris: Derick will get a chance right now. Your up next and you will attempt to rescue Ella.

Derick: I can do this.

*Confessional*

Derick: People here underestimate me. I've done lots of crazy difficult stuff trying to impress girls, and nine out of ten times it works.

*End Confession*

Ella: Well this is an easy challenge. Just sit here and watch the guys fall down.

Chris: Go!

Derick: *Jumps on the shield and goes down the hill* Whoo! That was fun. *Runs across the balance beam and makes it across easily*

Auden: He's doing pretty good.

Roxie: Wow, he's doing pretty good.

Nila: He won't rescue her. If Auden couldn't do it, why would he be able to?

Derick: *Hops across the rocks* Almost there. *Starts climbing up the tower*

Cherry: Throw something Ella! He's almost to the top!

Ella: What? *Looks out the window*

Derick: *Looks inside the tower* I'm here to rescue here dear princess! *Jumps through the window*

Ella: Wait he actually made it up here?

Derick: *Picks Ella up and walks out of the tower* I think I just got us our first point.

Christian: He actually did it.

Cherry: *Goes up to Ella* You didn't even try to throw anything at him! Whats the matter with you?

Ella: I didn't think he'd make it to the top. The other guys didn't.

*Confessional*

Derick: I think I just proved to my team I'm not just guy who flirts with all the girls. I'm a team player and I got us on the board for this challenge.

*End Confessional*

*Confessional*

Nyx: Derick was pretty good in the challene but he's still annoying. I have a feeling most of the guys on the team still don't respect him, even after his victory. He went kind of overboard on celebrating his victory.

*End Confessional*

Derick: Oh yeah! Who rescued a princess? I did! *Looks at the girls team and winks* I am on fire!

Wednesday: *Whispers to Nila* That guy is so obnoxious...

Nila: I know right. He won't last long at all.

Chris: Santos, are you ready to rescue Wednesday?

Santos: I guess so.

Wednesday: *Looks at Santos* I don't know if I want to be rescued by him.

Santos: *Starts down the hill on the shield*

Wednesday: I'll get him out. *Starts throwing stuff at Santos*

Santos: *Starts walking across the balance beam* Just stay balanced. *Almost gets hit by an Easter basket* I can make it accross. *Makes it to the end and gets hit in the head with a loaf of bread*

Wednesday: Bring it on vampire!

Santos: *Hops across the stones*

*Confessional*

Mitchie: It is so awesome that their is a vampire on the show! Too bad he's on the other team. I'm still rooting for him, even if he is on the other team.

*End Confession*

Santos: *Climbs in through the tower window* I made it!

Wednesday: I'm not losing this challenge! *Starts throwing stuff at Santos*

Santos: *Dodges all the stuff and picks Wednesday up* Sorry but this victory is mine.

Chris: That's another point for the Knights. The teams are tied at two each. Next Leo will be rescueing Primrose.

*Start of obstacle course*

Leo: I can do this, I can do this, right?

*End Confession*

Leo: I get kind of nervouse when I'm around girls. With this boys vs girls twist I'm probably going to have to face off against girls one on one a lot.

*End Confession*

Leo: *Hops onto the stepping stones* I'm almost there...

Primrose: Your not rescueing me today, or any other day! *Throws a lamp at Leo*

Leo: *Falls into the water* I suck...

Mo: *Goes to help Leo up* You did okay.

Leo: Thanks. Your pretty cool.

*Confessional*

Mo: Leo may be one of our teams weaker players, but he's pretty cool and he's keeping my secret.

*End Confession*

Chris: Mo, your next up rescueing Mitchie.

*Tower*

Mitchie: I'm not leaving this tower, just like the Lochness Monster never leaves it's lake!

Mo: Sorry but your being rescued whether you like it or not! *Start running the course*

Gun Powder: We may acutally stand a chance in this challenge. He's doing pretty good.

Derick: I did pretty good too.

Gun Powder: You got us a point. Your didn't win us the challenge.

Derick: But I...

Gun Powder: *Interupts* Hey Mo's about to win!

Mo: *Gets into the tower and picks up Mitchie* I got you!

Mitchie: Put me down!

Mo: Not yet. *Carries her out of the tower*

Chris: That ties up the points, three three.

*Confessional*

Mo: I'm used to the crazy challenges. I may have been the second person voted out but I got brought back at the merge and did okay in those challenges. I didn't win any but I did okay. Now I'm against a bunch of newbies. If I play my cards right this could be my chance for redemption.

*End Confession*

Raven: Dayna, I will rescue you!

Dayna: I'd rather you not. I like this tower.

Raven: *Starts running the course*

Dayna: Let's see... What can I throw down there? Rubber snakes! *Throws the rubber snakes at Raven*

Raven: *See's the rubber snakes while walking across the balance beam* Snakes! *Falls backwards*

Chris: Looks like Dayna wins! Point to Team Princess!

Dayna: *Walks back to her team* Did you see that? I just got us a point.

Primrose: *Looks surprised* Uh, well good job, I think.

*Confessional*

Raven: That was just luck. How else would she know about my fear of snakes?

*End Confession*

Chris: 'Gun Powder' your up against Nila.

Nila: Me vs Gunpowder?

Gun Power: Us?

Chris: Yes you two.

*Confessional*

Nila: It's kind of weird having to face off against Gun Powder. We're in a band together, and really close friends. We knew we'd be competing against eacother, but not this early on.

*End Confession*

Gun Powder: *Starts climbing up the tower* I'll rescue you! *Slips and falls off the tower*

Chris: Point goes to the princess'. The score is currently 5-3. Team Princess in the lead. Next up we have Connor vs Stella!

Stella: Don't worry guys, I won't get rescued

Connor: *Goes down the hill on a shield* That wasn't so hard. *Runs across the balance beam* This challenge is easy... *Climbs up the tower and see's Stella* Uh, hey. I'm here to rescue you...

Stella: Oh great... You made it up here. *Walks with Connor out of the tower*

Chris: Point goes to the Knights!

Gun Powder: Good job, uh, Kyle?

Connor: It's uh Connor...

Gun Powder: Oh right. Good job.

Chris: Next Cameron and Grace.

*Confessional*

Grace: I always dreamed that I would be rescued by my prince charming from a tower, just like Rapunzel! Who knows, this could be a sign that me and Cameron were meant to be.

*End Confession*

Cameron: *Starts climbing up the tower* I'll get you out of there!

Grace: Rescue me brave knight!

Cameron: *Almost falls out the window* Whoa!

Grace: *Helps Cameron into the window* I've got you.

Cameron: Uh, thanks...

Grace: Oh brave knight. I thank you for rescueing me from this tower. *Tries to kiss Cameron*

Cameron: *Backs away from Grace* What are you doing?

Grace: You came to rescue me, that means your my true love.

Cameron: You do realize your on a reality show? Right? And this is just a challenge.

*Confessional*

Grace: Okay so Cameron isn't 'the one' but I'll find him one day...

*End Confession*

Chris: Ace and Cherry are up next.

Nyx: Try not to mess this up for us.

Ace: I will try my best.

Cherry: Your going down nerd!

Ace: Don't underestimate me.

Cherry: Like you could get me out of this tower. *Laughs at Ace*

Ace: Oh I will...

Chris: Get ready, and go!

Ace: *Slides down the hill and falls off*

Cherry: Wow, thats the easiest obstacle.

Ace: Just ignore her... *Makes it across the balance beam easily* Balance is all about concentration.

*Confessional*

Ace: I may not be the most physical competitor but this game isn't all about challenges.

*End Confession*

Ace: *Hops to the last stepping stone* I'm almost there.

Cherry: No your not! *Throws a toaster at Ace*

Ace: *Gets hit and falls into the water*

Chris: The girls have 6 points and the guys have 5. If the girls win this next match they will win the challenge, but if the boys win we go into sudden death. Nyx and Roxie, you guys are up.

*Confessional*

Roxie: The challenge comes down to just me. If I lose this we have to vote somebody out.

*End Confession*

Gun Powder: Your up. Don't lose this for us.

Nyx: I've got this.

Primrose: You can do this Roxie... We just need one more point!

Nyx: *Slides down the hill on a shield* This obstacle course sucks.

Roxie: I don't want to hurt you but I want to help my team. *Throws s broom at Nyx while he crosses the balance beam*

Nyx: *Catches the broom and throws it down*

*Confessional*

Roxie: Nyx is kind of scary...

*End Confession*

Nyx: *Jumps over the first stepping stone trying skip but bareley misses the second one* Ahh!

Chris: And just like that the Princess Team wins the challege!

Roxie: We won? We won!

*Confessional*

Primrose: Girls rule, and boys drool!

*End Confessional*

Derick: No! You just lost us the challenge.

Nyx: *Grabs Derick by the shirt* I know! You don't have to remind me.

Derick: Sorry dude, but I atleast rescued my princess.

Chris: Boys, I will see you tonight at the elimination ceremony tonight where one of you will be voted out. Head to your towers, and get settled in.

*Boys Tower*

Derick: Do we have to stay here?

Ace: I'm sure we can go around the castle.

Derick: I'm going to 'visit' the girls, see if any of them want to have some fun... *Leaves*

Raven: Good he's gone. Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?

Nyx: If your thinking we should vote Derick out tonight then yes.

Gun Powder: Either him or Christian. That guys a jerk,

Christian: *Walks into the room* Hey guys. Talking about who too vote out?

Gun Powder: Uh why did you happen to hear who we were talking about.

Christian: I didn't hear anything I wasn't supposed too. *Leaves the room*

*Confessional*

Christian: So I'm on the chopping block tonight, along with that idiot Derick. I'd hate to admit it, but he's kind of the only friend I've made here. If he goes I'm on my own. I have a plan that can keep both of us safe. Lets just hope it doesn't back fire on me.

*End Confession*

Wednesday: *Slaps Derick* You've got some nerve.

Derick: Nice talking to you! That didn't go as well as expected.

Christian: We need to talk.

Derick: About what?

Christian: They want to vote you out tonight.

Derick: Why me? I did great in the challenge.

Christian: They find you rather annoying.

Derick: Wait, why are you telling me this?

Christian: My name also came. I could simply turn them against you more and get you sent home tonight, but if I can keep me around, but then I'll probably be sent home next. I have a better chance of staying in this game if I have an ally, and so far your my only friend.

Derick: So what do we have to do?

*Confessional*

Derick: Christian was not the type of friend I expected to make on this show but he's cool, trying to make sure I don't get voted out. I wonder how he's going to do it...

*End Confession*

Christian: Hello Cameron.

Cameron: Oh, uh hey...

Christian: I know your secret.

Cameron: You what... I mean what secret?

Christian: *Whispers it in Cameron's ear*

Cameron: No! How do you know that?

Christian: That doesn't matter. Now I won't tell anyone as long as you do me a big favor.

Cameron: I'll do anything!

Christian: I need you to make sure you vote for... *Whispers somebody's name in Camerons ear* I'll see you later tonight. *Leaves*

*Dining Hall*

Chris: *Walks in dressed as a king* Boys, you lost to a team of priness'!

Nyx: That challenge was not fair.

Chris: Well either way you ended up here, where you must vote off, and send somebody home. Here's how it works. You will all cast your votes. I will call the names of those who are safe, by awarding them a Holy Grale. Tonight the special drink in your holy grale is... Orange soda! We only have eleven hold grales and twelve of you. The person who does not recieve a holy grale must walk down the Corridor of Shame, and take the Horse Drawn Carriage of Shame, and leave Total Drama Kingdom forever! Lets vote!

*Confessional*

Auden: First eliminations, it's kind of obvious who's going home. Derick just didn't fit in with the group...

*End Confession*

Chris: The votes have been counted. The first Holy Grales go too...Leo, Raven, Auden, Santos, Mo and Connor. *Slides them all a holy grale*

Derick: *Whispers to Christian* Are you sure your plan worked?

Christian: I'm sure it did. *Glares at Cameron*

Chris: Next three go too, Christian, Ace and Cameron! *Gives them all Holy Grales* We only have two holy grales left... Next one goes too Nyx. *Hands Nyx his Holy Grale*

Nyx: Thanks. *Drinks his Holy Grale*

Chris: The final Holy Grale goes to...

Derick!

Gun Powder: Derick? You mean Dericks going home right?

Chris: No, Derick is safe and your going home.

Gun Powder: I really thought I was safe tonight, but I guess it's alright. It's only a game.

Chris: Walk of shame awaits.

Gun Powder: *Walks down the Corridor of Shame* I didn't expect to be sent home so early. I wonder what happened...

Chef: *Rides upin the carriage of shame* Get in.

Gun Powder: *Gets in as the carriage leaves*

**Preview-**

Chris: Next time on Total Drama Kingdom!

Auden: How Gun Powder get voted out?

Raven: I smell a rat...

*A rat runs across the floor*


	6. Torch Down!

**I wanted to have this chapter up on Thanksgiving but it didn't work out that way. The day after Thanksgiving is just as good right? I'm not making any promises but I will try to put up the next chapter before Monday**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Kingdom! Last time the boys attempted to rescue the girls... *Replay of Bell throwing and alarm clock at Auden* Derick did great in the challenge! *Replay of Derick rescueing Ella plays* But he didn't do so well making friends. His team attempted to vote him out, but with the help of fellow outcast, Christian, the two were able to sucessfuly vote out Gun Powder. *Replay of Gun Powder plays* The boys are confused about what happened at elimination. The girls seem to be drama free... For now. Stay tuned for another drama filled episode of Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Them Song*

*Boys Tower*

Nyx: *Whispers to Mo* Do you have any idea what happened last night?

Mo: No idea. I thought Derick was going home.

Nyx: Somebody must have changed their votes. But who?

*Confessional*

Christian: I saved Derick last night from being voted off. It wasn't that tough. I had Dericks vote, I had to bribe Cameron, Ace and Connor were easy to get on our side.. I couldn't get Santos to vote for Gun Powder, but I did get him to not vote for Derick. Pretty easy.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Roxie: Our first breakfast on Total Drama Kingdom! *Looks at the food* I'm sure I'll remember this meal for a long time...

Bell: The food may not be the best but us girls need to keep winning.

Primrose: We need to keep it that way.

Cherry: Duh. We all know it's bad too lose challenges.

Primrose: Yeah I know I just thought we could do some strategizing.

Cherry: How can we strategize for a challenge we don't even know what it is.

Primrose: I just thought we could...

Cherry: *Interupts Primrose* Listen, there isn't a challenge right now. We can rest.

Ella: I think she's right. We should take this time to get to know eachother.

Cherry: See, even the hippie knows what we should be doing.

*Confessional*

Primrose: I hate Girls Vs Boys. I get along so much better with guys, and now I'm stuck on this team with all these girls. They are so annoying, especially Cherry.

*End Confession*

Mo: Elmination was crazy last night, don't you guys think?

Raven: I wonder what happened.

Auden: I didn't change my vote. Somebody else had to have done something.

Mo: Yeah, we lost a good team mate.

*Confessional*

Mo: I had a good feeling about Gun Powder. I thought he could have gone far. He was the first voted out, which makes me worried I could be too. The first time I was on the show I was the second person voted out. Who says it can't happen again?

*End Confession*

Grace: Tell me again why I can't talk to any of the guys on the other team?

Angel: Because their the competition.

Grace: How am I supposed to find the love of my life? For all I know it could be one of the guys, and I can't talk to them just becaus their on the other team?

Angel: I don't think it's that big of a deal but the other girls here seem to be watching everything we're doing. You don't want to get them mad or you could be sent home just like that.

Grace: Oh come on, your being over dramatic.

Cherry: *Walks up to Angel and Grace* Hey, girls. What are you talking about?

Angel: *Looks at Cherry suspicously*

Grace: We were just talking about boys. Do you think any of the guys here are really cute?

Cherry: No not really. None of them are really my type...

Grace: I like most of them, except that Santos guy. He's kind of creepy looking.

Angel: I'll see you guys later. *Get's ready to leave*

Grace: Where are you going? It's just a little girl talk.

*Confessional*

Angel: Grace is a nice girl and all but she seems really distracted and can be taken advantage of pretty easily.

*End Confession*

Mitchie: So Santos. Is it true Vampires hate garlic?

Santos: Yes we do. It's a very terrible thing.

Mitchie: If you touch it does it like burn your skin or something.

Santos: No, all vampires have a natural allergy of it. We break out into terrible hives.

*Knocking*

Mitchie: Did you hear that?

Santos: Yes but I don't know where it came from.

Chris: *Pushes open a trap door* Hey guys.

Both: *Scream*

Mitchie: Where did you come from?

Chris: From the location of your next challenge!

Santos: What do you mean?

Chris: *Get's out of the hole* Lets get everyone else to gather around so I can tell you about your second boys vs girls challenge!

*The rest of the contestants enter the hallway*

Chris: Now that everyones here, we can start our next challenge.

Bell: Please tell me we aren't going into that hole.

Chris: Of course you all are!

Ace: What exactly is down there? The dungeon?

Chris: Yes, but that challenge isn't until later. There is a series of under ground tunnells right below this castle. A person can end up lost down there for days! Your challenge will be to find your way out of there. Their's only two ways out. One is this trap door right here, and the other is a door on the outside of the castle. First complete team to make it there will be safe tonight. The other team will be forced to vote off one of their fellow team mates.

Christian: It seems kind of dark down there. You expect us to wander under ground in the dark?

Derick: Yeah, it would be kind of good if we could see.

Chris: That's why each team gets three torches. Each team will be divided into three groups that will travel through the maze together.

Wednesday: Why can't we just go through the maze in one big group?

Chris: There's more drama if we seperate you guys.

*Conessional*

Derick: During the challenge me and Christian were in the same group with Auden and Santos. They seemed suspicious of us. I think it had something to do with their plan to vote me out that didn't work or something.

*End Confession*

*Underground Tunnel*

Auden: Which way do you guys think will take us out of here?

Christian: This is a maze you know? It's not supposed to be obvious. We just have to wander until we find a way out.

Santos: I have a feeling we should go left.

Derick: What makes you say that?

Santos: I have a sixth sense.

Derick: Okay, you are a vampire.

Auden: Lead the way!

Christian: Right, believe the freak with blood coming down his head. *Notices the others are gone* Wait for me! *Runs after them*

*Static*

Angel: This challenge shouldn't be that hard, right.

Bell: Let me hold the torch. *Takes the torch from Angel*

Angel: Hey!

Bell: Sorry, I just uh, I like fire.

*Confessional*

Bell: The truth is I'm afraid of the dark. This challenge wasn't fun at all.

*End Confession*

Ella: Come on Bell. Let's go. *Puts her arm around Bell*

Wedesday: This challenge won't be that bad.

*Static*

Nila: Come on girls. We need to win this challenge! Lets get out of this underground tunnel! *Starts leading the way*

Dayna: Don't walk so fast.

Mitchie: Yeah, we don't want to disturb any ghosts.

*Confessional*

Primrose: Nila seems determined to win this challenge. After her friend on the other team, Gun Powder, got voted out she wants to make sure the guys don't win any challenges. I'm glad she's in my group. It's better than getting stuck with Cherry.

*End Confession*

*Static*

Cherry: Hey I want to hold the torch!

Stella: Sorry I got to it first! *Runs off with the torch*

Cherry: Get back here! *Runs after her*

Roxie: *Runs after them* Wait we need to stay together!

Grace: *Sighs* Being underground is so romantic. Too bad their aren't any guys around for this. *Follows the others*

*Static*

Nyx: How did I get stuck with all the losers of the team.

Ace: We are not losers!

Nyx: Okay then fine. The nerds of the team.

Conner: Come on guys, we need to find our way out of here!

Cameron: That kid is right! Don't make me use my 'special skill'.

Nyx: What special skill?

Cameron: Don't you guys remember, I'm a hypnotist? I can get you all to mindlessly follow me out of here.

Nyx: Yeah right. Let's just get going. *Starts walking*

*Static*

Raven: You two, follow me. I can get us out of here.

Mo: How?

Raven: I'm a night person. I like the dark and I can find my way through it easier than most people.

Leo: Okay guys, lets get out of this maze. Being under ground freaks me out though.

Mo: Yeah, me too...

*Confessional*

Mo: Leo is kind of... weird. He thinks me and him are best friends now. I kind of have to play it off like we are though. He knows my secret and I don't want anyone to know becuas it will put a BIG target on my back.

*End Confessional*

Bell: Are you sure we're going the right way?

Wednesday: I don't know which way is the right way. It's a maze, remember.

Ella: Please just calm down. Your holding the torch and as long as it stays lit your okay.

Bell: Okay, okay. I'll try to be calm.

Chris: *Hiding on the other side of the wall* I think we're being too easy on them... Chef?

Chef: I'm on it. *Pulls out a fire hose*

Chris: Ready?

Chef: Ready. *Sprays the girls with water*

Angel: What the heck? Where's this water coming from?

Bell: *Scream's* The torch went out! I can't see anything!

Ella: Bell, where are you?

Bell: I'm right here!

Ella: That doesn't help me. *Starts feeling around and grabs Wednesday* Bell, is that you?

Wednesday: Get off of me! *Pushes Ella away*

*Confessional*

Bell: That was the scariest thing I've ever experienced. I couldn't see anything. We were lucky we ran into the boys or we wouldn't have any light for the rest of the challenge.

*End Confession*

Santos: Hey, can you guys hear that?

Auden: It sounds like a damsel in distress! Lets go! *Takes the torch and runs off* I'm coming princess!

Christian: Wait for us you hill billy! *Runs after Auden with the others*

Ella: *Touches Angel's hair* Bell, is that you.

Angel: No, get off of me. *Pulls away*

Bell: I can see a light. *Runs towards the light and crashes into Auden*

Santos: *Saves the torch* You almost lost our fire.

Bell: Ouch. You just crashed into me.

Auden: I'm sorry, I heard a girl screaming and I was going to help her.

Bell: That was me. Our torch went out and it was really dark, and...

Ella: She's afraid of the dark and she freaked out.

Bell: I did not freak out.

Christian: Are you kidding? We heard you from a mile away.

Bell: Hey, can we have some of your fire?

Christian: Why should we help them?

Bell: Please. I hate the dark.

Auden: Just light their torch.

Christian: No. If they don't have fire it's almost impossible for them to get out of here.

Auden: *Takes the torch and lights Bell's* Here.

Bell: Thanks.

Christian: You gave them their fire, now lets go.

Ella: Why can't we work together?

Christian: You may not have realized this, we're on different teams.

Ella: We should. The more of us there are the faster we get out of here.

Auden: Okay.

*Confessional*

Bell: Auden did something really nice. He saw how scared I was and he helped me. Even when his team mates told him not too. I still don't like him, but I respect him a little bit.

*End Confession*

Nyx: *Punches the wall* How the heck are we gonna get out of here?

Ace: The exit's leads to the outside of the castle. There's no way of knowing which wall, but I do have an idea. The main doors of the castle are facine West, and the secret passage out won't lead us to the front of the castle because of the moat so we know we shouldn't go west.

Cameron: How does that help us. I barley know where left and right are, and you want us to figure out which way's West?

Ace: Don't worry about which direction we're headed. I know. Let me finish. I believe the way out would likely be in the back of the castle which means we should head East which is that way. *Points East*

Nyx: It's worth a try. Lead the way Alpha nerd.

*Static*

Cherry: We should go left!

Stella: I think we should go right. I have a really good feeling.

Cherry: No. I think it's this way.

Roxie: It has to be that way, can't you see the sunlight.

Cherry: *Look's and see's the light* I said we should go right!

Grace: No you said left.

Cherry: What are you talking about? I said right.

*Confessional*

Cherry: Never admit your wrong, even when you are.

*End Confession*

Chris: Girls, you are the first four to find your way out of the maze! Your teams not safe until the other members show up.

Stella: We made it!

Roxie: Now we just have to hope the others show up soon.

Cherry: They better get here. I did not wander around that tunnel for two hours for nothing.

*Static*

Mo: Are you sure you know where we're going dude?

Leo: Yeah do you know?

Raven: Trust me, I'm sure.

Leo: *Whispers to Mo* I don't like this guy. He seems a little shady to me.

Mo: He seems cool to me.

Leo: I'm not sure we can trust him.

Raven: Look, light! We made it!

Mo: Good job dude! *Pats him on the back*

Chris: Hey guys. You made it!

Cherry: Where are they? It's been like an hour? Shouldn't they be here by now?

Roxie: I'm sure they'll make it soon.

*Static*

Primrose: I don't think we'll make it back anytime soon.

Dayna: This maze is just crazy.

Mitchie: If only Santos was here. I bet he could find the way out of here.

Primrose: I don't know where to go. Let's just go this way. *Walks away*

*Static*

Nyx: You might actually be on to something nerd!

Connor: I think I can hear Cherry yelling.

Ace: I think we're almost there.

Cameron: We did it!

Chris: You made it through the maze!

Cameron: Are we the last one's here?

Chris: Nope your the third group to arrive. One group from the girls team and two from the boy's.

Nyx: Those guy's better get here soon.

*Static*

Christian: *Whispers to Derick* This is a bad idea working with the girls. When we get to the end their going to make sure they get out of the tunnel first then we'll lose the challenge.

Derick: If we go ahead that won't happen.

Christian: It's not going to happen with the well mannered country boy. 'Ladies first'. That's what's going to lose us this challenge.

Wednesday: *Whispers to Angel* We need to make sure we make it out before they do.

Angel: Yeah, if we don't it could lose us the challenge.

Ella: Good thing Auden likes Bell, he'll let us go first.

Angel: Just keep flirting with him and we'll be fine.

Bell: I'm not flirting with him! I was scared and he was there with light.

*Static*

Nila: Do you have any idea where we're going?

Primrose: No I do not, but I'd like to see you leading the way.

Nila: Okay, fine. I say we try going this way.

Dayna: Hey guys, I think I found the way out!

Nila: Good job Dayna!

*Confessional*

Nila: During the challenge Primrose was being so bossy. I couldn't wait to get out of the tunnel.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Primrose: That challenge was so stressful. Somebody needed to lead the way and it had to be me. No one would listen to me and I just couldn't handle it.

*End Confession*

Primrose: Finally fresh air!

Cherry: It's about time.

Nila: We got here as fast as we could.

Chris: Next group to come out here wins for their team!

*Static*

Santos: I have a feeling we're almost there.

Christian: We should run for it.

Auden: What? And leave the girls behind?

Christian: You want to win this challenge don't you?

Auden: Yeah, but do you think the girls would do that to us?

Bell: One... Two... Three! Go now! *Runs off with the other girls*

Wednesday: *Goes through the exit* We made it out!

Bell: Finally, light!

Chris: Look's like the Princess' prevail again!

Christian: Yeah, the girls wouldn't run from us in order to win the challenge.

Derick: Does this mean we have to vote somebody off again?

Chris: Yup. I will see the Knight's tonight where another boy will be sent home for good.

Ella: *Hugs Bell* We did it!

Bell: Yeah, we did...

*Confessional*

Bell: I feel bad about betraying the guys like that after they helped us. After Auden helped me.

*End Confession*

Auden: I told you guys I was sorry.

Christian: I told you not to help them.

Ace: How could you be so stupid?

Nyx: Seriously dude. They could have stayed lost in that maze and we could have won.

Christian: *Pulls Derick aside* Look's like we're not on the chopping block anymore...

*Dining Hall*

Chris: Welcome brave Knight's to another elimination ceremony. When I call your name I will give you a hold grale with tonight's special drink, pink lemonade! The person who does not recieve a holy grale filled with pink lemonade will be forced to walk down the corridor of shame, and take a ride in the Horse Drawn Carriage of Shame! You have all casted your votes. Holy Grale's go to Leo, Mo, Connor, Ace and Nyx. *Slides them all Holy Grale's across the table*

Nyx: Seriously pink lemonade? Why can't we atleast have something that will give us a buzz?

Chris: Derick, Santos, Raven, and Cameron also get some of this 'lame' pink lemonade

Derick: *Take's a sip* This pink lemonade is actually pretty good!

Leo: Your right it is!

Chris: It's Chef's secret family recipe.

Mo: Do you think we could get this recipe?

Christian: Hey, we're in the middle of voting somebody off right now. Can we get on with it?

Chris: Oh right... Final Holy Grale goes too... Christian.

Christian: *Takes his pink lemonade* Thank you.

Auden: Okay fine, I'll leave. But atleast I know I got voted out for helping out a lady who needed my help. I'm more of a Knight than any of you! All you care about is winning!

Christian: There's just one difference. We still have a shot at the million. *Takes a drink of lemonade* Hey this is really good! Chef made this?

Auden: *Walks down the corridor of Shame* I know I did the right thing. Guess my team mates didn't think so. *Gets on the Horse Drawn Carriage of Losers*

Chef: *Whips the horses so they pull the carriage away*

_**Next Time On Total Drama Kingdom...**_

Primrose: *Shoots an arrow and hits a bullseye* Yes! Ten points!

Ella: *Shoots the arrow and shoots Ace* Ouch!

*Confessional*

Primrose: The rest of the team sucks at shooting arrows. Do they really expect me to win this challenge for them all by myself?


	7. Scare Arrows

**Another new chapter! I don't feel like this was my best chapter, but I'm too lazy to rewrite it so just pretend you like it. Like I said in the last chapter review! **

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, the two teams had to find their way out of an underground maze. Their was no light, so all they had was a single torch. Bell, who has a fear of the dark, freaked out when her torch was extinguished. *Replay of Bell screaming plays* Lucky for her Auden came to her rescue and gave her light! *Auden light's Bell's torch* The two groups decided to work together for the rest of the challenge. The girls ran ahead last minute, giving them another victory sending the boys back to eliminate somebody. Ironically Auden was voted out for being chivalrous, saving a damsel in distress. Having traits of a Knight. Now the boys are desperate for a win. Can they finally get one? Find out tonight on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

Ella: Hey Bell.

Bell: Yeah?

Ella: I'm sorry Auden got voted out.

Bell: Why do you care if he got voted out.

Ella: I know you liked him.

Bell: Wait what? I don't like him.

Angel: Bell, it was kind of obvious. You saw how he came to your rescue during the challenge the other day.

*Confessional*

Bell: Auden helped me out. Before this we hated eachother and now everyone think's we were going to hook up at some point? Yeah right.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Christian: I've been thinking, I could run this game if I had the right alliance. Derick's already on my side. If I had one more person, then I could run this game.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall

Ace: We're on a losing streak guys, and we have to get out of it!

Nyx: Yeah we figured that much. How do you expect us to do that.

Ace: We need to communicate more during the challenge. Let's use the last challenge for example. When Auden went to help Bell he didn't communicate with the rest of us about his plan. If he had we would have disagreed with his choice and we could have avoided that scenario which lost us that challenge.

Raven: He's right guys. We just have to make sure we communicate better. Don't make any risky moves without talking it over with the rest of us.

*Girls Table*

Nila: We're dominating this game! We have to keep it up.

Roxie: Yeah. I like winning and I don't want to send any of you guys home.

Cherry: I have a couple of people I'd like to send home. *Glares at Primrose*

Primrose: Well if we keep winning we won't have to do that.

Roxie: I wonder what the challenge will be today.

Wednesday: Something crazy and unexpected.

Mitchie: *Staring at Santos* He is kind of mysterious, isn't he?

Wednesday: Who's mysterious?

Angel: Are you talking about that so called 'vampire' guy again?

Mitchie: He really is a vampire!

Cherry: Yeah right, he's just a weirdo with lot's of fake blood.

Mitchie: You guy's just don't understand! *Run's away from the other's*

Santos: *See's Mitchie run away and goes after her*

*Confessional*

Mitchie: The girls don't believe Santos. I know he's telling the truth. Why would he lie to me?

*End Confession*

Santos: Are you okay?

Mitchie: I'm fine. What about you? How do you stand people always calling you a freak?

Santos: I ignore them. Those people don't matter. If they would just give me a chance, they'd realize I'm a nice guy.

Mitchie: That's it!

Santos: What?

Mitchie: If they got to know you they would realize your really a good guy.

Santos: What do you want me to do?

Mitchie: I want you to get to know them!

Santos: How can we do that?

Mitchie: Eat with us today.

Santos: But... If I'm spending too much time with you my team might think something.

Mitchie: Think what?

Santos: Think I have some kind of alliance with the other team, when I don't.

Mitchie: Do it for me. *Look's into Santos' eyes*

Santos: Fine, I'll do it.

*Confessional*

Santos: I like Mitchie. She's really accepting of me. So I drink blood. Not human blood of course. I brought animal blood with me. I keep it in my bag. Some of the guy's have seen me drinking it but they haven't said anything. I'm already an outcast as it is. I hope spending all this time with Mitchie doesn't come back to bite me in the butt.

*End Confession*

Derick: So wait, we're making an alliance now?

Christian: Yes. You and me are the two number one targets on this team. We got lucky the first two eliminations. If we want to stay in the game we're going to have to start playing it.

Derick: So why do I have to make friends with the nerd?

Christian: He is an outcast like us.

Derick: I'm not an outcast. The girls love me!

Christian: Sure they do. Now go talk to him! *Pushes Derick*

Derick: *Bumps into Ace*

Ace: Hey watch it!

Derick: Sorry, I'm sorry.

Ace: Just be more careful you clutz.

Derick: I will. *Sit's down next to Ace* So what are you doing?

Ace: Writing. I have a theory about time travel I'm working on. Nothing you'd understand...

Derick: That's cool... It would be awesome to be able to travel through time.

*Confessional*

Derick: That was the most awkward conversation I've ever been apart of. And Ace still doesn't seem to like me.

*End Confession*

*Archery*

Chris: Good afternoon everybody and welcome to today's challenge! Today you will be shooting arrows!

Ace: Really? I couldn't figure that out. You guys have all these targets set up, I thought we were having an eating contest.

Derick: *Tries to laugh* You are so funny!

Ace: *Glares at Derick*

Chris: This challenge will have three rounds. Each player will shoot three arrows. After the first round the ten contestants with the most points will move onto the second round. Second round, top five, and for the final round the player with the most points will win the challenge for their team. Losing team will go to the Dining Hall, and vote to see which player is going home next! First things first. Girls have to sit out two people.

Cherry: Mitchie, you should sit this one out.

Mitchie: But why?

Angel: It's nothing personal. You just don't seem completley stable today...

Mitchie: Stable? Your saying I'm unstable!

Angel: That's what I mean...

Mitchie: Okay, fine. I'll sit out but who's sitting out with me.

Ella: Bell. I know your having a hard time since Auden got voted out.

Bell: I told you I'm glad that he's gone!

Ella: Sure you are.

Chris: You two get to watch the challenge from the stands over there.

*Stands*

Bell: This is so stupid. I'm really good in challenges. Why are they sitting me out?

Mitchie: Atleast everyone likes the guy you like. Everyone think's Santos its a freak.

Bell: I don't think he is.

Mitchie: You don't?

Bell: Yeah he seems nice. He did help us out in the challenge. We we're lost, our light went out.

Mitchie: Didn't Auden come help you.

Bell: Yes but Santos was with him, and he talked to us more than Auden did.

Mitchie: Atleast one person know's he's not a freak. We just need to show the other's he isn't either!

*Archery*

Chris: Scoring is simple. You hit a bullseye, ten points. The next area out five points. Next area three, and if you don't hit the target at all no points. Who wants to go first?

Cameron: I'll try it! *Shoots the arrow and misses the target*

Chris: That's zero points, so far.

Cameron: It's okay guy's, I can do it. *Shoots again* Three points!

Raven: Better than nothing I guess...

Cameron: *Shoot's again and get's five points* That's eight points total right?

Chris: Yes it is. Let's hope that's enough for you to get to the second round. Who's next? A Princess possibly?

Ella: I'll do it! How does this work? *Shoot's the arrow and hits Ace*

Ace: Ouch!

Ella: Oh sorry...

Chris: *Laugh's* That was hilarious! Just for that you get five points!

Ace: You! *Walk's toward's Ella*

Derick: *Grab's Ace* You need to get to a doctor!

Chris: Take him to Chef. He has a first aid kit or something...

Christian: I'll help you. *Goes with Derick and Ace*

*Hallway*

Ace: What are you doing?

Christian: We need to talk to you.

Ace: I kind of need medical attention.

Christian: You'll get it, but first you have to agree to something.

Ace: What?

Derick: We want an alliance with you.

Ace: An allaince huh? Why me?

Christian: We've notice your also a team outcast.

Ace: This alliance could boost my chances .025 percent, IF we succesfully get the right player eliminated next, but if we fail in voting out the right player my chances go down 3.64 percent! I'll think about.

Derick: That's great! Now let's get you too the Chef.

*Archery*

Chris: Update! Cameron has 8 points, Ella, 12, Cherry, 6 Stella 7, Nyx 16, and Santos 19. Remember only those with the top ten scores move onto the second round. Who's next?

Primrose: I'll go next.

Nyx: No way she'll beat Santos. He was great!

Mitchie: Go Santos! Whoo!

Cherry: Why's she cheering for him, he's on the other team?

Primrose: Well I'm up. *Shoot's the arrow and hit's a bullseye*

Santos: Whoa.

Nyx: It was a lucky shot. No way she could beat Santos.

Primrose: *Shoot's two more bullseye's*

*Confessional*

Primrose: Girls are underestimated. Just because this challenge is physical doesn't mean we're going to lose it!

*End Confession*

Chris: Primrose hold's the lead with a perfect score of 30.

*Girls cheer*

Primrose: That's what I'm talking about! Girl power!

Angel: Wow the girls are dominating this season!

Raven: Kind of early to be cheering isn't it? It's only the first round. My turn. *Take's the bow* It can't be that hard. *Shoot's a bullseye* Not that hard...

Primrose: The boy's team isn't as lame as I thought.

Raven: *Shoot's another bullseye* We are. *Shoot's another bullseye*

Chris: Now this is a competition! One player from each team both get a perfect score!

*Kitchen*

Chef: On the count of three...

Ace: I don't think it's the best thing to just pull it out.

Chef: One...

Derick: Just close your eyes. It will be gone before you know it.

Chef: Two...

Ace: I don't know if I can do this.

Chef: Three! *Pulls the arrow out*

Ace; *Screams*

Derick: That wasn't so bad was it?

Christian: We should get back for the challenge. We don't want them to lose because of us.

*Archery*

Chris: Good job Mo. You got 16 points!

Mo: Oh yeah! *High fives Leo*

Leo: I'm next! I bet I can beat your score.

Mo: We'll see about that.

Leo: *Shoot's an arrow* That's two points right?

Derick: Hey guy's we're back!

Mo: You can do it Leo!

Leo: *Shoot's again* Five points!

Mo: Good job dude!

Leo: If I get a bullseye then I beat your score!

Mo: Yeah good luck with that.

Leo: *Shoot's an hit's a bullseye* I did it!

Mo: You did it...

Chris: Leo got a total score of 17!

*Confessional*

Primrose: I'm sure I can beat Raven in this challenge, but I'm the only decent shot on my team. The rest of the girls have been getting low score's. Nila and Grace got 10. Dayna got lucky and got lucky and got 15. The only guy who got a low score was connor with 11. Do the girls expect me to win this challenge by myself?

*End Confession*

Chris: Ace, will your injury effect your performance in this challenge?

Ace: I'm fine. *Shoot's and get's 5 points*

Derick: Go Ace! *Claps* Whoo!

Christian: Take it down a notch. We don't want it to be to obvious.

Derick: Oh right. Okay.

Ace: *Shoot's his last two arrows* Twelve. I got twelve points.

*Confessional*

Christian: This challenge is so stupid. Maybe it would have been okay if we acutally had a chance to practice with the bow and arrow. Me and Derick both got 6. Even that Roxie girl got more than us. 11 points? Really?

*End Confession*

Angel: *Shoot's her last arrow* How many point's is that?

Chris: Fourteen.

Angel: Yes!

Primrose: Let's hope it's enough to go to the next round. *Whisper's to herself* Hopefully I'm not the only girl...

Chris: That's the end of this first round. Only the top ten get to move to the second round. Obviously Raven and Primrose move on for their perfect scores. Joining them will be Leo, Mo, Angel, Santos, Ella, Ace, Nyx and Roxie.

Leo: Yes we made it!

Mo: Guy's are not voting anyone out tonight!

Chris: Losers, join Mitchie and Bell on the stands.

*Stands*

Mitchie: Yes Santos made it!

Bell: That's great and everything, but don't you want our team to win?

Mitchie: Of course I want us to win.

Nila: I hope they can pull it off.

Mitchie: Go Santos!

Cherry: Do you want us to lose?

*Confessional*

Bell: Mitchie's a nice girl but she's bringing too much attention to herself.

*End Confession*

Chris: This second round will be the same except for one thing. You only get two shots. Let's start with the player who got first place in the first round.

Primrose and Raven: Me!

Chris: Oh right, we had a tie.

Primrose: Ladies first. *Pushes Raven* Here I go. *Shoot's another bullseye*

Angel: Girl power!

Primrose: *Shoot's another bullseye* Piece of cake.

Raven: I can do that too. *Shoot's two bullseyes in a row*

*Confessional*

Raven: Primrose is better than challenges than the rest of the girls. I had to make sure the guy's didn't lose again. That would just be sad if we lost to the girls three times in a row.

*End Confession*

Mo: Come on Leo, you can do it!

Leo: *Shoot's an arrow* Five points!

Mo: Get a bullseye!

Leo: *Shoot's another arrow* Another five points...

Raven: Let's hope it's enough to beat the girls, which it probably is.

Mo: My turn now. *Shoot's his first arrow* Three points... I can do better than that. *Shoot's his second arrow* Five points! That's okay, right?

Chris: Eight points. We just have to wait and see if that's enough to make it to the final round. Angel, your up.

Angel: I can do this.

*Confessional*

Primrose: She didn't do it. None of the girls did. I was the only one to make it to the final round. It was me, Raven, Leo, Nyx and Santos.

*End Confession*

Chris: It's time for the final round. You only get one shot to start with. Let's start this round with Leo.

Leo: Here I go. One shot, that's it... *Shoot's his arrow* Only two points?

Chris: Your our current leader. If no one can beat your score you win, but if you tie, then you both must shoot again.

Leo: Mess up you guys!

Chris: The only one you have to beat is Primrose. Let's have her go next.

Primrose: Okay. I can definetly beat your score. *Shoot's a bullseye*

Chris: Ten points! Leo, your out of the challenge. Guy's, you have to shoot a bullseye to stay in the game and go into sudden death against Primrose. Who wants to go next?

Nyx: I will. *Shoot's and misses the bullseye* Whatever, Raven is still going to beat you.

Primrose: We'll see about that.

Raven: Let me see that! *Takes the bow away from Nyx* It's about time the boys win a challenge! *Shoots a bullseye*

Primrose: Okay then. Now it's sudden death!

Santos: What about me? Did you guys forget about me?

Chris: It's his turn. If y you hit a bullseye your still in this challenge.

Mitchie: You can do it Santos!

Santos: *Shoots and gets five points* Dang it!

Chris: Look's like it's sudden death between Primrose and Raven.

*Confessional*

Primrose: It's down to me... If I lose this challenge the girls losing streak is over.

*End Confessional*

Primrose: *Get's ready to short*

Raven: Don't miss!

Primrose: Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate!

Raven: Sorry, I'll try not to be a distraction.

Primrose: *Get's ready to shoot again*

Raven: You are a good shot though. Your athletic enough to be on the boys team.

Primrose: *Shoot's Raven with the arrow* Take that!

Raven: Ow! What was that for?

Chris: Primrose, your out of the challenge for assaulting another player. In any other challenge would that be okay. But this one? It's a big no no.

Primrose: *Runs away*

*Confessional*

Primrose: I was doing so great until I lost my temper and shot Raven with the arrow. Now the girls have to vote somebody out, and I'm on the chopping block.

*End Confession*

Mitchie: Congradulations on finally winning a challenge.

Santos: Thank you. I'm glad I don't have to worry about going home tonight. But I am worried about you being voted out.

Mitchie: Oh I'll be fine. My team loves me, and after what Primrose pulled in the challenge today, I wouldn't be surprised if it wasn't her.

Santos: Good luck. *Hug's Mitchie*

Mitchie: *Goes into the dining hall for elimination*

Santos: I still have a bad feeling...

*Dining Hall*

Chris: Killer Princess'. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony. You had a pretty good winning streak going on there but it didn't last. Now it's time for one of you pretty Princess' to walk down the Corridor of Shame and Ride the Carriage of Losers. There are twelve of you and I only have eleven Holy Grales filled with Root Beer. You've already casted your votes. Holy Grales go to Bell, Roxie, Stella, Grace, and Ella. *Slides them all Holy Grales down the table*

Primrose: It was fun right?

Chris: Angel, Wednesday, Dayna, Nila and Cherry. *Slides them all Holy Grales* Their's only one Holy Grale.

Primrose: It's been fun. You deserve it Mitchie. *Hug's Mitchie*

Mitchie: Thank's.

Chris: Final Holy Grale goes to... Primrose.

Primrose: Wair what?

Mitchie: Yeah what? She's supposed to be going home tonight, not me.

Primrose: I thought you guy's were mad I shot Raven with the arrow and lost the challenge.

Angel: We were, but then we realized you are the strongest player on the team. The rest of us didn't even come close to getting a bullseye and you got like ten of them!

Cherry: Plus Mitchie's been spending a lot of time with that weird vampire kid.

Mitchie: I can't believe you guys! *Goes up and kicks Cherry* I'm out of here! *Goes down the Corridor of Shame*

Santos: Mitchie wait!

Mitchie: Santos! You waited for me!

Santos: I had a feeling you'd be voted off. That's why I've decided to take your place and go home.

Mitchie: No don't do that! You have to stay here.

Santos: But you deserve it.

Mitchie: You have to stay here and prove to everyone your a good guy. That's why I was voted. Because I liked you and everyone thought you were a freak! You have to stay. Prove to them your not a freak! *Continues to leave*

Santos: Wait Mitchie! *Kisses Mitchie* I'll stay... I'll make them realize I'm not a freak.

Mitchie: I have to go now. *Leaves*

Santos: I'll miss you...

_**Next Time On Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Leo: I got it guys! I got the flag!

Primrose: *Tackles Leo* Not anymore.


	8. Flag Tag

**Another new chapter! I'd like to thank people for not complaining about their characters not getting plots yet. I'm trying to give the character's who haven't had any big plots yet a plot in the next few chapters. Just letting you guy's know for those who's character's have done much so far. Hope you like the new chapter!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, the girls were trying to keep their two person lead. The challenge was to shoot arrows at targets. Some arrows did not hit the targets. *Replay of Ella shooting Ace* The girls struggled in this challenge. Primrose was the only one who actually did any good in the challenge. It came down to Primrose and Raven in the final part of the challenge where Raven irritated Primrose so that she would turn the arrow on him. *Replay of Primrose shooting Raven* Primrose was sure she would be sent home but to her surprise, Mitchie was sent home for defending so called 'vampire' contestant Santos. Before she left, the two shared a kiss. *Replay of Mitchie an Santos kissing* Kind of creepy isn't it? What other creepy things will we see on this edition of Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

Chris: *Walks into the Boys Tower with a megaphone* Time to get up!

*The boys all jump out of bed*

Nyx: What the hell are you doing?

Derick: Yeah I need my beauty sleep.

Chris: Today's challenge starts early. Meet me in the dining hall in ten!

*Girl's Tower*

Chris: *Walks to the middle of the room and gets his megaphone ready* Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

*All the girls wake up*

Wednesday: Chris? What are you doing here?

Bell: I thought this was the girl Tower. Just for us.

Chris: I need you all to be ready for the challenge in ten minutes. Meet in the dining hall. *Leaves*

Cherry: A challenge this early?

*Dining Hall*

Chris: Good morning everybody!

Christian: What's so good about it?

Cherry: Seriously what? Why are we up!

Chris: I told you, we have a challenge and we need to start early for this one.

Nila: So what is it?

Chris: Capture the flag!

Leo: But why do we have to play it so early?

Chris: Because this challenge may take a while. It would be only a few minutes, or a few hours. You can never tell, so we have all day for this challenge! The rules are simple. Both teams get a base, where they will be guarding a flag with their logo on it. Screaming Knight's, a blue flag with a knights helmet on it. Killer Princess', a pink flag with a princess crown. The first team to retrieve the opposing teams flag and return it to their base wins the challenge! If you are captured but the other team, you must stay in their jail until you are rescued by one of your team mates. Any questions?

Ace: Yes, just one. How is this challenge Medieval, or Fairy Tale themed?

Chris: Is that the only question? Good, now report to your base and come up with your strategy.

*Knight's Base*

Mo: Alright guys. First thing we need to do is decide who we're sending to find the flag and who stays here to guard ours.

Ace: Our best strategy is to break into groups. One group stays here, while the others go search for the flags in groups of two.

Nyx: Okay, who's going to stay here?

Christian: I can.

Derick: I'll stay here with him!

Cameron: I'll guard it with you two.

*Confessional*

Cameron: I've been keeping an eye on Christian since he found out my secret. I don't know how he found out but I have to make sure he doesn't tell anybody. I need to make sure he forgets it forever.

*End Confession*

*Princess Base*

Primrose: Gather around girls. What is our strategy?

Bell: Obviously we have to send somebody to the other base. We need that flag to win.

Roxie: Somebody has to stay here and guard our flag.

Nila: I can do that.

Primrose: She can't watch it by herself. Who wants to guard with her?

Dayna: Me! I'll do it.

Roxie: So the rest of us are going after the flag?

Primrose: Looks like we are.

*Field*

Chrs: *Talke so the Camera* Our contestants must make it across this field full of obstacles. Mounains, holes, even part of the lake. They must make their way through their before reaching the opposing teams base before they can get the other teams flag. Now...*Talks into megaphone* Strategizing time is over! The challenge starts now!

*Boy's come out of their base*

Santos: Whoa...

Nyx: What is this?

Chris: You didn't think we'd make it easy on you?

Mo: Come on guys. We don'y want to lose to the girls again.

Ace: Split up.

Leo: Me and you Mo! Lets go this way! *Leads Mo towards the lake*

Raven: Hey, what's your name? Your with me.

Connor: It's Connor! We've been on the same team for how long now?

Raven: Just come on. *Goes with Connor up the mountain area*

Nyx: Freak, nerd. Looks like you two are with me.

Santos: I'm not a freak!

*Confessional*

Santos: Before Mitchie left, she told me to stay and prove to everyone I'm not a freak. It's not going to be easy but I think I can do it.

*End Confession*

Primrose: Okay, Bell, Angl, Ella and Wednesday. Your with me. Stella, Grace, Cherry and Roxie. You guys go that way.

Cherry: Come on girls! *Cherry and the others go one way*

Wednesday: How are we going to get that flag?

Primrose: My plan is to ambush them. They probably only have two people guarding their flag so the five of us can take them down easy. We just need to get over there.

*Knight's Base*

Derick: So now that we're alone are we going to talk about our strategy?

Christian: Be quiet you idiot! Cameron's right their.

Cameron: Did you guys say my name?

Christian: No!

Derick: Yes. I mean no...

Cameron: Alright then.

*Confessional

Cameron: Derick and Christian are acting really suspicious. Like their talking behind my back. I really hope Christian didn't tell Derick my secret.

*End Confession*

*Field*

Cherry: Why did we have to go this way! This stupid hill is to steep.

Roxie: I'm sure it's not that far from here.

Stella: Hey, their's Raven and that other guy!

Connor: My name is connor!

Grace: What do we do?

Cherry: Grab them stupid!

Stella: Let me do this! *Get's into a karate stance* Bring it on kid!

Connor: Didn't you hear me? My name is Connor!

Stella: Okay, Connor. Bring it on!

Connor: Uh, hiya! *Put's his hands up awkwardly*

Stella: *Takes Connor down* Somebody help me!

Roxie: I'll help you. *Grab's Connor*

Raven: *See's the girls are distracted* Here's my chance. *Runs away*

Roxie: He's getting away!

Stella: We got one atleast. Sorry Conrad, your going to jail.

Conner: I told you already, it's Connor!

*Princess Base*

Nila: Guarding this flag is pretty easy.

Dayna: Well we haven't seen anybody yet. What are we supposed to do when somebody shows up?

Nila: Fight them I guess.

Dayna: We have an advantage I guess, becuase the guy's can't hit us and all.

Stella: Hey guys! We've captured one of the boys!

Nila: Which guy was it?

Roxie: Cornelius.

Dayna: I don't remember a Cornelius.

Connor: Can't anyone get my name right? It's Connor! C, O, N...

Nila: Put him in the jail!

Stella: *Throw's Connor into the jail cell* Sorry dude.

*Lake*

Leo: How are we supposed to get across here?

Mo: I don't know.

Leo: Hey, theirs a boat over there! Why didn't we notice that earlier? *Get's into the boat with Mo*

Mo: Start paddling!

Leo: Hey Mo. Can I ask you a question?

Mo: You just did.

Leo: Can I ask another one?

Mo: You just did again. Now what do you want to know?

Leo: Why are you back on the show? You competed once before and you lost fair and square. Why did they let you come back?

Mo: Well they told me I was a fan favorite and that it would be great if came back. But now that I am back, no one seem's to remember from Total Drama High School except you. Now I'm thinking they brought me back just to tortue me.

*Static*

Wednesday: We have to go back. We can't get across that lake without about.

Ella: What about that boat? Look's like their almost done with it.

Primrose: Who? *Notices Mo and Leo in the boat* Quick hide!

*All the girls hide*

Leo: I hate rowing.

Mo: We're done with the boat atleast.

Leo: I can see the girls base!

Mo: Let's go then.

Primrose: Your not getting out flag! *Tackles Mo*

Mo: Get her off of me!

Leo: Uh, I don't think I can.

Mo: Why not?

Leo: I get nervous around girls...

Bell: *Jumps out* I've got this one! *Tries to tackle Leo*

Leo: *Moves out of the way* Uh, hi.

Bell: I'm gonna get ya! *Runs towards Leo*

Leo: *Trips Bell* Sorry!

Bell: *Falls into the water*

Mo: *Pushes Primrose off* Sorry about that...

Leo: What do we do?

Mo: Get back in the boat! *Jumps into the boat*

Bell: *Climbs into the boat after them* You tripped me.

Leo: What do we do?

Mo: *Holds Bell down* I've got her!

Leo: We caught her. Doesn't that mean we have to take her to our jail?

Mo: I think so.

Bell: What?

Mo: Start rowing!

Leo: *Rows the boat*

Angel: They got Bell and the boat.

Primrose: Looks like we have to go the other way.

*Static*

Nyx: We made it to the base.

Ace: That was considerably easy.

Santos: Let's get that flag. Now that Mitchie is gone I don't feel bad about sending the girls to elimination anymore.

*All three walk into the Girls Base*

Nila: Their here...

Dayna: Don't let them get the flag.

Nyx: This will be easy.

Nila: Your not getting our flag!

Dayna: *Sneaks behind Nyx* I got him! *Jumps on Nyx's back*

Nyx: Get off of me!

Dayna: Never! *Pushes Nyx into the jail* Sorry but your out of the challenge!

Santos: It's up to us now. *Runs towards the flag*

Nila: *Trips Santos* Some vampire. *Drags him by his feet into the jail cell*

Nyx: Come on nerd! You can get the flag!

Ace: *Runs for the flag*

Dayna: I got him! *Runs after Ace*

Ace: *Grabs the flag* I got it!

Nyx: Run!

Ace: Oh right. *Runs as Dayna chases after him*

*Confessional*

Nyx: I underestimated Ace. The nerd can actually run pretty fast. He did get away from Dayna! Now he just needs to get the flag back to our base.

*End Confession*

*Boy's Base*

Derick: Why hasn't anyone shown up yet?

Christian: Who cares. As long as nobody has our flag we're doing pretty good.

Cameron: *See's somebody coming towards their base* Guys, we have trouble.

Derick: What is it?

Cameron: Somebody wants our flag...

Christian: We can't let them in here... Somebody needs to distract them. *Looks at Derick*

Derick: I guess I could try to impress them. *Goes out to see the girls* Hey ladies.

Cherry: Oh great, it's him.

Derick: What's wrong with me?

Grace: Yeah, what's wrong with him?

Cherry: We need to get that flag! *Pushes Derick out of the way and runs into the base*

Grace: *Helps Derick up* Are you okay?

Derick: I'm okay now that your here.

Grace: *Giggles*

*Confessional*

Grace: Derick is really cute, and he's so nice. I think he might be the one!

*End Confession*

Cherry: *Pushes Christian to the ground* Grace! Where are you? I need some help!

Derick: This challenge is lame.

Grace: Yeah I know. *Walks away with Derick holding his hand*

Cherry: Get back here!

Christian: Derick, where are you going?

Cameron: *Grab's Cherry and puts her into the jail cell* We got her!

Christian: But we lost Derick.

*Static*

Ace: I can't believe I have the flag! Me of all people. What if I run into one of the girls? I have to hide it. *Put's the flag in his pants* It'll be safe there. *Hears somebody talking* I have to hide! *Hides in the bush*

Primrose: We can win this challenge without Bell.

Wednesday: We've already lost a lot of time.

Ella: What can we do to make it up?

Primrose: I can run ahead. I'm fast. I was on the track team at my high school.

Angel: You have a better chance against the boys by your self than we do.

Primrose: Thanks, I guess. Okay, try to catch up as soon as you can. *Runs towards the boys base*

Ace: *Whispers to himself* I have to get there quick.

Ella: Did you hear something?

Wednesday: I think it came from that bush.

Ace: *Jumps out of the bush* You guys are not taking me to jail!

Wednesday: Get him!

Ace: No way I'm going with you. Especially after you shot me with that arrow!

Ella: It was an accident. It was my first shot.

Ace: I will remember that Ella. You will pay! *Runs off*

Ella: *Stops* I didn't mean to...

*Confessional*

Ella: I feel really bad about shooting Ace with that arrow. He is still really mad about it. I hope I can make it up to him.

*End Confession*

*Boys Base*

Cameron: Since Derick decided to abandon us, we're alone now...

Christian: Not exactly. *Points to Cherry*

Cherry: Your going to pay for this!

Cameron: Still, I need to ask you something. How did you find out my secret?

Christian: I don't know. I kind of have a knack for finding that stuff out.

Cameron: Did you tell Derick?

Christian: Why would I tell that idiot?

Cameron: You and him were whispering to eachother.

Christian: No we were talking about something else.

Cameron: What?

Christian: I can't tell you.

Cameron: You told him my secret didn't you? No one can know my secret. The only person who knows my secret is my sister! *Tackles Christian*

Christian: What are you doing?

Cameron: I'm going to make sure you don't tell anyone else my secret. You can't tell a secret you don't know, am I right?

*Confessional*

Cameron: I lost it there for a minute. I couldn't stand Christian knowing my secret. I had hypnotize him. Make him forget about it forever.

*End Confession*

Cherry: *Stares in shock*

Primrose: *Runs into the boys base* I'm here to get the flag.

Cherry: Grab it now, while their distracted!

Primrose: What are they doing?

Cherry: It doesn't matter, grab the flag!

Primrose: *Grabs the flag and then leaves*

Cameron: There! I did it.

Christian: What are you doing? *Pushes Cameron* Get away from me.

Cameron: Do you remember anything?

Christian: I remember you attacking me! What was that for!

Cameron: I didn't attack you I was hypnotizing you.

Christian: To do what?

Cameron: To make you...

Cherry: Hey boys. How's guarding the flag goin?

Christian: *Notices the flag is gone* They got the flag? You let somebody take the flag?

Cameron: I didn't mean to...

Christian: Maybe we can still catch them. *Runs outside with Cameron*

Cherry: Hello... Am I all alone here?

*Lake*

Bell: Hey, genuises. The boat has a hole in it.

Mo: What?

Leo: I think we're sinking.

Bell: Looks like we are.

*The boat goes under water*

Bell: I'll see you boys later! *Swims away*

Leo: We have to go after her!

Mo: No, it's fine. I don't think she can get the flag, atleast not by herself.

*Static*

Ace: *Stops to catch his breath* I remember the base being closer than this...

Primrose: *Runs towards Ace* Did I hear you right? Your going back to your base? That must mean you have our flag?

Ace: What, I don't... I'm going back for um, help. I need help. The girls captured Nyx and Santos leaving me by myself.

Primrose: Well if you don't have it then it looks like the girls are winning this one, because I've got your teams flag! *Waves the flag at Ace*

*Confessional*

Ace: When I saw she had the flag I new I had to hurry up and get back to the base.

*End Confession*

Ace: I have to go... *Starts running*

Primrose: This is a close challenge then. *Runs towards the base*

*Static*

Derick: This is a really big lake.

Grace: It's pretty. Really romantic...

Derick: I wonder if I could jump in and do a cannon ball.

Grace: Oh Derick. Your so funny.

Derick: Your so cute. I really like you Grace...

Grace: I like you too. *Looks Derick in the eyes*

Derick: You have pretty eyes. *Moves in for a kiss*

Bell: *Swims to shore* I got away from them! *Notices Grace* Grace? What are you doing here with him?

Grace: We're kind of on a date.

Bell: With Derick?

Grace: Yeah so?

Bell: When did this happen? How did this happen?

Grace: I don't know. It just happened.

*Confessional*

Bell: Derick and Grace? This relationship won't last. Derick's been flirting with every girl here and Grace has a new 'true love' everyday.

*End Confession*

Primrose: *Runs into the girls base* I have the flag!

Dayna: You do?

Primrose: Yup! *Holds up the flag* We win!

Chris: *Talks over intercom* Attention Total Drama contestants. The challenge is over! Girls win! Boys, I will see you tonight at elmination!

Nila: Yes, we did it! Way to go Primrose!

*Confessional*

Primrose: I think I've proven myself here. I'm the strongest in challenges. I won that challenge all by myself!

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Mo: I can't believe we lost again!

Ace: I was so close! I was only a few feet away.

Nyx: It was a close one.

Raven: Ace, sorry dude but I think it's you tonight.

Nyx: No, he did good today. He got the flag after me and Santos got put into jail. They almost had him but he got away. He proved himself today. We can't send him home.

Raven: If we can't send him home, then who?

Cameron: Derick abandoned us while we were guarding the flag to be with that Grace girl.

*Confessional*

Christian: I had a bad day. First, Derick runs off to be with this girl. Cameron attacked me and let them get the flag. He's trying to blame everything on Derick when it was actually his fault. I'm not letting Cameron get away with attacking me and losing us the challenge.

*End Confession*

Christian: It's true. Derick did leave us, but we could have protected the flag but for some reason Cameron tackled me and held me down while Primrose came in and took the flag.

Mo: You did?

Cameron: I can explain...

Raven: What did he do to make you attack him?

Christian: Did you want the girls to win?

Cameron: No I was just...

Christian: *Whispers to Derick* Looks like I saved you again.

*Elimination*

Chris: Welcome boys to your third elimination ceremony. Boy are the girls kicking your butts! Now you are back here, about to send home another one of your team mates. You've all casted your votes for who you want to be sent home next. When I call your name you'll recieve a holy grale with tonights special drink, fuit punch. Holy grales go to Ace, Nyx, Mo, Leo, Connor, Raven, Christian, and Santos. *Slides them all a holy grale* There only one Holy Grale left...

Christian: *Whispers to Cameron* Big mistake.

Chris: And it goes too... Derick.

Derick: Yes! *Runs up and grabs the last Holy Grale from Chris* Feels good to be safe!

Cameron: Okay fine than. Whatever. This lame show was getting old anyway! *Walks down the Corridor of shame*

Chef: All aboard!

Cameron: *Gets into the Carriage of Losers* This show sucks.

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom...**_

Mo: We can't keep losing guys! They have a two challenge lead on us!

*Static*

Derick: *Climbs to the top of a platform holding a giant cuetip* I can't do it...

Grace: But you have to if you want your team to win!

Derick: But I like you too much to knock you into the water.

Grace: Derick. You have to. It's for your team. If you lose, they going to vote you out and I don't want that to happen.


	9. Lake Less Monster

**Another chapter. Sorry it's a little later than expected. Chapters should be up more frequently since I'm going to be on Winter Break soon. Hope you like it!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingom the two teams played a friendly game of capture the flag. Boh teams assigned people o guard their flag. Some went after the flag. Some were unsucessful. *Replay of Bell falling into the water* A new couple has started their relationship! *Replay of Derick and Grace walking together plays* Only two players managed to steal flags for their teams. Primrose and Ace. The classic rivalry of jock vs nerd, the girl jock was able to bring another victory to the girls team! Cameron attacked Christian and 'hypnotized' him to make him forget about his secret. Unfortunetly for him Christian remembered him attacking him and got him sent home. Now the boys team is only down to nine! How will Derick and Grace handle their new 'Romeo and Juliet' status? Will Primrose keep dominating the challenges for the girls? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Confessional*

Christian: Cameron tried to get me to forget his secret by hypnotizing me. It didn't work. People have tried to hypnotize me before but it's never worked. I still remember his secret. Cameron, if your watching this I won't tell anyone... As long as you don't make the mistake of crossing me again.

*End Confession*

*Boys Tower*

Mo: Guy's, we're not in a very good position right now. The girls have won three outof four challenges already.

Leo: There is no way we can catch up... We're doomed!

Ace: We only need two wins to become even again. Three wins to take the lead.

Nyx: Do you really think we could win three challenges in a row? Our team sucks. Look at Derick...

Derick: Why do you guys always pick on me? We have a perfectly good nerd to pick on right here.

Ace: Hey!

Nyx: Because your the one with a girlfriend on the other side.

Derick: Well so did Santos.

Raven: He's smarter than you are.

Mo: She could be manipulating you to give all our secrets.

*Confessional*

Derick: Everyone think that Grace is using me. I'm not! We really like eachother.

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Grace: I really do like him. He could be the one...

Wednesday: Yeah the one you should dump.

Primrose: And why him? He's flirted with all the girls here. Your the only one who actually flirted back.

Cherry: She wants a boyfriend so badly she's settling for the worst one.

Grace: Derick is not the worst one! He' just more straight foward than the rest of the guys. If he thinks your cute he says so. Other guys who are shy run away every time they see you. I'd rather have the guy who tells me I'm pretty without hesitation.

Nile: He does that to all the girls here!

Grace: Because your all really pretty too.

Cherry: *Starts laughing* All the girls here, pretty? That's a good one!

*Confessional*

Cherry: Grace says that all the girls here are 'pretty'. That's why Derick's been flirting with all of us, including jock girl. She really thinks Derick was flirting with her because of her looks? Yeah right.

*End Confession*

*Lake*

Dayna: What are we doing out here so early?

Chris: This is where today's challenge is taking place!

Raven: Do we actually have to go in the lake?

Chris: It's a water challenge, so yes. Go and change into your bathing suits and the challenge will begin.

Grace: We get to wear out bathing suits today!

Derick: I can finally take my suit of armor. *Takes off his suit of armor*

Nyx: Hey Derick. Were you wearing underwear under that armor?

Derick: I never wear underwear. *Realizes he's naked* Oh... *Runs away*

Connor: He's an idiot.

*Confessional*

Grace: Derick's really funny. He doen't even need to try to make me laugh. He just does all this stuff without realizing it.

*End Confessional*

*Lake*

Roxie: A water challenge! Sounds like we'll be getting wet today.

Primrose: Let's just hope the girls here can swim.

Roxie: I'm sure we all know how to swim.

Primrose: With my luck, me and you are the only ones.

Roxie: What do you mean?

Primrose: It seems like everyone on this team sucks at challenges except me. We won the first two challenges because of luck. The archery challenge, I could of won and I was the one who won the last one for us. I just don't feel like the other girls aren't really trying.

Roxie: We try! I do my best in every challenge!

Primrose: I know you do. Your the only one.

*Static*

Chris: Welcome back everyone. Today's water challenge is about to begin! We will have three water based challenges, the team to win two out of three challenges wins today's challenge. Losing team votes to send somebody home. First challenge I need two people from both teams.

Primrose: I'll do this one!

Wednesday: Me too.

Raven: I can go.

Derick: Me too! I need to show Grace my moves...

Mo: Actually Derick. I think it would be better if you sat out the challenge today.

Derick: Wait why?

Mo: You seem kind of distracted by that girl.

Derick: Her name is Grace.

Mo: Sorry dude. *Pats Dericks shoulder* We need somebody to do this challenge.

Leo: I can!

Mo: Go ahead.

Leo: Yes! *Runs up with Raven*

Chris: This challenge is a peddle boat race! The two of you must peddle around the lake one time.

Primrose: That's it? We can beat these guys easy.

Raven: We'll see about that. I have pretty strong legs. You can quit now. You don't want to break a toe nail or anything.

Primrose: *Fist tightens* Toe nail?

Wednesday: *Pulls Primrose back* Don't let him get to you. Remember what happened last time?

*Confessional*

Primrose: I can't stand Raven. He's the only reason we lost the archery challenge. He was taunting me during my final shot. Instead of shooting the target, I shot him. He's kind of became my rival here. I can't let him beat me!

*End Confession*

Chris: Did I forget to mention the lake is filled with crocodiles?

Raven: Now it's a challenge. Come on Leo. *Gets into the boat*

Leo: Why do we get the one shaped like a swan?

Primrose: HEY WEDNESDAY! IT LOOKS LIKE WE GOT THE ONE SHAPED LIKE A DUCK!

Wednesday: I'm standing right next to you. You don't have to yell...

Primrose: Sorry. I was trying to make sure the guys realize their boat is girlier than ours.

Wednesday: Just get in. We have a challenge to do. *Gets into the boat with Primrose*

Chris: Are you all ready?

Leo: Wait, not yet! I need to tie my shoes!

Chris: Go!

Raven: Your not wearing shoes.

Leo: Oh yeah.

Primrose: Peddle! *Starts peddling with Wednesday*

Raven: Peddle already. Their gaining the lead! *Starts peddling wit Leo and they are moving very slow*

Primrose: These boats aren't very fast are they?

Chris: Not really. Now while their doing that the rest of you will be racing, the rest of you will be doing part two of the challenge. Followe me.

*Diving Board*

Chris: The I need three volunteers from both teams. Chef will judge how well you dive is and you will recieve a score between one and ten. The team with the most points at the end of the challenge wins this part of the challenge. I'll give you a moment to decide.

Derick: Come on Mo! Let me go. I can do it.

Mo: I don't know.

Nyx: I can do this challenge. Don't let this guy do it. He'll probably mess up on purpose just to make her laugh.

Mo: I'm doing this part. Derick your sitting out. We need one more person.

Connor: I want to do it!

Mo: Okay Connor. Your in.

*Confessional*

Connor: My team barley notices me. I was surprised when Mo actually knew my name. I need to show them I can do these challenges and I'm not going down easy.

*End Confession*

Bell: Who's doing it?

Stella: I want to do this challenge.

Dayna: Me too.

Nila: I can do a better dive than those guys.

Chris: Ladies first.

Dayna: I'll go now. *Walks to the end of the diving board*

Bell: *Yelling to Dayna* You can do this!

Dayna: *Jumps off the diving board and does a triple flip into the water*

*Everyone claps*

Dayna: *Swims back to the others* What'd you think Chef?

Chef: *Holds up a sign with the number 9*

Bell: Yes!

Angel: You got a great score! I doubt the boys can beat that.

Mo: We'll see about that. I'm up. *Goes up to the diving board* I can do this... *Does a back flip off of the diving board*

Chef: *Holds up a sign with the number 8*

Derick: *Yells* Good job Mo! *Whispers to Christian* I don't like him. Why should I have to sit out his challenge just because I found a girlfriend.

Christian: I agree with him.

Derick: You what?

Christian: She's probably just manipulating you. Pretending to be nice, making out if she has too.

Derick: I can't believe you guys. *Leaves*

Grace: *Notices Derick leaving and goes after him*

*Castle*

Grace: Derick wait up!

Derick: What do you want?

Grace: What's wrong?

Derick: My team thinks we shouldn't be together.

Grace: My team doesn't think we should be together either, but we shouldn't care what they think. If we want to be together, who cares what they think?

Derick: But if they don't want us to be together they'll vote one of us off, then we won't get to see eachother.

Grace: Then we bette just enjoy the time we have together now. *Kisses Derick*

*Lake*

Primrose: We've got a slight lead!

Wednesday: Their only like two feet behind us.

Primrose: These boats go like five inche a minute. That's a good lead.

Raven: Peddle faster!

Leo: I'm trying! It's hard when your not wearing shoes.

Primrose: I think I can see the half way point!

Wednesday: It only took an hour.

*Diving Board*

Nila: Why did I volunteer to do this when I'm afraid of heights? Okay Nila. You just have to jump... *Plugs her nose then jumps in*

Chef: *Holds up a sign with the number 3*

Cherry: What was that? It's a diving competition. Not just jumping in the water!

Nila: I'm sorry. I just forgot I was afraid of heights.

Cherry: How could you forget about something like that?

Chris: Girls have a total of 12 points. Boys are right behind them with 8. Connor, your next.

Connor: Here I go... *Climbs up to the diving board* I can do this... *Walks closer to the edge and trips*

Mo: Oh no.

Connor: *Flips once while falling into the water*

Chef: *Holds up a sign with the number 4*

Ace: Four points means we're tied with the girls.

Roxie: This last dive is really important then.

Mo: You think you can get us enough points?

Nyx: I'm sure I can.

*Lake*

Primrose: *Punches a crocodile in the face* This challenge is easy.

Wedneday: *Moves her hand just before a crocodile bites it off* Yeah, easy...

Raven: I can do that too. *Punches a crocodile*

*Confessional*

Raven: I can't let Primrose beat me. She's the strongest person on her team. Somebody has to take her down, and that somebody is me.

*End Confession*

Chris: Final dive off, Nyx Vs Stella. To make things more interesting you two will dive at the same time.

Stella: What?

Nyx: We have to jump together.

Stella: I heard him. I just don't trust you.

*Diving board*

Nyx: Ladies first.

Stella: *Walks to the end of the diving board backwards* You better not push me off. *Walks backwards off the diving board* Ahhhh!

Nyx: Didn't need to. *Does a cannon ball*

Chef: 2 points for the girl, 7 points for the boy.

Santos: That means we win!

Chris: Boys have one win out of three. Once the peddle boat riders get back we'll see if a tie breaker is nessicary.

*Lake*

Wednesday: Their catchin up.

Primrose: We can still beat them. We're almost there!

Raven: You aren't winning this challenge! *Pushes the girls boat over*

Primrose: That jerk!

Wednesday: This water isn't that deep. I can stand up in here.

Primrose: We can stand. Get in the boat.

Wednesday: Why?

Primrose: Just get in the boat! *After Wedneday gets into the boat Primrose starts pushing it* This is much faster than peddling. *Passes Raven and Leo*

Leo: They just passed up.

Raven: I know! *Gets out of the boat and starts pushing*

Primrose: *Makes it back first* I did it!

Chris: Girls win the boat race!

Wednesday: Yes we did it!

Chris: The boys won the challenge while you were gone so we must go to a tie breaker challenge.

Primrose: Okay I can do a tiebreaker.

Wednesday: What happened to Grace?

Mo: Dericks gone too.

*Static*

Derick: *Makes out with Grace* You know, you are the hottest girl here.

Grace: And your the cutest boy. *Kisses Derick again*

Chef: *Walks in* You two are supposed be at the challenge. *Grabs both of them*

*Lake*

Chris: I'm sure Chef can find them. The castle only has about 200 rooms.

Chef: *Comes outside* I found these two making out in my kitchen!

Christian: *Pulls Derick aside* You need to stop drawing attention to yourself. If we lose again, I'm not sure I can stop them from not voting you out.

Derick: I'm sorry, it's just Grace is so, beautiful and a good kisser.

Angel: Your with him again?

Grace: I'm sorry. His team said some mean stuff and I just helped him feel better.

Bell: By making out with him?

Angel: You need to stay away from him. He's trouble.

Chris: Now that everyones back, it's time for out tie breaker challenge! Rules, one person from each team will stand on top of that platform, and you will try to knock eachother off using thee paddles. *Holds up a paddle*

Ace: Won't that hurt?

Chris: It's okay, their made of foam. You will fight until one of you falls off. The one to remain on the platform wins for their team. Best two out of three.

Primrose: I volunteer for the first round!

Chris: You did part one of the challenge. This challenge is for everyone who hasn't competed in this challenge yet.

Primrose: Okay, then Roxie you go. *Whispers to Roxie* Your the only one, besides me I'm sure can win.

Roxie: Alright me!

Mo: Santos, why don't you go against her.

Santos: Fine with me.

*Platform*

Chris: First matchup, Roxie Vs Santos!

Santos: Here I go... *Hits Roxie with the foam paddle* I'm sorry, did I hurt you?

Roxie: No, it's just foam. You know, your not as mean as the other girls say you are.

Santos: The girls think I'm mean?

Roxie: Some of them. You seem nice for a vampire. You said sorry when you hit me.

Santos: Well I'm not that kind of vampire.

Roxie: Maybe Mitchie was right about you.

Santos: She saw me for who I really am.

Roxie: I think you nice, but I kind of need to win this challenge for my team. Sorry about this... *Pushes Santos off the platform*

Chris: That's one for the girls!

*Static*

Raven: Come on Christian. You have to.

Christian: Okay, fine. Just so we don't lose.

Primrose: Come on Cherry. I'm sure you'll do great!

Cherry: I'll do it. Not for you. I haven't done a challenge in a while.

*Platform*

Chris: Round two! Christian Vs Cherry!

Cherry: Push me off. I'm sure you won't push a poor defenseless girl.

Christian: You think I wouldn't... *Runs up and pushes Cherry* There I did it.

*Confessional*

Cherry: I can't believe Christian pushed me so easily. He's not like the other guys. He won't hesitate to take down us girls.

*End Confession*

Chris: Looks like we're going to round three. Boys you have two choices. Either Derick or Ace.

Derick: Pick me guys! I have a way better chance of winning than Ace.

Mo: Okay fine. Derick, you can do this part of the challenge.

Derick: Yes! *Runs onto the platform*

Bell: I'll do it.

Primrose: *Notices Derick on the platform* Wait, they picked Derick.

Bell: I can beat him easy.

Primrose: No we should send Grace.

Angel: Why her? She's not that great in challenges.

Primrose: No way Derick will push his sweetheart into the water. Grace! Your going.

Grace: Okay. *Notices it's Derick* Wait. I can't.

Primrose: You have to. Wint this challenge or your going home.

*Confessional*

Grace: I know the girls did it on purpose. They saw Derick was up there so they made me go because they know Derick wouldn't knock me off. I had to do something.

*End Confession*

Nyx: *Yells at Derick* Do something!

Nila: They've been up there for twenty minutes and haven't done anythind.

Chris: Hurry it up! I have a massage waiting for me.

*Platform*

Derick: I'm have to throw the challenge.

Grace: No you can't! If you do they'll vote you off.

Derick: And if you lose they'll vote you off.

Grace: I can't let them vote you off. *Kisses Derick* You have to stay here and win. *Falls backwards into the water*

Derick: Grace! *Jumps in after her*

Chris: Grace fell into the water first, which means Derick wins! Girl, I will see you in the Dining Hall tonight where you must vote out one of your fellow female team mates.

*Confessional*

Primrose: Grace lost that challenge on purpose. She has to be the one to go home tonight.

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Grace: I told you all I'm sorry. I couldn't let Derick get sent home.

Cherry: So you throw the challenge?

Primrose: This would have been the first time someone other than me won it for us.

Bell: What do you mean by someone other than you?

Primrose: Well frankly, you all kind of suck at challenges. I've been the one who's been winning for us.

Nila: We won as a team. You didn't do it by yourself.

Wednesday: It was both of us who won that race today.

Primrose: I was the only person who made it to the boys base and got the flag. I didn't see any of you there.

*Dining Hall*

Chris: Welcome girls to your second elimination ceremony. What happened? You were destroying the boys and suddenly in this challenge you fall apart.

Primrose: These challenge had more than one part. Me and Wednesday were the only ones to win our challenge. The rest of the girls haven't really been trying. I've been the one who's been winning all the challenges for us.

Cherry: Well sorry we're not all as manly as you.

Primrose: Manly? *Clenches her fist*

Chris: When I call your name you will give you a Holy Grale with tonights special drink. Chocolate milk. If you don't recieve a Holy Grale then you must walk down the Corridor of Shame and ride away in the Carriage of Losers. I only have ten Holy Grales here and there are eleven of you. You've already casted your votes. Holy Grales go to Bell, Angel, Ella, Wedneday, Dayna, Nila and Stella. *Slides them all Holy Grales down the table*

Grace: *Looks at the ground*

Primrose: *Glares at Grace*

Chris: Roxie and Cherry! *Slides them Holy Grales* We only have one Holy Grale left, and it goes too...Grace!

Grace: Me? Really? *Runs up and grabs her Holy Grale* You have no idea how much I appreciate you keeping me here another day! I promise I will do better in future challenges! *Hugs Wednesday* I love you guys!

Chris: Primrose, it's time to go.

Primrose: Okay, fine. Try winning another challenge against those boys with Mrs Derick. You had a better chance of winning with me! *Walks down the Corridor of Shame* How could they vote me out? I'm their strongest player. No way they can win without me. *Gets into the Carriage of Losers* Take me away Chef.

*The Carriage of Losers rides away*

_**Next Time On Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: Mo has a secret he decides to tell his team.

Mo: Guys, I don't know if any of you guys recodnize me but I've competed on Total Drama before.

*Static*

Chris: The girls have trouble winning a challenge without their strongest player.

Ella: We can't wake her up. She's sleeping beuty.

Bell: But if we don't wake her up, then we won't know where she hid the slippers.


	10. Creeping Beauty

**New chapter! I hope your all enjoying he story so far. Something weird happened with the last chapter. It dissapeared for a moment. No idea what happened with that, so I just reposted it. I would like it if more of you guys reviewed, tell me what you think of what's going, what I'm doing right with your character, what I'm doing wrong. Please everyone review! Whether your character got in or not, whether you characters been voted out continueing reviewing please!**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Kingdom. Last time the boy team fought hard to get a win and catch up with the girls. Primrose dominated in her part of the challenge, the peddle boat race with Wednesday. They needed two out of three to win the challenge, and the girl team just couldn't pull it off. Nila couldn't dive off the diving board, Grace let Derick win beat her so he could stay in the game. Primrose was not happy. She managed to take the take the target off of Grace by verbally attacking the other girls saying how she's been the only one actually winning challenges for them. How will the girls do without their self proclaimed 'strongest' player? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Confessional*

Mo: As most of you watching know, this is my second time playing the game. I've felt really guilty about not telling my team about that, and I think it's about time I do.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Christian: Derick, you really need to be more careful about your relationship with that girl. If we lost that challenge you wouldn't be here right now.

Derick: Your over reacting. No ones that mad about my relationship with Grace.

Ace: Yes they are.

Derick: But because of her we won that challenge.

Christian: It looks like you have an alliance with them. You need to quit it or their sending you home for good.

Mo: *Walks to the head of the table* Hey everyone. Can I have your attention? I have kind of an announcement to make.

Raven: What kind of announcement?

Bell: *Walks up* Can the girls hear this, or is it just for the boys team?

Mo: This announcement is for everybody. I've been keeping a secret from all of you.

Cherry: *Glares at Mo* What kind of secret?

Mo: I don't know if any of you recodnized me, but this isn't my first time on Total Drama.

Roxie: *Looks at Mo* I remember you! You were on Total Drama High School!

Mo: Yeah I was.

Ella: I watched that season. Weren't you the first person voted out?

Mo: Second, and then I got brought back half way through the game.

Wednesday: Oh yeah. I kind of remember you.

*Confessional*

Christian: Mo thinks we actually care he's a former player. I remember him. He doesn't strike me as a threat. If it ever comes down to me and him though, I can use this against him.

*End Confession*

Mo: It was good to get that off my chest.

Leo: Yeah, I'm glad you finally told everybody.

Mo: Now you don't have to keep my secret anymore.

Leo: That makes it easier on me.

Mo: Uh huh.

Raven: *Walks up to Mo* So Mo, what happened to that hottie you hooked up with that season? What was her name?

Leo: Jennifer! Mo got voted out the episode they got together and the episode he came back she went home.

Raven: That's cool dude... So what did happen to her? You two still dating?

Mo: We dated for a while but then we realized we were better off as friends. Best friends actually.

*Confessional*

Leo: When I knew Mo's secret he talked to me all the time. Since he's told everyone his secret he spends more time with them than me.

*End Confession*

Ella: I'm nervous for the challenge today, aren't you guys?

Bell: We'll be fine. We don't need Primrose to beat those boys. I mean look at them?

Derick: I bet I can eat a whole plate of Chefs pancakes in one bite without puking! *Starts eating Chef's pancakes*

Grace: *Notices Derick* What is he doing?

Dayna: Trying to eat Chef's pancakes without throwing up.

Grace: That's gross.

Bell: He's your boyfriend.

*Static*

Cherry: I'm so glad jock girl isn't here. I slept great without her snoring. There's still a lot of people here I'd like to see go.

Roxie: I liked Primrose. She was cool. Who else do you not like here?

Cherry: Oh don't get me started... Country girl, the hippie, that girl who keeps making out with the flirting idiot on the other team. The vampire guy, and especially that jerk who pushed me into the water in the last challenge.

Roxie: Wow, you have a long enemy list.

Cherry: True, but they'll all be gone soon enough. I just need to decide which one of them should go first.

Roxie: How are you going to do that?

Cherry: With your help. If you make an alliance with me we can go all the way.

Roxie: Really an alliance? I'll have to think about this.

*Confessional*

Roxie: Cherry actually wants to make an alliance with me? I'm not sure if I should.

*End Confession*

Chris: Move them in boys!

*A group of interns carry in two small beds into the Dining Hall*

Wednesday: What are these beds for?

Stella: I want to jump on the bed! *Gets on top of one of the beds and starts bouncing*

Chris: Get off of the bed! It's for today's challenge!

Stella: *Falls off* Good thing I didn't break my head like those monkeys who were jumping on the bed.

Chris: Gather around everyone. Today we will be having our first Fairy Tale based challenge. Today's Fairy Tale is Sleeping Beauty.

Connor: Will this be like the Awake-a-thon from season one?

Chris: Nope. This challenge will sort of follow the events of the fairt tale. First thing to happen in this story is Sleeping Beauty got cursed and fell into a deep sleep for one hundred years... But for time sake our sleeping beauties will only be asleep for the challenge today. Now you will be able to select one member of the other team to 'curse'. That person must lay in bed for the rest of the challenge.

Christian: Your saying we get to pick one girl, and she'll be out for the rest of the challenge?

Chris: Yup.

Christian: I think the choice is obvious.

Nyx: We gotta go with Grace.

Grace: What, why me?

Mo: If you compete in the challenge today you'll distract Derick too much.

Grace: Okay, fine. I'll stay in bed all day, but not for you guys! *Get's in the first bed*

Derick: I volunteer to sleep with her, I mean sleep in the other bed near her.

Chris: You can't volunteer. The girls are the ones who get to decide.

Nila: Who do you girls think we should go with?

Bell: I say we go with Mo. He's played before, and is pretty good in challenges.

Angel: We're going with Mo.

Mo: It's cool. *Lays down in the second bed* Do we actually have to sleep here?

Chris: You just need to hang out there until the challenge is over. Now let me continue with the story. Before being put into a deep sleep, the Prince and Princess lost their glass slippers, which is hidden somewhere in this castle...

Santos: Wasn't it Cinderella the one to lose her glass slipper, not Sleeping Beauty?

Chris: I'm the one telling the story. So now girls you need to wake up Mo, and girls you need to wake up Grace. Before you can wake them up you must find their lost glass slippers.

Grace: Derick! You must be the one to rescue me!

Derick: I will Princess!

Cherry: You don't want him to rescue you. You want us to rescue him!

*Confessional*

Grace: If having Derick rescue me means losing the challenge, then we may just have to lose again.

*End Confession*

*Static*

Raven: Where are we going to find a glass slipper?

Nyx: Don't know. We better split up.

Raven: Guy's, it's really important that we win this challenge today. If we win we'll atleast be even with the girls.

*The boys split up*

Bell: We better do the same thing if we want to find that slipper.

Roxie: I'll go this way!

Cherry: I'll go with you. *Follows Roxie*

Wednesday: I guess it's good Grace is out of the challenge.

Stella: She probably wouldn't help much. She would be useless. Ditching us to spend time with her boyfriend.

Dayna: She's better off laying in bed all day.

*Dining Hall*

Grace: Why did the boys have to pick me to sit out this challenge?

Mo: We thought you might be distracting to Derick.

Grace: Why does no one think were not good together.

Mo: Well you two are both... How can I say this niceley? You both were willing to be with someone.

Grace: What do you mean?

Mo: Derick flirted with all the girls from day one. You have been looking for your 'true love'. When Derick took some interest in you, you thought he might be the one.

*Confessional*

Mo: I like Derick, but it's obvious him and Grace aren't going to work out. She's a nice girl looking for 'the one'. Dericks looking for somebody to make out with.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Grace: Me and Mo had a serious talk during the challenge and he has a point. Me and Derick did kind of jump into a relationship. And he did flirt with a lot of the other girls... Did I make a mistake?

*End Confession*

Cherry: I have a plan to get to finals, but I'm going to need somebody's help.

Roxie: Me?

Cherry: Yes you. We can go all the way to the final two together if we play our cards right.

Roxie: Why did you pick me?

Cherry: I need somebody to help win. You can't really do much with an alliance of one.

*Confessional*

Cherry: I've chosen Roxie to be my alliance member because she is the least threatening and least likeley to turn against me. And I really think I can beat her in the final two.

*End Confession*

Angel: Do you guys think it might be down in the dungeons?

Nila: It might be...

Bell: I am not going down there! It's too dark.

Wednesday: It's okay Bell. You don't have to go. Me Angel and Nila will. Right girls?

Nila: Umm yeah.

Wednesday: Lets go then. *Starts going down into the dungeon*

Angel: Come on girls, this will be fun! *Starts going down too*

Nila: *Just stands there*

Wednesday: Are you coming with us?

Nila: I'll be there in a minute... *Still just stands there*

Angel: Do you just want to stay up here with Bell?

Nila: Yeah, that's it. I don't want to leave Bell behind.

Bell: Okay. How about we look somewhere else?

Nila: Yeah lets do that.

Angel: We'll be down in the dungeons.

*Dungeon*

Wednesday: It is kind of scary down here. Maybe we should have stayed up there with the others.

Angel: Your not going to ditch me now! We have to see if that slippers down here. *Starts looking around* Now if I was a glass slipper, where would I be hidden?

*Static*

Ace: Hey guys look at this! The castle has a library.

Nyx: A nerds paradise.

Ace: I was thinking the slipper could be hidden in there.

Raven: It would be in there.

Ace: Let's look for it then. *Walks into the library* Where to start?

Nyx: Don't read the books all in one day.

Ace: *Ignores Nyx and starts looking* Maybe the slipper is hidden near the original Sleeping Beauty book.

Raven: That's acually a good idea. Do you know who wrote it?

Ace: There are actually many different versions. We should just try all of them.

*Static*

Dayna: Do you think it would be in there?

Nila: I don't know. Should we go in?

Dayna: Lets do it. *Goes into Chris' relaxation room*

Nila: Look at this place!

Dayna: Look at the hot tub!

Nila: If only we found this place during the water challenge.

Dayna: He has a soda machine! *Hits the machine and a can of soda comes out*

Nila: That was cool. How did you do that?

*Confessional*

Dayna: I have many talents.

*End Confession*

Christian: Derick, slow down.

Derick: I can't. We have to find that slipper so I can rescue Grace.

Christian: Why do you care so much about rescueing her?

Derick: I like her. I really like. More than any girl I've ever gone out with.

Christian: You really do?

Derick: Yeah I do. I don't want to let her go.

Christian: But if you win the challenge she might go home tonight.

Derick: She won't. The other girls like her. They won't her out. If we lose I'm going home though.

*Static*

Mo: Are you sure you really like him? What happens when one of you gets voted out?

Grace: I don't know...

Mo: Do you think that once one of you go homes, then the fairy tale is over?

Grace: ButI don't want it to be over.

Mo: Love isn't always a fairy tale. Trust me, I know.

*Confessional*

Grace: Mo had a point. Do I really like Derick? I don't know anymore.

*End Confession*

*Dungeon*

Wednesday: I don't think theres anything down here. We've been searching for over an hour.

Angel: I guess your right. *See's something moving in the dark* What was that?

Wednesday: What was what?

Angel: I thought I just saw something run past us.

*A bear growsl at Angel and Wednesday*

Angel: *Screams and runs away*

Wednesday: Where are you going? *See's the bear* Wait for me! *Runs away*

*Girls Tower*

Roxie: Why are we up here?

Cherry: Strategizing.

Roxie: Shouldn't we be down there helping with the challenge?

Cherry: I'm sure the other girls can handle finding a little glass slipper.

Roxie: *See's the glass slipper under one of the bed* I my gosh! Look!

Cherry: No we need to strategize. You can show me whatever that was later. *Pulls Roxie away*

*Static*

Leo: *See's Derick and Christian down the hallway* Hey guys! Any luck finding the slipper?

Derick: None.

Leo: Where could it be? We've checked everywhere.

Connor: We haven't checked our tower.

Christian: Why would they hide it in there?

Connor: They knew it would be the last place we checked.

Leo: It's worth a try guys. Lets go.

*Library*

Ace: *Holds out a version of Sleeping Beauty* It's nowere around this version. Isn't it interesting how each author interprete's the same story in so many different ways.

Nyx: We're getting nowhere in here. We need to start searching somewhere else.

Ace: But we've only found six different versions, and we have atleasta dozen more to look through.

Nyx: We don't have time! *Knocks over the ladder Ace is standing one*

Ace: *Falls off the ladder* Ow! That was so uncalled for! I was going to come down in a minute! You can't do that too me!

Raven: Break it up you two. I think Nyx is right. We should start searching somewhere else.

Ace: I'll stay here then. I don't need you guys here while I look through these books.

Nyx: Suit yourself. We don't really need your help either. *Leaves with Raven*

Ace: I'll show him! He won't know what hit him!

*Boys Tower*

Christian: I don't see anything!

Connor: He told us it's hidden. We have to look around a little.

Derick: You guys do that. I'm going to lay down in my bed for a minute. *Lays down in his bed* Ow! What the heck? *Grabs the glass slipper from under his covers* Hey guys I found it!

Connor: I told you.

Leo: Way to got Derick! *Goes up to congradulate him*

Christian: If we want to win that challenge we better get down there quick.

Derick: I'll do it!

Leo: Are you fast enough.

Derick: I know I am!

*Confessional*

Derick: After I found that glass slipper I ran down as I fas as I could down to rescue my princess and what do I find?

*End Confession*

Derick: *Runs into the dining hall* I'm here to rescue you Grace!

Chris: Looks like somebody found the glass slipper.

Grace: Derick your here. I have something to tell you.

Chris: Go back to sleep Sleeping Beauty. The curse hasn't been lifted yet.

Derick: Grace, I did all I could so I could find this slipper and rescue you.

Chris: Just like in the story to lift the curse, you have to kiss her.

Grace: Wait I can't...

Derick: *Puts his fingers on her lips* You can't wait for me to 'rescue' you? I couldn't either, but I'm here now. *Kisses Grace*

Chris: And with that kiss the curse was broken and princess Grace awoke from her all day sleep...

Grace: Derick.

Derick: Yes my princess.

Grace: I think we should break up.

*Confessional*

Derick: I find my princess telling me she doesn't want to be with me anymore? But why did she break up with me?

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Mo: I must have really gotten through to Grace, because she broke up with Derick the next time she saw him. After I saw the look on Derick's face, I felt kind of bad. I'm sure he'll be fine. He'll be back to flirting with all the girls in no time...

*End Confession*

Chris: Wow, that's bitter sweet. You win the challenge, but you lose the girl.

Grace: I'm so sorry Derick.

Derick: It's fine. It was fun while it lasted. *Leaves*

Chris: Grace, I will see you and the rest of the Princess team tonight where you will be voting out one of your own. Mo, I am sorry your Princess Charming didn't come to rescue you but atleast your still in the game.

Mo: It's cool Chris. I'll find somebody some day.

*Girls Tower*

Dayna: It really sucks we lost again, but who should we vote out.

Bell: I don't know. We all kind of messed up this challenge. No one was smart enough to search in here.

Ella: Yeah we all made our mistakes.

Roxie: Me and Cherry 'almost' came up here, but Cherry thought we'd be better off looking somewhere else.

Cherry: Didn't you hear the others? It was 'all' of our faults.

Stella: It's a tough decision tonight.

Wednesday: It was because of Derick. He wanted to win so badly for Grace. Her being the Princess that needed to be rescued made Derick determined to win the challenge.

Cherry: And she threw the water challenge for him.

Nila: She broke up with him today. I don't think we have to worry about that anymore.

Cherry: This is the second challenge we've lost because of her. I don't think she's worth keeping around even if she's not with Derick anymore.

*Dining Hall*

Chris: *Lays down on one of the beds* Good evening ladies. After tonight you will be even with the boys. Nine vs nine. You had a lead, what happened?

Wednesday: I think it was this challenge. It wasn't straight foward. We were just told to find a glass slipper somewhere in the castle. It's a big castle.

Chris: Well in the end the boys beat you and now you must send someone home. I have nine Holy Grales here, and theres ten of you. Whichever one of you does not recieve a Holy Grale with some Green Tea, will be sent down the Corridor of Shame and a ride in the Carriage of Losers. Your votes have been counted. Holy Grales go to Cherry, Roxie, Bell, Angel and Ella. *Slides them all Holy Grales*

Ella: *Takes a sip of her tea* This tea is making me kind of sleepy... *Passes out*

Chris: Wednesday, Nila and Dayna. Your also safe. *Slides them all Holy Grales*

Wednesday: Yes! Safe for another day!

Chris: We only have one Holy Grale left and it goes too... Stella. *Hands her a Holy Grale*

Stella: Yay! *Look's at Grace who looks sad* I'm sorry.

Grace: It's fine. I had fun guys. I didn't find love here, but I'm sure I'll find it somewhere else. *Walks down the Corridor of Shame*

Derick: *Watches her leave from behind a a door* I'll miss you...

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: Derick hasn't recovered from his breakup.

Derick: I don't think I can do today's challenge.

Ace: Come on Derick! You can't let us lose. You'll get voted off.

Derick: I don't care. You guys can send me home.


	11. Bored In The Stone

**I'm on Winter Break which means I'll probably get bored and write more than a single chaper a week. Keep a look out! Lots of drama in store!**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Kingdom. Last time the remaining contestants competed in a fairy tale based challenge. Sleeping Beauty. Both teams had to find a lost golden slipper and return it to the cursed contestants, forced to stay in bed all day, Mo and Grace. While being cursed the two got to talking about Grace's relationship with Derick. Grace realized she wanted a fairy tale romance so much she even settled for Derick. Grace's was voted out due to losing her team the challenge for the second time in a row due to her relationship with Derick. Now Derick has been left heart broken and the two teams have been evened up. Boys and girl with nine players each. Which team will win and get a numbers advantage? Will Derick ever get over Grace? Who will be voted out in the most dramatic elimination ceremony yet? Find out right now on Total Drama Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Confessional*

Derick: I don't understand why Grace broke up with me. I didn't do anything that would make her want to break up with me yet. I guess it's a good thing she got voted out. If she was still here I wouldn't be able to see her everyday knowing she broke my heart.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Bell: Girls, we're on a losing streak.

Wednesday: Yeah I know. We're tied with the boys now.

Ella: If we lose again then their ahead of us.

Bell: We can't let that happen.

Nila: Am I the only one here who regrets voting out Primrose?

Angel: She was great in challenges but I don't she would have helped much with the Sleeping Beauty challenge.

Cherry: You all just need to try harder! The boys team really isn't that great in challenges.

Nila: Are you saying we don't try?

Cherry: I'm saying you could try harder.

Nila: I do my best in every challenge! Just because we're on a losing streak doesn't mean we can't get out of it.

*Confessional*

Cherry: Nila has been getting on my nerves. All of the girls have. They keep losing the challenges to the stupid boys. If we lose to them then what kind of team does that make us? If I want to get Nila out next I need to extend my alliance.

*End Confession*

*Boys Table*

Ace: *Walks to the table* He's still won't come down.

Raven: He needs to eat.

Mo: I feel bad for him. It was a tough breakup.

Christian: He can't still be sad about it. It's been two days! I'll go up and talk to him. *Leaves*

Nyx: Derick's good in challenge but he can't handle a little breakup?

Mo: It was bad. You don't even know.

*Confessional*

Mo: I feel bad about accidently talking Grace into breaking up with Derick. I don't think I can tell him without him getting really mad.

*End Confession*

*Boys Tower*

Christian: Derick, you need to get out of bed.

Derick: I don't want too...

Christian: Get up! *Pulls off the blanket* You need to eat, and we need you for the challenge today!

Derick: You don't need me...

Christian: Come one. We won that last challenge because of you.

Derick: I don't care about winning anymore.

Christian: You can't abandon me now! We have an alliance, remember? I thought we were in this together. If you go I won't be far behind.

Derick: You don't know what it's like to lose somebody.

Christian: I don't know what it's like to lose somebody? I don't know what it's like? You have no idea what I've been through. *Throw's a lamp against the wall* Forget it. I don't need you. *Leaves*

Derick: What's wrong with him?

*Static*

Cherry: We need to add aleast one more person to our alliance, but who?

Roxie: I don't know. Bell?

Cherry: No. She has an annoying country accent.

Roxie: Nila?

Cherry: No! She's who I want gone.

Roxie: Who else is their? Wednesday?

Cherry: Wednesday? She's perfect. We just need to convince her to vote out Nila.

*Static*

Chef: *Walks in carryin a giant boulder*

Leo: What is that for?

Chris: *Walks in* That is for today's challenge.

Dayna: Hey theres a sword sticking out of it.

Santos: I think I know what we're doing today.

Chris: Today your challenge is to pull the Sword from the Stone! First team to do that wins invincibility. Simple, right? Not really. This will take a lot longer than you all would expect.

Nyx: I'm sure I can pull that sword out. I'm pretty strong.

Chris: *Stops Nyx* You'll get your chance, but first we need to make sure everyone is here in the dining hall.

Ace: He won't come out of his room.

Mo: We've all tried to convince him to come out and eat, but he won't budge.

Leo: Christian went up to try and get him out.

Christian: *Walks in*

Ace: Any luck?

Christian: Nope. Looks like he'll have to sit out the challenge.

Chris: Oh no, he can't. I'll send some interns up.

*Static*

*Two interns drag Derick into the Dining Hall*

Derick: I don't want to be here!

Chris: Too bad, because your all staying in here until somebody gets the sword out of the stone.

Christian: What did you say?

Chris: You being LOCKED in!

*Confessional*

Christian: We're being locked in the dining hall until somebody wins the challenge? After what Derick said, I didn't want to see his face, but now we're stuck in the same room together all day...

*End Confession*

Chris: *Locks the door from the outside* Good luck!

Cherry: This is just great! We are stuck here until somebody pulls the stupid sword out of the stone.

Nyx: I'm first, out of my way. *Pushes Cherry out of the way* I can pull this thing out in one try! *Pulls the sword which doesn't move* This is tougher than it looks*

Wednesday: Hey, mind if the girls have a turn?

Nyx: Okay, fine you can go but I'll pull it out later.

Wednesday: Thank you. *Tries to pull the sword out*

Nyx: Not as easy as it looks?

Wednesday: I'll get it. Don't worry about me! *Struggles to pull out the sword*

Nila: Okay, you've had your turn. Now it's mine! *Pushes Wednesday out of the way*

Wednsday: Hey! What's your problem?

Nila: You were taking too long and aren't getting anywhere.

*Confessional*

Wednesday: Nila was too pushy in the challenge today. I would have let her go but she didn't have to push me!

*End Confession*

Santos: *Tries to pull the sword out* I can't get it... Who wants to go next?

Mo: Not me, I've gone like ten times already.

Bell: We've been here for hours. It's impossible!

Dayna: Is he doing this just to tortue us?

Chris: *Walks out of the kitchen* Not having any luck are we?

Roxie: Chris, we've been here for hours and no ones having any luck!

Chris: I guess I could give you another clue.

Ace: Another clue? I don't even remember us having a first clue.

Chris: If you didn't hear it, that's your fault. Your need to take TURNS.

Mo: That's it? We've all tried atleast a couple of times.

Connor: Not all of us.

*Everyone looks at Derick who's sitting by himself in the corner*

Chris: Have fun! I'll be back in a few hour if you don't figure it out soon.

Ace: We need to take turns... I think that means after we've all tried it we should be able to pull it out.

Mo: Derick needs to try and pull it out.

Raven: Why does the challenge always come down to him?

Ace: Somebody should try and talk to him.

Mo: Chritian?

Christian: No.

Mo: Come on, your the only one who really talks to him. He'll listen to you more than he does us.

Christian: I tried talking to him and he said something that I just can't forgive.

Mo: Okay, fine. I'll talk to him. *Walks up to Derick* Hey dude. Are you okay?

Derick: I already told you no.

Mo: Derick, we really need your help. If you atleast try to pull the sword out then we can win the challenge.

Derick: I don't care if we win.

Mo: But if we lose then you'll probably be voted out next.

Derick: I don't care. Send me home.

Mo: Come on. I've been through some bad break ups too. I had a girlfriend, Fiona. Lets just say it didn't end well. Your breakup was bad, but it would be worse. Just do it once. For me.

Derick: Fine, I'll try it. *Walks up to the Stone*

Dayna: Since he's the last one to try does that mean he's the one who's going to pull it out, or is it the first person after him?

Angel: We just have to wait and see.

Derick: *Tries to pull the sword out* I can't do it guys, sorry.

Cherry: It must be the peron after.

Dayna: I'm going for it! *Runs toward the stone*

Raven; We're winning this challenge! *Runs into Dayna*

Dayna: Oh no you don't! *Trips Raven* Girls are winning this one! *Crawls towards the Stone*

Raven: *Grabs Dayna's foot*

Stella: Wow... *Walks around them and gets to the stone* I think this may be another victory for the Killer Princess'! *Tries to pull out the sword* Huh? It's not working!

*Confessional*

Connor: That challenge was so long. We couldn't leave the Dining Hall, people started to go crazy*

*End Confession*

Wednesday: I can't handle this! We've been here all day and no ones even came close to pulling the sword out!

Cherry: I know, this sucks.

Roxie: It's getting dark. Do you think we'll have to sleep here?

Cherry: I hope not. My hairs a disaster as it is.

Wednesday: Sleeping in the same room as the boys?

Roxie: We don't have any beds. We'll all end up on the floor.

Wednesday: Lets talk about something else... *Glares at Nila* I don't like that girl.

Cherry: Really? *Scoots closer to Wednesday* Well if you want her gone, we can help.

Wednesday: You mean, we vote her out?

Cherry: Next chance we get. Your not the only one who has a problem with her here.

*Confessional*

Roxie: Cherry was talking to Wednesday about voting out Nila. I like Nila. I'm not sure I want to be a part of this alliance anymore.

*End Confession*

Ella: *Yawns* We've been here for a long time.

Bell: No ones even trying anymore...

Ella: Can we atleast sleep in our beds?

Chris: *Over an intercom* No you can't! All contestants, must remain in the Dining area until someone pulls the sword from the stone. If no one pulls it out soon you'll just have to sleep there tonight.

Stella: I don't feel like trying anymore, atleast not right now.

Mo: I don't think any of us do either.

Leo: If everyone agress, we should just go to sleep.

Mo: I'm in for that plan. *Lays down* Good night everybody.

Bell: Let's sleep over there. *Walks to the corner with Ella* This challenge could go either way.

Ella: I know. What if one of the guys wins the challenge while we're sleeping?

Bell: I don't know. If we have to vote someone out, I think it should be the weakest member of the team.

Ella: Who's that?

Bell: Roxie. I don't know why but I have the feeling we're going to have to send someone home and I think it should be Roxie.

*Confessional*

Nyx: Everyone else decided to go to sleep. I was the last one still up. I had to pull a prank on them! Since there wasn't a way get get some warm water to stick their hands in I settled for drawing on everyones faces.

*End Confession*

Nyx: *Draws a mustache on Ace's face* Their all going to be so mad! Who's nexy? *Draws on Wednesday's face* She's kind of cute... *Holds her hand for a moment before letting go* Who did I miss?

*Static*

*The sun rises*

Derick: *Wakes up* I hate sleeping on the floor. *Trips over Christian*

Christian: Hey! Be carful!

Derick: Sorry dude.

Christian: It's fine...

Derick: No I'm sorry about what I said.

Christian: I'm sorry too. You didn't know...

Derick: We need to win this challenge. I don't want to go home.

Christian: Your heads back in the game. We can start thinking about our next move.

Derick: I think we should start by trying to win the challenge. Hey, somebody drew on your face...

Christian: They drew on yours too...

*Confessional*

Christian: I accepted Derick's apology. I kind of had to. He's my only ally.

*End Confession*

Angel: *Tries to pull the sword out* Come on! Why won't this stupid thing come out?

Cherry: We've all done it like hundreds of times. It's not coming out of there.

Nila: There has to be a way to get it out. We have to get it out or he won't let us leave!

Cherry: He can't hold us here forever. I've made myself look like an idiot for long enough... *Walks away*

Angel: I can't stand her!

Nila: I would love to see her voted out.

Angel: Me too.

Nila: We should vote her out next chance we get.

Angel: Just the two of us?

Nila: I'm sure I can get Dayna to vote with us.

Angel: Perfect! Cherry, your days are numbered.

*Static*

Mo: *Tries to pull the sword again* I can't believe this...

Santos: This challenge is really hard.

Ace: Chris made it sound so simple.

Chris: *Walks in through the kitchen* Come on, do you guys really need another clue?

Nyx: Yes, we can't figure it out!

Chris: Okay, your third and final clue. You need to find the KEY. *Leaves*

Angel: That's it?

Leo: There has to be a key hidden somewhere that unlocks the rock! We need to find it!

Bell: We're getting that key, not you!

*Everyone runs around like crazy looking for the key except Ace*

Ace: Find the KEY... Take TURNS. LOCKED in... I know how to pull the sword out! *Runs to the Sword in the Stone* We're LOCKED in so we have to TURN the sword like a KEY! *Turns the sword and pulls it out*

Nyx: No way...

Santos: You did it!

Angel: Even the nerd is beating us in these challenges.

Chris: Ace wins! Boys win! That means the girls must vote somebdoy out, not tonight but right now!

Cherry: Now?

Chris: Yup. No time to discuss who's going home. You just have to vote! Boys, get out of here.

Mo: Good luck girls!

Nyx: Oh yeah, three in a row! *Leaves with the other boys*

Chris: Today's elimination is special. Instead of saying your vote out loud in the confessional, like you normally do. Instead you will go into the kitchen and write down the name of the person you want sent home. The person with the most amount of votes will leave Total Drama Kingdom and walk down the Corridor of Shame so they can get into the Corridor of Losers. The remaining contestants will get Holy Grales with tonights special beverage, tap water from the Total Drama Kitchen!

Bell: That's... Cool?

Chris: Time to vote! Bell, your up!

*Kitchen*

Bell: *Writes Roxie's name down* Your the weakest person on our team. You have to go.

*Static*

Nila: Cherry, you have been here long enough. It's time for you to go.

*Static*

Cherry: It's about time you go home. Sorry Nila! *Holds her vote up to the camera*

*Dining Hall*

Chris: I'll read the votes. *Takes out the first vote* Roxie.

Roxie: *Looks worried*

Chris: Second vote, Cherry. *Pulls out the next vote* Another vote for Roxie. *Pulls out the next vote* Cherry. That's two votes for Cherry, and two votes for Roxie.

Cherry: *Looks at Roxie*

Chris: Next vote is for Nila. *Pulls out the next vote* And another vote for Nila. Two votes for Roxie, two votes for Cherry and two for Nila, Next vote is for... Nila! *Reads the next vote* Cherry. Final vote is for Roxie! Well, that's interesting. We have a three way tie. Cherry, Roxie and Nila.

Cherry: Who voted for me?

Chris: Well this hasn't happened before. A three way tie... Well since the rest of you haven't recieved any votes your safe. *Slides them all Holy Grales* Instead of having a tie breaker challenge, lets just revote. Only rule, Cherry Roxie and Nila, you three can't vote. Everyone else. You can only vote for one of those three. You can change your vote to whoever you want, so if you want to change your vote to avoid another tie I'd really appreciate it.

Ella: *Whispers to Bell* Who should we vote for?

Bell: We can get rid of Roxie later. I think we should vote for...

Chris: Hey no dicussing the vote!

Bell: Okay, okay.

Chris: Ella, your up.

Ella: *Goes to vote*

*Static*

Chris: You've all recasted your votes. I'll read them... Again! *Pulls out the first vote* Nila. Next vote, Cherry. *Grabs the next two votes* Two more votes for Nila! If Nila recieves one more vote she will be sent home. Theres only one vote left! *Pulls out the last vote* And it's for Cherry. We have a tie again... Can't you guys make my job easy on me and stop with these ties? Okay, Roxie you didn't get any votes so I guess your safe. *Slides her a Holy Grale* Instead of having you all vote again I guess we'll have a tie breaker challenge between Cherry and Nila.

Cherry: A challenge? Can't we just vote again?

Chris: I'm tired of reading votes. That last one gave me a paper cut...

Chef: *Brings in two giant dice*

Wednesday: What kind of tie breaker is this?

Chris: It's simple, highest number wins. *Gives Nila and Cherry their giant dice* Roll away!

Cherry: Highest number wins, huh? Okay, here I go! *Throws her dice that lands on a three*

Nila: A three? I can beat that easy. *Throws her dice which lands on a one* What? A one?

Chris: Sorry Nila, you lost the tie breaker. It's time for you to go.

Cherry: Sorry Nila. *Grabs her Holy Grale and takes a drink*

Nila: I can't believe this! If this tie breaker had anything to do with skill I would have won! *Walks down the Corridor of Shame angrily*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: Todays challenge will be jousting!

Nyx: No way we can lose this one!

Wednesday: Not if I have anything to say about it.

*Static*

Wednesday: *Knocks Nyx off of his horse*


	12. Just Joust

**Hey guys! That last chapter wasn't the best... I kind of rushed it. I'll make sure the rest of the chapters will not be rushed. I'll take my time so they are more entertaining for you all! Hope you like the new chapter.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, the two teams tried to pull the sword from the stone. They were all locked in the Dining Hall until somebody was able to do it. I gave them all clues and no one was able to figure out, so they had to sleep there. *Shows everyone sleeping in the dining hall and Nyx drawing on peopls faces* After hearing the final clue Ace was able to figure it out and win it for the boys! *Replay of Ace pulling the sword from the stone* After a very confusing elimination ceremony, we had two tie votes, which resulted in Cherry and Nila facing off in a suddent death elimination challenge. Cherry came out victorious, sending Nila home for good. The boys have gained the lead. Theres only seventeen competitiors left on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Songe*

*Girls Tower*

Angel: Last night was crazy... I can't believe there were two ties then an sudden death challenge.

Dayna: After all that it ended up being Nila. Cherry should have gone.

Angel: I know, she barley does anything in challenges and she has a bad attitude all the time.

Bell: I wan't sure what was happening last night. I changed my vote for the revote.

Dayna: I barley understood what happened. Point is Nila's out and we need to get rid of Cherry.

Bell: I agree. We can't lose again. Three in a row is bad enough. I don't want to make it four.

*Boys Tower*

Mo: That's three in a row dudes!

Leo: We have nine people on our team and they only have eight. We took the lead!

Santos: They really suck with out jock girl winning all the challenges for them.

Nyx: Their are still some tough girls over there.

Mo: Either way we've got to keep it up.

*Confessional*

Mo: We're doing good. Too good. I don't want us to get over confident and lose the challenge. I just need to try and keep the guys focused.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Roxie: That was really close last night. You almost went home. I almost went home!

Cherry: It wasn't that bad.

Roxie: Yes it is. What if it came down to me and you instead of you and Nila?

Cherry: Then we would both do our best to win the tie breaker.

Roxie: Please, can we not make anymore risky moves like that. I really don't want to be going home anytime soon.

Wednesday: *Walks up to Roxie and Cherry* That was intense. I thought one of you would go during he revote because you guys couldn't vote.

Cherry: Somebody switched over.

Roxie: We got lucky...

*Confessional*

Roxie: Cherry scares me. She made a big move that almost got one us eliminated.

*End Confession*

Christian: I don't think we're going to win today.

Derick: You don't? Why not?

Christian: Our team over confident. They think because we won three in a row we don't need to try anymore. That's why we need to start gathering votes for the next elimination.

Derick: So what do you want me to do?

Christian: Get close to Mo. Mo's obviously the leader of the guys team. If you get close with him we can feed to him who we want gone next and he'll make it happen.

Derick: I guess I can do that.

Christian: You have to. *Pushes Derick toward Mo*

*Confessional*

Christian: Now that Dericks back to his goofy old self I need to get him to be friends with Mo. Not so we can convince him to vote off who he wants. Derick's a target right now, and if we can get that target off of his back using Mo, why shouldn't we do it?

*End Confession*

Chris: *Rides into the Dining Hall on a horse* Good marrow contestants! Are you ready for today's challenge?

Ella: Do we get to ride one of those horses?

Chris: No. Today we will be having a Jousting Tournament!

Ace: Actually Jousing requires riding horses.

Chris: We wanted you guys to actually joust but the judge told us it was too 'dangerous' and that you guys could get 'killed'. You know, little stuff.

Leo: Well what are we going to do then?

*Outside*

Chris: Your challenge will be taking place out here. Instead of riding actual horses, you will use one of these fake horses to ride on. *Holds up a fake horse made of a broom*

Nyx: That's really lame...

Chris: I know right! Stupid laws. Okay so once you get your horse you will run towards your opponent trying to knock them off their horse with your Joust. *Holds up the joust*

Cherry: *Grabs the joust from Chris* Is this made of styrfoam?

Chris: Real jousts are dangerous too apparently. So for this challenge you will have to face off one on one against somebody from the other team. Match ups will be decided randomly. All girls have to compete in this challenge. All but one boy will compete. It's random so if I don't draw your name then your not in this challenge.

Mo: It's no problem. Theres more than five of us who can win here.

Ace: And we only need five to win.

Bell: We can do math.

Wednesday: Yeah you shouldn't underestimate us!

Chris: Are you ready for the first match up?

Chef: *Hands Chris a blue and a pink hat*

Chris: Thank you Chef! First match up will be... *Grabs a name from the boys hat* Raven!

Raven: I'm ready. *Steps up*

Chris Raven vs... *Grabs a girls name* Stella.

Stella: Oh boy...

*Confessional*

Stella: When I found out I was up against Raven I got a little scared. He's great in challenges. Even Primrose lost to him.

*End Confession*

*Platform*

Stella: *Pets her fake horse* Ready Buttercup?

Chris: Rules are simple. Knock your opponent off their horse and in to the water.

Raven: We got it!

Chris: Good, now go!

Stella: *Runs towards Raven* Don't lose...

Raven: *Knocks Stella into the water* Sorry...

*Confessional*

Raven: The challenge was pretty easy. Too bad I got an easy opponent. I bet even Ace could have beaten her.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Pulls to names out* Next match up, Connor vs Cherry.

Cherry: Who's Connor?

Connor: I'm Connor! How can people still not know my name?

Chris: Get up there you two.

Conner: *Goes up with Cherry*

Cherry: Your not gonna beat me, you know that right?

Mo: *Yells to Connor* Don't let her distract you!

Connor: What?

Cherry: *Knocks Connor into the water*

Mo: Oops...

*Static*

Chris: That's one point for the girls team! So far we're tied. Next matchup is, *Pulls two names out of the hats* Derick, vs Dayna!

Christian: Come on Derick. You can win this, easy.

*Confessional*

Derick: I can't mess up the challenge today. If we lose I'm a target. It was kind of a bad idea saying I didn't care if I went home.

*End Confession*

Dayna: Bring it on Derick!

Derick: I can't lose this.

Chris: Okay, go!

Dayna: *Runs towards Derick screaming* I'm gonna win!

Derick: *Runs towards Dayna* No your not! *Bumps into Dayna* Ow...

*Derick and Dayna lay on the platform*

Chris: We have a situation here!

Mo: Who gets the point?

Angel: We should! Derick's the one who hit her with his big old head!

Derick: *Rolls off the platform*

Chris: Point goes to the girls!

Derick: *Swims back to shore* Sorry guys, I thought I beat him... *Falls down*

Santos: Is he okay?

Cherry: He looks confused.

Derick: Who was that weird guy who attacked me?

Ella: You mean Dayna?

Derick: Yeah him.

Bell: Somethings wrong with his head...

*Confessional*

Christian: Well it turns out Derick has a concussion now. Not from hitting Dayna's head, but from the platform, so he's going to be out of it for a while.

*End Confession*

Derick: *Touches the bandage wrapped around his head* What's this?

Christian: Don't touch it.

Nyx: Great, now he's even more delusional than usual.

Chris: Okay, his injury is taken care of. Time for our next match up, Roxie vs Christian.

Christian: Stay here! *Sit's Derick down* I have a challenge to win. *Goes to the platform*

Chris: And joust!

Roxie: *Runs at Christian and hits him with her joust*

Christian: *Hit's Roxie with his joust and nothing happens* Chris, how do you expect us to knock eachother off with these foam joust's?

Chris: Improvise!

Christian: Fine. *Shoves Roxie off the platform*

Roxie: *Screams* That was not nice at all!

Christian: Who said I was nice?

*Confessional

Roxie: Christian is a jerk! He shoved me into the water and didn't think anything of it. I wish I was on his team so I could vote him off!

*End Confession*

Chris: The two teams are tied at two wins each. Next matchup is Nyx Vs Wednesday!

Nyx: Don't worry guys, I can beat her.

Wednesday: You think you can? Well lets see about that.

Chris: Are you both ready?

Wednesday: I am.

Nyx: Me too.

Chris: Go!

Wednesday: *Runs towards Nyx and tackles him into the water* Ahhhh!

Nyx: What the heck was that for?

Wednesday: The challenge was to knock your opponent into the water. They didn't say how.

Nyx: Who gets that point? We both fell in.

Chris: Well lets look at the instant replay to see who fell in the water first.

*Instant Replay*

Wednesday: *Tackles Nyx and falls into the water*

Chris: Rewind a few seconds!

*Rewinds and pauses right before they touch the water*

Chris: Well it looks like Nyx touched the water first. Point goes to the girls!

Bell: Yes, we might actually win this one!

Wednesday: *Walks back to her team* It's not over yet. The rest of you need to win or another one of us is going home.

Chris: Next matchup, Santos Vs Angel.

Cherry: Go up there and win it for us!

Angel: Uh yeah sure...

*Confessional*

Angel: I don't really like to fight. I know this isn't real fighting but we have to knock each other off of the platform and since the joust they have don't do anything I'll probably have to try and shove him off. I don't know if I can do that.

*End Confession*

Chris: Ready, set, go!

Santos: *Runs toward Angel*

Angel: *Just stands* I can't do this challenge...

Santos: *Swings his joust at Angel*

Angel: *Ducks and runs away*

Santos: Stop running away from me! *Chases after Angel*

Angel: *Trips and scrapes her elbow* I'm hurt! Please stop the challenge!

Santos: *See's the blood* It smells so good... *Jumps towards Angel*

Angel: *Rolls off the platform before Santos gets her* Somebody help!

Santos: *Realizes what he almost did* It wasn't on purpose. I'm sorry...

*Confessional*

Santos: I almost did something... Something I didn't want to do. I tried to suck her blood, and she didn't get of the way when she did, I would have done it... I'm so ashamed. I swore I would never drink human blood. But when I saw it... I made a mistake*

*End Confession*

Bell: *Comforts Angel* What the heck was that?

Dayna: We thought you didn't drink human blood.

Santos: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that...

Mo: *Grabs Santos' shoulder* It's okay dude, you should just sit down for a minute.

Santos: Alright, I guess I will... *Sit's down*

Chris: Well after that, um, interesting matchup the boys get the points because Angel fell into the water first.

Angel: I'm sorry I lost.

Stella: It's not your fault. As long as your okay.

Chris: Well to continue this challenge lets get to our next matchup. *Pulls two names out* Looks like it's going to be Bell Vs Mo!

*Static*

Bell: I saw you on Total Drama High School.

Mo: Yeah it was fun. Glad I could be back again.

Bell: Wasn't your mohawk pink?

Mo: Oh yeah, I painted my mohawk pink in the art challenge.

Bell: You looked funny.

Mo: I painted it pink in my self portrait on accident, and I decided if I wanted to win that challenge my mohawk needed to be pink...

Bell: *Runs towards Mo while he's talking and pushes him off* Sorry I pretended to care about your story but I needed to distract you somehow.

*Confessional*

Mo: That was smart of Bell to distract me with my pink mohawk story. That was kind of a dumb move I made though. I could have just started over.

*End Confession*

Chris: Girls win again, and now they have four points. If they win this final matchup then they win the challenge. If not, we're forced to go into a tie breaker. *Pulls two names out* Final matchup, Ella Vs Ace!

Nyx: Great, it's up to the nerd.

Ace: I won the sword in the stone challenge, I'm sure I can win this one.

*Static*

Ella: *Knocks Ace off the platform* I told you guys I could win this one!

Chris: That was fast. Killer Princess' win! Boys, I will see you tonight where you will be voting out one of your fellow team mates.

Bell: You did it! *Hugs Ella*

Ella: It wasn't that hard. I was against Ace.

Ace: *Looks angry*

*Confessional*

Ace: Just because I'm not the most physically fit player here, doesn't mean I can't win. They all underestimate me. I can win this game with my brains.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Chris: Welcome back boys. I haven't seen you at an elimination in a while. What happened? You were doing so well?

Nyx: The nerd can't win any challenge that doesn't involve solving a puzzle or figuring out a riddle.

Ace: You lost today too!

Nyx: It was Wednesday, she's different from the other girls.

Chris: Well lets get back to the elimination. If I call your name then you will get a Holy Grale with tonight's special drink, apple juice. If you don't recieve a Holy Grale, then you will be sent home. Forced to walk down the Corridor of Shame, get on the Carriage of Losers and leave Total Drama Kingdom forever. You've already casted your votes. Holy Grales go to, Mo, Leo, Nyx, and Derick. *Slides them all Holy Grales*

Santos: *Whispers to himself* I don't deserve to be here, not after what I did...

Chris: Connor, Raven, and Christian. *Slides them all Holy Grales* There's only one Holy Grale left. And it's going too... San...

Santos: *Interupts* Stop! Just give that Holy Grale to Ace. I quit. I don't deserve to be here. After almost biting Angel. I almost bit her. If I stay here any longer I might actually bite somebody. It was being on the boys team. Good luck guys

Mo: Hey, wait. *Shakes Santos' hand* You were a good team mate and we'll miss you dude.

Santos: *Walks down the Corridor of Shame* It was fun while it lasted. *Get's into the Carriage of Losers*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: Boys Vs Girls is over! The teams are going to be arranged so that their's an even number of boys and girls on each.

*Static*

Cherry: Come on girls! We need to stick together and vote out the boys!

*Static*

Christian: Derick, we have girls on our team now who want to vote you out.


	13. Three Little Nerds and The Big Bad Chef

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far. Twist time! Boys Vs Girls couldn't last forever. Rearranging the teams was not easy. I had like six different team scenarios before I finally settled with this one. We'll see how it works out... **

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom... The remaining contestants had a Jousting challenge. The girls were ready to end their losing streak, but the boys wouldn't go down easy, well except for Nyx, and Derick who got a concussion. And Ace did lose pretty badly... Anyway the girls ended up with the victory meaning the boys would have to send somebody home. It ended up being Santos who volunteered to leave after he almost sucked Angels blood. Now the teams are even at eight, eight. Now we have an even 16 competitiors left, The boys and girls team are going to be split up. What kind of drama will this cause? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Boy's Tower*

Mo: Well Derick can't do much in challenges for a while.

Leo: That concussion is making it tough for him.

Nyx: Just a bunch of dead weight for the team. We should have got rid of him last time.

Christian: We don't need Derick to win. We can win without him.

Mo: He's right guys. Let's not plan on voting him out unless we plan on losing the next challenge.

Ace: We better get to the Dining Hall soon. The intern said there is something important going on down stairs.

Nyx: Probably another all day challenge.

Connor: Or some crazy twist.

Nyx: I don't think that's it.

Christian: Come on Derick.

Derick: Are we going to grandmas house?

Christian: Yeah, grandmas house...

*Girls Tower*

Bell: It's about time we got another win.

Dayna: That was a close challenge.

Cherry: We just need to keep on winning. If we have the lead at the merge then we can pick them off one by one!

Stella: What are you saying?

Cherry: I'm saying if we make it to the merge together we need to stick together.

Ella: I guess we can do that, you know. If we don't vote you off before then!

*Confessional*

Ella: Cherry is obviously trying to play the game. She's trying to get on our good side because if we make it to the merge she needs some votes. She can't be trusted!

*End Confession*

Roxie: *Whispers to Cherry* Is it really a good idea to be talking about the merge this early? There's still sixteen of us left?

Cherry: We need to secure our numbers now if we want to go to the final two.

Wednesday: I have a good feeling about today's challenge! Our losing streak is over, and now it's time for us to start a winning streak!

Intern: *Walks in* Good morning girls. Chris asked that you all report to the Dining Hall immedietly for an important announcement.

Stella: I wonder what kind of announcement it will be.

Bell: We better get down there and see.

*Dining Hall*

Chris: Good morning to all of you. As you all know I have an announcement to make. Gongradulations on making it through the first stage of this competition.

Raven: What do you mean by 'first stage'?

Ace: Saying the first stage implies that there are more stages.

Chris: Indeed there are. Surviving the first eight eliminations, watching four of your team mates go down the Corridor of Shame. Both teams have won equal amount of challenges. We thought this would be a good time to mix things up. Boys Vs Girls is over!

Cherry: What?

Stella: It is?

Nyx: Well this sucks.

Chris: Two teams of eight. Each team will start out with four boys and four girls. Will they stay that way? We'll find out. We're going to make dividing the teams simple. We'll start by splitting the boys and girls teams in half. *Puts his arm in the middle of the girls group* Ella, Bell, Cherry and Roxie. The four of you will stay team mates, while Wednesday, Stella, Angel and Dayna will be on the other side.

Ella: Looks like we get to stay together Bell!

Wednesday: It was fun being on a team with you girls, but not your the competition.

Chris: Now for the boys team. *Put's his arm down the middle of the boys team* Raven, Christian, Derick and Connor. Four of you will remain team mates. Nyx, Ace, Leo and Mo. You will remain on the same team. Now we have four groups of four. How can I put them back together? Ella's group, stand with Ravens group. Wednesday's group, stand with Nyx's group. *Looks at the two groups* Looks like these are our new teams!

Christian: *See's Cherry and Roxie are on his team*

*Confessional*

Christian: With Cherry and Roxie on my team I'm going to need to try extra hard to keep myself in the game because I know the two of them are out to get me. I need to rethink my strategy.

*End Confession*

Chris: Team of Ella, Bell, Cherry, Roxie, Raven, Christian, Derick and Connor. You are now The Screaming Torches!

Roxie: I love our team name! The Torches! Like the one they carry in the Olympics!

Chris: And the other team. Wednesday, Stella, Angel, Dayna, Nyx, Ace, Mo, and Leo. You are now The Killer Pitchforks!

Leo: Yes, we're Pitchforks now!

Mo: Torches, pitchforks? Why does that make me think of an angry mob?

Chris: That's the idea. Now enjoy your first breakfast with your new team and I will see you at the challenge later today.

*Confessional*

Mo: I like my new team. My friends Leo and Nyx are still on my team and the girls seem pretty cool. I haven't had much of a chance to talk with them without my team thinking I'm making an alliance with any of them.

*End Confession*

*Torches Table*

Ella: So this is our new team.

Cherry: Out of all the guys we had to be stuck with you.

Christian: Cherry, I know your still mad about what happened in the water challenge.

Cherry: And what you did to Roxie in the jousting challenge.

Christian: I know I was a little competitive. Doing whatever it took to win my part of the challenge, but you shouldn't take it so personally.

Cherry: I shouldn't take it personally? I shouldn't...

Roxie: *Interupts Cherry* So, uh, is Derick going to be able to help in the challenge.

Raven: Probably not. He can barley walk straight. I doubt he could help us in whatever crazy challenge Chris has planned for us next.

Bell: Well you guys better pull his weight in the challenge. He is your team mate.

Derick: *Yells* Can't we all just get along!

Roxie: Derick's right guys. We're a team now. We should just try to get along so we can maybe win the challenge and avoid having to vote somebody off.

Cherry: But if we did have to vote someone off I know who I'll be voting for. *Looks at Christian*

Christian: Roxie's right we need to get along.

*Confessional*

Christian: I'm trying to make a good first impression on my new team. On the boys team I had to make big moves to keep myself in the game, but if I actually get along with my team I won't have to go behind their backs and turn them against eachother. If I have to, I will do that again but I'd rather not at this time.

*End Confession*

*Pitchforks Table*

Mo: It's kind of cool having a new team to work with. Get to talk to people you couldn't talk to before.

Angel: It is cool to finally talk to you too. So do you have any advice for us considering this is your second time playing?

Mo: Not really. If you guys remember I didn't do so well the first time around. Most of my time on the show was after the teams merged.

Stella: He wasn't there for the team part of the game for that long.

Mo: Yeah I'm learning about that pert this time.

Wednesday: Well you have been pretty good in challenges so far. You'll be a lot of help on the team.

Nyx: I'm pretty good in challenges too.

Wednesday: I do remember beating you in atleast two challenges. Does me knocking you into the water during the jousting challenge sound familiar?

Nyx: You got lucky. If we were to do it again I'm sure I could beat you.

Wednesday: Yeah right. I'd kick your butt just like I did last time.

Mo: Come on you guys. We're on the same team now. We should atleast try and get along.

Nyx: The boys team was doing just fine. I don't see why we needed to add some girls.

Dayna: What's wrong with girls?

Nyx: Nothings wrong. I really like girls. I just prefer my guy team. We were pretty darn good in challenges.

Ace: Well not at first anyway. If you can recall the girls won three of the first four challenges.

Nyx: It was because of that jock girl. Once she went home we dominated.

Wedneday: We won the jousting challenge without her. And to be a little more specific I beat you.

Leo: Why do they keep fighting?

*Confessional*

Leo: Nyx and Wednesday just keep fighting about who's better. Boy or girls. Him or her. Who cares? We're on the same team now. We need to start acting like it.

*End Confession*

*Torches Table*

Roxie: *Moves away from the rest of the team* Wow, they just keep argueing.

Connor: Annoying isn't it.

Roxie: No way we're going to win a challenge if we can't get them to get along.

Connor: I can imagine how bad it would be if we had to vote somebody off.

Roxie: They would be going crazy.

Connor: Yeah.

Roxie: Just because their fighting doesn't mean we can't be friends. I'm Roxie. *Shakes Connors hand* And you are Connor. Right?

Connor: Hey, you remembered my name. No one does even after I told them like fifty times!

*Confessional*

Connor: I can't believe theres someone who actually rememberes my name. Roxies a really nice girl, and she's kind of cute. Not that I like her.

*End Confession*

*Pitchfork Table*

Nyx: I don't like our team.

Mo: You haven't given them a chance.

Ace: They're just girls.

Leo: Yeah girls...

*Confessional*

Leo: I get really nervous when I talk to girls. I was fine with the Boys Vs Girls twist, but now we have girls on our team. I can't talk to girls without saying something stupid.

*End Confession*

Dayna: So Leo, do you like your new team? You know since you finally have some girls on your team.

Leo: Uh yeah, girls. I love girls, I mean I like them on my team because they smell good. I mean they are good team mates, because...

Mo: *Interupts* What I think he means is because we have girls on the team it's easier for us guys to talk to them.

Dayna: I wouldn't have gotten that from what he said. *Walks away*

Leo: Thanks for saving me there Mo. I just don't know what so say when I'm around them. They make me so nervous.

Mo: I'm gonna teach you to talk to girls. I'm sure once you learn to talk to girls you can get a girlfriend in no time.

Leo: You think so?

Mo: Are there any girls here you have your eye on?

Leo: Well, not really... Kind of.

Mo: Who is it? You can tell me?

*Confessional*

Leo: Mo is really cool. He can help me get a girlfriend in no time.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Enters the Dining Hall* You all should have had a chance to meet your new team mates if you haven't already.

Cherry: Yeah we met, when you shoved me into the water.

Christian: I said I was sorry.

Chris: Well anyway, lets get to today's challenge. Today you will be based on the Three Little Pigs!

Ace: So it's a building challenge?

Chris: Precisley. You and your newly assembled team will be making a house. You will only be able to use one material to build your house. At the end of the challenge the Big Bad Chef will attempt to blow your house down. That reminds me... For this challenge you all must wear these. *Holds up a pair of pig ears and a pig snout*

Nyx: I am not wearing that!

Chris: Oh yes you are, unless you want your team to lose this challenge and possibly send you home!

Nyx: Fine, give me the snout... *Puts the pig snout on* This is so embarresing.

Ace: You look ridiculous!

Nyx: Your gonna look like a racoon in a minute if you don't shut up!

Wednesday: Break it up you guys!

Mo: She's right. We have to work together on this challenge.

Chris: Okay, now I will give both team three choices of material to build their house out of. Your three materials are bags of flour, basketballs or bricks. Screaming Torches, you guys get to pick first.

Bell: We pick the bricks of course. We're not idiots.

Chris: Chef give them their toy bricks.

Raven: Toy bricks? I thought we were getting real bricks.

Chris: Sorry but your decision has been made by Bell.

Derick: Thanks a lot Bell!

Chris: Killer Pitchforks, your up.

Mo: What do you guys think?

Angel: We have to go with bags of flour. They would be much easier to stack than basketballs.

Mo: Chris, we pick bags of flour.

Chris: Alright Chef, give them their 'empty' bags of flour.

Ace: How are we supposed to make a house out of empty flour bags. It's nearly impossible!

Chris: And to make it even tougher you only have an hour.

*Confessional*

Angel: Is Chris freaking crazy? How are we supposed to make a house out of empty flour bags? Atleast the other team has bricks. Even if they are made of foam they can atleast stack them. What can we do with empty bags of flour.

*End Confession*

Derick: How are we going to do this guys?

Bell: The only thing I can think of is to stack them.

Ella: We need to make sure it doesn't fall down.

Christian: Their foam bricks. They will fall down, very easily.

Bell: It's the only plan we have.

Raven: Come on guys, we should get started. We only have an hour. *Starts stacking the bricks*

*Confessional*

Raven: I feel like kind of an outcast on my new team. On my old team Mo and Nyx were my closest allys. Now their on the other team and I'm stuck with Connor who I've rareley ever talked too, Christian who is sneaky and only talks to me when we're about to vote somebody off and then theirs Derick. The girls are doing their own thing and haven't said a word to me. This team sucks.

*End Confession*

Stella: Alright guys, we need to be creative in this challenge! How can we make these flour bags not fall over?

Nyx: We can't, it's impossible.

Ace: Well I have an idea.

Wednesday: Well tell us!

Ace: If we could use some how tie the bags of flour together and attach them to the ceiling they won't fall over. They'll just move a little, but they won't fall down. They'll be like wind chimes.

Mo: That's actually a pretty good idea.

Nyx: How can we tie the bags together? We don't have any rope, or string or anything like that!

Wednesday: Oh yes we do. *Takes the shoe laces off of her shoe* We can use our shoe laces!

Ace: That will work perfectly!

Leo: Uh guys... I didn't bring any shoes so I don't have shoe laces.

Ace: We'll just have to make use of what we have.

Dayna: Hurry up guys!

Angel: I can't believe it. We may actually have a chance!

*Static*

Cherry: Keep stacking! We cannot lose this challenge!

Roxie: Our house looks pretty good.

Bell: We need to keep stacking. How many more bricks to we have?

Raven: Not many. We should try and make it look like a house instead of one giant wall.

Christian: He's right. That challenge was to make a house.

Derick: Hey guys, what are we doing again? *Trips on a brick and knocks the house down*

Cherry: Derick! You just messed up our house!

Christian: Well it wasn't that stable in the first place.

Bell: He's right. We need to find a way to make it more stable.

Connor: How are we supposed to do that?

Roxie: If only we had some cement.

Christian: Or something like it...

Cherry: Where are we going to find cement here?

Christian: Remember Chef's oatmeal from this morning? How sticky it was.

Bell: That might actually work. Try and get some, quick. It may be our only chance.

*Confessional*

Christian: I'm trying to be more of a team player. I have good ideas, my old team just didn't listen to me.

*End Confession*

Ace: I've got most of them tied together, but we need atleast another three or four shoe laces.

Nyx: Why don't you wear any shoes you weirdo?

Leo: I don't like shoes. What's wrong with that?

Mo: Break it up you two. We need to get more shoe laces. Leo, do you think you can still some from the other team?

Leo: I can try...

Nyx: Don't try, just do it!

Leo: Okay, fine. *Runs off*

*Kitchen*

Christian: Now wheres that oatmeal?

Chef: Who's in there?

Christian: Oh no... *Hides behind the fridge* The things I do for this team...

*Static*

Connor: So we just wait until he gets back?

Roxie: That's all we can do. I hope he gets back soon or we can't win this challenge.

Raven: *Sit's down by himself*

Ella: Why is Raven sitting by himself?

Bell: I don't know.

Ella: I'm going to see what's the matter.

Bell: Alright, good luck with that...

Ella: *Walks up to Raven* Why are you sitting by yourself?

Raven: We're not doing anything for the challenge right now. I don't need to be around you guys all the time.

Ella: But we're your team.

Raven: I don't have any friends on this team.

Ella: Your not going to make any if you seperate yourself from the group all the time. Come over and talk with us. *Puts her hand out to Raven*

Raven: Alright, I'll go. *Takes Ella's hand*

Leo: *Head pops out from behind a chair* How the heck am I supposed to get their shoe laces?

Derick: *Walks passed Leo and passes out on the chair*

Leo: Perfect! *Takes Derick's shoelaces* I hope these will be enough. *Runs off*

*Static*

Chef: *Takes an ice pack out of the freezer* Chris keeps having me move all these heavy items for the stupid challenges. I threw my back out again! Why can't he get the interns to do it? *Leaves the kitchen*

Christian: Finally. *Grabs the bowl of oatmeal off the table and leaves*

*Static*

Leo: Hey guys, I got the shoe laces!

Ace: Excellent. *Takes them from Leo* These should be enough. *Ties the last of the flour bags together* Now we just need to tie it to the ceiling.

Dayna: How are we supposed to get it up there?

Mo: Maybe we can find a ladder.

Angel: There has to be one somewhere.

Ace: Maybe if someone can lift me up, I can tie it to that chandelier.

Nyx: I'll do it... *Puts Ace on his shoulders*

Ace: Can you lift me up a little higher?

Nyx: I'll try. *Stands on his tippy toes* High enough?

Ace: *Tries to reach the ceiling* Almost. Maybe another two or three inches?

Nyx: *Groans* Okay, fine! *Jumps*

Ace: *Gets the shoelace around the chanelier* I got it around! Now just give me a moment to tie it!

Nyx: Hurry up!

Ace: *Ties the shoelace to the chandelier* Got it!

Nyx: Okay, I'm putting you down now.

Mo: Good job guys!

Nyx: *Trips over the carpet* Whoa!

Wednesday: *Cracks up laughing* That was hilarious!

Ace: Ah! *Falls on top of Stella* So sorry Stella. It was that obnoxious jerk!

Nyx: Hey, it's not my fault this carpet isn't straight!

Angel: Come on guys! We got it up there, that's all that matters.

Dayna: We're going to win this challenge for sure!

*Static*

Roxie: The oatmeal was a good idea.

Cherry: I'd hate to admit it, but you might have actually saved us.

Christian: It was no big deal. You should thank Chefs cooking.

Roxie: It looks good, doesn't it?

Ella: I'm pretty sure we won this challenges.

*Static*

Chris: Times up! Now we get to see which team of little pigs made the best house to stop The Big Bad Chef from blowing their house down!

Chef: *Walks out wearing a Wolf costume* Fee fi fo fum...

Chris: Um Chef? Don't you feel like huffing and puffin? Not feeing, and foing?

Chef: Oh right. I'll huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house down, or something.

Chris: We have two giants fans facing the houses that both of your teams have made. The team who's house falls down first, will be forced to vote somebody off. Chef, will you do the honors?

Chef: *Turns both fans on*

*Screaming Torche's house doesn't fall down*

Bell: We built it pretty good didn't we?

*Killer Pitchfork's house blows a little but doesn't fall down*

Wednesday: Great idea Ace!

Mo: Really clever dude.

Chris: Well it appears neither house is going down...

Ella: Does that mean no one has to go home tonight?

Chris: No, not really. It means we'll just turn the fans up a bit.

Chef: *Turns the fans to the 'Hurricane setting'*

*Torches house falls apart, at the exact same time the Pitchforks house blows away*

Christian: Both house fell down at the same time! What are we supposed to do now?

Nyx: Which team has to vote somebody off?

Chris: This challenge looks like an honest to goodness tie.

Mo: We should all just be safe.

Nyx: No way, somebodies got to go home.

Wednesday: Yeah, I came here to win a million dollars. Only way to do it is to vote these guys off one by one.

Chris: Alright, fine. We'll decide with this. *Pulls out a quarter* Pitchforks. Heads or tales?

Dayna: Tails! We pick tails.

Chris: Alright. *Flips the coin* And it's heads. Screaming Torches, you win. Killer Pitchforks, I will see you tonight where you will be sending someone home.

Angel: Is he serious? We lost this challenge because of a stupid coin toss?

Ace: It looks like it...

*Confessional*

Ace: This challenge was not fair. Both teams did a really good job at keeping our houses from collapsing. I think Chris should have judged them for how they were put together and who had the most creative idea. Not which team won a stupid coin toss.

*End Confession*

*Pitchfork's Table*

Nyx: This sucks, this really sucks.

Mo: We have to vote someone out guys. We just have to decide who.

Ace: I worked very hard in the challenge. I came up with the idea to tie all the flour bags together!

Stella: You were a lot of help.

Ace: You would have gotten nowhere in this challenge today without me. If your even considering voting me out, you'd better think again!

Nyx: Just shut up so we can decide who's going!

*Confessional*

Angel: While we were discussing who we were going to vote out Ace just freaks out telling us we better not vote him out. We weren't even considering him until her brought it up.

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome to the first multi gender elimination ceremony of the season. Today was your first challenge with your newly assembled team. Now you've all had time to discuss who you would like to send home. Will you stick together with your old team mates, or will you form alliances with your new ones? After you cast your votes all but one of you will recieve a Holy Grale with red slushie in it. You will cast your votes now.

*Voting Booth*

Ace: I'm voting for Nyx. He's been tormenting me since day one, and I am tired of it! He thinks I can't keep up in these challenges? He is sadly mistaken.

*Static*

Mo: I like Ace. He's a really smart guy and helped us out in the challenge today, but his little freak out. He's too unpredictable. Ace, we'll miss ya dude.

*Static*

Chris: The votes have been counted. Those of you who are safe will recieve a Holy Grale. The person who does not recieve a Holy Grale will be forced to walk down the Corridor of Shame and leave Total Drama Kingdom forever, and they can never come back. Ever! Holy Grales go too, Stella, Angel, Mo and Leo. *Slides them all Holy Grales*

Stella: *Takes a drink* I just love slushies! *Gets a brain freeze* Oh no, brain freeze! *Falls to the ground*

Chris: Wednesday, and Dayna. Your also safe. *Slides them both Holy Grales* Theres only one Holy Grale left...

Ace: It's about time we sent the deliquent home.

Chris: And it goes too... Nyx! Your safe. *Slides him the Holy Grale*

Ace: Wait, what? You voted me out! After all I did for us in the challenge! If I wasn't here then you guys would have had no idea what to do with those empty bags of flour!

Nyx: We still lost the challenge nerd!

Ace: Because of a coin toss!

Chris: Well either way it's time for you to go.

Ace: None of you understand me! None of you! *Walks down the Corridor of Shame*

Angel: Wow...

Nyx: The teams better off with out him.

*Carriage of Losers*

Ace: They are going to regret voting me out. They aren't going to win many challenges without me. I was the brains of that team!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: For today's challenge you will be spending some time in the dungeon...

Bell: I am not going down there! It's too dark.

*Static*

Nyx: Look, I found a whip! *Accidently whips Derick*

Derick: Hey, watch it!


	14. Tear Factor

**Hey everyone, and Merry Christmas! I hope you all have a great Christmas and a happy new year, and all of that stuff. Take this new chapter as your present (Even though it's two days late) I wanted to post the chapter on Christmas, but that didn't happen, so yeah. Here it is! More chapters to come!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, the remaining sixteen contestants who were divided into teams based upon their gender. To make some drama we mixed the teams up. *Replay shows the new teams* Some people embraced their new team mates. *Replay of Roxie and Connor talking* Others didn't get along so well with their new team mates. *Shows replay of Wednesday and Nyx argueing* Both teams had to make a house out of odd materials, while Big Bad Chef huffed and puffed, and blew their houses down. The challenge was so close it ended up being decided by a coin toss. Ace was voted out due to freaking out to his team to not vote him out. Theres only fifteen contestants left! Who will be voted out next? Find out tonight at the most dramatic elimination yet! Right here on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Pitchforks Table*

Nyx: Well this sucks. We totally had that challenge!

Wendesday: We just have to forget about it and move on.

Dayna: Yeah guys. We're all still here.

Nyx: The nerd did a good job. He shouldn't have been voted out.

Wednesday: If we didn't send him home, who would have went?

Nyx: I don't know. I think you should have went!

*Confessional*

Wednesday: Nyx is so irritating! He should have gone home last night. Ace actually helped us out a lot last night.

*End Confession*

Derick: *Walks up to his team* Hey guys, I feel so much better. What happened?

Christian: You had a concussion. You were kind of out of it for a little while.

Derick: Why are there girls sitting at our table?

Christian: We had a team switch. Their on our team now.

Derick: Oh, okay. Hello ladies.

Cherry: Go jump in a ditch, you loser.

Derick: I'm glad to see I was missed.

Roxie: It's good to have you here, and able to compete in challenges again.

Derick: So lets see, the guys on our team are me Christian, Collin,

Roxie: His name is Connor.

Connor: I was about to say that.

Derick: Whatever. Who's the other guys from our old team?

Christian: Raven. He's been kind of avoiding us.

*Confessional*

Raven: I have to friends on my new team, so I kind of went to my friends on the other team.

*End Confession*

Raven: Hey, what's up guys!

Wednesday: Shouldn't you be with your own team?

Raven: I still consider these guys to be my team mates.

Nyx: Hey Raven.

Raven: Hey dude. My new team sucks.

Nyx: Same here.

Wednesday: We're standing right here!

Nyx: Yeah I know.

Mo: Ah come on. *Slaps his head*

*Confessional*

Mo: Nyx is not doing very well at making the new team not want to vote him off, and if he goes me and Leo aren't far behind. As for Raven, we can hang out in the Tower but now he should be with his team. The both of them aren't making a good impression on their new teams.

*End Confession*

Mo: *Pulls Raven away* Come on, you should be with your own team.

Raven: I don't get along with any of them though.

Mo: It doesn't matter. You need to get on their good side or else they'll vote you out just like that.

Raven: Why did you and Nyx end up on the same team and I ended up over here alone?

Mo: You have to atleast try with them. Promise me you'll make friends with somebody on your team.

Raven: Okay, fine. I promise.

Mo: Good, now get back over there.

*Confessional*

Cherry: My plan with my new team is to first vote out Christian and Derick. Christian because he had the nerve to shove me into the water, and talk back to me. Derick is his right hand man and just plain annoying. My plan is to make a girls alliance. I just need to convince my formal Girls team to vote with me.

*End Confession*

Chris: Good morning contestants! Gather around. Be sure to stand inside a that square on the floor.

Derick: Why do we have to stay inside of the square.

Leo: It seems kind of fishy to me.

*Everyone stands inside the square*

Chris: *Pulls a rope and a trap door opens sending the all down to the dungeon* I think I'll take the elavator.

*Dungeon*

Nyx: What the heck was that?

Wednesday: Get off of me! *Pushes Nyx off her leg*

Nyx: Well sorry. I just got sent down a trap door.

Derick: Ow, I almost hit my head. Do you guys want me to get another concussion?

Cherry: If it will make you shut up for a few days, then yes.

Chris: *Walks out of the elavator* Today's challenge will take place down here in the dungeon.

Bell: I can't stay down here! It's too dark!

Chris: Oh no you don't. You need to help your team out in today's challenge.

Mo: What are we doing down here anyway?

Chris: For today's challenge you will all be tortured!

Connor: Are you crazy?

Chris: We can't legally do actual torture techniques on you, but we can do something close. For this challenge you will face off against a player on the opposing team to see who can stand the torture technique the longest. We will have five matchups. First team to win three gets to stay alive for another day. Losing team, is sendind someone home.

*Confessional*

Dayna: Is Chris crazy? I'm afraid this challenge may kill us.

*End Confession*

Bell: I don't think I can do this challenge.

Ella: I can't either. I don't want to get killed.

Cherry: Come on girls, you can do it. He said we'd be doing non life threatening versions of these techniques.

Ella: I guess your right. He wouldn't let us die. Chris would do anything to avoid a lawsuit.

Cherry: That's right. You know us girls need to stick together. If we happen to go to elimination, it would be safer if we voted out one of the boys.

*Confessional*

Ella: I should have known Cherry wasn't comforting us because she cares about us. She just wants some votes for the next time we need to vote someone off. We can't trust her!

*End Confession*

Chris: First torture challenge! Who thinks they can stay in a coffin with a porcupine for the longest amount of time. This challenge is based off those coffins with the spikes inside of them. I need one volunteer from both teams!

Bell: I'm not doing that.

Raven: Neither am I.

Nyx: I won't go in there.

Chris: What no volunteers? Fine, how about we go in alphabetical order. Angel, Bell. Your names are first in the alphabet, you two are up.

Angel: Oh great... *Walks up slowly*

Bell: Why couldn't I be named Mary, or Louanne?

Chris: *Opens the coffin* Get in.

Bell: *Walks into here coffin* This is pretty big for a coffin. Do dead people really need this much room?

Chris: Now before we start, theres a door knob on the inside for whenever your ready to come out. First one of you to open your door loses this part of the challenge. Now lets send the in the porcupines!

Chef: *Lets the porcupines out of their cages. They go into the coffins*

Chris: *Closes the coffins* Lets see how long they last.

Angel: *Screams* This really hurts guys!

Bell: Get away stupid porcupine!

*Confessional*

Angel: *Covered in quils* That challenge was so painful. It just kept shooting me with those quils. *Pulls a quil out of her arm* Ow!

*End Confessional*

Christian: Come on Bell, you can do it!

Angel: *Opens the door and comes out covered in quils* I can't do this! *Closes the coffin on the porcupine*

Chris: Bell wins the first torture challenge for the Screaming Torches*

Bell: *Comes out of the coffin* Ah! *Runs away from the porcupine*

Chris: Chef!

*Confessional*

Bell: That was not an easy challenge to win. My team better appreciate what I've done for them.

*End Confession*

Chris: While those two leave to get medical attention, lets get to part two! Our water torture challenge! Who's a good swimmer?

Nyx: I'll do this one guys.

Christian: Derick, you should go.

Derick: What? No way, I'm not going in there.

Cherry: Oh yes you are! *Shoves Derick*

Chris: Two volunteers! Excellent. This challenge is just like the last one. See which one of you can stay in the water the longest with these sharks.

Derick: Sharks?

Chris: Good luck! *Pushes Derick and Nyx into a shark tank*

Nyx: I don't see a shark.

Chris: It's in there somewhere...

Mo: *Pulls out his guitar and starts playing Jaws music*

Nyx: Dude, that isn't making this easy.

Mo: Sorry.

Derick: *See's something move in the water* What was that?

Nyx: I don't know...

*A sharks head comes out of the water*

Nyx: *Screams and swims away* I'm not getting anywhere near that thing...

Derick: Wait for me! *Swims towards Nyx*

Nyx: What do we do?

Derick: I don't know!

Nyx: If only Ace was here. He'd give some nerdy yet useful advice.

*Shark swims towards Nyx*

Nyx: *Slaps it on the nose* No! Get away!

Derick: I think it's working!

*Shark looks angry*

Nyx: Maybe not... I'm getting out of here!

Derick: Me first! *Pushes Nyx out of the way and jumps out of the water*

Chris: Nyx wins this part of the challenge. That means both teams are tied at one point each.

Nyx: Help! I'm still in the water! *Gets tackled by the shark*

*Confessional*

Nyx: This show is freaking crazy! I got attacked by a shark!

*End Confessional*

Wednesday: It doesn't look that bad.

Nyx: It could have bit my arm off!

Wednesday: Why did Chef just give you a bandaid then?

Mo: Hey Nyx. You did a good job bro.

Nyx: Thanks. Atleast someone appreciates me risking my life for this team.

Chris: For the next challenge I need two people from both teams!

Cherry: I'm not going. Porcupines? Sharks? No way.

Ella: I like animals... I'll do it!

Raven: Good luck with that.

Ella: We need two of us for this challenge, and it looks like it's me and you.

Raven: But what about... *Looks around to see his team mates dissapeared* Okay fine... I'll do it.

Chris: The Torches have decided. Pitchforks, hurry it up.

Mo: I'll do this one.

Leo: Me too!

Chris: Great. Are you ready to see what you'll be doing?

Raven: I'm nervous to ask.

Chris: You will be sitting in giant buckets full of snakes!

Raven: Snakes? I can't do this... *Tries to run away*

Chris: *Stops him* Oh no you don't. You've already volunteered.

*Confessional*

Raven: I hate snakes. They freak me out, and I can't stand them. I can't believe Ella is making me do this.

*End Confession*

Raven: *Gets into the snake bucket* I can't believe you made me do this.

Ella: It will be fine! *Pulls him down*

Mo: How long are we supposed to stay in here for?

Chris: Until somebody gets out.

Mo: I can stay in here for as long as it takes. What about you guys?

Ella: I can too.

Raven: I can't do it! *Tries to leave*

Ella: Oh no you don't! *Pulls him down* You can do this, just don't think about it.

Raven: Okay, okay, I'll try it... *Closes his eyes*

*Confessional*

Raven: Ella really helped me out in the challenge. I wouldn't even have gotten in if it wasn't for her. Ella is a really cool girl.

*End Confession*

Leo: Sorry Mo, I can't stay in here much longer! *Gets out* I need a shower... *Runs off*

Mo: It's cool dude! I can take these two.

Raven: Sorry Mo, but I think this challenge is ours.

Mo: I don't think... *Gets bitten by a snake* Uh, Chris. Are these snakes poisonous?

Chris: Not all of them.

Mo: That makes me feel better.

Ella: You should really get that checked.

Mo: Fine, just because I don't want to die. *Gets out of the snake pit* I could have outlasted both of you though.

Chris: Mo is out which means Screaming Torches win another challenge! If your team wins one more challenge then your safe from elimination.

*Confessional*

Ella: Raven was nervous to do the challenge but I was able to convince him he can do it. He needs to stop being such a loner and start talking to people. He's barley said anything since the teams were rearranged. I'm sure I can get him to start being a team player.

*End Confession*

Cherry: We're in the lead!

Roxie: We just need to win one more than we can get out of this dungeon.

Bell: It is really creepy down here.

Chris: Next Tortue challenge does not involve animals.

Christian: If it doesn't involve animals, I guess I can do this one.

Wednesday: I volunteer too! *Whispers to herself* I can beat this guy.

Chris: Volunteers! Great. Next challenge will be to walk across these hot coals bare footed. Whoever can make it across the fastest wins. Simple, right?

Christian: I can do that.

Chris: Chef, show them the hot coals!

Chef: *Moves a certain revealing two long trails of hotcoals*

Wednesday: How far is that?

Chris: I don't know, about 20 feet!

Christian: Twenty feet of hot coals? Are you crazy?

Chris: Hey you two volunteered for this. And one more thing. If you step off the hot coals, then you have to start over again.

Wednesday: This will be fun... *Takes off her shoes*

Christian: Yeah, fun...

Chris: When your ready you can go.

Christian: Okay, just ignore the pain... *Steps on the hot coals and pulls his foot back* Ouch! That burns!

Wednesday: Hot?

Christian: Very.

*Confessional*

Wednesday: After Christian tried to step and the coals, and he burnt his foot I was a little nervous about trying it myself. I didn't think I could step on those coals, and I really couldn't think I could run all the way to the other side.

*End Confession*

Nyx: Come on! You haven't even even touched the coals!

Wednesday: Well they are on fire!

Nyx: Just do it!

Wednesday: Okay fine... Here I go! *Starts running over the hot coals* Ouch, hot hot!

Derick: Christian, go already!

Christian: Fine. *Starts running over the hot coals* Maybe this was a bad idea!

Wednesday: *Hops around on the coals* You got that right. Atleast I have the head start. *Runs faster over the coals*

Christian: I can't do this. *Steps off the coals*

Wednesday: I can do this! *Runs to the end of the coals*

Chris: Wednesday wins this challenge!

Wednesday: Yes! One more win and then we send you losers to vote somebody off!

Christian: That's not going to happen.

Wednesday: We'll see about that. Now I need to sit down. *Sits down and starts rubbing her feet* Do we have any cold water?

Chris: You can go back up to the castle if you feet are really burnt.

Wednesday: Oh, their not that bad. *Stands up and falls back down* Okay, maybe some burn gel?

*Confessional*

Wednesday: That was not an easy challenge. My feet have second degree burns on my feet! I hope my team appreciates all what I'm doing for them.

*End Confession*

Chris: Okay, we're down to our final Dungeon Tortue challenge. Both teams are tied with two wins each. This is the fifth and final tie breaker challenge! Select one person to do this final torture challene for you.

Cherry: No way I'm doing a torture challenge.

Christian: Well somebody has to do it. What about you. What was your name? Cory?

Connor: It's Connor!

Roxie: It's alright Connor. I can do this challenge.

Connor: Really? Are you sure?

Roxie: Yeah, I'm fine.

Nyx: Great, we have to pick a girl.

Wednesday: I don't know if you've noticed but all the girls on the team who did a challenge today have won. Right Angel?

Angel: Yeah.

Wednesday: And all the guys have lost their challenges, right Leo, Mo?

Mo: She has a point... Us guys haven't done that great.

Wednesday: So Stella, Dayna. One of you has to do this challenge. Who's doing it?

Dayna: I'll do it.

*Static*

Chris: For today's final torture challenge. The Wheel of Torture!

Roxie: What is that?

Chris: Here's how it will work. You will both have your arms and legs tied to a giant wheel. We will then spin the wheel until one of you pukes. First person to throw up loses the challenge for their team. Simple enough?

Dayna: Yeah, I guess...

*Confessional*

Dayna: It was a bad idea for me to do this challenge. I have a really weak stomach and spinning around on a wheel for extended periods of time. Lets hope I can last in this challenge.

*End Confession*

Chef: *Secures Roxie and Dayna onto the wheels*

Chris: Lets start the challenge! *Presses a button and the wheels start spinning* Alright, so we might be here for a while...

Dayna: I don't feel good... *Pukes*

Chris: Or not. It looks like we have a winner! *Takes Roxie off the spinning wheel* Roxie!

Roxie: I won? Already?

Conner: You did it Roxie!

Roxie: Thanks, but I didn't really do that much.

Conner: You still did great.

Chris: Killer Pitchforks. Looks like your headed back to elimination to vote somebody off for the second time in a row.

Nyx: It's not our fault this girl couldn't hold down her lunch.

Dayna: I told you guys I was sorry, now can somebody get me off of here before I... Uh oh... *Throws up on her team mates*

*Confessional*

Dayna: That challenge was not fun. I'm pretty sure my teams mad at me for puking on them. It makes it worst knowing we're going to elimination right after it happened.

*End Confession*

*Elimination*

Chris: Good evening everyone. *See's their all covered in puke* Maybe I should have given you some time to clean up before you came down here...

Nyx: Ya think?

Chris: Well we're already down here... Lets get to voting one of you vomit covered freaks out of here! As you know all but one of you will recieve a Holy Grale with tonight's special beverage which happens to be Hot Choclate for Christmas. By the way, I forgot to mention, it's our Christmas episode!

Wednesday: It's the Christmas episode, and you have us doing tortue challenges in a dungeon? Some Christmas special.

Chris: Yeah... So the person who does not recieve a Holy Grale will be sent down the Corridor of Shame immedietly, and they will ride the Carriage of Shame, and will leave Total Drama Kingdom, and they can never come back. Ever! You've all casted your votes. Holy Grales go to Mo, Leo, Wednesday, Stella, and Angel. *Slides them all Holy Grales* We only have one Holy Grale left, and it goes too...

Nyx: Just give it to me already. We all know puke girls going home.

Chris: Okay, fine. Nyx, the finaly Holy Grale of the evening goes to you. *Slides him a Holy Grale* Dayna, your time on Total Drama Kingdom is done. Time for you to leave.

Dayna: Alright, fine! I'll go, but I left something for you guys to remember me by... *Walks down the corridor of shame*

Mo: I wonder what she was talking about.

Leo: I don't know but...

*A stink bomb is thrown into the dining hall*

Mo: Come on guys, lets get out of here...

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Cherry: We have to make sure and get rid of Christian tonight!

Roxie: But how?

Cherry: Let me take care of that...

*Confessional*

Christian: My only chance to stay alive in this game is join forces with Cherry. I don't want to, but it might be the only way to save myself.

*End Confession*


	15. Derick and The Beanstalk

**First chapter of 2012! I would have had a chapter up sooner than this, but I've been kind of distracted with my Christmas presents. I got a Nintendo 3DS and a cell phone! Pretty good Christmas and it's gonna be a great end of the world, if you actually believe that crazy 2012 rumor. Now enjoy the continuation of TDK!**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Kingdom. On our last installment the our remaining competitors competed in torture tolerance challenge in the dungeon. Some were able to handle the torture. *Replay of Wednesday running across the hot coal* Others didn't. *Replay of Nyx being chased by a shark* The Killer Pitchforks lost for the second time in a row. They had to send somebody home. In the end it was Dayna who was sent home because she puked on her fellow team mates during the Wheel of Torture challenge. *Replay of Dayna throwing up on her team* Now only fourteen teenagers are left. Who will be the next to tick off their team so much that they decide to send them home? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Girls Tower*

Wednesday: Why is it our new team sucks?

Angel: I know what you mean. I liked it better when it was boys vs girls.

Wednesday: It's the boys who have neem messing us up in these challenges.

Stella: Except for Dayna. She threw up on us, remember?

Cherry: It's not just the boys on your team who suck. It's all of you.

Wednesday: What's that supposed to mean?

Cherry: It doesn't mean anything. I just think you should stop blaming just the boys. You've had your share of mess ups too.

Angel: Stay out of our business! Your not on our team anymore, it's none of your business.

Cherry: She's right. I don't have to point it out that your all losers anymore.

Roxie: *Whispers to Cherry* Please stop bothering them... Their still our friends.

Cherry: Their not MY friends. I'm out of here. *Leaves*

Bell: Why are we the ones who ended up stuck with her?

Ella: I know, she's mean to everyone. Even her own team mates!

Wednesday: If I were you girls, I'd get rid of her first chance you get. You'd be doing us all a favor.

*Confessional*

Roxie: Nobody likes Cherry. She always tells everyone what she thinks of them and she never backs down from a fight. I don't know how I ended up being her 'best friend' here. I'm pretty sure she's using me for an alliance.

*End Confssion*

*Boys Tower*

Derick: Raven, wake up! *Shakes Raven*

Raven: I don't feel like it.

Derick: I don't know what's wrong with him. *Walks away*

Leo: Maybe he's sick.

Nyx: Why should we care? He's on the other team now.

Mo: Just because he's on the other team, he's still our friend. *Goes up to Raven* Are you okay dude?

Raven: I'm fine... It's just... I think I'm in love.

Mo: Really? Is it a girl here?

Raven: Yeah, a girl on my team.

Mo: Is it Cherry?

Raven: No way, she's a witch!

Mo: Bell?

Raven: No.

Mo: Roxie?

Raven: It's Ella!

Mo: And she's the reason you can't get out of bed?

Raven: I don't know if she likes me.

Mo: Why wouldn't she? Your a great guy.

*Confessional*

Raven: Ella is a nice girl. Really cute, good hearted. She started talking to me becuase I don't talk to anyone on my new team becuase I don't know any of the girls, and I don't get along with the guys. I don't know if she likes me, or if she was just being nice by talking to me,

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Derick: *Notices Christian is the only one in the Dining Hall* Looks like we're the first ones here.

Christian: Good, now we have a minute to talk about our strategy...

Derick: What's there to talk about?

Christian: We've won two challenges in a row. It's not very likeley we'll win more than three in a row. They're already people on this team who want us gone, so we have to start building an alliance or we're going home.

Derick: Who wants us gone?

Christian: Isn't it obvious? Cherry has been saying she wants me gone since the teams formed.

Derick: Oh yeah... I forgot about her. You think that she's serious?

Christian: We can't take that chance. The weakest person on our team would be the most likeley to join our alliance. You know what that means?

Derick: We need to get Ace to join our alliance?

Christian: Ace was voted out and it has to be somebody on our team. Connor...

*Static*

Connor: *Sticks his spoon into his bowl of cereal and it gets stuck* How are we surviving on this stuff? A lot of the food that comes out of that kitchen isn't even edible.

Roxie: When I'm eating Chefs food, I try not to think about the taste. I just imagine it being something I actually like. *Closes her eyes and takes a bite of her food* Yum, fruit loops!

Connor: *Laughs* That explains why you always eat all your food. I've been wondering how you did it.

Roxie: The food was the one thing I was scared about coming on this show. What past contestants have said...

Cherry: Could you two shut up, I'm trying to strategize! *Notices Connor with Roxie and has an idea*

*Confessional*

Cherry: My plan to get rid of Christian is simple. If I can make a girls alliance, plus Connor thats five votes! Christian will be gone tonight!

*End Confession*

Nyx: I don't know if you guys have noticed, but we're on a losing streak.

Wednesday: We're not idiots.

Nyx: As much as I'd like to send a certain someone, *Looks at Wednesday*, home I'd rather avoid the whole elimination ceremony all together.

Angel: Your right. There are people on the other team I'd like to see go too. *Looks at Cherry*

Mo: Like I've been saying we need to work together better. In that last challenge we didn't do a great job at supporting eachother. *Looks at Nyx*

Nyx: What did I do?

Mo: When Wednesday did the hot coal challenge, you just yelled at her. That's not going to get us very far.

Nyx: Okay fine, what do you suggest I do from now on?

Mo: I don't know, be supportive! Help out once in a while!

Stella: Calm down guys. Fighthing won't solve anything.

Mo: We weren't fighting. We just had a little arguement.

*Confessional*

Mo: Nyx is my friend and everything but he's got a bad attitude about everything. He is a loose cannon, and I just don't know what to do about him.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Walks in holding a small bag* Good morning everyone. Are you all ready for todays challenge?

Leo: You bet! We're not losing this time!

Chris: Yeah... Good luck with that. Now for the first part of this challenge you will need whats in this bag.

Bell: What is in that bag?

Chris: Good question! What I hold in my hands is this bag...

Cherry: We know that already!

Chris: I was getting to that! Now in this bag, I have eight magic beans...

Christian: Magic beans? Yeah right.

Derick: Magic beans! Really!

Chris: Yup, and you need one of these beans in order to compete in todays challenge.

Stella: So only eight of us get to do this challenge?

Chris: Yup. I'm offering a trade for these beans. The first eight of you to give me something interesting will recieve a magic bean and move on to the next part of this challenge. Now start looking for something to trade me!

*Everyone starts looking franticly through their pockets for something worth trading*

Ella: Oh, will this work? *Takes the head band off of her head*

Chris: I'll accept this. *Gives her a bean*

Ella: Yes!

Chris: If you haven't figured it out yet, the fairy tale we're doing today is Jack and The Beanstalk. In this tale Jack traded away the families cow for some magic beans.

Bell: I would never trade away the family cow! Old Bessy is like family to me.

Nyx: You actually have a 'family cow'? You really are a country girl.

Bell: Why you! *Walks towards Nyx but Ella stops her*

Ella: Come on, you need to trade something!

Derick: Does my shoe count?

Chris: Nope, it has to be something that no one else here has with them.

Derick: Okay fine. Take my neck chain... *Gives Chris his nek chain*

Chris: Heres your bean! *Hands Derick a bean*

Derick: Are you sure this is magic?

Christian: I don't think it's really magic, now here Chris. Take my LG Vortex cell phone.

Chris: Pretty nice phone. Take the bean. *Gives him a bean*

Christian: We will be gettingour stuff back right?

Chris: I haven't decided yet. Alright, we only have five beans left!

*Confessional*

Christian: If I don't get my cell phone back, then Chris is going to pay... No seriously, that phone costs me a lot of money.

*End Confession*

Leo: Hey Chris, will these work? *Hands him a cigarette*

Chris: What the..? Where did you get these?

Leo: I brought them with me.

Chris: I guess it counts... Here you go. *Hands him a bean* Only four beans left!

Mo: Man, the only unusual thing I have with me right now is my guitar...

Chris: That will earn you a magic bean.

Mo: I don't know man. Will I get it back.

Chris: Maybe...

Mo: Okay, fine... *Holds his guitar out* Take it...

Chris: Great! *Takes Mo's guitar and gives him a bean* You won't regret this.

Mo: Actually, I'm regretting this already.

Angel: I have my charm bracelet... I'm not sure though.

Leo: Come on Angel, Mo gave up his guitar.

Angel: If it's for the team, I guess I can do it. *Hands Chris her charm bracelet* Be careful with it! In the locket their's a picture of my parents.

Chris: Sure, I'll handle it gently. *Throws it violently into a box* Heres your bean. *Hands her a bean*

Roxie: Cherry, why don't you give him your sun glasses?

Cherry: No way, these are way too valuable.

Roxie: What about the team?

Bell: Yeah Cherry, be a team player for once.

Cherry: Okay fine. *Takes off her sunglasses*

*Confessional*

Cherry: I had to do this challenge. If I didn't no way Bell would even thik about being in an alliance with me.

*End Confession*

Chris: Okay, we only have one bean left.

Wednesday: I got this one guys! Take one of my silver bracelets!

Chris: Great, heres your bean! *Hands Wednesday her bean* Now for the eight of you with beans, Ella, Cherry, Christian, Derick, Wednesday, Angel, Leo and Mo. You must now find the beanstalk where we will continue todays challenge.

Christian: Wheres the beanstalk?

Chris: Hidden, somewhere...

Nyx: What are the rest of us supposed to do?

Chris: Just wait around until the challenge finishes. Now go find that bean stalk!

Cherry: Come on guys, lets go. *Leaves the Dining Hall*

Ella: *Starts to leave*

Raven: Good luck Ella...

Ella: Oh, uh, thanks Raven! *Runs off*

Raven: That was stupid, wasn't it?

Nyx: Yeah it kind of was.

*Static*

Wednesday: Where are we supposed to find a stupid bean stalk?

Mo: I have no idea.

Ella: I don't know where to go!

Cherry: Come on Ella, I think we should check outiside.

Ella: Um okay... Come on guys!

Derick: Lets go!

Cherry: We don't want them tagging along.

Ella: But their on our team.

Cherry: Oh yeah... I guess we're stuck with them.

Christian: Yeah, your stuck with us.

Cherry: Lets you and me walk ahead. *Pulls Ella ahead*

Ella: *Drops her magic bean*

Cherry: *Whispers to Ella* I want a girls alliance!

Ella: What?

Cherry: You heard me, girls alliance. I think us girls need to stick together and get rid of the boys.

Ella: I don't know... I'd have to talk to Bell about it.

Cherry: Fine. Talk to Bell and then get back to me.

Ella: Alright...

*Static*

Roxie: This is kind of nice, getting a little break from crazy challenges.

Connor: Yeah, we don't have to run around like idiots like we always do.

Roxie: We can run around like idiots tomorrow.

Bell: Nice to have a break.

Raven: I'd rather be in this challenge.

Bell: Because of Ella?

Raven: What no? I just think... Derick should have been sent home a long time ago.

Bell: I agree, but he's not the reason you wish you were in this challenge, right? It's Ella.

Raven: I already told you it's not her. *Walks away*

Bell: *Follows him* She likes you know.

Raven: She does! I mean she does...

Bell: She thinks your cool and mysterious...

Raven: Well I kind of am...

Bell: You should talk to her.

Raven: Maybe I will.

*Static*

Leo: Hey guys! I think I found the bean stalk!

Mo: *Runs up to Leo* Where is it?

Leo: I think it's that ladder thats been painted green.

Mo: Chris does cheap out in a lot of these challenges... That just might be it!

Derick: *Runs up to Mo and Leo with Christian* You guys found it?

Christian: I think it's that poorly painted green ladder.

Wednesday: *Runs up with the rest of the girls* There it is. Who's going up first?

Derick: I'll go! *Climbs up the ladder but falls off* Hey, the paints still wet.

Cherry: Now I'm kind of glad he doesn't have manners.

*Top of bean stalk*

Chris: I see you've all made it up here to the top. Do you all have your magic beans?

Derick: Heres mine. *Gives Chris his bean*

Ella: I have it right here Chris! *Searches through her pockets* Or maybe it's in my other pocket... *Looks in her other pocket*

Chris: *Collects everyones bean accept Ella's* Do you have your bean Ella?

Ella: Um, well... I did.

Chris: If you don't have it then you can't continue in this challenge.

Ella: I can't find it. You know I had it though, right? You gave it to me.

Chris: I'm sorry, if you couldn't keep your bean then you can't continue on in this challenge.

Cherry: Oh, Ella. I'm so sorry. *Hugs Ella*

Ella: *Awkwardly hugs back* Sorry guys. Good luck!

Christian: I can't believe this. Down to three people for this challenge...

Ella: I said I was sorry! *Climbs back down the ladder*

*Confessional*

Ella: I didn't mean to lose my bean. It wasn't like I didn't do it on purpose. And Cherry was really nice to me. I guess she's really desperate for an alliance.

*End Confession*

Bell: She wanted a girls alliance? *Laughs* No way that will happen. All the girls hate her!

Ella: I don't hate her. I just think she could be nicer.

Bell: Your right. I wonder why she wants to get rid of Christian though.

Ella: She must see him as some kind of threat.

Bell: Him and Derick threats? Yeah right! *Laughs*

Roxie: *Over hears Bell an Ella talking* Uh oh...

*Static*

Chris: Now your challenge is to go into the giants house and steal a golden egg. The first person to make it back to the dining hall with a golden egg is the winner of todays challenge. Simple enough?

Wednesday: Yeah, we can handle it.

Chris: One more thing. If your egg cracks, you have to come back and get a new one. Ready, set go!

Mo: *Starts running towards the giant house* We have the advantage here! Four of us, three of them!

Cherry: We can still kick your butts like we've done the past two challenges!

Mo: *Reaches the giant door* We need to open this somehow...

Leo: We all need to pull it open, together.

Christian: It's the only way to get in... Come on guys, pull! *Pulls the door open with the others*

Cherry: Come on, lets get in there! *Runs towards the fridge*

Christian: We have to work together to open this too...

Angel: We work together to open this door, then we can kill eachother to win the challenge.

Cherry: I'm fine with that.

Christian: Me too.

Derick: Come on guys, lets open it! *Pulls open the fridge with the others*

Wednesday: Everybody grab an egg! *Grabs an egg*

Derick: You would think they'd be bigger.

Wednesday: And you'd think they'd let the paint dry before putting them in the fridge.

Cherry: Whatever just grab one! *Grabs an egg and runs off*

Mo: *Runs past Cherry* Ya snooze, ya lose!

Cherry: We're not losing this challenge! *Runs up to Mo and kicks him in the crotch*

Mo: *Falls to the ground and drops his egg* Mommy!

Cherry: I hope he breaks your guitar!

*Giant House*

Derick: Everyone else already left, what are you doing?

Christian: He said if our egg breaks then we have to come back and get another one.

Derick: Yeah so?

Christian: What if theirs no eggs to come back too? *Breaks the remaining eggs in the fridge* Now we just have to make sure our eggs don't break. *Runs off*

*Bottom of beanstalk*

Leo: She's getting away!

Wednesday: We can't lose again!

Angel: Come on, lets go!

Wednesday: *Runs off with Leo*

Derick: *Climbs down the ladder* Hey!

Christian: Get her egg!

Derick: Oh yeah. *Takes Angels egg and breaks hit*

Angel: Hey!

Derick: Sorry, he told me too.

Angel: You guys are jerks!

Christian: We just want to win more than you do.

Angel: *Takes Dericks egg and throws it at Christian* You have to go back to get another egg too.

Christian: Actually there are no more eggs.

Mo: *Climbs down the ladder* I'm good now... Cherry did kick me pretty good though.

Angel: Your team is unbelievable!

*Confessional*

Derick: Todays challenge was intense! Mo getting kicked by Cherry? Christian sabotaging the challenge. I'm glad I'm not on the other team. Those two are insane.

*End Confession*

Cherry: I'm almost there!

Wednesday: You haven't won yet Cherry!

Cherry: Oh no, their catching up! *Runs fast but trips and drops her egg* No!

Wendesday: Yes! *Runs past Cherry with Leo into the Dining Hall*

Leo: Did we actually win a challenge?

Chris: Killer Torches are safe!

Nyx: It's about time we get a win.

Cherry: *Walks up to Bell and Ella* So, what about that girls alliance...

Bell: *Sarcasticly* Oh yeah, we'd love to have an alliance with you.

Ella: Actually Cherry, we're not interested.

Cherry: What? Really? Fine then it's your loss...

*Confessional*

Cherry: So apparently all the girls hate me except for Roxie... Well there goes my plan to get rid of Christian...

*End Confession*

Christian: *Walks into the Dining Hall with the others* So did we win?

Cherry: Nope...

Christian: You had the lead. What happened?

Wednesday: She tripped! That's what happened!

Chris: Screaming Torches, I will see you tonight here in the Dining Hall where you will be voting out one of your own team mates. You have a few hours to decide.

*Static*

Bell: I think it's kind of obvious who's going home tonight, don't you guys think so?

Ella: Yeah. I know Cherry was kind of mean to everybody, but I still do feel bad about voting her off. It's not fun having to vote anybody off.

Bell: She'll be fine. It's better we get rid of her now. If she made it farther in the game we would all regret it.

Ella: Your right. I just want to get this elimination over with already.

Raven: I can help get your mind off that. Come with me. *Holds Ellas hand and leads her away*

Bell: Oh, this is so romantic! *Hides and watches them*

Raven: I've liked you for a while now, but I never knew how to tell you... *Kisses Ella*

*Random Corridor*

Cherry: *Paces back and forth* I can't be sent home... I have to win. There has to be a way to stay in the game.

Roxie: Face it, your going to be voted out.

Cherry: I will not let them just send me home like that. I need to do something.

Roxie: No one wants you here, just accept it!

Cherry: No, I have a plan, but it invovles making an alliance I really don't want to be a part of...

*Static*

Christian: So you want me and Derick to vote with you tonight?

Cherry: You and Derick, me and Roxie. Thats four votes! If we survive this elimination we have a majority alliance.

Christian: Okay, we'll do it, but we have to send home the person of my choice.

Cherry: Anything, please!

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Good evening Screaming Torches. You had a pretty good run, with two wins in a row, but that couldn't last. Now you must send one of your team mates home. You all know the routine. You have all casted your votes. Everyone who is safe will recieve a Holy Grale with tonights special beverage, strawberry milk. The individual who does not recieve a Holy Grale will be forced to walk down the Corridor of Shame and get on the Carriage of Losers and leave Total Drama Kingdom forever. You've already casted your votes. Safe people are Bell, Ella, Derick, and Connor. *Slides them all Holy Grales*

Cherry: *Shakes nervously*

Chris: Christian, and Roxie... *Slides them both Holy Grales*

Christian: *Takes a sip and winks at Cherry*

Chris: We only have one Holy Grale left and it goes too...Cherry! *Slides her a Holy Grale*

Cherry: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! *Grabs the Holy Grale*

Ella: What? How did this happen? Why Raven?

Raven: I don't know how this happened either, but it looks like I have to go now. *Kisses Ella* Good luck. Thanks for making me feel like I was part of this team. No one else did... *Walks down the Corridor of Shame*

Ella: I'll miss you...

*Confessional*

Christian: I saved Cherry because I think she just might be a very powerful ally. I'd rather have her with me than against. As for why I decided to vote out Raven. He's a threat in general, but he has friends on the other side, Mo and Nyx. Besides that, a pair can be very dangerous in this game. I had to seperate him and Ella immedietly. They had the potential of becoming a power couple.

*End Confession*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: Todays challenge will involve riding horses!

Ella: This horse reminds me of Raven... It's hair is long and dark like Ravens...

*Static*

Christian: I saved you last time. You owe me.

Cherry: You and I are going all the way together!

*Confessional*

Cherry: As soon as we reach the merge, I'm cutting Christian off.

*End Confession*


	16. Horseback Sliding

**Yet another new chapter. The story continues. I hope your all liking it so far. I just wish more of you would review! I like reading the reviews, getting feedback, suggestions, all that stuff. If your character has been voted out, who cares! There is still stuff going on. In this chapter for example, is a musical number! I decided I wanted to do a song for this chapter. I don't really know how to describe the beat in writing. I'm not a song writer... So anyway enjoy the chapter and ignore my bad song writing skills!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom the remaining contestants competed in a challenge based off of the fairy tale Jack and The Beanstalk. They all had to trade a unique item in order to recieve a 'magic bean'. Ella gave us her headband, Christian gave his cell phone, and Mo gave his precious guitar. As if their going to get their stuff back anytime soon. We've locked their stuff up in my personal quarters... *Camera flashes to Chris' quarters where all the stuff is in his closet* The contestants who made the mistake of giving me their stuff for a bean had to grab a golden egg and return it to the dining hall in order to win the challenge. While all this was happening, the relationship between Raven and Ella bloomed... *Replay of Raven and Ella* Cherry targeted Christian to go home. She thought she could make a girls alliance and get rid of him, but it turns out all the girls hate her! *Replay of the girls talking about voting Cherry out* She was forced to join forces with Christian, keeping her safe for another day. They decided to send home Raven because he had connections on the other team and a blooming relationship with Ella. *Replay of Raven walking down the Corridor of Shame* Now we're down to unlucky thirteen contestants... Who will be the next to take the walk of shame? Will the contestants ever get their stuff back? These questions and more will be answered on tonights edition of Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Confessional*

Mo: Chris still hasn't returned my guitar. I'm worried I may not get it back until the end of the season. I need to play my guitar. When I get bored I usually play Musetta's Waltz, but without my guitar I don't know what to do! I'm going crazy without it! I can't believe I gave it up for a stupid bean.

*End Confession*

Cherry: *See's Christian and Derick walking into the Dining Hall* Hey guys!

Derick: Oh no...

Christian: What is it Cherry?

Cherry: I was thinking the three of us could speak in private...

Christian: Okay fine. *Goes into a corner with Derick and Cherry*

Cherry: I was wondering if what happened last night was a one time thing or not.

Derick: Wait, did you hook up with her?

Christian: No, we voted together to get rid Raven remember.

Derick: Oh yeah.

Cherry: I wanted to know if we have an alliance or that was a one time thing.

Christian: We have the numbers advantage, I don't see why we can't keep our alliance.

Cherry: Great, I wanted to make sure!

Christian: Remember I saved you. You owe me.

Cherry: Don't worry about me betraying you. I think the four of us can go far together!

Derick: Four of us?

Cherry: You two, me and Roxie.

Christian: She can be in the alliance as long as she agrees to stay on our side.

Cherry: No problem, she does whatever I say. She's like my Derick!

*Killer Pitchfork Table*

Mo: *Taps his foot repatedly as he quietly sings*

Wednesday: Hey, what do you guys think is wrong with him?

Leo: His guitar is gone. He needs the music.

Nyx: *Walks up to Mo and slaps him* Snap out of it man!

Mo: Hey! What was that for?

Nyx: Dude, your going crazy.

Mo: I'm fine guys, I just didn't get enough sleep...

Stella: I'm sure Chris will give your guitar back if you just ask him. I'm sure he just forgot or something.

Angel: I don't think Chris works that way. He tricked everyone into giving him something, and Mo gave him something really vauable to him.

Mo: You guys are over reacting. I'm fine! *Walks away and knockes down a suit of armor* Sorry, my bad...

Leo: He is definetly not okay...

*Confessional*

Leo: Mo is just out of it. He's usually layed back and cool but without his guitar to help him calm his nerves, he seems stressed and distracted. I'm really worried about him.

*End Confession*

*Screaming Torches Table*

Ella: *Walks up to the table with Bell* Hi guys...

Cherry: Good morning Ella! Take a seat, there plenty of room, especially since Raven left.

Bell: Listen, Ellas still kind of upset.

Chirstian: Why would she be upset?

*Confessional*

Ella: Me and Raven realized we liked eachother. We were going to start dating, then out of nowhere he gets voted out! Cherry was supposed to go home last night. I know she had something to do with this!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Christian: I knew Raven was the right person to get rid of. Without him here Ella is going to be so depressed she won't do well in challenges, which means bye bye Ella!

*End Confession*

Connor: *Whispers to Roxie* Did you have any idea Raven was going to go home last night, because I didn't. I thought we were getting rid of Cherry. I wonder what happened...

Roxie: Uh yeah, I don't know. It caught me by surprise...

Connor: We really need to look out for Cherry. She's a sneaky one.

Roxie: Oh yeah, she's sneaky alright...

*Confessional*

Roxie: I have no idea how I ended up in an alliance with Cherry, but I don't think I can stay in it. We voted out Raven who's a really nice guy and now Ella is really upset about it. I have to get out of this alliance!

*End Confession*

Leo: *Brings Mo back into the Dining Hall* I just found him trying to play an axe like a guitar...

Stella: Where did he find an axe?

Leo: He found his way into the dungeon...

Mo: It was a reasonable mistake. It's really dark down there...

Angel: It's okay Mo. I'm sure we'll get our stuff back eventually. I gave him my charm bracelet that has a silver locket with a picture of my parents inside. It's really important to me. I think Chris will have to give our stuff back eventually.

Mo: Your right, he has to give it back at some point...

Chris: *Walks into the Dining Hall* I've seen some of the footage, and Mo going crazy makes for great TV so you won't be getting your stuff back for a while.

Mo: But, but...

Christian: Hey, I kind of need that phone!

Chris: Yeah, you won't getting it back anytime soon...

Ella: But that's my lucky head band!

Derick: Eh, I don't really need my neck chain. You can keep it.

Chris: Okay, I've had enough to hear about your 'stuff'. It's time to get to todays challenge. Today you will be racing on horse back around the entire lake!

Connor: The lakes pretty big. How lond is it around it?

Chris: I'd say about five miles.

Ella: So do we each get our own horse?

Bell: We've got the advantage here. I've been riding horses most of my life! I can handle even the toughest horses!

*Static*

Chris: We only have twelve horeses here so two people on the Screaming Torches will have to share a horse.

Derick: We should ride a horse together.

Christian: I would but I kind of don't trust you around animals...

Derick: Okay fine, I'll pick my own horse then.

Nyx: *Runs up to a horse* This horse is the biggest here! I call this one!

Chris: Just take him out by the lake and then Chef will help you get sattled up.

Bell: *Pets a horses mane* This is a good horse. I can tell, she's calmer than the rest.

Ella: I like this one. It reminds me of Raven... It has long black hair just like Raven did... *Pets the mane* I think I'm going to name it Horse Raven.

Bell: Horse Raven? Really?

Ella: I think it fits him. He's a horse, and he reminds me of Raven...

*Confessional*

Bell: Ella is really obsessed with Raven. Naming a horse after him? I'm worried about her.

*End Confession*

*Stable*

Roxie: Oh no, theres only one horse left. That means...

Chris: You and Conner get to ride the same horse for today's challenge!

Roxie: Well...

Connor: We have to share a horse?

Roxie: Looks like it...

*Confessional*

Connor: Kind of awkward sharing the same horse with Roxie. I kind of have a little crush on her, so it's going to be weird the two of us sitting so close together

*Confessional*

Chris: You've all selected a horse to ride. so now you will stary riding, but I warn you stay on the path. If you wander off of the path who knows what you'll encounter. First team to make it back will be declared safe. If you lose todays challenge then you will be sent to elimination where you will vote off one of your team mates.

Nyx: We need to win this one guys!

Leo: This win will make us even with them.

Bell: No way your winning this challenge. I have been riding horses for as long as I can remember. No way we're losing.

Nyx: We'll see about that country girl.

Bell: It's on punk!

Leo: *Walks up to Mo* Are you sure I can ride on the horse by yourself?

Mo: I'll be fine. *Sits on the horse backwards* Wheres the head?

Angel: Your facing the wrong direstion.

Mo: My bad.

*Confessional*

Mo: Everyone on the team is worried about me. They keep helping me with every little thing. I'm not as focused as I usually am but I can don't need help eating, going to the bathroom or anything like. *Tries to leave the confessional* I think this door is locked... *Shakes the door* Oh no! I'm trapped in here! *Starts hitting the wall*

Leo: *Opens the door on the side Mo isn't on* Uh Mo, the doors on this side...

*End Confession*

Chris: On your mark! Get set, and GO!

*Everyone rides off on their horses*

Bell: *Takes the lead* Yee hah! Come on guys, we've got this challenge!

Ella: Horse Raven is such a good horse! He turns when I want him too, he doesn't go too fast or too slow. He's just a great horse!

Bell: These are pretty calm horses. I would expect horse to give us all agressive, physco horses.

Derick: Hey guys, my horse won't go they way I want it to.

*Dericks Horse shakes it's head angrily*

Christian: It doesn't seem to like you.

Derick: Bell! I need help! How do I calm him down?

Bell: Are you serious? You can't control a simple horse. *Turns around on her horse and goes to help Derick* Whats wrong?

Derick: He keeps moving. It's like he's trying to throw me off.

*Dericks horse throws Derick off of him and then runs away*

Bell: You let him get away!

Derick: I'm sorry but he was mean.

*Dericks horse runs back and knocks Derick into the lake*

Christian: Man that horse does not like you.

Bell: Oh great, now we have to fish him out... *Gets off her horse* There goes our lead.

*The Killer Pitchforks start catching up*

Nyx: What's the matter? Having a some trouble?

Roxie: Derick fell into the lake...

Nyx: *Laughs* What a loser. Well it looks like we're taking the lead while you save the so called ladies man.

Derick: A little help guys...

Christian: Somebody should go and help him...

Nyx: Good luck with that losers!

Wednesday: Nyx! Hurry up! Mo fell off his horse again!

Nyx: Can't you guys help him? You don't need five people to get Mo back on his horse.

*Confessional*

Stella: Mo is being such a jerk. Mo needs our help right now and he's not even trying to help.

*End Confessional*

Derick: *Gets back on his horse soaking wet* Thanks for saving me guys!

Bell: We had to. Without you we can't the challenge.

Connor: We need to catch up guys! We lost a lot of time getting Derick out of the lake.

Bell: Yeah we know. Now lets go! *Jumps on her horse and rides off*

Cherry: How does she expect us to keep up with her?

Christian: I don't know.

Connor: The only chance we have is if something slows down the other team.

*Static*

Leo: Mo, stay on your horse!

Mo: No! *Jumps off his horse*

Leo: Get back on that horse!

Mo: No!

Wednesday: Listen to your team mate young man!

Mo: No! *Runs away*

Leo: *Sighs* What are we supposed to do now? Mo just won't listen!

Wednesday: Maybe if we bribe him he'll come back.

Angel: What would we bribe him with?

Leo: The reason he went crazy is because he doesn't have his guitar.

Nyx: What's the big deal about his guitar?

Stella: Wait... I know how we can get him back!

*Confessional*

Stella: Mo doesn't miss his guitar. The things he really misses is the music! His guitar is the only source of music here. The way to get him back to his old self is with music!

*End Confession*

Stella: *Sings* Oh Mo needs the music...

Leo: What?

Stella: I said, *Sings* Mo needs the music!

Leo: Oh... *Sings* Who needs the music?

Stella: *Sings* Oh yes, Mo needs the music!

Nyx: Are you guys really singing?

Stella: It's the only way to get Mo back! Your welcome to help out, but if not get away because feel a song coming on!

*Music starts playng out of nowhere*

Leo: *Sings* We need to help Mo, get back the music...

Stella: *Sings* The music is what Mo needs! *Talks* Come on guys, lets help him get it back!

Wednesday and Angel: *Singing* We're gonna help Mo get back the music!

Stella: *Sings* He's our leader, and he has gone crazy...

All (Except Nyx): *Singing* Because he lost the music!

Mo: Huh? *Notices everyone singing and starts to listen to the song*

Angel: *Sings* He's a cool guy, oh yeah. He needs the music!

Leo: *Starts dancing*

Wednesday: Whoo! Great moves Leo!

Nyx: You guys are crazy...

Stella: Keep up the song guys! *Sings* Mo Mo Mo Mo Mo Mo Mo!

Wednesday: *Sings* You need to get back to normal, or your gonna have to go go go!

Leo: *Pulls Mo into the middle of the group and starts singing* You need the music! I need the music!

All (Except Nyx): *Singing* We all need the music!

Mo: *Has a strange look on his face*

Leo: I think it's working guys!

All: *Singing* Can he find the music...

Mo: *Just stands motionless*

Nyx: *Sarcasticly* Great idea. 'Lets sing him a song'... It didn't work.

Mo: I think it did because... *Pauses before singing* I found the music...

*End Song*

*Everyone starts cheering*

Stella: That was a great song guys!

Leo: It was you idea! I can't believe it actually worked.

Mo: You guys actually sang a song so that I could go back to my normal self?

Leo: It was Stellas idea!

Stella: It's no big deal. I realized you didn't really missed your guitar, it was the music! Theres really a lack of music here...

*The Screaming Torches appear*

Bell: Hey, their not on their horses! Nows our chance take the lead! I know a trick to make horses run faster! Rub inside their left ear. *Rubs her horses ear and it runs off* Yee haw!

Nyx: They just passed us! We could have waited on the stupid song!

*Confessional*

Nyx: That song made us los the lead. I'm in a band and I sing all the time, but I'm not going to sing a song to cheer up Mo when we're in the middle of a freaking challenge! Now their ahead of us! How are we we're busy singing?

*End Confession*

Connor: I can't believe we actually caught up. They had a huge lead on us!

Roxie: Yeah, I know. *Pause* Your pretty good steering the horse...

Connor: It's not that hard. All you do is pull these things *Pulls the reins and the horse goes right*

Roxie: We should try and catch up with the others, their getting really far ahead of us.

Connor: Your right, we don't want to lose them. *Makes the horse go faster*

Roxie: *Wraps her arms around Connor*

Connor: *Blushes*

*Confessional*

Roxie: Riding with Connor was fun. I could talk to him for hours! He seemed a little nervous. I like him, but he's just kind of shy.

*End Confession*

Nyx: No way we can catch up now...

Stella: Atleast we got our Mo back!

Wednesday: Yeah, you've been a great leader for our team.

Mo: It's no problem guys. Even with all the drama it's fun. I was nervous being a returning player this season. I thought I'd be voted out early. Again...

Angel: You were kind of forgetable the first time, but this time people will definetly remember you.

Leo: Your a cool guy Mo! We're lucky to have you on our team.

Nyx: *Rolls his eyes* We had to sing him a song right there? We couldn't just force him to go with us, win the challenge and then sing him a song to get him back to normal?

Wednesday: He ran away, remember.

Nyx: Still, that song might have costed us the challenge!

*Confessional*

Mo: I appreciate my team getting me back to my old self, but Nyx is right. What if we have to vote somebody off?

*End Confession*

Cherry: Looks like we won't have to be sending someone home tonight. Too bad. I've been getting annoyed by Bell lateley.

Christian: Are trying to tell me something?

Cherry: Yeah, if we lose again I've decided I want Bell gone.

Christian: Okay. That's only if we lose again. You better not even suggest we throw the challenge just to get rid of Bell. Losing a challenge on purpose would be a big mistake.

Cherry: I wasn't going to say that. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page.

Christian: I agree. Bells a threat. She's likable yet pretty strong in challenges.

Bell: *Yells back to the others* Hey guys, I can see the finish line!

Derick: Does this mean we win?

Christian: Not until we pass the finish line.

*Static*

Chris: It looks like the Screaming Torches have won yet another challenge!

Roxie: We did it Connor! We're safe! *Hugs Connor*

Connor: We get to stay here together for another few days!

Chris: Just leave your horses here, Chef will round them up later.

Ella: *Gets off her horse* I'll miss you Horse Raven. Your the best horse friend I've ever had! *Hugs Horse Raven*

*Confessional*

Bell: We won this challenge because of me! I know horses. I hope my team realizes how valuable I am to have on the team.

*End Confession*

Stella: There it is!

Leo: We finally made it!

Nyx: The other teams horeses are already there. We lost guys.

Leo: Darnit!

Wednesday: Not again...

Stella: Who are we supposed to send home this time?

Wednesday: I think I have an idea...

*Confessional*

Wednesday: Nyx has had a bad attitude since we've bee on the same team. He always criticizes my performance in challenge. He thinks just because I'm a girl I can't win. I'll show him I can win!

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Interesting reason for losing the challenge... You actually sang a song, voluntarily? Did any of you watch Total Drama World Tour? We made them sing each episode because we knew they wouldn't like it.

Stella: We did it for a good reason.

Angel: Mo hasn't been himself since you took away his guitar.

Chris: He gave it to me, remember!

Angel: Whatever. He went crazy without the music so we decided to sing him a song.

Chris: I noticed that a certain somebody here didn't sing...

Nyx: Yeah, so?

Chris: If you were on TDWT, then you would have been eliminated for refusing to sing. Lucky for you this is Total Drama Kingdom. Now lets get back to tonight's vote. You know the routine by now, but I'm going to tell you again anyway. I have five Holy Grales here, with tonights special beverage. Grape juice! The person who does not recieve a Holy Grale will have to walk down the Corridor of Shame, get on the Carriage of Loser and leave. That person will be out of the running for the million dollars. Your votes have been counted. Holy Grales go to Leo, Stella, Angel and Wednesday. *Slides them all Holy Grales* We only have one Holy Grale left... Will it go to the guy who needed be saved by a song which lost his team the challenge, or will it be the guy who refused to sing the song to help out his team mate? Final Holy Grale goes too...Mo! *Slides him his Holy Grale* Thanks guys. I really appreciate this.

Nyx: This is unbelivable. I get voted out because you guys choose to sing a song...

Wednesday: Bye Nyx! We won't miss you!

Nyx: *Walks up to Wednesday* I hope your next.

Wednesday: I'm going all the way, because unlike you people actually like me!

Nyx: *Kisses Wednesday*

Wednesday: *Pulls away from the kiss* What was that for?

Nyx: Even though there is no way you can win in a million years, your prett hot.

Wednesday: I hate you! *Kisses Nyx*

Nyx: *Pulls away* I hate you too. *Kisses Wednesday again*

Chris: Okay, this very hateful good bye is over! Take him away!

Chef: *Walks in an drags Nyx away* Time to go! *Carries Nyx down the Corridor of Shame*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: Todays challenge is based off of Little Red Riding Hood!

*Static*

Ella: It's the big bad wolf!

Chef: *Walks up in a wolf costume*

Bell: *Wearing a red hood* Your not getting this picnic basket! *Kicks Chef in the groin*

*Static*

Roxie: I can't do it... I'm not voting with you guys tonight.

Cherry: But without your vote we can't send Bell home!

Roxie: I'm sorry... Good luck Cherry. I'm done with this alliance.


	17. Little Red Riding Food

**Back again with another new chapter! I hope you all forgive me for the song in the last chapter. I'm not a song writer... Anyway I hope you like this new chapter!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, the final thirteen contestants had a horseback riding challenge. They had to race around the lake, and the first team to return would win. Both teams had their own challenges getting around the lake. Derick fell into the water and his team needed to fish him out... *Replay of Derick being saved* And Mo just went crazy because I took his 'precious' guitar. In order to help Mo 'get back the music' his team actually volunteered to sing a song to help him, everyone except Nyx who was more concerned with winning than cheering up his team mate. This mistake was the end of Nyx who was sent down the Corridor of Shame. *Replay of Nyx leaving* Now theirs only twelve contestants left. We're just abou half way there! Who will be voted out next? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Random Hallway*

Roxie: *Giggles* Why did you want to talk to me here, alone?

Connor: I... I wanted to say...

Roxie: That you like? Really? *Hugs Connor* I was thinking the same thing but I've just been so afraid to tell you!

Connor: I'm not really sure how this works... I've never actually had a girlfriend...

Roxie: Oh that's so cute! Come here! *Kisses Connor*

*Girls Tower*

Bell: *Sighs* Raven is gone! You need to just forge about him!

Ella: I can't. I think he migh be the one.

Bell: Ella, your going to see him again.

Angel: She's right. Theres the finale. He'll be there.

Cherry: But he was sent home. Probably has a new girlfriend by now. Being on Total Drama, I'm sure theres plenty of girls who are after him now.

Bell: We're trying to make her fell better Cherry, not worse.

Cherry: Oops, my bad.

*Confessional*

Ella: Bell's right. I'll see Raven again. For now I need to concentrate on the game. Ella is not going to going home anytime soon!

*End Confession*

*Boy's Tower*

Leo: I can'y believe how creative Stella is! She came up with the plan to sing to get you back to normal.

Mo: Yeah it was a good thing too. If it wasn't for that I would have been the one sent home instead of Nyx.

Leo: She's really smart, and creative, and...

Mo: Pretty?

Leo: What? No... I mean she's not ugly.

Mo: Do you like her?

Leo: Well...

*Confessional*

Leo: Yeah I like Stella. She's just so fun and cute, and nice. I just don't think she'd like a guy like me... She loves to party. I just don't know if I can keep up.

*End Confession*

Derick: Did I hear you say your having some girl problems? *Walks over to Mo and Leo*

Leo: Uh no...

Mo: Come on dude. If you tell us you like Stella we won't laugh.

Derick: You like Stella? *Laughs*

Mo: I said we wouldn't laugh...

Derick: Sorry, I just think it's funny...

Leo: *Interupts* You think it's funny because she would never go out with me? Is that it?

Derick: No... I tried asking her out earlier in the season and she wasn't real happy about it.

Christian: *Walks up* None of the girls here were happy that you flirted with them.

Derick: Okay fine. She may have not liked me, but she may like you. I can give you some pointers. The girls here don't like me, but back home I've gotten plenty of girls.

*Confessional*

Derick: Just because I've been having trouble with the girls here doesn't mean I shouldn't help somebody else get a girl here.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Leo: First Mo tells me he'll help me with any girl troubles I have and now Derick's offering me some 'pointers'? Does no one think I can get a girl on my own?

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Roxie: *Walks in holding Connors hand* Are your sure you want to tell everbody?

Connor: Yeah I'm sure.

Cherry: *Notices Connor and Roxie* What the...

Roxie: Everybody! We have an announcement to make!

Bell: I think we already know what it is...

Connor: Me and Roxie are dating now!

Leo: *Whispers to himself* Even Collin found a girlfriend here...

Cherry: *Claps* Im so happy for you two... Can we talk for a minute Roxie... *Pulls Roxie away*

Roxie: What do you want Cherry?

Cherry: I'd just like to be informed. Why didn't you tell me you and Connor were together?

Roxie: I just told you, right now...

Cherry: I'm happy for you, but remember our alliance... Now that you and Connor are dating and everything I'm guessing you'd like to keep him around?

Roxie: Yeah, there's no way I'm voting him out.

Cherry: Well if he was part of our alliance, we wouldn't have to vote him out.

Roxie: Uh yeah...

*Confessional*

Roxie: I chickened out. I was going to tell Cherry I didn't want to be a part of her alliance anymore. I want to play the game with Connor, not her.

*End Confession*

Chris: Good morning teams! Congradulations on making it to this point in the game!

Derick: What point in the game is he talking about?

Christian: I think he means the half way point...

Chris: That's right Christian. You've made it to the top twelve! Half way done! Or are you... So far twelve of your former competitors have been sent down the Corridor of Shame. Twelve are gone, twelve are still here. The games getting more intense. The challenges are getting tougher.

Cherry: Since we've made it to the half way point does that mean no more teams?

Chris: Nope. Teams are still intact for now.

Cherry: Too bad.

Mo: So what's the challenge today Chris?

Chris: That's a good question Mo. Today's challenge will be based off the fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. Both teams must choose one female to be 'Red'. These two will be wearing red hoods, with your teams symbol on them.

Bell: I think I can be Red Riding Hood for this challenge.

Chris: Here. *Gives her the red hood*

Bell: *Puts the red hood on* How do I look?

Derick: Like a little girl!

Bell: *Punches Derick* How did that feel?

Derick: Painful...

Leo: I think Stella should be Red for our team...

Stella: You think so? Okay then! *Takes the other red hood from Chris*

Chris: Now the two 'Red Riding Hoods' will have to take their baskets of goodies safe while going across a very dangerous, poorly built obstacle course! Whoever wins this challenge gets an advantage in part two! Today's obstacle course will start with the 'Swinging Hammers'. They swing back and fourth, and if you get hit, you fall into the water below! After the hammers, you must climb over a rock wall while Chef throws raw fish at you! After the rock wall you finally will jump from platform to platform, until you finally reach Grandma's house. You will give her the picnic basket and your team wins this part of the challenge! Any questions?

Bell: Yeah, why are me and Stella the only ones who have to do this?

Stella: Yeah, it's so unfair!

Chris: And I don't care. Chef, give them their baskets and lets get to the obstacle course.

*Obstacle Course Start*

Stella: Good luck Bell.

Bell: Yeah you too.

Chris: Go!

Bell: *Runs past Stella but stops at the Swinging Hammers* How can I get past this?

Stella: I know! *Dances and gets past one hammer*

Leo: Go Stella!

Stella: Thanks dude! *Dances and gets past all the hammers*

Leo: She is such a great dancer!

Derick: *Walks up to Leo* I bet she likes a guy who can dance... I can teach you if you want...

Stella: *Starts climbing over the Rock Wall*

Bell: I can't lose this! *Runs and gets hit by a hammer*

Cherry: Bell! Hurry up! She's winning!

Bell: I know!

Stella: *Gets hit by a fish* Ouch! Chef that hurt!

Chef: Sorry but I'm getting paid for this.

Stella: *Jumps over the wall*

Bell: I'm still in this challenge! *Runs past the hammers and starts climbing the rock wall*

Stella: *Jumps onto the first platform*

Leo: Come on Stella, your gonna do it!

Stella: *Jumps to the next platfom* Almost there...

Bell: *Gets hit by a fish and drops her picnic basket*

Chris: You have to go back for the basket!

Bell: Are you serious?

Chris: Well those are the rules for this challenge.

Bell: *Jumps back down and grabs the basket* This is so stupid... *Starts climbing again*

Stella: *Crosses the finish line* Yes! Here you go Grandma!

Old Lady: Give me that! *Takes the basket away from Stella*

Stella: Well that was rude!

Chris: And with that Stella wins part one of today's challenge!

Wednesday: Yes!

Leo: *Goes up to Stella* You were great in that challenge...

Stella: Oh thanks! It wasn't too hard. The only thing I was worried about was the hammers and I just danced my way around those.

Leo: That was great...

Mo: *Goes up to help Leo* Leo's trying to say he wants to know if you can teach him some of those moves.

Stella: Sure I can...

*Confessional*

Stella: Leo wants me to teach him how to dance? Sure I can. It'll be kind of awkward considering he has an obvious crush on me. He's a nice guy and everything but I hae my eye on another guy.

*End Confession*

*Forest*

Mo: Hey Chris, how long has this forest been here?

Chris: Since the show started, duh! Now for part two of today's challenge you will all head into the forest and capture a wolf that we've set loose in their.

Angel: Isn't that kind of dangerous?

Chris: Well we couldn't afford a real wolf so it's just an intern dressed as a wolf.

Ella: That's a little bit easier...

Roxie: I hope we can find him first.

Chris: Now since the Killer Pitchforks won an advantage in part one of the challenge they get a fifteen minute advantage! Fifteen extra minutes to search for the 'wolf'. Killer Pitchforks, your extra time starts now!

*The Killer Pitchforks run into the forest*

Cherry: What are we supposed to do for fifteen minutes?

Chris: I don't know... Hang out? I have a massage to get to. When this time goes off you can go in. *Takes a out a cooking timer and sets it down* Good luck! *Leaves*

Roxie: Well we have fifteen minutes to kill... *Grabs Connors hand*

Derick: You aren't going to make out are you?

Roxie: We weren't goint to make out!

Connor: We weren't? I mean we weren't...

Roxie: Can't the two of us have a private conversation by ourselves?

Derick: Okay fine. *Walks away*

Roxie: Finally some alone time.

Cherry: *Walks up* Hey you two. Sorry to interupt, but I just wanted to make sure we're cool?

Connor: Cool with what?

Cherry: You didn't tell him about the alliance?

Connor: What alliance?

*Confessional*

Roxie: I didn't tell Connor about the alliance because I don't to be part of it! For now Cherry needs to think I'm still in, and as long as we don't have to vote anybody out she'll never know.

*End Confession*

*Forest*

Mo: I think we should all split up! Theres only five of us and seven of them. We can't lose anymore challenges!

Wednesday: Okay, me and Angel will go together.

Mo: And I think Stella, you should go with Leo.

Stella: But what about you Mo? Who will you go with?

Mo: I can go on my own.

Stella: Why don't I go with you and Leo goes with Wednesday and Stella.

*Confessional*

Stella: I like Mo. He's pretty musuclar, handsome, plus he's a musician. If I can get him alone I can maybe flirt a little, see if he likes me too.

*End Confession*

Mo: Then we should...

Wednesday: Just come with us Stella! Boys with boys, girls with girls.

Stella: Okay fine! *Goes with the girls*

Mo: Sorry dude. I tried to get the two of you alone together but it didn't exactly work out that way.

Leo: It's okay, I know you tried. I wonder why she wanted to go with you.

Mo: Who knows.

*Static*

*Timer goes off*

Christian: Finally! We can go! *Runs into the forest*

Bell: We're gonna get that wolf!

Connor: Hey guys, don't you think we should split up? You know, cover more ground?

Bell: Kevins right! My and Ella will go this way! *Runs off with Ella*

Connor: Kevin? Seriousy?

Roxie: It's okay, sweetie. You can go with me. *Grabs Connors hand*

Connor: Thanks...

Cherry: Can I go with you two?

Connor: Would you mind if the two of us have a little alone time?

Cherry: What?

Christian: Come on Cherry. You can be with us. *Pulls Cherry away*

Cherry: I can't believe he talked to me that way!

Christian: Their dating now. You just have to stay out of their business.

Cherry: But what if she's making an alliance to get rid of me?

Christian: Roxie would never make a move like that. She's too nice.

*Static*

Angel: It's been about fifteen minutes. There goes our fifteen minute lead, and we haven't done anything but wander around this stupid forest!

Wednesday: Well even if the other team is in the forest now we can still win it.

Angel: It's just a little bit tougher now...

Stella: Well until we find that intern or whatever, I have a question for you two. Girl too girl...

Wednesday: Sure you can tell us.

Stella: Do you think I have a chance with Mo?

Angel: You like Mo?

Stella: Why wouldn't I? He plays the guitar, he's in a band.

Angel: Why wouldn't he like you? Your cute, and fun.

Wednesday: But what about Leo?

Stella: What about him?

Wednesday: He has a crush on you and Mo's his best friend here. If you and Mo get together Leo will become an emotional wreck.

Stella: I really like Mo though! He's a great guy. I just can't give up on him just because it will hurt Leo's feelings.

*Static*

Connor: So what's with that alliance Cherry was talking about?

Roxie: Okay, I'll tell you... I was forced into an alliance with her early in the game. We made some moves I'm not proud of, like voting off Raven. I helped with that. Now that we're dating Cherry wants you to join the alliance but I don't want to be apart of it anymore!

Connor: Just quit.

Roxie: I can't! Cherry and will kill me if I do.

Connor: Not if we vote her off...

Roxie: Are you suggesting we vote off Cherry?

Connor: Why not?

Roxie: I don't know...

*Static*

Mo: So to get a girl to like you, first you have to find some common interest. You start talking and you go from there...

*Total Drama High School Flashback*

_Jennifer: *Starts sining Out tonight by RENT quietly to herself*_

_Mo: *Notices her singing* Hey your singing out tonight from RENT._

_Jennifer: Your a RENT fan too?_

_Mo: Yeah I love RENT._

_Jennifer: I didn't expect to meet another RENT fan her_

*Confessional*

Mo: Me and Jennifer, back in Total Drama High School were a pretty good couple. After TDHS ended though, I realized I like guys. I haven't told anyone here yet, not because I'm ashamed of being gay. I just don't want to bring to much attention to myself. Everyone's already watching out for me because I've played before. I want to use my experience to help Leo out with Stella, cuz I can tell he really likes her.

*End Confession*

Leo: I hope it works... Thanks for all the advice. If you weren't here I don't know what I would do about Stella.

Mo: It's no problem. I'm happy to help.

Leo: I just hope we can win this challenge. If we lose then our teams down to four people. Four! No way we'll stand a chance after that.

Mo: *See's something in the corner of his eye* Did you see that?

Leo: No. Do you think it was the intern?

Mo: Could of been...

Intern: *Trips Leo then runs off*

Leo: Hey!

Mo: I got him! *Runs after the intern*

Leo: Come on Mo, you can get him!

Mo: *Runs and tackles the intern* I got him!

Leo: Yes! *Runs up to Mo* This means we win the challenge right?

Intern: Yeah, you win... *Takes out a walkie talkie* The guy in the mohawk caught me...

Mo: Yes! We win!

*Static*

Chris: Killer Pitchforks are the winners!

Wednesday: Yes! Good job guys!

Leo: Mo's the one who caught him. He's the one you should be congradulating.

Stella: You did great today. *Hugs Mo*

Mo: *Awkwardly* Thanks, you were pretty good in the obstacle course...

*Confessional*

Stella: Oh yeah, Mo likes me.

*End Confession*

*Static*

Christian: Alright, are we sticking to the plan to send Bell home next?

Cherry: Of course. That country girl is so annoying with here accent, plus she's a huge threat.

Christian: Does everybody understand the plan?

Roxie: I can't do it... I'm not voting with you guys tonight.

Cherry: But without your vote we can't get rid of Bell!

Cherry: I'm guessing this was your boyfriend, Connor's idea?

Roxie: I wanted to quit the alliance before Connor. You guys are voting out good, nice people. I don't want to be part of it anymore. I'm sorry. *Leaves*

Cherry: Great, what are we supposed to do now?

Christian: We have to vote together. Three votes are better than none.

*Screaming Torches Table*

Roxie: *Sit's down next to Connor*

Connor: Did you tell them?

Roxie: Yup, and they seem mad.

Bell: *Walks up to the table* I think we should vote out Derick tonight.

Roxie: Derick, why Derick?

Bell: He's an idiot, he's terrible in challenges and he's really annoying!

Ella: I'm in!

Connor: Me too!

Roxie: Wait, so your all voting for Derick?

Bell: That's the plan, and to get rid of him we need your vote.

*Confessional*

Roxie: Cherry wants me to vote out Bell. Connor wants me to vote out Derick. All of a sudden I'm the swing vote? I quit the alliance with Cherry so I don't have to vote our good people like Bell. I go to the others and they want to vote out Derick. He's like me, forced into an alliance by an evil person. I don't want to vote for either of them. If anyone deserves to go home tonight it's Cherry!

*End Confession*

Christian: It's obvious she's not going to vote with us.

Derick: What are we going to do then?

Cherry: I think we should change vote for Roxie.

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: You've all voted for the person you want to send home tonight. I have six Holy Grales right here filled with tonight's special beverage carrot juice! Now the person who does not recieve one of these Holy Grales will be sent down the Corridor of Shame and onto the Carriage of Losers, for good! Holy Grales go too, Connor, Ella, Christian, and Cherry. *Slides them all Holy Grales*

Bell: *Looks at Roxie concerned*

Chris: Bell! *Slides her a Holy Grale.

Bell: Thank you!

Chris: I would award this final Holy Grale but it appears we hae a tie. Three votes Derick, three votes Roxie.

Roxie: Wait, you guys voted for me?

Bell: You didn't vote for Derick?

*Confessional*

Roxie: I decided to vote for Cherry. There won't be enough votes for her to go home tonight, but I can't choose between whether or not it's Derick of Bell who will go tonight. I'll let them figure it out themselves in a tie breaker.

*End Confession*

Chris: To figure out which of one of you gets to stay, you will compete in a tie breaker challenge. The two of you will stand on these stools, and will attempt to knock eachother off by throwing apples at eachother.

Roxie: Good luck Derick...

Derick: Thanks, you too. *Steps on his stool*

Chris: *Hands them both a basket full of rotten apples* Go!

Roxie: It's my only chance to stay in the game... *Throws an apple and accidently hits Cherry* Oops, sorry...

Derick: I can't do this. I can't hit a girl...

Christian: It's not hitting a girl, it's throwing a rotten apple at her.

Derick: Okay fine... *Throws an apple that knocks Roxie off the stool* Roxie! *Runs over to her* I'm sorry for hitting you with the apple.

Roxie: *Gets up* No it's fine. You actually did me a favor...

Chris: Roxie was knocked off, making her tonight's loser! Derick, you earned this! *Hands Derick the final Holy Grale*

Roxie: It was fun guys! *Kisses Connor* Don't get voted out okay?

Connor: Well no one else here actually remembers my name. There will be one vote for Collin, another for Conrad!

Roxie: I'll miss you. *Kisses Connor again and walks down the Corridor of Shame* I wanted to save Derick and Bell. Well I did it, and ended up getting myself sent home. Go figure. *Gets on the Carriage of Losers*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

*Confessional*

Mo: Stella doesn't seem to like Leo, but I'm sure if I talk to her, she'll come around and give him a chance.

*End Confession*

Mo: Hey Stella, can I talk to you?

Stella: Of course!

Mo: Leo's a great guy and you should give him a chance.

Stella: Well your a great guy too, and I want to give you a chance with me.

Leo: *See's Mo talking to Stella*

*Confession*

Leo: So this has been Mo's plan all along! Find a girl I like and then steal her away? Well if he's not going to help me with Stella I know someone who will!

*End Confession*

Derick: You came to the right person. The best way to get a girls attention is with a stupid and dangerous stunt.


	18. Robin Should

**I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! I'm going to try to update more often because I'm moving soon and I may or may not have intenet at my new house so it will be harder to update. I'll do what I can now. Probably two chapters a week, instead my usual one chapter a week.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, the final twelve contestants had a Little Red Riding Hood based challenge. *Replay of Bell and Stella in their red hoods* A love triangle began to form. Leo likes Stella, but Stella likes Mo. *Replay of Leo starind at Stella while Stella stares at Mo* After the Screaming Torches lost the challenge, they had to vote somebody off. The alliance of Cherry and Christian and their 'minions' Derick and Roxie was going great. They had a plan to get rid of Bell, but when Roxie quit the alliance they had to make a change to their plan. Bell and the others tried to convince Roxie to vote out Derick. Suddenly she had a chance to decide who was going to be sent home. In the end Roxie didn't vote for either Derick or Bell making it a tie, not with Bell, but with Roxie herself! Cherry and the others changed their plan and voted for Roxie intead, forcing Roxie and Derick into a sudden death tie breaker challenge! *Replay of Derick hitting Roxie with an apple plays* In the end Roxie was sent home becuase she failed to choose a side. Now only eleven remain! Who will be the next to go? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Torches Table*

Derick: Elimination last night was intense!

Christian: Some how your plan to vote out Roxie actually worked...

Cherry: Well if she didn't want to be in an alliance with us, why would she want to be in an alliance with anybody else?

Christian: Now it's just the three of us against the three of them. If we have to vote somebody out it'll likeley be another tie.

Derick: Then we can't lose!

Bell: *Walks in with Ella and Connor* Hey guys. Crazy elimination last night, am I right?

Ella: Too bad Roxie had to go.

*Confessional*

Bell: Roxie dug her own grave. If she just voted with us like we planned then she would be here, and Derick would be gone. He's such an idiot!

*End Confession*

*Pitchfork's Table*

Mo: *Walks in with Leo* Girls aren't here yet. Looks like it's just me and you for now.

Leo: So do you think Stella really likes me?

Mo: I don't see why not. Just remember what I told you.

Leo: Right. Be confident, make sure my breath doesn't smell. *Smells his own breath* And look her in the eyes...

Stella: *Walks in with Angel and Wednesday* Hey boys!

Leo: *Awkwardly* Hi Stella...

Stella: Hi Leo. *Walks up to Mo* Guess what I found in one of those random closets in the castle.

Mo: What?

Stella: I found your guitar!

Mo: You did!

Stella: *Hands Mo his guitar* Here you go. I knew you missed it.

Mo: I can't believe you got it back! *Starts playing*

*Confessional*

Stella: I had to sneak past three security guards, Chef and a crazy intern to get into Chris' lounge. Anything to make Mo happy!

*End Confession*

Leo: I can't do it... I can't talk to her.

Mo: Come on dude. Just go up to her and tell her how you feel.

Leo: I can't. Maybe if you could go and put in a good word for me?

Mo: Yeah sure...*Goes over to Stella* Hey Stella, can I talk to you for a second?

Stella: Of course!

Mo: *Takes Stella into the Hallway* Okay, so theres a certain guy on our team who likes you...

Stella: And theres a certain guy on this team who I like! *Grabs Mo and kisses him*

Leo: *Peeks into the hallway to see Stella kissing Mo* What? *Leaves*

Mo: *Pushes Stella away* Whoah, what are you doing?

Stella: Kissing you silly.

Mo: I'm not the guy who likes you! It's Leo not me!

*Confessional*

Leo: I get Mo's plan now. He waits until I like a girl and make myself look like a fool in front of her then he swoops in and steals her for himself! Not if I can do anything about it! If Stella and I are ever going to get together I'm going to need some help.

*End Confession*

Derick: You came to the right person for girl advice.

Leo: I need to know how to steal her away from another guy!

Derick: Which girl are we talking about?

Leo: Stella. Mo likes her too. I saw him kissing her!

*Confessional*

Mo: Talking to Stella could have gone better... She ended up kissing me! I just hope Leo doesn't find out.

*End Confession*

Bell: Okay, the others are gone... Now I think the three of us should talk.

Ella: About what?

Connor: About strategy, right?

Bell: Right. As long as we're still in the team part of the game the three of us need to stick together, no matter what.

Connor: Your right. If we have to go back to and vote somebody off, they'll be targeting us.

Bell: Cherry, Christian and Derick will be voting together, so we have to do the same.

*Static*

Christian: We need a backup plan just in case we lose again.

Cherry: We need to pull one of them over to our side.

Christian: It has to be Connor. No way Bell and Ella are going to turn on eachother,

Derick: So the plan is to recruit Connor to the alliance?

Christian: Exactly. Plan is to recruit Connor into our alliance.

Leo: *Sneaks behind Derick and pulls him away from Cherry and Christian*

Christian: So now Derick, your the only one of us who has a chance of befriending him without him getting suspicious.

Derick: You want me to befriend Coonnor?

*Static*

Leo: *Walks into the Dining Hall with Derick*

Derick: ...and that's how I got this goth girl to date me.

Leo: That really worked?

Derick: Oh yeah. Now for a girl like Stella you should...

Mo: *Interupts* Hey, speaking of Stella, I talked to her for you.

Leo: I know what happened. I saw you kissing her. *Walks away*

Mo: She's the one who kissed me!

Derick: *Stands next to Mo awkwardly* Uh I better go sit with my team. *Runs off*

*Confessional*

Mo: So Leo saw Stella kiss me, and now he thinks I kissed her, and now he won't even talk to me.

*End Confession*

Chris: Today you will all be compeing in a Robin Hood based challenge! The guy who stole from the rich and gave to the poor! My worst nightmare...

Christian: Does that mean we get to steal stuff from you?

Wednesday: Yeah you are pretty rich...

Bell: And some of us here are kind of poor.

Chris: Well for this challenge you won't be stealing any real money. It's all fake!

Angel: Whats the point of stealing it then if it's fake?

Chris: Becuase if you don't then your team will lose the challenge, and you'll be sent home! Now this challenge will be divided into three parts. The team that wins two out of three will be safe. The losing team however will be sent to elimination where you will vote to send one of your team mates down the Corridor of Shame and into the Carriage of Losers... In addition the winning this challenge the winning team also gets an extra little reward which I will reveal to you all later.

Leo: I'm ready for anything you can throw at us!

*Forest*

Chris: For part one of today's challenge you all must go into the forest, where we have a number of interns dressed peasents. You will find these interns and you must steal all the fake gold coins they have! Whichever team comes up with the most money wins part one of todays challenge!

Ella: We have to actually steal from innocent interns?

Chris: For this challenge, yes. Now some interns will put up a fights, so be ready for that! You will all have fifteen minutes to collect as many fake gold coins as possible.

Christian: We have a numbers advantage guys! We better not mess this up. *Looks at Ella*

*Confessional*

Ella: For the challenge we actually have to mug innocent interns? That is just cruel!

*End Confession*

Chris: On your mark, get set, go!

*Everyone runs into the forest*

Derick: Where are we supposed to find these interns?

Christian: I don't know! Just split up! *Runs off*

Leo: I have to win this challenge for us... *Runs off on his own too*

Mo: Where is he going? *Runs after Leo*

*Static*

Bell: *See's an intern* Get over here! *Tackles the intern and takes all his fake gold* Okay, looks like I got six gold!

Ella: *Helps the intern up* I still don't like the idea of stealing from them.

Bell: Well if you want that million dollars your going to have to do a lot more challenging stuff than this.

Ella: I just don't feel right about it.

*Confessional*

Bell: Ella wants to be nice to everybody, even the interns we're supposed to be stealing fake gold coins from.

*End Confession*

Leo: *Trips an intern* Give me your coins!

Intern: Here take them! *Gives Leo all his coins and runs away screaming*

Mo: Whoa, dude. You don't have to be so mean, I mean their just interns...

Leo: I want to win. I don't know if you've noticed they have one more person on their team than we do. We have to make up for that one person.

Mo: You don't have to assault the interns!

Leo: Well mayeb if I win this challenge for us then maybe Stella will stop liking you and start liking me!

Mo: Is that what this is about?

Leo: You stole her from me!

Mo: You never actually had her...

Leo: Well I was about to make my move, you had to go and kiss her!

Mo: That's not what happened!

Leo: I don't want to hear it! *Runs off after another intern*

*Confessional*

Leo: I will win Stella over! Once she see's how many gold coins I've collected she'll see how much better than Mo I am!

*End Confession*

Christian: Theres an intern! After him!

Derick: *Runs after the intern and trips*

Christian: *Slaps his head* You aren't the sharpest tool in the crayon box, you know that right? *Helps Derick up*

Cherry: He's getting away! Do I have to do this? *Runs after the intern*

Derick: Cherry isn't very nice. Why is she in our alliance again?

Christian: We need her vote. As soon as we can afford to get rid of her we will. She's too valuable right now.

Cherry: *Comes back with one gold coin* I can't believe! He only had one gold coin! I beat him up for that?

Christian: *Whispers to Derick* Her days are numbered...

*Confessional*

Cherry: Christian thinks he's in control of this alliance. Well he's not. As soon as the merge hits, this alliance is over! Christian won't know what hit him!

*End Confession*

Wednesday: So you actually told Mo you liked him?

Angel: And you kissed him?

Stella: And he rejected me. He kept telling me how I should give Leo a chance. He's a nice guy and everything but I'd rather have a guy like Mo.

Angel: Well Leo is his best friend here. You can't blame him for trying to help his friend.

Stella: Yeah, I guess not.

*Static*

Chris: Welceom back everybody! Your time is up. It's time to see how many gold coins each team collected.

Leo: I be I won this challenge for us all by myself. *Hands Chris a handfull of gold coins and takes more out of his pockets*

Wednesday: I got ten. *Drops her coins into the pile*

Angel: I got a few. *Drops five into the pile*

Stella: *Drops a few* That's all I got.

Chris: Mo? Did you manage to mug any interns?

Mo: Sorry guys. I was kind of preoccupied with something... *Looks at Leo*

Chris: Well I'm too lazy to count this, so lets just see if the Screaming Torches have a bigger pile or not.

Bell: *Gives a hand full of coins* This is all I wrassled up.

Ella: Sorry, I refused to beat up innocent interns in order to get some fake gold coins.

Cherry: *Puts her one coin into the pile*

Christian: Sorry, I didn't find any.

Derick: Niether did I.

Leo: It looks like we win!

Chris: Not quite. Connor hasn't given us his coins yet.

Connor: I managed to find a few... *Drops a bag full of gold coins on the ground*

Leo: What? How did you get so many?

Chris: It looks like somebody hit the jackpot!

Connor: I got this all from one intern.

Leo: What? I had to mug like ten to get half that much, and I didn't get bag for my coins. I'm pretty sure I lost a few getting back here!

Chris: Well either way, Connor wins for the Screaming Torches! If you can win part two of today's challenge then you will be safe at tonights elimination.

*Confessional*

Leo: I can't believe it. I found more coins than anybody on my team, then Cory shows up wit a huge bag full of coins and he wins the challenge! How am I supposed to impress Stella now?

*End Confession*

*Lake*

Derick: Not another lake challenge. Last time we were out here Grace lost the challenge just to save me. *Sighs*

Cherry: She threw the challenge? I knew it!

Bell: Does that really matter anymore? She's gone now.

Chris: Stop all your chit chat. Time to get to part two of todays challenge. Robin Hood was a very good swordsman, so for this challenge I thought we'd do some sword fighting!

Leo: Sword fighthing, huh? I can win this challenge easy!

Chris: Since this is still a team game, I've decided to make this a 'team' sword fight. You will all stand on the platform above the lake, and will try and knock off members of the opposing team. Last man standing wins for their team! Screaming Torches, you have an extra person. Choose one member to sit out.

Ella; I volunteer! I'm not really a violent person.

Chris: Okay then. The rest of you, take a plastic swor and get onto that platform!

*Platform*

Mo: This platform does feel kind of crowded, doesn't it...

Stella: *Moves closer to Mo*

Leo: *Glares at Mo*

Chris: Rules are simple! There are no rules! Begin! *Uses his blowhorn*

Leo: We are not voting anybody out today! *Runs across the crowded platform and knocks off Cherr, Christian, Stella and Angel* Oh no! Sorry Stella!

Angel: You knocked me off too!

Leo: Yeah, whatever.

Connor: *Swings his sword at Leo* Hiya!

Leo: *Hits back with his sword*

*Confessional*

Leo: I put up a pretty good fight up there with Connor! I hope Stella noticed me.

*End Confession*

Bell: *Swings her sword at Mo* Your going down mohawk boy!

Mo: Whoa! *Hits Bell's sword*

Bell: Come on, afraid to hit a girl?

Mo: I would never hit a girl... But I would gently push you into the lake... *Gently pushes Bell off the platform*

Christian: Come on guys! If you lose this we have to do the stupid tie breaker! Derick! Knock somebody off!

Derick: *Shoves Mo off* Yes! I knocked somebody off!

Wednesday: I'll take Derick! You get Collin! *Attackes Connor*

Connor: Whoa! *Falls backwards into the lake*

Chris: It looks like Derick's the last man standing from the Screaming Torches!

Derick: Uh oh... *Hides in the corner of the platform*

Wednesday: This challenge is in the bag!

Derick: I won't lose this for us! *Attacks Wednesday with his sword an manages to knock her off*

Leo: Oh no...

Christian: You can beat him Derick!

Leo: *Whispers to Derick* Please let me win this...

Derick: What? You want me to lose on purpose?

Leo: Just make it look like I beat you in a sword fight fight, then Stella will think I'm a hero for saving us. Come on please?

Derick: I don't know...

*Confessional*

Derick: Leo wanted me to throw the challenge because he was trying to impress Stella. I promised I'd help him earlier, so I did what I had to do...

*End Confession*

Leo: *Stands on the edge of the platform* Oh no...

Derick: *Sarcasticly* Looks like we win this challenge...

Leo: Oh no you don't! *Tackles Derick and pushes him off the platform*

Chris: Well in a surpsing turn of events, Leo wins for the Killer Pitchforks, giving them a chance to avoid elimination tonight!

Leo: *Whispers to Derick* Thanks dude.

Mo: *Walks up to Leo* Good job in the challenge today! I didn't think you could do it.

Leo: Yeah, well you underestimate me.

*Confessional*

Mo: I'm glad Leo won the challenge but I know he talked Derick into letting him win. He's asking him for girl advice now. I just hope he doesn't give him any bad advice.

*End Confession*

Derick: So the best way to get a girls attention to by doing a stupid and dangerous stunt!

Leo: Are you sure about that?

Derick: Yeah. If the girls worried about your life then she'll pay attention to you, and if you end up in a cast or something she'll be spending all her time with you making sure your okay and that's when you make your move! I once tried to impress this girl my grinding down the slide at the play ground and I ended up with a broken arm. She went to my house everyday for a month!

Leo: Well if it worked for you...

*Static*

Chris: Are you all ready for part three of todays challenge?

Christian: No, not really...

Chris: Well here it is anyway! For the finaly part of the challenge you must give do what Robin Hood did. He gave all the money he stole to the poor!

Ella: Does that mean your going to give one dollar for every gold coin we found in the first challenge to charity?

Chris: Yeah... No. We have a room filled with more fake gold coins. Your going to take as many of those as you can and your going to put them all into a giant bucket located in the dining hall! First team to fill up their bucket wins! Rules for this challenge are only one person can take gold at a time. You'll also have some obstacles. You will have to walk across a balance beam which leads into the dining hall while the rich interns throw stuff at you! After you put your gold into the bucket you must go back and tag one of your team mates, then they will finish the challenge. Now lets begin...

*Gold Room*

Chris: Starting us off for the Torches is Bell, and for the Pitchforks we have Mo! Ready go!

Bell: *Grabs a bunch of gold and runs across the balance beam*

Intern: *Throws a shoe at Bell but misses*

Bell: Better luck next!

Mo: *Runs across the balance beam*

Bell: *Puts her gold in the bucket* I'm coming back now guys! *Runs across the balance beam and tags Christian in*

Christian: *Grabs a bunch of gold*

*Confessional*

Christian: The challenge was pretty simple. Putting gold into a bucket. A monkey could have done it.

*End Confession*

Chris: This challenge is neck and neck! The teams are just about even with their buckets filled about half way.

Wednesday: *Tags Leo* Your up!

Leo: Okay. *Talks to himself* I need to impress Stella... Something dangerous and stupid... *Takes off his black cap and starts putting gold in it* Okay, how can I get Stella's attention? *Starts walking across the balance beam*

Intern: *Throws a sponge at Leo*

Leo: *Catches the sponge* That was a close one. I could have fallen off and gottent injured. Wait a second...

*Confessional*

Leo: *Wearing a bandage around his head* Derick said that girl paid attention to him because he broke his arm so I thought if I hurt my head Stella might pay attention to me.

*End Confession*

Leo: *Falls off the balance beam on purpose and hits his head* Ow!

Cherry: *Runs past Leo and fills her teams bucket with gold*

Chris: Cherry wins for the Torches!

Cherry: Yes! We win!

Chris: You will be safe from having to vote somebody out tonight. As for the Killer Pitchforks, choose your favorite loser and I will see you tonight.

Mo: What about Leo?

Chris: Oh yeah... He'll be fine, I think...

Mo: *Shakes Leo* He's unconcious*

Chris: I'm sure he'll be fine...

*Confessional*

Leo: Boy do I regret it now. After the challenge everybody was mad at me for losing it for us, except Mo. He was nice about it. Stella was furious... I'm pretty sure I'm going home tonight.

*End Confession*

Leo: *Sits by himself next to a window* My last day on Total Drama Kingdom...

Mo: *Sits down next to Leo* Is your head okay?

Leo: Better. Getting hit in the head was actually what I needed to realize Stella and I will never be together!

Mo: That's too bad.

Leo: So why did you kiss her? Do you like her?

Mo: She kissed me. I told her I didn't like her like that.

Leo: You really rejected her for me?

Mo: Well for you and I don't like guys.

Leo: Wait what?

Mo: I'm gay.

Leo: What? Why are you just telling me now?

Mo: I'm telling you so that you believe me when I say I don't like Stella.

*Confessional*

Leo: So Mo likes guys? I'm kind of uncomfortable around him now...

*End Confession*

Mo: Listen dude. I don't want to see you go tonight. I'm going to talk to the girls to see if I can swing the vote to somebody else.

*Static*

Wednesday: So your saying we vote off Stella over Leo? Why?

Mo: She's a nice girl and everything but she's not that great in challenges.

Wednesday: But Leo lost the challenge for us today!

Mo: He won the second part though. If it wasn't for him we wouldn't even had a chance in the tie breaker.

Wednesday: I don't know... I'll think about it.

*Elimination*

Chris: Well you guys just lost another challenge. About to go from five members to four...

Angel: Yeah, we know our team sucks.

Chris: Well tonight I only have four Holy Grales. You know the routine. Person who does not recieve a Holy Grale will be sent down the Corridor of Shame and will take a ride on the Carriage of Losers. Tonight's special beverage is strawberry lemonade! You've already casted your votes. Holy Grales go to Mo, Wednesday, and Angel. *Slides them all Holy Grales* This is the final Holy Grale. It goes too...Leo!

Leo: Really? Me?

Chris: Yup, your safe for another day! *Hands Leo a Holy Grale*

Stella: What? Why me?

Mo: You rejected Leo.

Stella: Is that a crime?

Mo: Well he's my best friend. I have to protect him.

Stella: Okay fine... I'll go. So you all know, we're having a party at my place at the end of the season! *Walks down the Corridor of Shame*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: From this point on there are not more teams!

*Confessional*

Cherry: Finally, the merge! First chance I get, Christian is going home.

*End Confession*

Chris: To mix things up we're bringing back to formely eliminated contestants back into the game!

*A silhouette of a girl walks out into the Dining Hall*

Derick: No not her! Anybody but her!


	19. Search For The Holy Grail

**Finally the merge! Two teams become one! In this chapter two previously eliminated contestants are back. In my past stories like Total Drama High School, I had the readers vote for who they wanted to come back. This time I just chose the two contestants who came back. I chose them because I thought they were out a little too soon. I had more planned for them, but their eliminations just happened. I've been planning on them to come back since the chapter they were eliminated in. This chapter is also the longest one I've written so far! Lots of stuff going on!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, the final eleven faced off in a Robin Hood based challenge which involved mugging interns... *Replay of Leo attacking an intern* Sword fighting! *Replay of Mo falling off the platform* We concluded the challenge by filling buckets with gold. Unfortunetly for the Pitchforks Leo was trying to impress Stella by using Derick's bad advice and ended up losing them the challenge. Leo's fate seeemed to be sealed, but his buddy Mo talked Wednesday into getting rid of Stella instead. *Replay of Stella walking down the Corridor of Shame* Now we're down to only ten... Or are we? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Everyone walks into the Dining Hall sleepily*

Cherry: Why did you wake us up so early?

Christain: We can't be having a challene already...

Angel: *Starts drooling on the Table*

Chris: The reason I've waken you all up so early is because I have an important announcement for you all! From this point on, there are no more Screaming Torches, and no more Killer Pitchforks. From this point on the teams are merged!

Bell: Is that all you wanted to tell us?

Ella: Yeah, I want to go back to sleep.

*Confessional*

Cherry: Finally the merge! It's time to cut off Christian. He's too big of a threat to keep around.

*End Confession*

Chris: Nope, I have one more very important announcement for you all. To mix things up we've decided to bring back to formely eliminated contestants back!

Wednesday: No way!

Connor: That's not fair!

Chris: This isn't about being fair. It's all about ratings! Our first returnee was voted out for falling in love to easily. Lets welcome back Grace!

Derick: Not her! Anybody but her...

Grace: *Runs into the room* Hey guys, I'm so excited to be back! *Notices Derick* Oh no..

*Confessional*

Grace: I was so excited when Chris asked if I wanted to come back. I just thought Derick would have been voted out by now... I just hope things don't get too awkward between us.

*End Confession*

Ella: *Hugs Grace* It's so great to have you back!

Grace: I know!

Bell: Girl power!

Derick: *Hides behind Christian* Don't let her see me!

Christian: I'm pretty sure she already saw you...

Grace: I missed you all! I can't wait to do a challenge

Chris: Don't worry, it will be a fun challenge! But before we can get to that lets welcome back our second returnee. This player was voted off of the Knight's team for showing qualities of an actual knight... Running to a princess' rescue and helping her team out of the dark tunnel. Welcome back Auden!

Bell: Seriously?

*Confessional*

Bell: Back when Auden was in the game everybody thought we were in love with eachother. That is so not the case. I can't stand him! Why did Chris have to bring him back?

*End Confession*

Auden: Hey ya'll. I'm back!

Mo: *Walks up and shakes Auden's hand* Welcome back man. Good to see you back in the game.

Ella: Bell, your boyfriends back!

Bell: I do not like Auden! Would you please stop thinking that I do.

Grace: You don't have to pretend you don't like him. His shaggy brown hair...

*Confessional*

Grace: The one thing I didn't want to happen when I came back was too fall in love again. After what happened with Derick I realized I fall in love too easily, and always with the wrong guys.

*End Confession*

Chris: Now you can all go back to your towers and rest up, but be ready. Today's challenge is simple, but if you don't do your best then your out!

*Girls tower*

Cherry: It's really nice to see you back here Grace!

Grace: Thanks. It's so weird being back. There were so many more people here. Last time I was here we were still the girls team.

Cherry: You barley missed the team switch.

Wednesday: Not really. We still had a couple more challenges after she left before the team switch.

Cherry: Yeah so?

Grace: It doesn't matter! I'm back now!

*Confessional*

Cherry: Grace is the perfect person to lure into an alliance. She's been out of the game for a while. She doesn't know who trust and who not to trust.

*End Confession*

Angel: So are you glad that your boyfriends back Bell?

Bell: He is not my boyfriend!

Wednesday: You seemed to like him while he was here.

Ella: And now that he's back you've been acting different.

Bell: It's because I hate him so much! The whole time he was here he just bugged me.

Cherry: Don't deny it Bell. Your in love...

*Boys Tower*

Auden: I can't believe I'm back!

Mo: Good feeling isn't it?

Christian: Been a while since you left huh?

Auden: Yeah, I was voted off second.

Leo: Sorry about that dude. Helping Bell was nice and all, but it lost us the challenge!

Auden: That shouldn't matter anymore. It's an individual game now.

*Confessional*

Auden: I really didn't expect these guys to make it this far in the game. Leo and Connor are kind of below the radar weak players. Before I left Derick and Christian were on the chopping block but somehow they stayed in the game. Mo's the only one I'm not surprised is still in. Now that I'm back, I'm in it to win it!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Mo: I know how Auden feels, being the second person voted out. Returning in the middle of the season. It's weird being voted out during the team phase of the game, and then coming back to an individual game.

*End Confession*

Mo: You know Auden, you and I have a lot in common.

Auden: Really, how so?

Mo: Back in Total Drama High School I was the second person voted out, then half way through the game.

Auden: Really? That's interesting.

Christian: So do you feel like you've cheated?

Auden: How did I cheat?

Christian: We voted you out fair and square and now your back for no apparent reason, when the rest of us have fought hard to stay in the game.

Auden: I don't think it's really cheating. Just a bit of an advantage.

*Confessional*

Christian: Out of the two people who are back in the game Auden is the bigger threat. He's a likable guy whos great in challenges. Grace isn't really a dangerous player, but I have to watch out for her because Derick may try and get back together with her, and she'll just break his heart again and that won't be good for my strategy.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Chris: I hope our returning players have made their selves comfy. Time to get to todays challenge. Now that there are no more teams, your all on your own from this point on. Today's challenge is to prove that your truly are on your own from this point on. As you all know, in order to be declared safe at elimination ceremonies I need to give you a Holy Grail. Well for todays challenge you have to find your own Holy Grail. We have hidden eleven Holy Grails all around the Castle. You all must search the castle until you find a Holy Grail. If you manage to find one then you'll be declared safe. The one person who does not find a Holy Grail will be automaticly eliminated!

Angel: That's kind of tough isn't it?

Chris: That's the point! As extra motivation to find a Holy Grale the first two players to find Holy Grails and bring them back here will recieve a reward! A feast, not cooked by Chef Hatchet!

Christian: So it's up to us to keep our selves in the game?

Chris: Your the only person who can save your self today. Now start looking for those Holy Grales!

*Confessional*

Wednesday: *Does not notice the Holy Grail right behind her head* I really want to win this challenge. We've been here for a few weeks now, and all we've had to eat is Chef's food, which is just terrible. I shouldn't be in here. I should be looking for a Holy Grail! I want that reward!

*End Confession*

*Hallway*

Derick: So the three of us are working toether?

Cherry: We have a better chance of finding three Holy Grails if we split up...

Christian: That may be true but it's still early in the challenge. We have to talk about our strategy. I think we should extend our alliance a bit.

Cherry: We can talk about that later. It's not important right now. Theres no vote tonight. I'll see you guys later! *Runs off*

Christian: She's acting pretty suspicious... We better find a couple of Holy Grails and quick.

*Static*

Leo: So where do you guys think we should look?

Mo: Chris probably hid them in all in hard to get to locations, so I'm thinking there might be one in the dungeon.

Auden: You want to go down into the dungeon? Isn't it kind of scary down there?

Mo: It's not that bad. We had a challenge down there while you were gone. *Opens the dungeon door* Ready to go down?

Auden: Not really...

Mo: It'll be fine. *Pulls Auden down the stairs as Leo follows*

*Corridor of Shame*

Grace: If I were a Holy Grale where would I be hidden...

Ella: I don't know. They could be hidden anywhere.

Bell: We should check outside. Chris probably hid them all in dangerous places where it's near impossible to find. *Walks to the front of the castle*

Grace: I can see one! *Points to a Holy Grail in a moat*

*An alligator starts circling the Holy Grail*

Ella: How are we supposed to get to it now?

*Ball Room*

Derick: How long has this been here? I've never noticed this room before.

Christian: I've passed by this room before. I'm sure we'll have a challenge in here eventually...

Derick: Do you theres a Holy Grail in here.

Christian: No idea.

Derick: *Notices a Holy Grail* Look up there! In the chandelier!

Christian: How are we supposed to get int down?

Derick: *Jumps on top of a table*

Christian: That's not going to work. Your not going to get to the chandelier by jumping off the table.

Derick: Are you sure about that? *Jumps and starts swinging on the chandelier* Ah!

Christian: Hey be careful!

Derick: *Spins around on the chandelier* It won't stop spinning!

Christian: Jump down!

Derick: Not yet! *Reaches for the Holy Grail* Almost got it... *Grabs the Holy Grail* I got it! *Falls off the chandelier*

Christian: That wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it worked.

Derick: I can't believe it! I'm safe! I'm not going home tonight!

Christian: Now we just need to find me a Holy Grail. Come on, lets go.

Derick: Sorry dude. I can't help you. I have a reward to claim! *Runs off*

Christian: Looks like I'm on my own now...

*Dining Hall*

Derick: *Runs in holding a Holy Grail* I found one Chris! Am I one of the first two? Do I get the reward?

Chris: You are number one! You have found a Holy Grale and are therefore safe from elimination tonight. You have won the reward of sharing a feast with the next person to find a Holy Grale and make their way back here.

*Confessional*

Derick: I can't believe I actually won the first individual challenge! Me! I'm a force to be reckoned with!

*End Confession*

*Moat*

Bell: *Punches an alligator* That Holy Grale is mine!

Ella: Bell, get out of the water! It's too dangerous!

Bell: No, I've got this! *Gets pulled under water by the alligator*

Grace: Bell! Is she okay? *Jumps in the water* Bell? Where are you?

Bell: *Swims back up* That alligator won't give up.

Grace: Don't worry, I'll help you! *See's the Holy Grail*

*Confessional*

Grace: I know Bell fought an alligator to try and get that Holy Grail, but it was just right there...

*End Confession*

Bell: *Kicks the alligator away* And don't you come back here, ya hear?

Grace: *Grabs the Holy Grail* Sorry Bell! I'll make it up to you... *Climbs out of the water*

Bell: What? That was my Holy Grail!

Grace: Sorry! *Runs off*

*Dining Hall*

Derick: So I can't start eating until somebody else shows up with a Holy Grail.

Chris: Yup.

Grace: *Runs in with her Holy Grale* I got one Chris!

Chris: Grace, you are the second player to return with a Holy Grale, that means you have earned the reward. A feast, with the first player who returned with their Holy Grail! Derick!

Grace: Oh... Derick...

Derick: Hey Grace...

*Hallway*

Cherry: *Runs down the hallway* I need to find a Holy Grail, and fast! But where would it be hidden... *Runs past Connor*

Connor: Cherry? Why are you talking to yourself?

Cherry: I wasn't talking to myself...

Connor: Yes you were, I heard you!

Cherry: Okay maybe I was. Listen I can't talk, I have a Holy Grail to find! *Runs off*

Connor: Well that was weird...

*Dungeon*

Bell: I can't believe Grace betrayed us like that! I earned that Holy Grale not her!

Ella: Why do we have to go to the dungeon again?

Bell: Well the last one was hidden in the moat. I'm sure it has to be in the more dangerous parts of the castle. Why not in the dungeon?

Ella: But it's dark down there. Your scared of the dark, remember?

Bell: That's why I'm taking this candle with us... I found it on one of those tables back there... *Starts going down into the dungeon*

Auden: Are you guys sure theres one down here?

Mo: There should be.

Auden: It's too dark!

Bell: *Whispers to Ella* Theres someone else down here...

Ella: *Whispers* I think one of them is Auden.

Bell: Ya think!

Leo: What was that...

Mo: Somebody else is down here...

Auden: Who's out there? *Walks and accidently kicks the Holy Grail* What was that...?

Mo: The Holy Grail!

Auden: It's on the floor!

Bell: It's on the floor! *Jumps on the floor and starts searching for the Holy Grail*

Auden: That's Bell's voice!

Leo: You would know...

Auden: What's that supposed to mean?

Mo: Just try to get that Holy Grail!

Auden: *Starts searching the ground*

Bell: *Bumps into Auden on the floor* Hey! Watch it!

Auden: You watch it!

Bell: *Pushes Auden* I think I just saw it! *Starts crawling towards the Holy Grale*

Auden: No! *Grabs Bell's feet and pulls her back*

Bell: Hey! *Kicks Auden and runs towards the Holy Grail* It's mine! *Trips over the Holy Grail* Ow... *Grabs the Holy Grail* I got it!

Ella: Lets get out of here Bell! *Runs out of the dungeon with Bell*

Mo: What happened Auden?

Leo: I couldn't see what was happening but it sounded like you got beat up by a girl!

Auden: It's that girl. She's a tough one.

*Confessional*

Auden: Bell is mean. She pretty much beat me up just so she could get that Holy Grail.

*End Confession*

Wednesday: Well we've circles the castle about five times already, and we haven't found anything!

Angel: We have to keep looking! If we don't find one soon one of us is goin home!

Bell: *Runs past Angel and Wednesday* Hey guys! Found one! *Runs to the Dining Hall*

Ella: Bell wait up! *Stops by Angel and Wednesday*

Angel: Bell already got one?

Ella: Yeah. She had to beat up and alligator and Auden to get it!

Wednesday: An alligator?

Ella: Yeah. There was a Holy Grail in the moat, but Grace ended up taking it so we went down to the dungeon where Bell beat up Auden to get it.

Wednesday: In the moat, and in the dungeon... The Holy Grales all must be in the more dangerous parts of the castle.

Angel: Of course! Chris wouldn't hide them in a safe part.

Wednesday: I know where we can find one! Lets go!

Angel: Thanks for the information Ella! *Runs off*

Ella: Wait, I didn't mean to tell you that! *See's them run away* That might have been a big mistake...

*Tallest Tower*

Christian: There better be one up here, or I climbed all these stupid stairs for nothing! *Opens the door and finds a small room* Lets check these drawers...

Wednesday: *Runs up the stairs* There should be one up here!

Angel: I hope your right! *Stops to catch her breath* You go on... I'll catch up!

Wednesday: *Runs into the room and see's Christian* Did you happen to see a Holy Grail in here?

Christian: Still looking for it.

Wednesday: *See's the Holy Grail out on the balcony* I think I just found it... *Starts walking towards the balcony*

Christian: I got here first! *Runs onto the balcony*

Wednesday: *Pushes Christian off the balcony and into the lake* Sorry... *Grabs the Holy Grail* Oh well. Atleast I'm safe!

Angel: *Makes it to the top* Did you find it?

Wednesday: Yup! *See's Christian in the lake shaking his fist* And I was the only person in here... Lets find you a Holy Grail! *Pulls Angel away from the balcony*

*Confessional*

Christian: She pushed me off the balcony! Luckily the lake was right there, but I lost a lot of time swimming back to the castle.

*End Confession*

Auden: Sorry I lost us that last Holy Grail guys...

Mo: It's alright. Theres still a chance the three of us can all find Holy Grails.

*Confessional*

Leo: Since I found out Mo was gay I've been a little more cautious with him. I expected him to flirt with me or something but he seems more interested in Auden.

*End Confession*

Auden: Can I ask you for some advice?

Mo: Yeah sure?

Auden: How did you avoid getting voted out after you came back into the game during TDHS? Since I've gotten back I feel like I'm a huge target!

Mo: I know what you mean. When they brought me back, the only friends I had were the girl I who I was dating, Jennifer, and my best friend in the game before I left Dally. I don't really know how I stuck around as long as I did, but I was a target at first. I think everyone realized there were bigger threats than me. I lasted a few episodes after that.

Leo: *Sneaks away while Mo and Auden are talking* I can't let them know I just located a Holy Grail! How could they not notice it was being used as a vase! *Takes out the flowers and grabs the Holy Grail* Hey guys! I found one!

Auden: You did? *See's Leo's Holy Grail*

Mo: Good job dude! Now we only need two more and we're all safe.

Leo: You guys better hurry! Theres only eleven, and who knows how many people have them already.

*Confessional*

Cherry: *Doesn't notice the Holy Grail behind her head* I have been searching everywhere to find one of those stupid Holy Grails! I looked down in the dungeon, in the moat, the tallest tower! I've even checked the vases to see if they replaced one wtih a Holy Grail! Apparently not. I'm pretty sure there aren't that many left out there.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Chris: Leo has found a Holy Grail. That's a total of five Holy Grails found, six left out there! Our two challenge winners are now enjoying a feast prepared by a Chef who can actually cook! Hows the food you two?

Derick: The food is great! *Takes a bite of a chicken leg*

Grace: It is really good!

*Confessional*

Derick: The food was good, but having to eat it with Grace made it awkward.

*End Confession*

Grace: So your still in the game...

Derick: Yeah... Your back in the game...

Grace: Uh huh.

*Hallway*

Ella: *See's Angel down the Hallway* Angel!

Angel: *See's Ella* Oh hey! *Goes up to Ella* Still searching?

Ella: Yeah, kind of.

Angel: That was kind of rude of Bell. She found her Holy Grale then she ditched you.

Ella: Yeah I know... Where's Wednesday?

Angel: Same thing.

Ella: I feel used...

Angel: We just have to keep looking!

Ella: This challenge scares me. The person who doesn't find one has to go home. You don't even get a chance at an elimination ceremony. Your just gone... Kind of a scary thought, don't you think?

Angel: I just hope it's not me.

*Lake*

Christian: *Walks out of the lake* I can't believe Wednesday! That was uncalled for!

Mo: *Walks towards the lake with Auden* What are you doing? Taking a swim?

Christian: No! I was inches away from a Holy Grail when that Wednesday pushed me off the balcony and into the lake!

Auden: Well that doesn't sound fun.

Christian: It wasn't! I was so close!

Auden: I was close too, then Bell pretty much beat me up to get it from me.

Christian: I need to get back and start looking again. I can't go home!

Mo: Do you want to look with us?

Christian: With you two? My competition? *Thinks about it* I guess I could.

Auden: We were thinking there might be one out here.

Christian: So what happened your friend who doesn't wear any shoes?

Mo: He already found one. What about Derick?

Christian: We found one right away. I'm think he actually won the challenge. What a surprise, isn't it?

Auden: That guy won?

Christian: He's an idiot, but a lucky idiot.

Auden: After I left I was sure Derick wouldn't have lasted much longer, but he's still in the game. Shows what I know. *See's a Holy Grail next to a window* No way!

Mo: What is it?

Auden: I think I just found a Holy Grail! *Runs towards the Holy Grail and grabs it* Yes! It feels good to be safe!

Mo: You found one!

Christian: *Sarcasticly* Great...

*Confessional*

Christian: I've been this close to three Holy Grails today and they've all been stolen away by idiots! Derick, Wednesday, Auden! *Leaves the confessional*

*Camera zooms in close to the Holy Grail*

*End Confession*

Cherry: *Climbs on top of statue* Why haven't I seen a stupid Holy Grail yet? This challenge is so stupid!

Connor: *See's Cherry on the statue* Your talking to yourself again...

Cherry: Shut up! I am not!

Connor: Yes you were... And you still don't have a Holy Grail don't you?

Cherry: Neither do you!

Connor: But I'm not freaking out about it.

Cherry: I'll get it eventually.

Connor: I'm sure you will... *Starts to walk away*

Cherry: Wait, don't go!

Connor: What? Why?

Cherry: I want to know if your interested in getting rid of Christian.

Connor: Christian? Why Christian?

Cherry: He's a threat. He needs to go.

Connor: You want me to help you vote him off?

Cherry: If you could.

Connor: Lets get throuh this challenge first. If we want to stay in the game we need to get one of this Holy Grails.

Cherry: Your right! I need find one quick! *Runs off*

Connor: Good luck! So Cherry wants me for an alliance... *Bumps into a suit of armor* Ow! *See's a Holy Grail in the helmet* I found one? I found a Holy Grail! Yes! *Grabs the Holy Grail and runs off*

*Spiral Staircase*

Christian: This challenge is harder than I thought it would be.

Mo: Yeah I know. I've been close to to two Holy Grails so far, but every time somebody else would swoop in and take it!

Christian: Tell me about it. It's happened three times already.

Mo: I think I've been too nice. Auden almost had one, so I stood back and let him fight Bell for it. Leo found his on his own, but then Auden found another one and I just let him take it.

Christian: I had to fight over one with Wednesday. We didn't actually fight. She just pushed me out the window!

Mo: *Stops walking up the stairs* Oh no...

Christian: What is it? *Stops and see's a Holy Grail on the steps* This ones not even hidden!

Mo: Which one of us should get it... We've been close a few times.

Christian: *Stops himself from grabbing it* You take it... You a nice guy, letting Leo and Auden get the Holy Grails instead of you...

Mo: *Grabs the Holy Grail* Are you sure?

Christian: *Nods*

Mo: That's really nice of you. Thanks.

*Confessional*

Christian: I should have just taken it for myself! Why did I just let Mo take it like that?

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Mo: *Walks in with his Holy Grail* Hey guys! I'm safe!

Auden: Mo! Your still in!

Wednesday: How many people are still stuck looking for one?

Chris: Theres only four Holy Grails, and five people searching. Christian, Cherry, Angel and Ella.

Bell: I hope it's Cherry. She is not nice!

Wednesday: How she stayed in until this point is a mystery to me.

Bell: Ella's still out there too... I just hope she can manage to find one.

*Static*

Ella: Where else would one be hidden?

Angel: This is a big castle. They could be hidden anywhere.

Ella: I'm getting nervous. I haven't seen anyone else in a while.

*Confessional*

Angel: The good thing about searching with Ella was I knew as long as she's with me, theres atleast one Holy Grail out there that nobody's found.

*End Confession*

Angel: Do you think it could be hidden in the fire place?

Ella: Maybe, be could check.

Angel: *Starts taking logs out of the fire place and coughs* Dusty in there!

Ella: There it is!

Angel: *Pushes Ella out of the way and grabs a Holy Grail* I'm safe! *Notices Ella on the ground* Oh sorry about that... I thouht you were goin to try and take it from me.

Ella: Why would I do that? Your the one who found it.

Angel: I'm so sorry!

Ella: Congratulations... *Walks away*

Angel: Where are you going?

Ella: I need to find a Holy Grail or I'm going home.

*Intercom*

Chris: Attention contestants still searching for your Holy Grails! There are only three of you still looking, and only two Holy Grails left to find! Remember the person who doesn't find a Holy Grail is out!

*Static*

Cherry: Oh crap! Only two left! *Starts running down the Hallway*

Christian: *Runs into Cherry* Oh, it's you...

Cherry: You still haven't found a Holy Grail yet either?

Christian: Not yet...

Cherry: Well...

Ella: *Walks up to Christian and Cherry* So it's just us three?

Cherry: Looks like it is... *Runs off*

Christian: *Runs off*

Ella: I'm in a trouble...

*Confessional*

Ella: Theres only two Holy Grails left and I'm up against Christian and Cherry! Why did I end up against them of all people?

*End Confession*

Cherry: Holy Grail, Holy Grail... *See's a picture of Mona Lisa* It's like she's staring at me...

*Mona Lisa's eyes turn red*

Cherry: Ah! *Takes the picture down and throws it on the ground* Hey what's that... A hole in the wall? *Reaches in the Hole and pulls out a Holy Grail* I found one? I'm safe! Yes, yes, yes! Take that Christian!

*Confessional*

Cherry: I'm so relieved I finally founr a Holy Grail. I was afraid I was about to lose. *Gets hit in the head with the confessional Holy Grail* Ow! What the heck? *See's it's another Holy Grail* Two Holy Grails? Is it my lucky day or what? *Holds up her two Holy Grails*

*End Confession*

Christian: I've never been this close to being eliminated... *See's Cherry with a Holy Grail* No. *Runs up to Cherry* You found one? That means it's just between me and Ella...

Cherry: Actually I found more than one... *Holds up two Holy Grails*

Christian: You found both of them? But how?

Cherry: Skill. Good looks. Luck...

Chritian: Let me have one please!

Cherry: I don't know... *Walks into the Dining Hall* Hey Chris!

Chris: You found two Holy Grails?

Cherry: Yup.

Chris: You realize you'll have to give one of those away...

Ella: *Runs in* I saw both of you come in here... Am I out?

Christian: She found both of them...

Cherry: And Chris says I have to give it away. Can I give it to whoever I want?

Chris: Yeah sure.

Christian: Come on Cherry... You and I are friends, right?

Cherry: True, but I'd rather see Ella stay in the game.

Ella: Really?

Cherry: Yup, here you go Ella! *Throws her a Holy Grail*

Christian: *Jumps in front of Ella and takes the Holy Grail from her*

Ella: Hey!

Cherry: Hey!

Chris: Christian recieved the final Holy Grail which makes him safe! Ella, your the only one here without one, which means your out!

Cherry: Thats not fair! That was meant for Ella!

Christian: You heard Chris. I'm the one who ended up with it.

Chris: Ella, it's time to go.

Bell: Oh Ella! *Hugs Ella* I'm going to miss you! You were my best friend here!

Ella: I'm going to miss you too! *Hugs Bell* Good luck. *Walks down the Corridor of Shame*

Bell: *Walks up to Christian* That was a really messed up thing you did!

Auden: Yeah man, not cool!

Angel: *Whispers to Wednesday* I can't believe he just did that!

*Confessional*

Christian: I had to take that Holy Grail, or else I'd be the one going home right now. It wasn't nice, but it was the only way to keep myself in the game.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Cherry: I ended up with two Holy Grails, and I had the chance to get rid of Christian! If only I didn't toss her the stupid thing and just handed it to her Christian wouldn't be here right now! Even though he's not gone yet, that move he made makes him kind of look like a jerk, which will make it easier to sway votes his direction.

*End Confession*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: *Dressed as a King* Your challenge today is to make me laugh...

Christian: How am I supposed to do that?

Chris: Do something funny!

Christian: *Throws an appled at Derick*


	20. Jester Fest

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I am back! I've been having computer troubles... So anyway this challenge is a talent contest basically, so I just used what you guys put in the talent box. Anyway don't worry, I will finish the story, eventually... I have lots of stuff planned, so keep reading the story, and review and all that stuff.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom... It was the end of the team phase of the game, and now it's the individual phase! The final ten contestants were in for a surprise when we brought back to formerly eliminated contestants back into the game. *Replay of Grace and Auden returning* We brought Grace to bug Derick and we brought back Auden to bug Bell. Since it was the first individual challenge we made it a sudden death elimination! We hid eleven Holy Grail's throughout the castle, and the one player who didn't find one would be sent home for good. Returning player Grace was one of the first two to find one, along with her ex boyfriend, Derick. That made for one awkward feast... *Replay of Derick and Grace eating together* In the end Cherry ended up with the last two Holy Grail's, meaning she got to decide who to give a Holy Grail to and save. It was between her ally Christian, and Ella. She chose to betray Christian for being a threat, but made a big mistake by tossing Ella the Holy Grail, giving Christian the opprutunity for Christian to steal it away from Ella, saving himself! *Replay of Christian taking the Holy Grail from Ella* Now there's only eleven left! Who will be the next to leave Total... Drama... Kindgom!

*Theme Song*

*Confessional*

Christian: I got desperate in that last challenge... It was either me or Ella, and Cherry chose Ella. Our alliance is officially over! Next chance I get Cherry is out of here!

*End Confession*

*Boy's Tower*

Auden: I can't believe Christian... I understand he wanted to stay in the game and all, but to get in the way of Ella and take her Holy Grail. That just ain't right!

Leo: And Ella was always so nice.

Auden: I say we should do something about him!

Christian: *Walks in* Were you guys talking about me?

Leo: Uh no.. We were talking about someone else...

Christian: Oh yeah, who?

Leo: Uh we were talking about Mo... You know Mo! The guy with the mohawk... He's gay you know!

*Confessional*

Leo: I didn't want Christian to know we were talking about him, so I started blabbering on and I accidently told him Mo was gay. I hope Mo isn't mad about it...

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Christian: So Mo is gay... I thought I was the only one here, but I'm not going to tell anyone here that. I never really payed much attention to Mo. He's okay, I guess...

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Bell: I'm so mad at Christian! He got rid of my best friend here!

Grace: *Puts her arm around Bell* It's okay. You still have us!

Cherry: *Puts her arm around Bell also* Yeah, us girls should stick together! That's why I wanted to keep her over Christian but he just had to take the Holy Grail!

Wednesday: That was really messed up of him.

Angel: It was uncalled for! He lost the challenge! He should have accepted it and went home!

*Confessional*

Cherry: I may have failed in getting rid of Christian, but that little stunt he pulled is turning everyone against him, at least the girls anyway...

*End Confession*

Grace: We don't need guys! All they do is break your heart, and take your Holy Grail's!

Cherry: Looks like we know who's going home next...

Wednesday: If you girls are voting for Christian next elimination, I'm in!

Angel: Me too! That guy is trouble!

Bell: And I'll make sure he doesn't even get close to winning immunity!

Cherry: *Smiles evily*

*Dining Hall*

Auden: *Sits next to Mo* It's nice to be back in the game. Getting a second chance at the money. It just feels good!

Mo: Just don't do what I did and get distracted by a girl. Me and Jennifer made out instead of keeping our heads in the game and it ended up costing both of us...

Auden: Trust me, I won't get distracted by a girl. *Glances over at Grace* I won't get distracted...

Grace: *Notices Auden looking at her* Is he... *Blushes*

*Confessional*

Grace: I promised myself when I came back into this game I wouldn't fall in love again... Mo was right. Telling me I think love is a fairy tale, and I fall in love to easily. Well he was right. I've been back only two days and I'm already falling for someone...

*End Confession*

Christian: *Walks over to Cherry with Derick* Hello traitor...

Cherry: Christian! Derick! How are you guys!

Christian: I want to know why you tried to eliminate me.

Cherry: Okay, you want to know the truth? Your a big threat. It's an individual game now! The sooner you go home, the better chance I have of winning!

Christian: Yeah right...

Cherry: Don't take it personally! You've gotten plenty of people sent home.

Christian: But I'm loyal to my alliances... *Walks away*

Derick: That was rough...

Cherry: We're still friends, right?

Derick: Yeah, of course!

Christian: *Yells* Derick!

Derick: Well, we can be friends after the show...

*Confessional*

Cherry: Christian is on the chopping block now. He's scared. His days are numbered and he knows it. He still has Derick as his closest ally. Once he's gone, Derick will be the perfect person to take with me to the finals! Not to bright, easily manipulated. I just need to get on his good side, but how...

*End Confession*

Chef: *Carries in a giant chair*

Chris: *Walks in dressed like a king* Here ye, here ye! I am King Chris, here to inform you peasents of your next challenge! You must perform some sort of act to amuse me! Do whatever you want! Do a dance, sing a song, extreme stunt! Whatever you think will impress me! Winner gets a special reward, and just to keep things interesting, the worst act is automatically eliminated!

Angel: Again? Another sudden death elimination challenge?

Chris: It makes you actually try in these challenge. You will all have an hour to prepare something for me.

*Confessional*

Mo: This challenge basically is a talent contest, and since I'm the only guy with a guitar here, I thought I'd sing a little song. It's about what it's like being on a reality show.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Sings a song* What do you think?

Derick: Your pretty good?

Christian: Do you think it will be enough for Chris to keep me in the game?

Derick: I don't know...

Christian: What are you going to do to impress him?

Derick: The one thing I'm best at. Pickup lines!

Christian: Really? That's your big talent? Pick up lines?

Derick: Well yeah. *Falls on the ground* Whoa... Was that an earthquake? Because you just rocked my world!

Christian: That was stupid...

*Static*

Angel: What do you think your going to do?

Wednesday: I don't, what are you going to do?

Angel: Probably a dance or something...

Cherry: Hey, that's what I was thinking of doing! I wonder if we could do a dance together...

Angel: I don't know, maybe.

Cherry: We should ask Chris. *Goes to the Dining Hall* Hey Chris! Is there any chance me and some of the girls could work together for the challenge? We want to do a dance together.

Chris: I don't see why not. Yeah sure, you can.

Cherry: *Runs over to Angel and Wednesday* He says we can do a dance together! *Hugs them*

Angel: That's great!

Wednesday: Yeah, great...

*Confessional*

Wednesday: Truth is I'm not really a great dancer. Sure I dance at parties and stuff, but when it comes to a dance that is choreographed, forget it!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Cherry: I decided to make friends with Angel and Wednesday. Their already on board to vote Christian out. I need to stay on their good side so they can help me out down the road.

*End Confession*

Auden: I know exactly what I'm going to do for the challenge!

Leo: Me too! I'm going to read this poem I wrote...

Auden: You wrote a poem?

Leo: I was going to give it to Stella before I realized she like Mo and not me.

Mo: Sorry about that dude.

Leo: It's okay. We're still friends.

Auden: Don't you guys want to know my talent?

Mo: Yeah let's see it!

Auden: Okay, here I go... *Talks in Chris' voice* And the winner of Total Drama Kingdom is... Auden!

Leo: Whoa, you sounded just like Chris!

Mo: That was good dude!

Auden: Thanks. What are you doing Mo? Are you gonna play your guitar?

Mo: Yeah, I'm writing a song.

Auden: About what?

Mo: Being on a reality show.

Auden: Really?

*Static*

Bell: *Goes into the Dining Hall* Hey Chris. Can I ask you something?

Chris: What is it! Can't you see I'm getting a foot massage here?

Bell: Sorry to disturb you, but for my talent, I kind of need something...

Chris: Like what?

Bell: *Whispers into Chris' ear*

Chris: What? You expect us to find one of those in less than an hour?

Bell: Don't you already have one? You used it for one of the challenges last season.

Chris: Oh yeah... I'm sure we can bring it in.

*Static*

Grace: I'm not really sure what I should do.

Connor: Yeah, I don't know what I'm going to do either... I have a talent, but it's not a very good one. I can go long periods of time without blinking.

Grace: I'm good at a lot of stuff, just nothing I can really show on a stage in front of everybody. Your blinking thing is pretty cool though.

Connor: You think so?

Grace: Yeah, sure... *Hears Chef Hatchets voice* Huh, Chef? *Goes towards the voice*

Auden: *In Chef's voice* I hate cooking for these lousy good for nothing teenagers*

Grace: Oh, Auden. It's just you... It sounded like Chef was cooking something, but then I realized his voice was in the hallway not the kitchen. Did you say that?

Auden: Yeah, I'm really good at mimicking voices.

Grace: That was really good.

Auden: Thanks... So what are you doing for the challenge.

Grace: I don't know... I don't really have any talents that would be useful for this challenge...

Auden: I'm sure you can do something.

Grace: I'm a pretty good matchmaker, but I don't see how that will help me here...

Auden: Maybe you can make something.

Grace: Like what?

Auden: Some sort of art project...

*Dining Hall*

Chris: Gather in everyone! Let's get this competition started! Remember, the person here with the worst talent will be automatically eliminated. I will tell you after everyone has gone who I think has the worst talent and who will be sent home. Now, who wants to start us off?

Cherry: We'll go! *Drags Wednesday and Angel up* Us three girls have come up with a dance routine. Come on girls! *Starts the dance*

*Confessional*

Wednesday: The dance routine went horribly... Angel and Cherry did fine. I'm the one who messed it up for us! I couldn't remember the moves and I dropped Cherry when we were supposed to life her up for the big finish.

*End Confession*

Angel: *Puts her arms out and spins around* Ar you ready?

Wednesday: *Nods* Her we go... *Grabs Cherry's leg*

Cherry: Big finish!

Wednesday: *Lifts Cherry up but does it too soon and drops her* Oh crap!

Cherry: Ah! *Falls on her face*

Christian: *Starts clapping sarcastically* Oh great job girls! That was just great!

Cherry: You better shut your mouth Christian! *Starts walking towards Christian*

Angel: *Pulls Cherry away from Christian* Let it go! We did fine!

Cherry: I'll get you later!

Chris: That was, exciting, I guess... Next up, Derick!

Derick: *Walks up to Chris*

Chris: What's your talent?

Derick: Pickup lines. Are there any girls who'd like to volunteer?

Cherry: *Whisper to herself* Now's my chance... *Raises her hand* I volunteer! *Walks up to Derick*

Derick: What are you doing over here? The Miss Universe Contest is over there.

Chris: Nice one!

Cherry: *Giggles sarcastically* Yeah, good one...

*Confessional*

Cherry: Although the pick up lines were cheesy, I think flirting is the best way to recruit Derick to my alliance.

*End Confession*

Derick: *Bows* Thank you! Thank you! I have plenty more where those came from!

Grace: Good job!

Derick: *Looks at Grace* Thanks...

*Confessional*

Derick: It's so awkward with Grace back. She's a nice girl, but after what happened... I still can't talk to her... She's the nicest girl I ever dated.

*End Confession*

Chris: Christian, you up next.

Christian: Okay, I'm going to be doing some hip hop dancing... *Starts dancing*

Mo: *Claps for Christian* Keep dancing!

Christian: *Blushes*

*Confessional*

Christian: Mo doesn't know I'm gay also, but he seems to like me considering he cheered me on during the challenge.

*End Confession*

Chris: Good job Christian. Now who wants to go next?

Mo: I'll go next! *Grabs his guitar and goes up to Chris* Now this a little song I wrote. It's kind of a parody of La Vie Boheme from RENT. This song is about life on a reality show... *Starts playing his guitar* It's all live, none of this is fake,  
>Take joy while we try not to, make mistakes. When we fight, and curse our desperate sakes. On this crazy two-bit TV show. For a million bucks, we pray for luck in Total Drama Kingdom!<p>

*Everyone claps*

Mo: Thanks guys! I'm glad you liked it!

Leo: Nice song Mo.

Christian: Really captures the feeling of being on this show. *Shakes Mo's hand* Again, good job...

*Confessional*

Mo: Christian's been acting really weird around me lately... He's a cool guy, but he's been extra nice to me today.

*End Confession*

Leo: *Stands in front of everyone* This is a poem I wrote about Stella... Oh Stella, I'm not your type of Fella, but hey, give me a chance. I may not be able to dance, or party like you, but I'll stick around like glue, just for you...

Grace: *Starts crying* That's so sad! You wrote her that poem, and she rejects you for your best friend! *Wipes her tears*

Mo: *Pats Leo on the pat* That was good dude.

Chris: *Wipes away a tear* Lets move onto...

Bell: Are you crying?

Chris: No...

Wednesday: He is crying!

Chris: Okay fine, maybe I am... That was a powerful poem... Somebody come up and do something!

Auden: I'll go up!

Bell: *Looks angrily at Auden* I don't like that guy...

Auden: I'm going to be doing some impressions! Here's you Chris. *Talks with Chris' voice* I'm your host, Chris McLean, and I have a soft spot in my heart for poems, written by teenaged boys!

Chris: Hey!

Auden: Sorry... I'll so somebody else... How about... *Looks at the others* Mo!

Mo: Me?

Auden: *Talks with Mo's voice* Hey, Whats up guys. I'm Mo, and I was on Total Drama High School. I play this guitar... *Grabs Mo's guitar and starts playing it* Everyone loves my music! *Breaks a guitar string and talks in his normal voice* Oops... Sorry Mo, I didn't mean too...

Mo: My guitar! *Runs to his guitar* It's just the one string... I'm sure I can fix it...

Auden: Sorry dude...

Mo: It's okay, it's okay. My guitars going to be okay! *Holds up his guitar*

Chris: Pretty good impressions! Just don't do me anymore!

Auden: Sure thing.

Chris: Next up lets have Grace go!

Grace: For my talent, I made something special for you Chris. I'll be right back! *Runs out*

*Confessional*

Grace: Auden was so nice. I had no idea what I was going to do for my talent, so he helped me make a sculpture, in the shape of Chris' head out of candle wax. *Holds up the wax Chris head* This castle has a lot of candles that weren't being used to we just snagged them up!

*End Confession*

Grace: I made this! A candle in the shape of your head! *Lights the candle and hands it to Chris*

Chris: I love it when the contestants kiss up to me! *Takes the candle* We still have a couple of contestants that still haven't went yet, but your chances of winning are pretty high...

Grace: Thanks Chris! *Walks off*

Christian: *Whispers to Derick* What a kiss up...

Chris: Next up, Connor!

Connor: *Walks up* My talent is I can go a long time without blinking. I don't know how long, because I haven't timed myself but I can go for a long time! *Stares at Chris without blinking*

*Confessional*

Derick: He stared at Chris for like half an hour and for some reason it was dead silent...

*End Confession*

Chris: Alright, this kid is really creeping me out... You can stop now...

Connor: *Keeps staring*

Chris: I said you can stop now!

Connor: *Keeps staring*

Chris: *Claps his hands in Connors face but he still doesn't blink*

Connor: *Keeps staring*

Chris: Security!

Connor: I'll stop... *Runs off*

Chris: Now for the big finish, Bell will be riding a mechanical bull!

Chef: *Drags in a mechanical bull*

Leo: Hey Chris, where did that mechanical bull come from?

Bell: I told him to get it for me...

Angel: You got her a mechanical bull?

Wednesday: Yeah really! Why does she get that when the rest of us had to figure out what to do for our talents on our own.

Bell: *Pushes Wednesday* Out of my way! Girl about to ride a mechanical bull here!

Derick: I wonder how this will go...

Bell: *Gets on the bull* Turn it on!

Chris: *Turns on the bull*

Bell: *Rides the bull* Yee hah!

Cherry: Ride 'em cowgirl!

Bell: Hey Chris! Turn it up a notch or two!

Chris: Okay... *Turns the level up*

Bell: Whoo hoo! *Shakes around on the bull*

Connor: She's really good!

Bell: *Flies off the bull and onto Auden*

Auden: Fancy meeting you here...

Bell: What? *Pushes Auden away* That was fun...

Auden: *Gets up and dusts himself off* Dig deal. I can do that on a real life bull.

Bell: I can too but there ain't no bulls around here! *Tightens her fist*

Chris: And Bell was the last person to go... It's time to reveal the winner and the loser of today's challenge... For displaying affection for muah, using only candle wax, Grace wins first place in today's challenge and a special reward!

Grace: Really! *Goes up and hugs Chris* What's my reward?

Chris: It's a surprise... You'll get it in the morning. But first, we have to see which one of you had the least amount of talent and will be sent home because of it. Will it be one of the girls from the dancing trio who ended up dropping one of their own dancers...

Wednesday: *Looks at Cherry nervously*

Chris: Will it be the creepy kid who kept staring at me... Or maybe the one who made fun of me with his impressions. Or it could be the guy with the lame pick up lines...

Christian: You should get rid of someone from that lame dance routine...

Cherry: *Looks angrily at Christian*

Chris: I've decided that the person here with the worst talent is... Connor.

Connor: What?

Chris: Sorry dude. Not blinking for half an hour is a pretty impressive, but the way you stared at me... Gives me the chills!

Connor: It was fun guys... *Starts walking away*

Derick: See ya later Creg...

Connor: My name is Connor! *Punches Derick* Get it right, somebody!

Chris: Time for you to go down the Corridor of Shame dude...

Connor: *Walks down the Corridor of Shame* Man, I can't believe it's me. I was doing so well... Maybe I should have stopped staring after fifteen minutes... *Gets in the Carriage of Losers*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

__Derick: Why are we having an elimination ceremony so early in the morning?

Angel: We haven't even had a challenge yet...

*Static*

Chris: This weeks challenge has a twist. It's all against one! One person will compete against the other nine competitors. If that one person can win the challenge, they will get the only vote at tonight's elimination ceremony, but if they lose... They will have to go down the Corridor of Shame time...

*Static*

Derick: *Laughs* You don't look like the frog prince... You just look like some guy in a frog costume.


	21. The Frog Prick

**This chapter is up a little sooner than expected. I have computer access and I am taking advantage of it! The story is alive! Review!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom the final eleven competed in a talent competition. They showed off their many talents. Some were interesting to watch! *Replay of Bell on the mechanical bull* Some were just plain creepy. *Replay of Connor staring at Chris* In the end it was Grace who won the challenge with her wax sculpture of me! Connor was sent home because his talent just freaked me out. Grace will be recieving a special reward for winning the challenge! What will that reward be and how will it affect her status in the game? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Confessional*

Mo: I've been having a great season! So far I haven't really had any close calls to go home. And this time I've actually made a few friends. More than I did back in Total Drama High School. It's the final ten and I'm still in the game, and in a pretty good position! I actually think I may had a good chance at actually winning!

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Bell: I can't believe you won that challenge by making Chris' head out of wax!

Angel: We choreographed a whole dance in an hour! Even with Wednesday dropping Cherry, I still think it was pretty good for being put together in such a short amount of time.

Grace: Sorry guys. I didn't expect to win. I just needed to put something together when Auden decided to help out...

Bell: Auden helped you make that!

Grace: Yeah he did... I'm sorry he offered to help! I know you like him...

Bell: *Interrupts* I do not like Auden! He's an annoying show off country boy!

Grace: I'm sorry, I just assumed...

Cherry: Everyone thinks you two were meant to be.

Bell: Just because we both grew up on farms and do a lot of hard work means we're meant to be together? What if I don't want to be with a guy who comes from the same backround as me? What if I want somebody different?

Grace: I'm sorry Bell... Lets get off the subject. What do you think my reward will be?

Intern: *Walks in, hands Grace and envelope and walks out*

Grace: What's this?

Angel: I'm guessing that's your reward...

Cherry: Read it out loud!

Grace: Okay. *Reads the letter* For your reward, you must give this Curse Card to one of your fellow competitors. It will give whoever you decided to give this too a huge disadvantage in today's challenge.

Cherry: A disadvantage? It's obvious you need to give the card to Christian.

*Confessional*

Grace: I know everyone is expecting me to give this card to Christian, but I don't think he's the biggest threat here. Sure, what he did to get Ella sent home was messed up, but there are bigger threats we should be worrying about. Now that I'm back I don't want to lose again. I was given a second chance I'm not going to waste it!

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Christian: How am I going to do this...

Derick: Do what?

Christian: Get rid of Cherry.

Derick: Uh... I don't know.

Christian: First thing I have to do is win immunity. I'm the number one target right now. After I win the next challenge I need to start turning the others against Cherry.

Cherry: *Smiles at Christian* He's worried...

Grace: About what?

Cherry: He know's he's the next to go, and thanks to your reward it will be that much easier.

Grace: About my reward...

Cherry: Once Christian gets that curse card... He won't know what hit him!

*Static*

Auden: Hey Mo, can I talk to you?

Mo: Yeah sure... *Goes with Auden to the Hallway*

Auden: You know how you told me not to let a girl distract me?

Mo: Yeah.

Auden: Too late. I'm distracted.

Mo: By who?

Auden: Grace. She's such a nice girl...

Mo: Yeah, she's pretty nice...

*Confessional*

Mo: So apparently Auden likes Grace now. I wouldn't care so much if Derick wasn't around. He's still upset about what happened with him and Grace, and I'm responsible for it! I told Grace she should stop living in a fairy tale, so she dumped Derick and now I feel terrible. I need to make it up to him somehow...

*End Confession*

Chris: *Walks into the Dining Hall carrying a big box* Are you all ready for today's challenge?

Leo: Not really...

Chris: Too bad. Now today's challenge has a special twist. It will be an all against one! That means one player will be competing in this challenge all by themselves against the other nine players. If the one player wins he or she will get the only vote at tonight's elimination, but if they lose, it's straight to the Corridor of Shame!

Cherry: How do we figure out who that 'one' is?

Chris: Great question Cherry! As a reward for winning the last challenge Grace has received the honor of picking the one who will compete against the rest. Grace, have you made your decision?

Grace: *Walks up with the card* Yes I have... I'm giving the curse card too... Mo.

Mo: What?

*Confessional*

Grace: It was hard giving that card to Mo... He's always been so nice to me, helping me realize my relationship with Derick wasn't meant to be... I had to give it to him. He's the biggest threat here. He's likable, great in challenge, friends with pretty much everyone!

*End confession*

Grace: I'm sorry Mo... I... I had to do it.

Chris: Now you must wear this for the rest of the challenge! *Hands him a box*

Mo: What is it? *Opens the box* A frog costume! Really?

*Confessional*

Mo: *In the frog suit* I look ridiculous, and now I'm fighting for my life in today's challenge. I don't get why Grace picked me. I just have to win or else my time on Total Drama is up.

*End Confession*

Derick: *Laughs at Mo* You look funny at the frog costume...

Mo: Chris says I have to wear it all day...

Christian: He's right you do look ridiculous, but that doesn't matter now, we need to talk froggy. *Pulls Mo away*

Mo: Talk about what?

Christian: About the challenge. You need to win today, you hear me!

Mo: I was planning on winning! Why do you care whether I win or not?

Christian: I want you to win so that you can vote off Cherry. She's trouble. You can't trust that girl!

Mo: Okay, if I win I'll consider voting her off...

Christian: Promise me you'll vote her off. *Looks Mo in the eyes* Please...

Mo: Okay, I'll vote for if I win.

Christian: When you win! I'm going to help you out!

Mo: How?

Christian: I don't know, but I need to make sure she's gone tonight!

Mo: I'll do it.

Christian: Thank you. *Start to walk away*

Mo: Wait! *Catches up with Christian* I know your only asking me to do this because of the game, but I appreciate that your helping stay in the game.

Christian: No problem.

*Lake*

Chris: Welcome to today's challenge! As you all know it's all against one today! Mo, if you lose this challenge your out of the game.

Mo: You told me already.

Chris: As you can all see, there is a a path made of stepping stones going all the way across to the other side of the lake. On the other side of the lake are nine flags for the the Frog Prince here, and nine for his nine competitors. Mo, you'll have to go across the lake nine times and only grab one flag at a time and bring it back, while everyone else, you'll only be grabbing one flag before coming back and tagging you next team mate.

Leo: So who's going first?

Cherry: I want to go last!

Christian: No, I should go last!

Cherry: No way! We're not trusting you finish this challenge!

*Confessional*

Cherry: I wanted to be the last one to go so I could throw the challenge and let Mo win, and then talk him into voting out Christian, but McLean said we'd be going in alphabetical order!

*End Confession*

Chris: Representing the All team we have Angel! And representing the One team is Mo!

Angel: I'm not going easy on you Mo.

Mo: I wouldn't expect you to.

Chris: Lets get this challenge started!

Mo: *Hops onto the first stepping stone and almost falls* That was a close one!

Angel: *Jumps quickly from stepping stone to stepping stone* We're not losing this challenge to a frog!

Mo: Ah man! I need to hurry up! *Starts hopping to the next stepping stone*

*Confessional*

Mo: The challenge was really hard! The stepping stones were so far apart, and I couldn't jump that far considering I was in a frog suit!

*End Confession*

*Island*

Angel: I made it! *Grabs a flag marked 'All'* Yes! *Notices Mo catching up* I better hurry! *Starts running back*

Mo: *Grabs a flag marked 'One'* I have to do that nine times? Chris is crazy... *Starts going back**

*Shore*

Auden: *Stretches his leg*

Grace: *Walks up to Auden* What are you doing?

Auden: Stretching! I'm up next.

Grace: Oh yeah, it's alphabetical order isn't it...

Auden: Yeah. I feel bad for Mo. He's a nice guy and now he's fighting for his life in this this challenge...

Grace: Yeah... I gotta go... *Runs off*

Auden: *See's Grace run off* Grace?

*Confessional*

Grace: I'm pretty sure Auden is mad at me... He said he feels bad that he's fighting for his life in the challenge today, and I'm the reason Mo's the one in the frog suit! Now I'm wondering was it the right thing to do.

*End Confession*

Angel: *Runs to the shore with her flag* I got one guys!

Mo: *Runs after* Me too... *Sets his flag on the ground and goes back to the lake*

Auden: *Looks the direction Grace went*

Angel: Auden! Your up! Your the only other A name!

Auden: *Notices Angel* What'd you say?

Angel: The challenge!

Auden: Oh right! *Runs towards the lake* The challenge, right! *Looks back for Grace then keeps running*

*Static*

Mo: Yes, I'm ahead! *See's Mo catching up* Oh no...

Auden: *Catches up with Mo* Hey Mo...

Mo: Auden, are you okay?

Auden: *Jumps to the next stepping stone* I think I hurt Grace's feelings...

Mo: *Jumps to the next stepping stone* How?

Auden: I told her how it sucks your the one doing this challenge and if you lose your out, and I think she thinks I'm mad at her because she's the reason your in that frog suit... *Kicks the water*

Mo: Are you mad at her? *Takes a step*

Auden: No. I just feel bad about making her feel bad... I'm sure she had a good reason for picking you...

Mo: I'm sure she did. Hey, you know this is a challenge right?

Auden: Oh yeah... I could run ahead of you, but this is one challenge I really think you should win.

*Confessional*

Mo: It seems like everyone wants me to win the challenge today. Am I really that likable?

*End Confession*

Mo: *Drops his flag* Only seven more times...

Bell: Auden! Hurry up! He's beating you!

Auden: *Trips and falls in the water* Whoops... Sorry, I'll be there in a second! *Takes his time to get back to shore*

Bell: Finally! *Pushes Auden and then runs onto the stepping stones*

*Confessional*

Mo: Maybe not everybody... Bell actually went across those stepping stones pretty quick...

*End Confession*

Bell: *Hops past Mo* We're in the lead frog boy!

Mo: Ah man... *Tries to hop faster*

*Static*

Auden: Have you guys seen Grace?

Derick: Yeah she went that way... *Points* Wait a minute? Why do you want to know where Grace went?

Auden: I need to talk to her. *Runs in the direction Derick pointed*

Derick: Why would he want to talk to Grace... *Runs after Auden*

*Static*

Mo: *Hops ahead of Cherry*

Cherry: Wait up Mo!

Mo: Sorry, I have a challenge to win, or I'm going home!

Cherry: Wait! I want to talk to you!

Mo: *Slows down* About what?

Cherry: About the challenge... I want to make a deal... *Catches up*

Mo: What kind of deal?

Cherry: When you win, you send a certain somebody home...

Mo: Like who?

Cherry: Someone like Christian...

Mo: So your using me to get rid of him?

Cherry: No I'm not using you...

Mo: It sure seems like it.

Cherry: No I want you to stay in the game... I like you, your a great guy!

Mo: If you want me to stay in the game, why not just help me win, and I vote off whoever I want?

Cherry: He's a huge threat if you haven't noticed! He's here to win the game. He'll do whatever it takes. Back stab his ally's. take Holy Grail's away from Ella's. I'm sure after I come back with my flag, he'll do exactly what I'm doing. Helping you win, so you can vote me out tonight.

*Confessional*

Mo: Cherry did have a point... Christian already confronted me saying he'd help me win if I'd vote Cherry out tonight. Only difference, is that I trusted Christian when he said not to trust Cherry.

*End Confession*

Auden: Grace! There you are!

Grace: Auden...

Auden: What are you doing here all by yourself?

Grace: I needed to be alone...

Derick: *Sneaks up and hides behind a tree*

Auden: What's wrong?

Grace: I feel bad about picking Mo to be the one to go against the rest of us... He's been a really good friend to me, and then first chance I get I stab him in the back...

Auden: I talked to him. He's confused why you picked him, but he's not taking it personally.

Grace: Really? That's good, but I'm still afraid he's going to lose today in the challenge...

Auden: Don't worry about him. He's doing fine. When it was my turn, I even let him get ahead of me to help him out. He can still win the challenge.

Grace: Your right! Mo's great in challenges, and if I help him out during my turn, he's sure to win!

Auden: Come on, lets go back. We don't want the others mad at you for not showing up for your own turn. *Holds Graces hand*

Derick: *Comes out from behind the tree and walks back to the lake looking sad*

*Static*

Christian: Good job Cherry, letting him get ahead of you!

Cherry: Hey, don't blame me, this guys pretty fast in a frog suit!

Christian: *Runs across the stepping stones and catches up with Mo* So is our deal still on?

Mo: Uh yeah, it's still on... *Stops*

Christian: Are you okay?

Mo: I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath... I've run across this only four times and I'm already ready to pass out...

Christian: You need to take a break.

Mo: I'm fine...

Christian: Oh no your not! *Helps Mo across the stepping stones*

*Confessional*

Mo: It was nice of Christian to help me out. I actually think he helped because he cared about me, not the challenge.

*End Confession*

Christian: We have our flags, now you just rest for a few minutes, then we'll head back...

Mo: Okay, we'll do that. *Sits down* You know your kind of cute...

Christian: What?

Mo: I don't know if anyone's told you this, but your really good looking.

Christian: *Blushes* Thanks...

Mo: I know it's weird for another guy to say something like that, but if you didn't know already I'm gay.

Christian: Yeah, I heard...

Mo: Sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable...

Christian: No it's fine. I haven't told anybody here, but I'm gay too...

Mo: I had a feeling.

Christian: *Gets pinched by a crab* Ow! *Kicks the crab* Maybe we should go back... Before these crabs attack us. *Goes back to the stepping stones*

*Static*

Derick: *Walks into the group*

Wednesday: There you are! We're been looking everywhere for you!

Derick: What? Why?

Bell: Your up next!

Angel: You got here just in time too... Here comes Mo!

Mo: *Throws his flag down and turns back* Still in the lead!

Christian: *Makes it to the shore and sets his flag down* Your up Derick...

Derick: Oh, right... The challenge. *Sadly hops across the stepping stones*

*Confessional*

Derick: I know me and Grace broke up, but I still feel a little jealous seeing her with another guy.

*End Confession*

Mo: *Looks back at Derick* Hey, why so glum?

Derick: Oh, nothing... I just saw Grace and Auden talking, and they were holding hands...

Mo: Oh... That sucks...

Derick: Grace says she feels bad about making you the one to be on your own for this challenge.

Mo: I don't mind it that much.

Derick: You don't?

Mo: Yeah, it's given me the chance to just talk one on one with everybody. It's kind of nice...

Derick: I like Grace and everything, but I don't like seeing her with another guy.

*Confessional*

Mo: I'm the reason Grace broke up with Derick and I feel terrible about it! I need to make it up to him somehow...

*End Confession*

Mo: So if I win the challenge, who should I vote for?

Derick: I'd really like to see Auden go home again...

Mo: I could do that...

*Confessional*

Mo: I told Derick I'd send Auden home if I win... I want to help him. It's my fault he's heartbroken. This may be the only way to make it up to him.

*End Confession*

Grace: *Tags Derick* My turn to go against Mo!

Mo: Hey Grace.

Grace: Hi Mo... I'm sorry about what I did. I just wanted to make a big move and voting for you was the biggest one I could think of...

Mo: It's fine. I actually think I have a good chance of winning this. So far Auden, Cherry Christian and Derick have let me go ahead of them so I can win the challenge.

Grace: And I'm going to too. I want you to win... I don't want you do go home yet.

*Confessional*

Mo: During the challenge today I got to talk with everyone, one on one. Just the two of us. I really am the most popular guy left in the competition.

*End Confession*

Leo: Challenge is almost over Mo!

Mo: Yeah, after you it's just me vs Wednesday...

Leo: You can beat her!

Mo: I'm pretty sure I'm going to win, I just don't know who to vote for...

Leo: Whoever you think should go next.

Mo: Today a few different people told me who they want me to send home tonight, and I'm not sure who to choose. It's a lot of pressure.

Leo: Just go with your gut.

Mo: Thanks dude.

*Confessional*

Mo: Even though I've made a lot of friends here, I'd have to say Leo is my best friend. He's been by my side since the very beginning.

*End Confession*

Leo: *Grabs his flag* Well, you should go first. I want to make sure you win this challenge.

Mo: Don't worry man. I will! *Hops across the stepping stones*

*Confessional*

Wednesday: The All against One challenge came down to me! Out of the nine of us my name is last in alphabetical order. Leo is coming back soon, and once he gets back, I'm hopping across those stepping stones like my like depends on it! I'm going to win this challenge for us, and Mo's going home!

*End Confession*

Mo: *Sets down his flag*

Chris: If Mo can bring back one more flag then he will be the winner of the All against One challenge!

Wednesday: *Stands by the shore* Where the heck is Leo? *See's Leo in the distance* Come on short stuff we have a challenge to win!

Leo: *Walks back slowly* Sorry guys! These stepping stones are really slippery... *Slips and falls onto the shore*

Wednesday: Finally! *Starts running across the stepping stones*

Mo: *Hops to the next stepping stone and looks behind me* Oh no, she's catching up, and I have a feeling she doesn't want me to win this challenge... *Hops faster*

Wednesday: Sorry Mo, but your not going to beat me!

Mo: I can't lose this! *Makes it to the island* Yes! *Grabs his flag and starts running back*

Wednesday: *Reaches the island and grabs her flag* It's up to me now! *Starts running back*

*Confessional*

Leo: The challenge was so close you wouldn't believe it! I wasn't sure if it would be Mo or Wednesday but in the end the winner was *Gets cut off*

*End Confession*

Leo: Come on Mo! You can do it!

Angel: I thought we didn't want him to win.

Leo: Well he's my best friend and I want him to win this challenge! *Chants* Mo! Mo! Mo!

Everyone: *Starts chanting* Mo! Mo! Mo!

Mo: I'm almost there...

Wednesday: Only three stepping stones behind!

Mo: *See's Wednesday right behind him*

Wednesday: *Tries to skip a stepping stone but falls in the water* No!

Mo: *Looks back at Wednesday* Yes! *Trips and falls in the water*

Wednesday: *Gets back on the stepping stones and runs to the shore* Yes! I won!

Mo: Ah man... *Tries to swim to the shore but the frog suit makes him float on his back* Looks like I'm out of the game now...

Chris: Well it looks like victory goes to the All team! Mo, time for you to take the walk of shame!

Mo: *Floats around the lake* I can't get out of the water...

Chris: Somebody help him...

Christian: I will! *Swims out to Mo and pulls him to shore*

Mo: Thanks.

Christian: No problem.

Mo: Looks like our deals off...

Christian: Too bad.

Chris: Come on move it! It's walk of shame time!

Mo: Wait, what about my stuff!

Chris: No time!

Mo: Wait, before I go... *Goes up and kisses Christian*

Derick: Well that was unexpected...

Mo: Your a great guy Christian, and I want to get to know you!

Chris: Security!

Mo: *Kisses Christian again* I'll miss you! *Gets pulled away by security*

Chris: Well that was a very dramatic episode! The Frog Prince's curse was broken by another prince... Go figure... Remember to tune in next time for the continuation of Total... Drama... Kingdom!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

**__**Chris: The Headless Horseman is loose in the castle and he's hunting down the contestants!

Leo: There he is!

Derick: Run away! *Trips and falls*

Leo: It's got Derick!

Derick: Help! *Get's dragged away by the Headless Horseman*


	22. The Headless Chefsman

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I know it's been over a month since I last updated. Sorry about that, I've been busy/lazy. First I had the school play which I was working on, then I got caught up in Spirit Week at school, but now I'm ready to continue the story. Before I start, I have a couple of announcements. The Black Cat of Arda has started a story directly related to Total Drama Kingdom! It's called TDK Playa De Losers. It's about his character Mo after he gets eliminated in the last chapter. It includes all the eliminated players, so if your characters out of my story, they will show up in his! It's a great story so far, and it should be updated shortly after this chapter is posted. **

**Next, I want to give a birthday shout out to my cousin Derick, creator of the character Derick. He has been kind enough to let me use his computer to let my write this chapter. If it wasn't for him, this story would have been updated for much longer. One more thing, last few chapters have been 'sudden death' elimination, but from now on we're back to voting people off. Now back to Total Drama Kingdom!**

Chris: *Walks out of the castle holding an umbrella during a thunder storm* Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, Grace won a reward, and she had to put a curse on one of her fellow competitors. She picked Mo, but regretted it later. The challenge was one vs all, and Mo, being the 'cursed' competitor was on his own, and to make things worst for him, he had to wear a frog suit! *Replay of Mo putting on the frog suit* Even though Mo was the outcast for this challenge, he was shown to be very popular with his fellow competitors, which showed when a majority of the other contestants helped Mo to try and win the challenge. Some wanted to help him for strategy, *Replay of Mo talking to Cherry* Some to repay for a favor, *Replay of Mo and Grace talking* And some out of pure friendship. *Replay of Mo talking to Leo* Too bad for Mo, not everyone wanted him to stay in the game... *Replay of Wednesday winning the challenge* With that the most likable guy on the show was sent home, but not before stealing a kiss from this seasons master manipulator, Christian! *Replay of Mo kissing Christian* How will Christian react to Mo's kiss? Will Grace ever forgive herself for unintentionally sending Mo homer? How will out contestants react to this stormy weather? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Boys Tower*

Derick: *Looks out the window* It's been raining all day.

Leo: And it's all dark and gloomy outside. *Sighs*

Derick: What's the matter?

Leo: Nothing, just kind of sad Mo's gone now.

Derick: Yeah, it sucks he lost the way he did.

Leo: Yeah... *Looks at the clock* Look how late it is. I thought we were supposed to have a challenge today.

Auden: I guess not. *Lays down in his bed* We deserve a day off.

Derick: *Yawns* Yeah, I'm getting tired too. Good night guys!

Christian: *Walks in the room*

Derick: Hey, where have you been?

Christian: I was looking around the castle...

Derick: Why?

Christian: No reason... I'm tired now. Good night. *Lays down in his bed*

*Confessional*

Derick: Christians been acting really strange since the Frog Prince challenge, and Mo kissed him. I tried to ask him about it, but he avoided the question!

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Cherry: *Looks out the window* Look how wet and cold it is outside. I'm glad we're in here where it's warm!

Angel: Your think Chris would take advantage of this weather and torture us somehow, but there was no challenge today.

Wednesday: My guess is that Chris would have sent us out there to do some mud wrestling.

Bell: I would dominate in that challenge!

Cherry: *Notices Grace sitting all alone on her bed* Grace, what's wrong?

Grace: I feel terrible! If I didn't give Mo that curse card, he would still be in the game.

Wednesday: Don't let it bother you. I was the one who beat him in the last part of the challenge.

Cherry: *Rubs Grace's back* He's gone now. We don't have to worry about him anymore.

*Confessional*

Wednesday: Cherry has been acting really nice lately, too nice...

*Enc Confession*

*Confessional*

Cherry: My plan to have Mo win the challenge and vote out Christian didn't work out, but that's okay. I have a feeling if Mo won, he might have voted for me. Christian hates me and after what happened yesterday, it's kind of obvious Mo likes Christian.

*End Confession*

Angel: Good night everyone! *Turns off the lights*

*Library*

Chris: *Whispers to the camera* As you can see, our interns carried our sleeping competitors here so they can compete in their late night challenge! *Yells* Wake up!

*Everyone wakes up shocked*

Cherry: Chris! What the hell is going on here?

Leo: Where are we?

Auden: Where are we?

Chris: Calm down everyone. It's alright. We brought you all in here for this evenings challenge.

Derick: But we're still in our pajamas!

Chris: You should have thought of that before you went to sleep.

Bell: Midnight challenge, huh? Tell us what we gotta do, and make it quick! I want to get back to sleep!

Leo: Yeah, we're all really sleepy!

Chris: Before we get to the challenge, it's story time!

Angel: Story time?

Chris: Yup. Gather around the fire place, while I read you this story. *Holds up a book, 'The Headless Horseman'*

Angel: What does this have to do with the challenge?

Chris: Oh you'll see...

*Confessional*

Grace: So Chris wakes us up in the middle of the night for a challenge but first, he has to read us The Headless Horseman. He read the first couple of pages, and that's when it happened...

*End Confession*

Chris: So the Headless Horseman ran across the bridge, holding the hair of his innocent victim before running off into... *Screams just as the lights go out*

Derick: Who turned the lights off?

Bell: What's going on!

Grace: Auden! Where are you?

Auden: *Holds Grace* I've got you!

*The lights turn back on*

Wednesday: Guys... *Points at something*

Cherry: Is that what I think it is?

Grace: *Screams* The headless horseman cut off Chris' head!*Starts crying into Auden's arms*

Christian: You've got to be kidding me... *Picks up Chris' 'head'* It's fake!

Leo: Are... are you sure?

Christian: This is probably just a lame attempt from Chris to scare us.

Derick: Well it worked! I'm scared! *Tries to run away*

Christian: *Pulls Derick back* Lets just get back to the towers.

Grace: I'm not going out there! There's something out there, and it wants to cut off our heads!

Cherry: Christian's right. Chris is doing this just to freak us out.

Bell: Your probably right...

Cherry: *Opens the door out of the library* There's nothing to worry about. *Walks into the hallway* See! *Gets taken away by a shadowy figure and screams*

Leo: Cherry?

Wednesday: *Closes the door* Whatever that was, it got Cherry!

Christian: *Laughs* It serves her right.

*Confessional*

Christian: So Cherry got taken away by the so called 'Headless Horseman', which lets face it, is probably Chef in some lame costume. I figured out this challenge right away. Now all I have to do is scare the others into believing it.

*End Confession*

Auden: *Holds Grace* It's gonna be okay...

Grace: Are you sure?

Derick: *Looks at Grace*

Bell: You miss her, don't you?

Derick: Kind of... It's just so hard seeing her with another guy.

Bell: *Pats Derick's back* It'll be okay.

Angel: So, um guys. We need a plan! We can't just sit here and wait for something to happen!

Leo: Are you sure about that? I feel safer in here than I do going out there.

Auden: I agree, we stay here. It's safest.

Christian: Are you sure about that? This is the safest place to be?

Auden: Why wouldn't it be?

Christian: Whatever's out there saw us, when Cherry went out. It saw that we're in here. Chances are it'll be back...

Angel: He's right. We have to go somewhere safer...

Bell: But where?

Angel: I don't know...

Christian: How about on of the Towers. Our stuffs in there.

Grace: I guess your right... Lets go.

*Confessional*

Christian: Convincing the others to leave, piece of cake.

*End Confession*

Auden: *Runs down the hallway and looks around* It's all clear!

Grace: *Runs up to Auden with the others* We have to hurry! *Hugs Auden*

Auden: Hurry up guys!

Derick: I'm ready when you guys are...

Angel: On the count of three, we'll head towards the girls tower.

Auden: Okay... One,

Angel: Two...

Christian: Three!

*Everyone runs towards the tower, just as The Headless Horseman starts running down the hallway behind them*

Leo: Run!

Christian: *Runs on the side of Wednesday and looks at her*

Wednesday: What are you doing?

Christian: Oh nothing... *Trips Wednesday and runs ahead*

Wednesday: Hey! *Looks behind her and screams*

*Girls Tower*

Angel: Did you hear that?

Leo: It sounded like Wednesday...

Auden: The Horseman must have caught her.

Angel: But how? She's so quick? Probably the fastest out of all of us?

Christian: Maybe she tripped...

*Confessional*

Christian: The reason I tripped Wednesday, I want her gone. She's the reason Mo is gone. Her and Grace... Mo kissed me just before he left the game. I know we aren't officially dating or anything, but he likes me, and after that kiss I'm starting to like him... Grace and Wednesday are on the chopping block now...

*End Confession*

Grace: This is too scary. I want to go home!

Auden: It's going to be alright... *Hugs Grace*

Leo: He's right, all we have to do is, uh. All we have to is... Get help! We'll call for help!

Bell: Get help from where?

Leo: I don't know...

Angel: It's going to be fine. We just need to stick together. Nobody go off on their own.

Derick: *Yawns* I'm kind of sleepy.

Angel: I'm tired too.

Bell: Me too...

Auden: We should try and get some rest, and have somebody stay up and keep watch.

Christian: I'll do it. You guys look exhausted. You should all get some sleep.

Angel: You'd really do that for us?

Christian: Of course I would.

Grace: Auden, would it be okay if I laid down with you? I'm too scared to sleep alone.

Auden: Of course. *Lays down next to Grace*

Derick: *Tightens his fist and sits in the corner*

*Confessional*

Derick: I know me and Grace are broken up, but I can't help it when he and Auden are hugging, and snuggling. I just can't stand it!

*End Confession*

Leo: Aren't you going to sleep?

Derick: I'm not tired... *Glares at Grace and Auden*

Leo: Grace and Auden?

Derick: Why do they have to act like this whenever I'm around them!

Leo: Their a couple, that's what they do.

Derick: I know, but it's just awkward when I'm around them doing this stuff.

Leo: I understand. It bothers you.

Derick: I've been thinking, what if we voted out Grace again...

Leo: You want to do that?

Derick: I like Grace, and that's the problem. I like her too much! If she wasn't in the game, I could go back to being myself, instead of the guying trying to avoid his ex and her new boyfriend...

Leo: Grace is nice and everything, but if it's too hard to have her around I'll help vote her off, if you want.

Derick: You'd do that for me?

Leo: Yeah, I would.

*Confessional*

Leo: Since Mo's gone I figured I need a new 'In the game best friend' and Derick's nice. He helped me try and impress Stella, even though that didn't go so great... I'll give him a chance.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Looks at the others sleeping* Look at them... Sleeping there... One by one, I'll send them all home, til I'm the last one standing... *Hears a knock at the door* What the... Who could that be? *Opens the door and see's the Headless Horseman* Oh no... *Runs away*

Auden: *Wakes up* What's going on? *See's the Horseman* Everyone, wake up! We gotta run!

Grace: *Opens her eyes* Auden?

Auden: We need to get out of here! *Holds Grace's hand and leads her to the window* We have to go out the window... It's the only way out! *Opens the window and runs out into the rain*

Angel: Are you crazy! What if you fall off? *Turns around and see's the horseman* I'll take my chances outside! *Jumps out the window with Christian Derick and Bell*

Derick: Where's Leo? *Looks inside and see's Leo still sleeping* *Knocks on the glass and yells* Leo! Wake up!

Leo: *Hears Derick and wakes up* What are you doing outside?

Derick: *Look behind you!

Leo: What? *Looks behind him and see's the horseman* Oh... *Tries to run away but gets taken away by the Headless Horseman*

*Confessional*

Grace: The challenge was so scary! We were walking on the ledge in the pouring rain trying to find our way back into the castle!

*End Confession*

Auden: *Tries to open a window* Why are all of these windows locked?

Bell: To make sure no one breaks in?

Grace: We need to get back in the castle! It's too cold out here.

Christian: Your telling me! We've only been out here five minutes and I'm already soaked.

Derick: *See's the Headless Horseman leave the castle* Guys! He's here... *Points to the Horseman*

Bell: We need to get inside now! *Tries to break a window*

Auden: Your not going to break it by punching it.

Bell: But I can try! *Punches the window again*

Angel: *Grabs Bell's arm* Your going to hurt your hand.

Bell: No I'm not! *Falls backwards off the castle*

Derick: Bell!

Auden: Bell! Are you okay?

Bell: *Gets up* I'm fine! I landed on some bush!

Angel: Watch out behind you!

Bell: What? *Looks behind her and see's the Headless Horseman*

Headless Horseman: *Grabs Bell and runs into the castle with her*

Grace: He got her...

Christian: *Opens a window* Hey guys! This one is unlocked!

*Static*

Angel: Where are we?

Derick: It looks like the dungeon...

Auden: The dungeons down stairs.

Christian: It's just a big empty room.

Grace: It has a fireplace! *Runs to the fireplace to warm herself*

*Confessional*

Angel: Hiding from the Headless Horseman was scary. Everywhere we went, he was there! It was creepy.

*End Confession*

Auden: We're gonna get out of here, we are...

Christian: Sure we are. That Horseman is just going to keep looking until he's taken all of us and cut our heads off...

Grace: Stop it! *Hugs Auden*

Auden: Stop scaring her!

Christian: I'm just telling the truth...

Angel: He's not going to find us... It'll be morning soon, and then he'll have to leave, right? The story said he only comes out at night.

Auden: We'll be fine. *Kisses Grace's forehead*

Grace: *Kisses Auden on the lips* Just in case we don't make it til morning...

Derick: *Stares awkwardly at Grace and Auden making out* That's it, I'm done! *Walks away*

Angel: Wait, where are you going?

Derick: I'm getting out of here! I don't want to be around while their making out! *Goes into the Hallway and slams the door*

Christian: He seems upset...

Derick: *Screams from the hallway*

Auden: I think the Horseman got him...

*Confessional*

Grace: It's so awkward dating Auden while Derick's still in the game. We broke up, but I can tell he still has feelings for me. He left and got captured by the Headless Horseman all because I decided to give Auden a kiss.

*End Confession*

Grace: It got him...

Auden: *Hugs Grace* It's alright.

Grace: It's all my fault... He caught Derick all because of me... *Starts crying*

Angel: We need to get out of here before he catches us.

Auden: *Holds Grace's hand* Come on.

Christian: This way! *Leads the others down the hallway*

Grace: *Stops running* I can't do this anymore... I want to go home.

Auden: Grace, we need to run, or that Horseman is gonna get us!

Headless Horseman: *Runs towards Grace and Auden*

Grace: You go on...

Auden: I'm not leaving you here!

Grace: You have to!

Headless Horseman: *Grabs Grace and Auden and takes them away*

*Static*

Christian: I think we lost him...

Angel: Not just him! We lost Grace and Auden!

Christian: Looks like this challenge is down to only the two of us...

Angel: So it is...

Christian: I knew this was a challenge the whole time.

Angel: So did I...

Christian: I wanted to scare the others so that they would get captured, one by one.

Angel: You did a pretty good job.

Christian: Thanks.

Angel: Only one of us can win this challenge, you know that right?

Christian: Of course. I suggest we end this quickly so we can get to bed soon.

Angel: Lets get it over with. What do you suggest we do?

Christian: I say we split up. The Horseman has only captured people when their alone. If we're both alone, it'll have to capture one of us, leaving the other the winner of the challenge.

Angel: Okay, I don't think of anyway you can trick me with that, so lets do it. Lets split up. I'll go this...

Christian: And I'll go this way... *Walks down a random hall*

*Static*

Angel: *Runs down the hall* When the horseman can't catch up with me, it'll have to go after Christian and I'll be the winner! *Hears hooves* Oh no... *Looks around* Where's that coming from? *Turns around and gets taken by the Horseman*

*Dining Hall*

Chris: Congratulations to Christian! The guy who avoided getting captured by the Headless Horseman, AKA Chef.

Chef: *Takes off the Horseman costume*

Grace: That challenge was mean Chris! Very mean! You had me scared to death!

Bell: Cruel is what that challenge was!

Leo: We can finally get some rest...

Chris: Sorry, but you can't go to bed yet.

Cherry: Why not?

Chris: You just had a challenge. That means you gotta vote somebody out! I'll give you some time to discuss, and meet me back here in half an hour.

Angel: *Goes up to Christian* Congratulations on your win...

Christian: Thanks.

Angel: Once it was down to the two of us, it was luck that you won. It could have just as easily went after you. You got lucky, that's all.

Christian: Yeah, lucky...

*Flashback*

Christian: *Takes a picture frame down* He'll never find me in here! A whole series of secret passage ways, hidden around the castle! Wandering around the castle all day ended up being to my advantage!

*Hallway*

Christian: Derick!

Derick: Oh, hey Christian... Your going to tell me who we're voting for tonight, right?

Christian: Cherry is going home tonight!

Derick: I figured... After Cherry do you think we can vote out Grace?

Christian: I don't, I guess we can... For now, just spread the word and tell everyone to vote for Cherry!

*Static*

Auden: So who do you think should go home tonight?

Grace: I don't know... Cherry hasn't been the nicest person in the game, but it's so awkward having Derick around when me and you are hugging or kissing and stuff like that.

Auden: Maybe we should vote out Derick then.

Grace: He's a nice guy though... I don't want to be responsible for sending him home, I feel bad enough for getting Mo eliminated.

Auden: You didn't get Mo eliminated. You made him wear a frog suit. He lost the challenge on his own. Now if you really want Derick gone, we can make that happen.

Grace: I guess it's best if he goes...

Auden: You convince the girls, I'll convince the guys. Sound good?

Grace: I guess...

*Confessional*

Auden: I promised Grace I'd convince the guys to vote Derick out tonight, but then I realized the only other guys besides me and Derick Christian and Leo. I can't convince Derick to vote himself out, and Christians closest ally. The only other guy is Leo.

*End Confession*

Auden: Please man, we have to vote him out. Do it for me and Grace.

Leo: I don't know...

Auden: Grace feels bad about dumping him, and she doesn't want to hurt his feelings. The simplest way to do that is to vote him out.

Leo: I'll have to think about this...

*Girls Tower*

Grace: Please girls! We need to vote out Derick tonight!

Angel: Why Derick?

Grace: Having him around when me and Auden together is so awkward. He makes me feel so bad about dumping him. I just want to move on without hurting his feelings...

Wednesday: I'm with you. We'll vote him.

Angel: Me too! Us girls have to stick together!

Bell: I'll do it to.

Grace: What about Cherry?

Angel: We don't need her knowing about this.

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Good evening to all of you and welcome to another elimination ceremony. Tonight I have eight Holy Grail's filled with coffee. The person who does not receive a Holy Grail will be...

Cherry: Hurry it up! It's like three in the morning! We want to go to sleep!

Chris: Okay fine... You've all voted for the person you wanted to send home. Holy Grail's go to Christian, Grace, Wednesday, Leo, Bell, Angel and Auden. *Slides them all Holy Grail's* Final Holy Grail goes too...

Christian: *Smiles at Cherry*

Cherry: *Gulps*

Chris: Cherry! *Slides her a Holy Grail*

Cherry: I'm safe? Yes!

Derick: You guys voted me off?

Grace: I'm sorry... I'm the reason your going home tonight...

Derick: Why did you vote me off?

Grace: It was too awkward having you around me and Auden. I'm sorry... *Leaves*

Chris: Time for you to take the walk of shame!

Derick: *Walks down the Corridor of Shame* Grace voted me out? How did she get enough people? I'm likable, right? *Get's in the carriage of losers*

**_Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-_**

*Confessional*

Christian: My closest ally is gone... I need a new alliance.

*End Confession*

Chris: Today's challenge is a Sword Fighting Tournament! One on one, last man standing wins invincibility!


	23. Tournament of Torment

**New chapter! Sorry it took so long. I've been busy with school. Senior year is crazy. I've had homework, graduation stuff, fake earthquake where I lost my eye... Point is, I'm back with a new cha[ter. Like I said last time you should all read The Black Cat of Ardas story, TDK Playa De Losers. It's directly related to this story. It's mostly about Mo after he gets eliminated. All the eliminated characters will appear in it! It's really good. You should all read. **

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, the final nine contestants were hunted down one by one, by the Headless Horseman. *Replay of Cherry being taken by the Horseman* Being hunted down brought some contestants closer together, *Replay of Grace and Auden hugging* And pushed some farther apart. *Replay of Derick running off and being taken by the Horseman* In the end Christian won the challenge by using the secret passage ways he found found while exploring the castle. In the end Derick was blindsided by Grace who felt awkward having her new boyfriend and her ex boyfriend in the same room. *Replay of Derick walking down the Corridor of Shame* Now only eight remain. Who will be voted out next? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Boys Tower*

Leo: Boys Tower feels empty now that it's just the three of us.

Christian: We're getting close to the end of the game.

Auden: It does feel lonely... At least I got Grace still here with me.

Christian: For now. Sooner or later one of you is going to be sent down the Corridor of Shame... Chances are it's going to be you.

Auden: What makes you say that?

Christian: I don't know if you've noticed but there are only three guys left and five girls. If they wanted to, they could pick us off one by one...

Auden: Grace wouldn't vote me off...

Christian: She wouldn't, but what about the other girls?

*Confessional*

Christian: I had to try and make a guys alliance. The girls have the numbers now, and Cherry won't hesitate taking advantage of the girls numbers to get rid of me.

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Angel: *Gets out of bed* It feels good waking up knowing Derick won't be hitting on me!

Wednesday: He was so annoying. I'm glad he's finally gone.

Grace: *Moves away from the group* Uh huh...

Cherry: *Puts her arm around Grace* Can't you tell your making her upset? That's her ex-boyfriend your talking about!

Grace: It's fine Cherry, I'm over him.

Bell: You don't look like your over him.

Grace: I just feel really bad about the break-up. He took it really hard, and since I got back in the game he hasn't been acting like himself. I feel like I really hurt him.

Wednesday: He did have it coming to him. The way he treats girls.

Cherry: Well it doesn't matter now. He's not in the game anymore. We just have to worry about ourselves.

*Confessional*

Cherry: The girls have a numbers advantage, and if I want the girls to vote with me to get Christian I need to get on their good side.

*End Confession*

Wednesday: *Whispers to Angel* She's acting nicer than usual. She must be up to something...

Angel: I wonder what she's up to...

Cherry: I never noticed before, but Wednesday, I love your hair!

Wednesday: Oh, thanks... *Whispers to Angel* Definetly up to something...

Bell: You've been acting strange all mornin! What are you up to?

Cherry: What do you mean?

Angel: Drop the act. We all know Wednesday hair isn't the best.

Cherry: Okay fine! I'll tell you my plan. I want to make a girls alliance. If we vote together we can pick the boys off one by one!

Grace: Thanks, but no thanks.

Bell: Why not? It's actually a good plan.

Angel: She doesn't want to send her boyfriend home!

Cherry: You realize one of you will be voted out eventually.

Grace: I know, but... but...

*Confessional*

Bell: I don't trust Cherry, but I like her plan. If we vote out the boys, I have a ticket to the final five!

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Leo: *Walks in with Auden* What do you think about Christian's guys alliance idea?

Auden: I don't know man. I don't want to join an alliance without Grace.

Leo: Ask her to join then! If we want this alliance to work out we need more than just three of us.

Auden: I just don't like Christian calling the shots. Makes me feel like I'm being manipulated. Grace:

*Walks into the Dining Hall* Auden! *Runs up and kisses Auden*

*Confessional*

Leo: Since Mo isn't in the game anymore I've been trying to be friends with Auden. Me and him hang out in the tower, but once we get down to the Dining Hall to eat, Grace is suddenly all over him and I feel like a third wheel...

*End Confession*

Bell: What do you all think about Cherry's girl's alliance idea?

Angel: I'm all for 'girl power' and all that, but Cherry's a snake.

Bell: She is, but wouldn't it be nice if we could have a girl vs girl finale? It's never happened before.

*Confessional*

Wednesday: Bell is really pushing the girls alliance with Cherry...

*End Confession*

Auden: *Makes out with Grace*

Leo: *Sighs*

Christian: How long have they been making out for?

Leo: Too long.

Christian: He looks busy...

Leo: Since Mo got sent home, I've been looking for a new friend.

Christian: You and Mo were pretty close weren't you?

Leo: Yeah. he was my best friend here.

Christian: So you knew about him being gay?

Leo: Is this about why he kissed you right before he got eliminated?

Christian: Kind of... I was wondering if you knew why he did it.

Leo: I knew about him being gay, but I had no idea he had a crush on you. It was a surprise to me what he did right before he left the game.

Christian: Thanks for the information.

*Ball Room*

Chris: Hello final eight contestants! Are you ready for today's challenge?

Christian: As excited as we always are...

Chris: Great! As you can see, we have set up a platform over this ball pit. For todays challenge you will be competing in a Sword Fighting Tournament! One on one matches. You will hit eachother with swords until one person falls off, and into the ball pit. Rules simple enough for ya'll? Winner of this challenge will recieve Invincibility at tonights elimination ceremony and will be safe, guarenteed a spot in the final seven!

Cherry: Can you just tell us the first matchup already?

Chris: I'm not finished! You will be using these novelty plastic swords to fight. Some are better put together than others...*Grabs a sword and the top falls off* Now time for the first mathcup. The two names I pull out of this Goblet will face off. Match number one will be... *Pulls a name out* Bell!

Bell: Yes! I'm ready to dominate this challenge!

Chris: And you will be facing off against... *Pulls another name out* Grace!

Grace: Oh no...

Auden: Come on Grace. You can beat her.

Grace: I don't think I can...

Auden: You have to atleast try.

Chris: Pick your weapon of choice...

Bell: *Picks up a sword and swings it in the air* I'll take this one.

Grace: *Grabs a sword* Uh, I'll take this one.

*Confessional*

Grace: I was seriously scared for the challenge. Even though they were plastic swords somebody can still get hurt, and of course somebody did...

*End Confession*

*Platform*

Chris: Whenever your ready, you can begin.

Auden: *Yells from the audience* You can do it Grace! I beleive in you!

Grace: Thanks babe!

Bell: *Starts swining her sword at Grace*

Grace: *Holds her sword in front of her, backing up until he reaches the edge of the platform* You got me cornered.

Bell: I haven't won yet...*Pokes Grace gently with the sword knocking her off*

Grace: *Falls backwards into the ball pit*

Chris: Winner of our first matchup, Bell!

Bell: Yes! One step close to winning!

Auden: *Runs into the ball pit* Grace, are you okay?

Grace: *Stands up* I'm fine.. Just a little dizzy.

Bell: *Comes down from the platofrm*

Cherry: You did great in that challenge Bell.

Wednesday: It was just Grace... Not like she beat anybody tough...

Bell: A win is a win.

Chris: Now, for our second matchup... *Pulls a name out of the goblet* Wednesday!

Cherry: Your up. Lets see how well you do...

Chris: Wednesday will be facing off against... *Pulls another name out of the goblet* Auden!

Auden: I'm up...

Grace: You'll do better than me. *Kisses Auden* Win it. For us...

*Confessional*

Grace: Since theres been talk about a girls alliance I've been worried about Auden. He's the obvious target. I don't want him to go home. That's why he needs to win this challenge.

*End Confession*

Chris: Begin!

Wednesday: Your going down country boy!

Auden: We'll see about that. *Raises his sword* Back on the farm, me and my brothers used to sword fight all the time, but instead of swords we used shovels. and pitchforks, and all kinds of yard tools.

Wednesday: *Hits Auden's sword with hers* Well I'm no stranger to a fight either! *Swings wildly at Auden*

Grace: This is too much... I can't watch! *Covers her eyes*

Cherry: *Hugs Grace* I understand. You don't want to see your boyfriend being beat up by a girl.

Christian: *Glances at Cherry hugging Grace*

*Confessional*

Christian: Cherry is obviously playing the girls, like I expected. If I want to stay in the game I have to start doing the same thing.

*End Confession*

Auden: *Dodges Wednesday's hit* Almost got me there! *Swings at Wednesday*

Wednesday: *Backs up* Your a worthy opponent. Too bad I'm still going to take you down!

Auden: We'll see about that! *Swings and hits Wednesday*

Wednesday: *Falls on the ground* Oh crap...

Auden: Looks like I win. *Kicks Wednesday off the side*

Chris: Auden wins! He's going to round two!

Auden: Yes! *Jumps into the ball pit* I won! Can you believe it babe? *Runs up to Grace and kisses her*

Grace: I knew you could do it!

*Confessional*

Grace: I was so relieved when he won his first matchup. Now he just has to win two more, and I don't have to worry about the girls voting him out.

*End Confession*

Chris: Next matchup Cherry Vs Angel!

Cherry: You and me, huh?

Angel: Looks like it.

Cherry: Good luck. *Whispers to herself* Your gonna need it... *Heads up to the platform*

Wednesday: *Grabs Grace's arm* Don't let her win! We can't afford to let her win this challenge.

Angel: I can take her.

*Platform*

Chris: Begin!

Cherry: *Holds up her sword and starts circling around the platform with Angel* So did you think about what I said?

Angel: I have.

Cherry: And what's your answer?

Angel: I talked it over with the others, and my answer is no.

Cherry: Oh really?

Angel: We've decided it's a bad idea because...

Cherry: *Runs ap and knocks Angel off the platform* Hiya!

Angel: *Falls into the ball pit* Hey! I wasn't ready!

Cherry: *Looks down from the platform* Too bad! I still win, isn't that right Chris?

Chris: Cherry is the winner!

Cherry! Yes!

Christian: *Helps Angel out of the ball pit and whispers* I don't know about you, but I'm voting for Cherry tonight...

Angel: *Looks up at Cherry* I'm in!

Christian: Great.

*Confessional*

Christian: My plan to get rid of Cherry is coming together. She has so many enemies, it's too easy.

*End Confession*

Chris: Now, for our final matchup of round one. Christian Vs Leo!

Christian: Goodluck man.

Leo: Uh, thanks... You too.

*Platform*

Chris: Go!

Christian: *Starts swining wildly at Leo*

Leo: Whoa! *Backs up until he's on the edge*

Christian: Your trapped.

Leo: I didn't expect to lose so quickly...

Christian: No hard feelings?

Leo: *Looks at Christian* Friends?

Christian: *Smiles* Friends. *Knocks Leo off the platform*

Chris: Winner Christian! Your going to the next round.

*Confessional*

Leo: Even though Christian has been kind of manipulative, I think me and him could actually be friends. He didn't just take me out in the challenge today. Before he did it, he let me know he respected me.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Pats Leo's shoulder* I'm sure you'll win a challenge eventually.

Leo: I hope so. I always seem to be out early in all them...

Christian: You'll win one. I know you can.

Chris: Congratulations to the final four in our Sword Fighting Tournament. Time for our first semi final matchup, Bell Vs Auden!

*Confessional*

Bell: I have to make sure Auden doesn't win this challenge. I want him out of this game! Me and him haven't gotten along since day one. After he got back in the game, I've just been waiting for the perfect opprotunity to get him out of this game.

*End Confession*

*Platform*

Chris: Country boy VS Country girl! Who will win?

Bell: It's gonna be me!

Auden: We'll see about that Bell!

Grace: Come on Auden! You can do this!

Chris: Begin!

Bell: *Swings at Auden*

Auden: *Jumps out of the way* Watch it! *Runs around the platform avoiding Bell's sword*

Bell: Your almost as hard to catch as a greased up pig!

Auden: You know what's harder to catch than a greased up pig? A greased up...

Bell: *Knocks Auden's sword out of his hands* I got you!

Auden: *Holds his hands in the aird* Looks like you win.

Chris: It's not over until somebody falls into that ball pit.

Grace: You can still win babe! Get the sword!

Auden: *Tries to grab his sword*

Bell: Oh no you don't! *Stands in front of the sword* I'm winning this challenge! *Hits Auden with the sword*

Auden: *Falls on the ground* Hey! Be careful with that. *Holds his arm* Ow, my arm... It hurts really bad...

Bell: I'm not falling for that old trick! *Knocks Auden into the ball pit*

Chris: Bell is going to the final round!

Grace: Auden? Auden? *Runs into the ball pit* Are you okay?

Auden: My arm, it hurts really bad...

Grace: We need a medic!

Chris: Chef has a first aid kit or something... Go talk to him.

Grace: *Helps Auden out* Come on! We need to see Chef! *Runs out with Auden*

Chris: While they do that, lets get to our next match. Christian Vs Cherry!

*Confessional*

Christian: I have to win. I can't let Cherry win. She has to go home tonight!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Cherry: If Christian wins this challenge, my plan of getting rid of him is ruined! I have to beat him!

*End Confession*

Chris: Whenever you two are ready, you can start.

Cherry: *Swings violently at Christian*

Christian: *Swings violently at Cherry*

*Kitchen*

Grace: Is his arm going to be okay?

Chef: He's got a broken arm. I'll just wrap it up, and he should be fine.

Auden: That's good to know.

Grace: I can't believe Bell! She didn't have to be so violent.

Auden: It's fine babe.

Grace: No it isn't... She broke your arm! We have to do something!

*Platform*

Chris: Christian and Cherry have been going at it for almost fifteen minutes, and neither of them have budged!

Christian: I'm not losing to her!

Cherry: I'm not losing to him!

Wednesday: Can somebody just win already?

*Breaking sound*

Chris: Well this is an interesting turn of events... Both players swords have broken in half!

Cherry: How cheap did you buy these swords for Chris?

Christian: Yeah, how are we supposed to finish this? Do we atleast get new swords?

Chris: I think it would be more dramatic if I let you settle this without them...

Chery: Really? *Tackles Christian*

Christian: Get off of me! *Rolls across the ground with Cherry*

Cherry: No! I'm winning this challenge! *Kicks Christian into the ball pit*

Chris: Cherry moves onto the final round with Bell!

Cherry: Yes!

Christian: No...

*Confessional*

Christian: If Cherry wins this thing, I'm going to have to seriously rethink my strategy.

*Hallway*

Auden: I may have to wear this sling for a few weeks, but it's not too bad.

Grace: Are you kidding me? She broke your arm. Aren't you even a little mad?

Auden: A little, but what can we do? She beat me in the challenge.

Grace: We have to get rid of her!

Auden: She's tough. She'll probably win the challenge.

Grace: But what if she doesn't?

Auden: I don't know.

Grace: I'm sorr Auden, but I want that girl gone! She hurt my boyfriend and she's going to pay!

Auden: Your over reacting to this. We probably won't get a chance until the next elimination. *Walks back into the ball room and see's Bell falling off the platform*

Chris: Winner of today's challenge, Cherry!

Cherry: Yes! I did it!

Chris: You will have invincibility at tonight's elimination ceremony. That means you cannot be voted out.

Grace: Looks like nows our chance...

*Confessional*

Cherry: Since I won invincibility tonight, all I have to do is get the girls to vote Christian tonight. I know none of them like me, but since I can't be voted out tonight, they'll have to vote with me!

*End Confession*

*Hallway*

Grace: We have to do it!

Auden: But how? We aren't the manipulative type.

Grace: What are you talking about? We can get rid of people if we really want to. I'm the reason Mo's out!

Auden: But afterwards you felt really bad about it.

Grace: And Derick!

Auden: You felt bad about him too.

Grace: Okay, fine, but Bell is different. She's not my friend or ex boyfriend.

Auden: Okay, fine. If we do want to get rid of her, how can we do it?

Grace: What if you convince the boys to vote for her, and I'll talke a couple of the girls into voting with her.

Auden: It's worth a shot...

Grace: I knew you'd come through for me! *Kisses Auden*

*Confessional*

Auden: Grace wants to vote out Bell for what she did to me. I understand, but I'm not the type of guy who manipulates people.

*End Confession*

*Boys Tower*

Christian: And that's why we should vote out Wednesday.

Auden: I thought we decided to vote out Cherry.

Christian: She has invincibility! Wednesday is the next biggest threat.

Leo: I'm in if you guys are.

Christian: What about you Auden? Are you in?

Auden: I guess... *Thinks about Grace* Actually I'm not in! You know, Christian, I'm tired of you calling all the shots! What if I want somebody out of this game? Why are you always the one telling people who you want gone?

Christian: Well who did you have in mind?

Auden: Bell. You saw what she did to my arm!

*Confessional*

Auden: I was nervous sticking up to Christian, but I convinced him and Lee to vote Bell

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Christian: The only reason I decided to vote with Auden is because my names on the chopping block and I can't afford either of the guys turning on me.

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Cherry: It's so nice having invincibility! Knowing I'm guarenteed to stay here for another day...

Angel: We all know you won the challenge... You can stop bragging about it already.

Cherry: Alright fine! I know you all want me gone tonight, but since I'm safe you might as well vote with me to get rid of one of the guys. I was thinking Christian.

Bell: She's right. Us girls need to stick together!

Grace: I don't know about this plan...

Cherry: I'll give you some time to think about it. I'm going to take a shower. I want to look my best tonight!

Bell: I'll go with you. That challenge today made me very sweaty. *Leaves with Cherry*

Wednesday: I think we should do it. It's our best option.

Angel: I don't see any reason not to.

Grace: No! We shouldn't vote for Christian.

Angel: If we don't vote Christian, who will we vote for?

Grace: Bell! It has to be Bell.

Wednesday: Why her?

Grace: Because... Because...

*Confessional*

Grace: I had to convince them Bell needed to. I had to say something, anything!

*End Confession*

Grace: She's made an alliance with Cherry!

Wednesday: What?

Grace: It's true. Those two have been hanging out more than usual. Haven't you noticed?

Angel: They have been spending a lot of time together...

Grace: And Bell did decide to join Cherry before the rest of us did.

Wednesday: That's true. When we told her no to making an alliance with Cherry, she still talked to her anyway.

Angel: She betrayed us.

Grace: She has to go tonight!

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome to tonight's elimination ceremony! Right here, I have seven Holy Grails. One for each of you going to the final seven. Each filled with nice mint tea!

Cherry: *Grabs a Holy Grail* You don't mind if I interupt? I'll take my Holy Grail now. I do have invincibility!

Chris: *Looks annoyed* Anyway... As you all know the played who does not recieve a Holy Grail will be eliminated! Sent down the Corridor of Shame, forced to ride in the Carriage of Losers! Holy Grails go to... Grace. Leo, Angel, Wednesday, and Auden! *Slides them all Holy Grails* There's only one Holy Grail left...

Cherry: *Smiles at Christian* Sorry you had to go out like this Christian, old buddy, but it was nice knowing ya!

Chris: Final Holy Grail goes to Christian!

Christian: *Grabs his Holy Grail* I'm not going anywhere.

Cherry: What? The girls were supposed to vote for Christian, not Bell!

Bell: It's me? But... but why?

Wednesday: You can't be trusted. You joined Cherry when the rest of us said not to!

Bell: I can't believe this!

Chris: Well believe it! Our show is down to only one country person, and it ain't you! *Pushes Bell down the Corridor of Shame*

Bell: This isn't fair... I ain't done yet!

Chris: Oh yes you are! *Shoves Bell into the Carriage of Losers* Tune in next time for another exciting episode of Total... Drama... Kingdom!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom***_

Chris: A power couple emerges!

*Static*

Grace: We can control this game is we wanted! We can vote off whoever we want!

Auden: We can go to the final two together.


	24. Humpty Dummy

**I'm back with a new chapter and a new laptop! I got a free laptop for this club I'm in at school. All I had to do was be in it for a year and I got this laptop! I knew I wasn't getting this week, so I didn't bother barrowing a computer for the next chapter. Another reason updates have been slow is because Black Cat of Ardas story is connected to mine, we decided to have our updates together. Speaking of Black Cat of Ardas story, you should all read and REVIEW it! I haven't seen any of your reviews on it! That is why I'm posting a link to it this time, so you have no excuse for not reading it. .net/s/7879065/1/TDK_Playa_de_Losers Hope you like her story and mine.**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Kingdom! Last time the final eight contestants competed in a sword fighting tournament. One on one fights to knock eachother off the platform. *Replay of Grace being knocked off the platform* During the challenge Bell got really aggressive and ended up breaking Auden's arm. *Replay of Bell breaking Auden's arm* Cherry won the challenge beating Bell. *Replay of Cherry beating Bell* Cherry had invincibility and could not be voted out. Because of her rivalry with Christian she attempted to create a girls alliance to get rid of him, meanwhile Christian tried to make a boys alliance to save himself. Cherry thought she was the one controling the game, but she was wrong. The couple of Grace and Auden realized they may actually have some power in this game, and they influenced the others to vote out the good old country girl Bell, sending her home. *Replay of Bell walking down the Corridor of Shame* Now only seven remain! Will Grace and Auden take advantage of their new found power in the game? Will Cherry ever suceed in getting rid of Christian? find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Dining Hall*

Angel: *Grabs a breakfast tray and grabs some eggs* Wait, is this all there is to eat? Just eggs?

Chef: Yup. Scrammbled, sunny side up...

Cherry: *Interupts* Burnt!

Leo: This is kind of odd. Having only eggs for breakfast.

Angel: *Takes her tray and sits down* Why would Chef only cook us eggs. Theres normally some variety!

Christian: *Gets in line behind Cherry* Morning.

Cherry: I still can't believe your still here. My plan was perfect!

Christian: Well I'm still here. You had to have made a mistake somewhere.

*Confessional*

Christian: To be honest, I thought I was going home last night. I had a plan to vote out Wednesday and save myself, but I didn't think it would work out. I was saved when Auden told me about his plan to vote out Bell for what she did to his arm.

*End Confession*

*Hallway*

Grace: I know you told me if we voted her out, I'd feel bad afterwards...

Auden: Was I right?

Grace: A little, but I don't feel as bad as I did when I got Mo eliminated.

Auden: But you still feel bad, right?

Grace: A little.

Auden: You still want to control this game and vote out everyone who does anything to us?

Grace: Not anymore...

*Confessional*

Auden: I knew Grace wouldn't want to be the one responsible for voting everybody out. She's too nice to be the manipulative. What I didn't know was how I liked having power. Knowing I wasn't the one goin' home, deciding who was eliminated. I think I could get used to being the one in control.

*End Confession*

Grace: *Walks into the Dining Hall holding Auden's hand* I still can't believe she actually broke your arm!

Auden: It's alright.

Grace: No it's not! What are you going to do for the challenges?

Auden: We just have to hope todays challenge isn't physical.

Angel: Don't worry. We'll go easy on you.

Wednesday: I won't! Injury or no injury, if you get in my was during a challenge, I'm taking you down!

Leo: *Backs away*

*Confessional*

Leo: I'm happy to be in the final seven, but the competitions really tough. Auden, Wednesday, Christian and Angel are pretty physical players. Cherry scares me, and Grace doesn't seem like a big threat but she's managed to win a couple of challenges.

*End Confession*

Grace: Is this all there is to eat? Eggs?

Cherry: This is ridiculous! I demand we have something more to eat than just eggs!

Christian: Stop complaining and just eat your eggs.

Cherry: I will, not because you told me too, but because it's all we have to eat! *Eats her eggs*

Wednesday: You told her!

Cherry: Don't get me started on you!

Wednesday: What about me?

*Confessional*

Cherry: Wednesday and Angel said they would vote for Christian last night. They obviously didn't because he's still here!

*End Confession*

Chris: *Walks in* Good morning final seven! Are you ready to get to todays challenge?

Angel: What do you have in store for us today?

Chris: To start off, arts and crafts!

Christian: Arts and crafts? Really?

Chris: Really. *Goes into the kitchen and grabs an egg carton out of the fridge* I'm guessing you won't mind if I take this.

Chef: I was going to make those eggs for lunch!

Chris: I need them for the challenge! *Hands Christian an egg*

Christian: What the heck is this for?

Chris: The challenge! *Hands Wednesday, Leo, Angel, Cherry, Grace and Auden eggs* For the first part of this challenge you must decorate your egg. Draw a face, draw a bunny. I don't care. Just don't let your egg crack or your out of the challenge. Take care of your egg with your life. Take care of it as if it were your own child...

Grace: Child?

*Confessional*

Grace: *Holds up her egg* I painted my egg baby blue, drew a cute little baby face on it and made an oragami diaper! I'm naming him Auden Jr.

*End Confession*

Grace: Just look at Auden Jr! Isn't he so cute?

Auden: Uh, yeah... Sure...

Christian: Thinking of children? So soon?

Grace: Maybe we are.

Auden: *Pulls Grace aside* Your not serious about kids, are you?

Grace: Of course I want to have children, but not now. We're not even married.

Auden: Oh good. You scared me for a second there...

Grace: I finished my egg. Lets start on yours.

Auden: Oh I finished mine. *Shows Grace his egg*

Grace: A happy face? Thats it? You didn't even color it.

Auden: I only got one arm. Bell broke the other one, remember?

*Static*

Cherry: *Walks into the Dining Hall carrying a makeup bag*

Christian: Have you finally realized the makeup your have on isn't enough?

Cherry: No! I'm giving my egg a makeover.

Christian: Your the one who needs the makeover.

Cherry: My egg is going to look ten times better than your egg. All frog. Hey, wasn't your boyfriend voted out while wearing a frog costume?

Christian: It's not a frog, and I don't know why Mo kissed me! Just mind your own business! *Leaves*

Cherry: Looks like I pinched a nerve.

*Static*

Wednesday: Like my egg? I painted it red, and drew a dragon face on it.

Angel: I like it. How do you like mine? *Hold out her egg*

Wednesday: You made it a bird?

Angel: It's a baby chick. I painted it yellow, and glued on a little beak.

Wednesday: I can see that...

Leo: How do you guys like mine! *Hold up a dark blue egg with fake sunglasses on* I made the sunglasses myself.

Cherry: *Walks up to the others* Just finished decorating my egg! Don't you just love it?

Wednesday: You painted it pink and used your made up to decorate it?

Angel: Lipstick? Eye liner? You even glued fake eye lashes on.

Cherry: Doesn't she look just fabulous?

Chris: *Walks back in* Are you all finished yet? You should be. I gave you a whole hour!

Cherry: We're ready yo be judged Chris! *Holds up her egg*

Chris: Uh, we're not judging them...

Chery: What why not? I wasted thirty dollars worth of makeup on this egg for nothing?

Chris: Kind of. Now lets really get this challenge started!

*Castle Wall*

Chris: As you all know, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, while he was hanging out on a wall or something like that... That's why we're going to you all climb this wall. Hopefully a few of you will have a great fall. Rules of this challenge are simple, if your egg breaks your out.

Auden: How am I supposed to climb up there? My arms broken!

Chris: I don't know, figure it out.

Grace: I'll help you babe. *Holds Auden's hand* Me you and Auden Jr can do this together.

Auden: Okay, lets do this!

Grace: *Starts climbing* You can do this! Just hold my hand!

Auden: *Grabs Grace's hand*

Grace: *Almost drops Auden Jr* Jr! *Drops Auden and catches Auden Jr*

Auden: Ow...

Grace: Sorry! I didn't want to lose the baby.

*Confessional*

Auden: The baby? It's just an egg! She's getting way too attatched to 'Auden Jr.'

*End Confession*

Leo: *Starts climbing the wall* I can do this...

Wednesday: *Knocks Leo off the wall and starts climbing* Out of my way!

Leo: *Falls off the wall and drops his egg* Hey, you broke my egg!

Chris: Leo, you are out of this challenge!

Leo: But we just started!

Cherry: I still have a chance... *Starts climbing*

Christian: I'm not losing to her again. *Starts climbing*

Angel: *Starts climbing* They've gotten pretty competitive.

Wednesday: *Makes it to the top* Yes! First one to the top!

Cherry: *Makes it to the top* I still beat Christian.

Christian: *Makes it to the top* The challenge isn't over yet.

Angel: *Makes it to the top* I'm still in it.

Cherry: Where are the love birds?

Grace: We're down here!

Cherry: *Looks down* Still trying to get your boyfriend up here with his broken arm? Just cut him lose. Theres no way he can win this.

Grace: I can't leave him... *Pulls Auden up the wall*

Cherry: Let him go! He's dragging you down!

Grace: No! *Pulls Auden to the top of the wall* I did it... I got you up here!

Auden: I'm proud of you. *Hugs Grace*

Grace: *Pushes Auden away* Carful! You almost smashed Auden Jr!

Auden: Sorry...

Chris: *Appears at the top of the wall* Well that was dissapointing... We only had one fall, and it wasn't that great.

Angel: How did you...

Chris: Now that you made it to the top of this wall, your next obstacle you must overcome is the balance beam! You must walk across that balance beam. Once you get to the other side of the balance beam you will go through that window into that tower. Everyone who makes it across will continue to the next part of the challenge. And remember, don't let anything happen to your egg.

Angel: Who wants to go first?

Wednesday: I will. I was the first one up here, I'll be the first one across here! *Starts walking across the balance beam*

Grace: We should go next. *Grabs Auden's hand*

Auden: *Pulls away from Grace* It's okay. I can do this one by myself. *Starts walking across the balance beam*

Grace: Are you sure?

Auden: I'm sure. *Almost falls off*

Grace: *Grabs Auden's hand* I've got you!

Auden: Maybe I do need your help. *Looks into Grace's eyes*

Cherry: Can you love birds hurry it up!

Grace: Oh, sorry. *Starts walking across while holding Auden's hand*

Wednesday: *Opens the Tower window and goes inside* First again, and my egg doesn't have a scratch!

Auden: *Goes through the window* Thanks babe.

Grace: *Goes through the window* No problem. You've saved me so many times, I thought I'd save you this time. *Kisses Auden*

Angel: *Goes through the window* I'm still in too!

Christian: *Starts across the balance beam*

Cherry: *Starts walking across the balance beam* Hurry up!

Christian: Don't rush me. *Almost loses his balance but gets it back*

Cherry: I can't wait here all day!

Christian: If I go any fast I'll lose my balance.

Chery: *Trips* Whoa! *Grabs Christian and they both fall off the balance beam*

Chris: Not that was a great fall!

Christian: Look what you did! Now we're both out!

*Tower*

Wednesday: Like killing to birds with one stone! Those two were getting on my nerves.

Angel: They're out not.

Wednesday: I wonder what Chris has planned for us next.

Grace: I don't care as long as my two best guys are still in.

Angel: Two best guys?

Grace: Yeah. Auden, and Auden Jr. *Holds up Auden Jr.*

Angel: Oh right, your egg. *Whispers to Wednesday* What's wrong with her? Does she seriously think that egg is a baby?

Wednesday: We can't worry about that right now. We just have to concentrate on the challenge. One of us has to win.

Chris: *Walks into the tower* Are you all ready for your next obstacle?

Wednesday: Bring it on Chris!

Chris: Next obstacle is a rope!

Auden: What do you mean by rope?

Chris: I mean, right outside that window there is a rope hanging off of the side of this tower. You just have to climb off the side of this tower while keeping your egg safe.

Angel: Seems simple enough.

Wednesday: I'm going for it! *Jumps out the window, grabs the rope and slides down very fast* Ow! *Shakes her hands* Rope burn!

Angel and Grace: I'll go next. *Both girls walk towards the rope and bump into eachother*

Grace: *Drops her egg* Auden Jr!

Angel: I am so sorry! I didn't mean to...

Grace: My baby! *Starts crying*

Auden: Grace, are you okay? *Hugs Grace*

Angel: I'm really sorry, but it was just an egg...

Auden: It's okay. *Pats Grace on the back*

Grace: I loved that egg...

Angel: You can't be this upset. It wasn't even alive.

Grace: *Cries harder*

Auden: Angel, can we be alone for a minute?

*Confessional*

Angel: Grace is seriously over reacting. It's not like it was a real baby. I'd be freaked out if I were Auden and Grace was naming eggs after me.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Auden: I know Grace got a little crazy in the challenge today, but I really think she's the one. That's why I stood by her, even when she went a little crazy with 'Auden Jr.' I was kind of relieved when the egg broke though.

*End Confession*

Auden: Are you sure your okay?

Grace: Yeah, I'm fine. You have to go, you have win this challenge.

Auden: I'm gonna win, for both of us. *Kisses Grace* Even with one arm... *Goes down the rope* I made it! And my eggs still in one piece!

Wednesday: What took you so long?

Angel: His girlfriend went crazy when I accidently broke her egg.

Auden: She's not crazy.

Wednesday: Are you sure about that?

Auden: I'm sure. *Looks at Grace up in the tower* She's perfect.

Grace: *Looks down at Auden and smiles*

*Confessional*

Grace: Auden is the best guy I've ever met. I really like him. Maybe even love him.

*End Confession*

Chris: Final part of todays challenge is the egg toss.

Wednesday: Egg toss?

Angel: Egg toss?

Chris: Yes egg toss. You will choose one of the four eliminated players to be your partners.

Auden: I pick Grace.

Wednesday: So we have to pick between Christian and Cherry?

Chris: And Leo, don't forget about Leo.

Leo: Yeah, don't forget about me...

Wednesday: I guess I'll take Christian...

Angel: That leaves me with Cherry.

*Confessional*

Leo: At this stage of the game I'm definetly the underdog. No one even see's me as a threat. If I play my cards right I might be able to sneak myself into the final two.

*End Confession*

Chris: First you will toss your egg to your partner and if they catch it they will toss it back to you. After both you and your partner have caught your egg once, you'll both take a step backwards making it harder. Are you all ready for the first toss?

Auden: Ready.

Angel: Me too.

Wednesday: Lets do this!

Auden: *Tosses his egg to Grace*

Grace: *Catches the egg* Caught it babe!

Auden: Great job!

Angel: *Tosses her egg to Cherry*

Chery: *Drops the egg* Nice toss Angel!

Angel: That was a good toss! You should have caught it!

Wednesday: You better not drop this egg on purpose!

Christian: I would never...

*Confessional*

Christian: I would, but I couldn't make it to obvious. I had to actually try for a while.

*End Confession*

Chris: It's a close match between Wednesday and Auden, and their partners Christian and Grace. You are now 20 feet away from eachother at the moment. Next up to toss is Auden, who's performed quite well in this challenge considering his arm which was broken in the last chapter.

Auden: Ready babe?

Grace: I'm ready.

Auden: *Tosses the egg*

Grace: *Catches the egg* Got it!

Chris: Next Wednesday will toss her egg to her partner Christian.

Wednesday: Are you ready Christian?

Christian: Ready when you are.

Wednesday: Great. *Tosses the egg*

Christian: *Tries to catch the egg eg accidently knocks it away from himself* Oops, sorry.

Chris: Wednesday's egg is broken, which means she is out of this challenge, and that means Auden wins invincibility! Not even a broken arm can stop him!

Grace: You did a great job! *Runs up and hugs Auden*

Auden: I couldn't have done it without you.

Chris: Now you all know the routine. You have until tonight to decide who your voting to send home. See you then.

*Hallway*

Grace: *Holding Auden's hand* I don't want to be responsible for voting anyone out anymore. I feel to guilty afterwards.

Auden: I understand. We do have to vote for somebody.

Grace: I know. I was thinking of somebody who won't get any other votes, like Leo.

Auden: Or Angel. I don't think she'll get any other votes.

Grace: Leo is more likeley.

Auden: Just vote for Angel, for me.

*Confessional*

Auden: I want to send Angel home for the stuff she said about Grace during the challenge. Just because Grace doesn't want to have an influence on the doesn't mean I can't.

*End Confession*

*Boys Tower*

Christian: So you two, I was thinking since Cherry doesn't have invincibility tonight we should get rid of her. You saw her in the last challenge, she's a huge threat.

Leo: If your okay with it Auden. It should be a group decision.

Christian: Yeah Auden, what do you think? *Glares at Auden*

Auden: I was thinking we'd get rid of Angel.

Leo: Why her?

Auden: She said some stuff about Grace today.

*Confessional*

Christian: For the second elimination in a row, Auden decides he can tell me and Leo who to vote out tonight. He thinks he can control our votes. Like he's the one in control of this game.

*End Confession*

Christian: But Angel is a medium threat at best! Cherry should be the next to go! If the three of us, and your girlfriend vote for her we've gotten rid of on of the biggest threats in the game.

Auden: We can get her out later. I want Angel out now!

Christian: I don't care if you vote for her, me and Leo are voting for Cherry, isn't that right Leo?

Leo: Uh, I don't know...

Christian: Come on Leo, pick a side. My side or his?

Leo: Well, I don't know... You both have good points.

Auden: Face it Christian, you need mine and Grace's vote tonight or your going home, and we're both set to vote out Angel whether you like it or not. *Leaves*

Christian: *Tightens his fist*

*Confessional*

Christian: Since the merge hit, I'm no longer in controlof the game. Power has shifted the Grace and Auden. How did this happen?

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: *Holds a tray with six Holy Grail's on it* Right here I have six Holy Grails with tonights special beverage, Coca Cola, brought to you by the Coca Cola company! Now, these six Holy Grails will be going to the six of you who get to stay. The person who recieves the most votes will not get a Holy Grail and will be eliminated from the game and forced to walk to the Corridor of Shame and take a ride in the Carriage of Losers. Holy Grails go to... Auden, and Grace. *Slides them Holy Grail's*

Grace: We're still in! *Kisses Auden*

Chris: Next Holy Grail's go too, Leo, Wednesday, and Cherry. *Slides them all Holy Grail's*

Christian: *Looks nervous*

Chris: The final Holy Grail of the night goes too... *Holds the Holy Grail in the air* Christian!

Christian: *Grabs the Holy Grail from Chris* Thank you. *Glares at Auden*

Angel: It's me? Didn't see that coming. No hard feelings then, so bye. *Walks down the Corridor of Shame* I had a good run. Top seven is pretty good. *Gets in the Carriage of Losers*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: Lets bring in the family and freind visitors!

Cherry: Family visitors? My dad? Is he here?

*Confessional*

Cherry: I was expecting my dad, but once again, he dissapoints me...

*End Confession*

Chris: For today's challenge you will be rescueing...

*Loud knocking*

Chris: Whoevers making that noise, shut up! As I was saying, your loved ones will be locked away in a tower, guarded by...

*Loud knocking*

Chris: Would somebody answer that door? *Opens the draw bridge and looks shocked* Oh it's you. I haven't seen you since Total Drama High School.

**So if anyone wants to find out who all the family/friend visitors, before my chapter is poster, they will be appearing in Black Cat of Arda's next chapter of TDK Playa De Losers. .net/s/7879065/1/TDK_Playa_de_Losers**


	25. Dragon Family Renuion: Part 1

**Hey everyone. It's finally here, the highly anticipated, (atleast by me anyway) the family/friend visitor chapter! In this chapter the final six will be visited by a family/friend member, chosen by their creators. There was so much stuff going on in this chapter, with the family visitors I decided to split this chapter into two parts. This chapter is mainly an introduction to everyone and their family visitors. Part 2 will be the challenge, and elimination. I know it's been a long time since I updated, but I hope you all are still reading and reviewing. Me and Black Cat of Arda had an agreement to update together since our stories are now connected to one another. Remember to read her story, which should be updated not to long after this chapter is posted. Enjoy.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, the final seven painted some eggs! *Replay of Auden painting his egg* Some of our competitors got more attached to their egg than others... *Replay of Grace and her egg that looks like a baby* Auden didn't like 'Auden Jr', but put up with him for his girlfriend, until the egg ended up breaking during the challenge. *Replay of 'Auden Jr' breaking* In the end, Auden was able to win the challenge, even with a broken arm! Auden took control of all the boys votes, plus Grace's and convinced them all to vote out Angel. Now only six remain! Who will be the next to take the walk of shame? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Boys Tower*

Auden: Well boys, we did it! We're in the final six!

Christian: I thought we were all aware of that already.

Auden: What I mean is, the three of us are still in, even after the girls tried to make an alliance and vote us out!

Leo: Now we're even. Three boys, against three girls.

Christian: Not exactly even. It's not Boys Vs Girls anymore. It's an individual game. If someone wanted a boy could make an alliance with a girl.

Auden: What's that supposed to mean Christian?

Christian: It means, I know you and your little girlfriend are using us to vote off anybody you want. You control the boys votes, and Grace controls the girls.

Auden: What are... I don't know what your talking about.

Christian: Isn't it obvious. He wants to form a boys alliance to get rid of all the girls, except of course your little girlfriend Grace.

Auden: I made the boys alliance to help you guys out.

Christian: Did you really? Then why didn't you give me and Leo here a say in who went home last night?

Auden: Leo wanted to vote out Angel.

Christian: Did he? Did you want to vote Angel out Leo? Did you?

Leo: Well, you guys said you were voting her out so I didn't argue...

Christian: Who did you really want to vote out Leo? You can tell us.

Leo: Uh, well...

Christian: If Auden didn't ask you to vote out Angel, who would you have picked?

Leo: Wednesday, or maybe Cherry. Their bigger challenge threats than Angel.

Christian: He only voted out Angel because you told him too. You wanted Angel gone because of your personal conflict with her. Not because you wanted to get rid of the biggest threats on the girls side. You used our votes for your own selfish reasons.

Auden: Well, if you knew I was using you, why didn't you just vote for somebody else?

Christian: My head was on the chopping block! The girls were talking about sending me home. It was either vote with you or go home. I had no choice.

Auden: Your still in the game. What's your problem now?

Christian: My problem is you. You said you were trying to help keep me and Leo in the game, while in reality you were using our votes so you could keep you and your girlfriend Grace in!

Leo: Hey, guys... I'm gonna go and eat breakfast now. *Runs out*

*Confessional*

Leo: Christian and Auden argueing scared me. Christian does have a point though. Auden's my friend, but I don't think our alliance is really to keep me in the game. It's more like he's using our votes to keep him and Grace safe.

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Wednesday: *Get's out of bed and looks at Angel's bed* Sucks Angel was voted out. She was my best friend here.

Cherry: Isn't strange she was voted out last night?

Wednesday: Strange how?

Cherry: There's been no real target on her back this entire game, and out of the blue she's the one who went home.

Grace: I'm sorry.

Wednesday: For what?

Grace: I didn't go with the plan to vote out Christian. I voted for Angel instead.

Wednesday: Why would you do that?

Cherry: Remember what Angel said about her and 'Auden Jr' during the last challenge?

Wednesday: I know it was kind of mean, but she was telling the truth. You did go a little wacko back there.

Grace: That's not why I voted for her!

Cherry: Then why did you?

Grace: Auden told me to.

Cherry: And you listen to everying your country boyfriend tells you to do?

Wednesday: That explains why the last two people voted off were girls. You've been working with the boys haven't you?

Grace: No, just Auden.

Cherry: So Auden's the real mastermind. Not Grace.

*Confessional*

Cherry: Grace is such a weak player. She gave up all her valuable information way too easily. What I found out from her was that Auden's been using the boys votes, plus Grace's to vote out whoever he wants. That country boy is a bigger threat than I realized.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Grace: I don't like voting people out. It was Auden's idea to get rid of Angel, but I helped and now Cherry and Wednesday are mad at me. Every move I make ends up making someone mad at me.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Enters the Dining Hall*

Leo: Chris, what are you doing here so early?

Cherry: Please don't tell me we're starting our challenge already.

Chris: Nope. I'm here with some good news. Good news for you guys for once. Todays challenge will involve a resuce mission.

Wednesday: Rescue mission? Who are we rescueing?

Chris: I'm glad you asked that. This week, we have some special visitors for you, our final six contestants! For each and every one of you, we have waiting in the hallway a special Family or friend visitor waiting for you!

Cherry: Did you say family visitor? Is my dad back there? *Yells into the hallway* Daddy? It's your little Cherry Blossom!

Chef: *Puls Cherry away from the door*

Christian: *Laughs* You still call your dad, 'daddy'? *Laughs again*

Cherry: Shut up! I miss my daddy...

Chris: The winner of todays challenge will get an evening away from the game with their family visitors. You'll start your evening wtih an all you can eat buffet at Playa de Losers, followed by massages, and there will also be a live band! All of this can be your, if you can rescue your visitor from a dragon. Lets start with Christian. Visiting you today will be your Aunt Rose! Rose, come on out here!

*A tall blonde woman walks out*

Rose: Hello Christian.

Christian: Oh for the love of overhead camshafts. Anyone but HER!

*Confessional*

Christian: Me and my Aunt don't have the best relationship. We hate eachother. She's all nice and sweet in front of the others, but in reality, she's a *Bleep*

*End Confession*

Rose: *Walks up to Christian* I can honestly say, I can't believe your still here.

Christian: Well I am, and I have a good chance at winning this whole thing.

Rose: There is also a good chance you'll be the next one sent home as well.

Christian: *Tightens his fist*

Chris: Christian's Aunt Rose everybody!

Rose: *Stands next to Christian and pats him on the back*

Christian: *Moves away from Rose*

Chris: Lets meet our next family visitor! Here today for Grace, we have your sister Leah!

Grace: My sisters here? *Squeals*

*A teenaged girl walks out*

Leah: Grace! *Runs up and hugs Grace* I can't believe your in the final six!

Grace: I can't believe it either! *Hugs Leah*

Leah: I'm so proud of you for making it this far!

Grace: Leah, I want you to meet somebody. *Grab's Auden's hand and pulls him close to her* This is my boyfriend, Auden.

Leah: Well he's cute. Tall, handsome...

Auden: *Smiles* Nice to meet you ma'm. *Shake's Leah's hand*

Leah: Grat smile, and a gentleman. I think you've found yourself a keeper.

Chris: Not that we've met Grace's sister, lets meet Auden's brother. Come on out Levi!

Levi: *Walks out*

Auden: You brought my little brother out here?

Levi: Yup. I came all the way out here to make sure you win that million bucks!

Auden: I'm doing pretty good. Made it too the final six.

Levi: Actually, I heard you were voted off already then they let you back in the game.

Auden: Oh well that did happen. I had a bad start. Got a little distracted early on, but since I've come back I've been doing pretty well for myself. Managed to win a challenge, even with my broken arm.

Levi: *See's Auden's arm* What happened to your arm?

Auden: I got injured during the sword fighting challenge...

Cherry: By a girl!

Levi: You lost to a girl? And she broke your arm?

Auden: And she's the reason I was voted off the first time! Bell is tough. You don't want to go messing with her.

Chris: Okay, we all know Bell has kicked your butt on several occasions, but it's time to move on to our next family visitor. Here for Cherry is...

Cherry: *Interupts* My dad? Please tell me it's my daddy!

Chris: Actually Cherry, your father wanted to come, but he couldn't make it because he has a very busy schedule.

Cherry: Oh... That's okay. Who's my visitor then?

Chris: Your maid, Helen!

*An old woman in a maid uniform walks out*

Helen: Oh, look at you! My Cherry is in the final six! *Runs up and hugs Cherry* I'm so proud of you!

Cherry: *Looks uncomfortable*

*Confessional*

Cherry: I was really hoping my dad would be my family visitor, but he's apparently too busy. He's always too busy for me... And to make things worse he sent our maid, Helen...

*End Confession*

Helen: This is quite an accomplishment Cherry. Final six. Only six people make it to the final six, and your one of them!

Cherry: Yeah Helen, I know...

Helen: Your father really wanted to be here, but you know how busy he gets. He really wishes he could have came, but he's still very proud of, and so am I. *Hugs Cherry again*

Cherry: *Grunts*

Chris: Lets keep things moving with our next family visitor. Leo, today we have your father Marcellus!

*A big black man walks out*

Leo: Dad! You came!

Marcellus: *Picks up and hugs Leo* Your doing pretty good here, huh Michaelangelo?

Christian: He's your dad?

Marcellus: *Glares at Christian* Yeah I'm his dad. I raised this kid. He's my son. You got a problem with that?

Christian: No sir, I don't...

Marcellus: I've got my eye on you!

Leo: It's great to see you! I can't believe your here!

Marcellus: Of course I'm here. What kind of parent wouldn't show up for something this important?

Cherry: *Looks dissapointed*

Chris: Time to meet our last visitor. Wednesday, your friend Mason is here to visit you!

*A teenage boy with messy black hair walks in*

Mason: Wednesday! *Runs to Wednesday*

Wednesday: Wait, he's my visitor?

Mason: Yeah. Are you happy to see me?

Wednesday: Why the hell is 'he' my visitor.

Mason: I'll take that as a no.

Wednesday: This jerk isn't even my friend!

Mason: We're not friends. We're more than friends. *Tries to kiss Wednesday*

Wednesday: *Punches him* Girls, watch out for this one. He's a real jerk who keeps a little black book with the names of all the girls who confess to him.

Mason: Come on Wednesday. Don't be like that!

Wednesday: *Walks away* I'm not talking to him!

Mason: Well I'm not talking to her either!

*Both face away from eachother not saying anything*

Chris: All the visitors are here. Now you can just mingle with your visitors, while our interns finish setting up todays challenge.

*Play de Losers*

Mystery Girl: *Sneaks out of Playa De Losers* Now, which way is the castle? *Looks around for a moment, then runs off in the direction of the castle*

*Dining Hall*

Leah: I'm so proud of you Grace! It had to have been pretty hard to get here.

Grace: You have no idea... I was voted out earlier in the game because I got distracted by a boy.

Leah: Auden?

Grace: No, Derick. He flirted with all the other girls...

Leah: *Interupts* Like you do to all the guys.

Grace: I don't flirt with all the guys.

Leah: Yeah you do. You're always looking for Mr right...

Grace: *Interupts* And I think I've found him. *Looks over at Auden*

Leah: Your my sister, and I support you and everything, but you do this all the time. You date every guy you meet, expecting a fairy tale ending, and you always get your heart broken.

Grace: I realize that now. Auden's different though. I think I might actually love him...

Leah: Do you really mean that?

Grace: I do. I've been trying to fall in love for so long, that when I stopped trying, I found the right guy.

Leah: If you really feel that way, I support you. *Hugs Grace

*Confessional*

Grace: Me and Leah had a nice long talk. I really needed it. I wasn't doing so well this morning. Wednesday and Grace made me feel bad for going against the girls alliance. I never even wanted to be a part of it! I don't care what the others say, I'm sticking by Auden until the end.

*End Confession*

Rose: *Pulls Christian aside* I really am surprised your still in. They must be pretty stupid. I thought you'd be the first one voted out.

Christian: But they didn't. I'm still here, and I can still win.

Rose: And if you win what are you going to do with the money.

Christian: I'm moving out and going to college. To an engineering college. One of the best in the country! I've already been accepted. I just need money for tuition.

Helen: *Overhears Christian* You got into an engineering college? Well congratulations sweetie! *Runs up and hugs Christian*

Christian: Uh thank you Helen...

Helen: It's nothing sweetie. Cherry, you have some friends with bright futures here.

Cherry: Oh, he's not my friend...

Helen: Not your friend? Why not? He seems like such a nice, smart young man.

Rose: Yes, Christian is a 'nice' young man. Why aren't you friends with the fruit girl?

Cherry: We have our differences...

Christian: Yeah, can we not talk about this right now.

Helen: I actually think you two would make a cute couple.

Cherry: Me and Christian? NEVER!

Christian: That would never happen.

Rose: I don't think it would work out. Christian has some serious issues which would stop him from dating this girl, or any other girl as a matter of fact.

Christian: *Tightens his fist* I'm bisexual! I like girls too. Just not this one. She's tried to vote me off so many times. We were working together for a little while until she decided to do whatever it takes to get me sent home!

Helen: Cherry, is it true? You've tried to get this boy voted out after you worked together?

Cherry: We had an alliance, for a little while.

Rose: What happened to that alliance?

Cherry: During our first individual challenge I realized Christian was too big of a threat to keep in the game, so I tried to get rid of him.

Christian: Which was unsuccesful. She tried a few more times to take me out, but I stayed in the game.

Helen: Cherry, he was your ally and you betrayed him!

Cherry: He tried to vote me out a few times too.

Christian: That's only because you betrayed me the first time!

Helen: You shouldn't be fighting like this! I want you to make friends here Cherry, not enemies. I'm going to make sure, by the time I leave you and Christian become friends. Best friends! *Hugs Cherry and Christian while they glare at eachother*

*Confessional*

Cherry: Helen is crazy! She actually wants me and Christian to be friends. Like he'd want to be my friend anymore after I betrayed him.

*End Confession*

Marcellus: So Michaelangelo. Which one of these girls is your girlfriend?

Leo: *Blushes* Shut up dad!

Marcellus: Hey, I want to know.

Leo: None of them, none of them are my girlfriends, okay?

Marcellus: I understand. These girls who are left ain't that cute anyway.

Leo: There was this one girl...

Marcellus: Oh?

Leo: She was voted out. I liked her though, a lot, but she wasn't interested in me. She was more interested in my friend, Mo.

Marcellus: That happens sometimes.

Leo: I wish I could show her I'm not like other guys. I want to show her I may not be as tall, and cool as Mo, but I'm a good guy... I want to win and show her I can do this.

Marcellus: You just keep doing what your doing and I'm sure you'll be in the final two in no time.

Leo: You really think I can?

Marcellus: Of course you can. You made it to the final six, didn't you? You just have to beat four of these guys and your in the finale.

Leo: Your right. Maybe I can do it. Maybe I can get to the final two.

*Static*

Mason: Pretty cool, you made it to the final six.

Wednesday: And I plan on winning this thing.

Mason: Your a tough girl. I'm sure you can. Your competition doesn't look too tough.

Wednesday: They tougher than they look.

Mason: What about that Leo kid?

Wednesday: He's the least threateing of the bunch.

Mason: And that blonde girl, and her country boyfriend.

Wednesday: Their the most threatening of them all. I just found out today they've been playing us.

Mason: Oh really?

Wednesday: Last night they voted out my best friend here. I could be next.

Mason: Then start playing the game. Get one of them out. Break up that power couple.

Wednesday: It's not that easy.

Mason: Are you kidding me? I've broken up plenty of couples. I can give you some tips if you want.

Wednesday: Their such a nice couple though.

Mason: It's a million dollars at stake. If you want to win you should consider it.

Wednesday: What's the catch?

Mason: I want a kiss.

Wednesday: I have a boyfriend!

Mason: Then no deal.

Wednesday: Just the one kiss?

Mason: Just one, and I'll help you break them up. If you don't, you could be the next one sent home.

Wednesday: Fine... *Moves in for a kiss*

Mason: You won't regret it. *Kisses Wednesday*

*Confessional*

Wednesday: I hope this doesn't come back to haunt me. Nyx and I kissed, but we're not offically a couple... Yet... I just told Mason that to avoid kissing him, but I did it anyway. He's right, I have to break up Grace and Auden, before they take over the game completley.

*End Confession*

*Front of Castle*

Mystery Girl: *Reaches the top of a hill and stares at the Castle* This is it.

*Static*

Chris: The interns have finally finished setting up the challenge, so now we can get started! Remember, your playing for an evening away at Playa de Losers. Buffet, massages, and a live band! Lets start by taking the visitors away.

Chef: *Walks in dressed as a dragon*

*Everyone bursts into laughter*

Chef: *Looks annoyed* Alright, vistitors follow me. Your being kidnapped.

Leah: Well it was nice talking to you Grace. Good luck in the challenge. *Hugs Grace* Remember what we talked about. *Goes with Chef*

Christian: You heard him Rose. Go and be held hostage in a castle. Maybe you'll know how I felt living with you.

Rose: *Glares at Christian* Good luck in the challenge. Your gonna need it. *Goes with Chef*

Christian: Finally that womans gone!

Helen: *Hugs Cherry* In case I don't see you after the challenge.

Cherry: Yeah whatever... *Pushes Helen away*

Helen: Promise me you'll try to be friends with Christian,

Cherry: *Rolls her eyes* Yeah, I'll try to be friends with Christian.

Helen: Good. He seems like a nice young man. *Shakes Christians hand* Good luck to both of you. *Goes with Chef*

Auden: It was nice seeing you bro. *Hugs Levi* I wouldn't count on me winning the challenge on account of my arm.

Levi: You could beat these guys with both arms broken!

Auden: Sure I can.

Levi: See ya bro. Goodluck. *Goes with Chef*

Mason: I hope you win Wednesday. Dinner, concert. It'll be just like a date!

Wednesday: Get out of here Mason! *Pushes Mason away*

Mason: Remember what I told you!

Wednesday: I will.

Mason: See you tonight, after the challenge... *Goes with Chef*

Wednesday: *Slaps her head* Why does he keep flirting with me?

Leo: It was nice seeing you dad.

Marcellus: *Hugs and picks up Leo* I love you Michaelangelo! Remember, you can win this.

Chef: Hurry up! We gotta a challenge to do!

Marcellus: I'm trying to say goodbye to my son here! I haven't seen him in weeks, so don't rush me!

Chef: Well I've got a job to do.

Marcellus: *Faces Chef* Well my son is more important than your *Bleep* job!

Chris: *Gets between Chef and Marcellus* Let the man say goodbye to his son!

Chef: Fine. This isn't over though! *Backs away*

Marcellus: I've got my eye on you Hatchet!

*Confessional*

Leo: If looked like my dad and Chef were about to kill eachother! I'm glad Chris was able to break it up though. I love my dad, but he sometimes goes a little overboard to protect me.

*End Confession*

Marcellus: Good luck son. *Picks Leo up and hugs him*

Leo: Thanks dad.

Marcellus: *Goes with Chef*

Chris: Now that that their gone, we can finally begin the challenge!

Intern: *Runs up to Chris* Chris, there seems to be somebody waiting at the front door.

Chris: Then go answer it!

Intern: Yes sir! *Runs off*

Wednesday: I wonder who that could be...

Intern: *Runs back in* I told her she couldn't come in, but she wouldn't listen, then she threatened me!

Chris: Who threatened you?

Intern: That one girl! She's a former contestant...

Cherry: Primrose? That girl was crazy.

Intern: It's not someone from this season. She was on Total Drama High School...

Chris: Who is? Amanda? Hayley? Jordyn? Mandy?

Leo: It's Jennifer!

Chris: No, no. It can't be Jennifer. Maybe it's Lita! It has to be Lita. She's back for revenge. The cheerleader who was injured early on and it ended up costing her the game!

Jennifer: No it is Jennifer! I'm back!

Chris: Jennifer? What are you doing here?

Jennifer: Oh, I was just hanging out at Playa de Losers with my old buddy Mo and I thought I'd come and visit you and Chef.

Chris: What's the real reason your here?

Jennifer: I wanted to visit this seasons contestants! *Walks up to Leo* Like this guy. He knows who I am.

Leo: Your Jennifer from Total Drama High School... You and Mo dated that season...

Jennifer: I'm glad somebody remembers me! Your a cutie, what's your name?

Leo: I'm...I'm, uh, Leo...

Jennifer: Nice to meet you Leo. *Shakes Leo* Oh, and who's this guy, with the big muscles? *Feels Auden's muscles*

Auden: I'm Auden... *Lets Jennifer feel his muscles*

Grace: *Moves in fron of Auden and shakes Jennifer's hand* And I'm Grace, his 'girlfriend'.

Jennifer: Hi Grace. You've got a really buff boyfriend here. *Walks towards Cherry and Wednesday* And you girls are?

Wednesday: I'm Wednesday. *Shakes Jennifer's hand*

Cherry: Cherry.

Jennifer: Oh, interesting names... Your named after a day of the week and your named after a fruit...

Cherry: Yeah, what's wrong with that?

Jennifer: Nothings wrong with it. You two just have interesting names... *Notices Christian* And you must be Chris... I mean, what's your name?

Christian: I'm Christian.

Jennifer: All the guys this season are so good looking! Why couldn't you cast like this during my season Chris?

Christian: So you dated Mo?

Jennifer: Yeah, we did for a little while. During the show and a little while after it ended. Did you guys know Me and Mo got voted out two episodes in that season, and after her came back I got voted out two episodes later. During that season, we only spent two episodes at a time together.

Wednesday: That's all nice to know and all, but why are you back here?

Chris: Yeah what are you doing here Jennifer?

*Confessional*

Jennifer: The truth is I'm here to check out Christian. My friend Mo really likes him, and I've decided to check him out. See if he's the type of guy Mo should be dating.

*End Confession*

Jennifer: *On the side talking to Chris* Come on Chris! Let me stay! I'll do anything. I'll be an intern! I'll massage your feet! I'll even compete in another one of your crazy challenges!

Chris: Compete in another crazy challenge, eh?

Jennifer: Please Chris. *Does puppy dog eyes at Chris*

Chris: You can stay on one condition. You will compete side by side with our final six competitors in todays challenge.

Jennifer: I can stay? *Jumps up and down then hugs Chris* You will not regret this Chris! I can see the episode promo now! Family visitors, plus former contestant Jennifer, Total Drama High School all-star returns to compete with the Total Drama Kingdom cast!

Chris: We were about to start the challenge, so if you could let me go.

Jennifer: *Lets go of Chris* Sorry... So what's the challenge Chris?

Chris: You will be rescueing your friend and family visitors from the fire breathing dragon.

Cherry: You mean Chef?

Christian: *Too Jennifer* This show cheaps out on production whenever they can...

Jennifer: So wait, we'll be rescueing our visitors. But I don't have anyone here to visit me... Who am I supposed to rescue?

Chris: Oh that's right... We have a little dilema here.

Leo: What about Mo. You two are pretty good friends, right?

Jennifer: That's a great idea! You should bring Mo back here. You know, so I can rescue him!

Chris: I don't know... Once a contestant takes a walk down the Corridor of Shame and rides in the Carriage of Losers, they can never come back. Ever!

Auden: You brought me and Grace back.

Grace: Chris, you've broken that rule every single season of Total Drama, and this is just for a challenge. It's not like your bringing him back in the game or anything.

Chris: Alright, fine. I'll bring back Mo for the challenge. I just need to make a phone call to Playa de Losers. *Dials a number on his cell phone*

Wednesday: Hey, we get to see Mo again.

Leo: It'll be nice to see him again. He's like a big brother to me. It's been tought without him here.

Cherry: He was pretty cool.

Jennifer: *Pats Christian on the back* What about you, Chrissy boy? Are you excited the see Mo again?

*Confessional*

Christian: Mo is coming back here to participate in today's challenge as hostage. I'm not sure how I should feel. He kissed me during the frog prince challenge, and I didn't really react. I froze up. What am I supposed to say when I see him? Does he think we're dating now, or does he just want to forget the whole thing ever happened? I just hope things aren't too awkward between us.

*End Confession*

Chris: *Pulls out his cellphone* Hello Claire? Hey it's Chris! Yeah, I was wondering if you could bring us back one of the contestants. We need them for the challenge. Yeah, the contestant we need back is Mo. *Loud scream comes from the phone* Yeah, just get him here as fast as you can. Do whatever you have to. Yeah, thanks Claire. *Hangs up the phone* Well Mo is on his way.

Jennifer: I'm so excited to be competing in a Total Drama challenge again. Your season is already much cooler than mine. We were stuck in a school the whole season. You guys get to stay in this castle!

Leo: It has been pretty cool...

Chris: Well, it looks like we're out of time for this episode. Next time Mo will be here along with our many other guests for this episode. Hopefully we'll be able to finally start this weeks challenge. Be sure to turn in for part two of the special Family/Friend visitor episode of Total... Drama... Kingdom!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Wednesday: *Gets knocked over by a fire ball* This challenge is tougher than I thought.

*Static*

Christian: Why are you helping me?

Jennifer: I want you to win.

Christian: But why?

*Static*

Grace: Auden... I love you!

Auden: Uh, yeah. You too...

*Confessional*

Grace: I told Auden I love him but he won't say it back. Is there something I did wrong?

*End Confession*


	26. Dragon Family Reunion: Part 2

**I'm back with part two of the family/friend visitor's chapter. Time to finally get the challenge started, and see what happens. Remember to read Black Cat of Ardas TDK Playa De Losers, because if you don't, I will hunt you down! Or... I just might be very disappointed. Whichever one makes you read it. Now read!**

Chris: *Stands in front of the final six plus Jennifer* Welcome back to Total Drama Kingdom!

Leo: Welcome back? Didn't you just sign off the show like five minutes ago?

Chris: Yes, but this is a two part episode, remember? Now shut up while I do the recap.

Leo: Sorry...

Chris: Last time our final six got to spend some time with their family and friends visitors. Some were excited to see their family members, *Replay of Leah and Grace hugging* While others, not so much. *Replay of Christian and Rose* We were just about to get the challenge started when a certain _pest _from a past season showed up. *Replay of Jennifer and Chris talking* Way back from Total Drama High School, it was Jennifer! After she met the current cast of contestants, I decided to let her stay and participate in the challenge as a guest competitor. The challenge is supposed to a rescue mission, but since Jennifer has no one to rescue, we just decided to bring back other former Total Drama High School contestant Mo, who will be arriving shortly, to be the person she has to rescue. On tonight's episode, we will finally be completing this challenge. What drama will Jennifer bring to our finalists? Will the visitors enjoy being locked up in a tower together? Find out right now on Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

Chris: While we wait for Mo, let's get you guys ready for the challenge. For this challenge you will all be wearing these suits of armor. Traditionally in Fairy Tales, it's usually a knight that fights the dragon.

Cherry: *Walks up to her suit of armor* How are we supposed to put these on?

Leo: They look complicated. *Touches his suit of armor then it falls apart* Oops...

Jennifer: Chris, there's only six suits of armor. Don't I get one?

Chris: We'll get you a suit of armor. We weren't expecting a seventh contestant.

Jennifer: Thanks Chris! *Hugs Chris*

*Static*

Grace: *Walks in wearing her suit of armor* This is so uncomfortable!

Auden: *Walks in after* You're telling me! I've got a weggie that I can't reach!

Cherry: I didn't need to know that...

Grace: Auden, how's your arm?

Auden: It's wrapped up pretty good. As long as nobody is too rough during the challenge.

Wednesday: Only if you get in my way. Don't get in my way.

Cherry: You really want to win this challenge don't you?

Wednesday: Of course. Why wouldn't I?

Cherry: She wants to win and spend some time with her boyfriend Mason.

Grace: I thought you were dating Nyx.

Wednesday: Hey, I don't like Mason, and me and Nyx only kissed once.

Grace: So which one of them do you like?

Wednesday: Neither! Well, Nyx is cute... And Mason is kind of... Could you stop questioning me?

*Confessional*

Wednesday: I really like Nyx. Mason is just a jerk who talked me into kissing him. He gave me some advice on how to break up Grace and Auden. We'll see how good his advice is.

*End Confession*

*A blonde woman wearing a renaissance fair outfit enters dragging Mo behind her*

Claire: I got here as quickly as I could... *Tries to catch her breathe*

Chris: Jeez Claire, I asked you to bring Mo here, not beat him to a pulp. We're not the mafia! And why is he dressed like a princess?

Mo: *Wakes up* What's going on? Where am I?

Jennifer: *Runs up to Mo* You're back at the castle!

Mo: I am? Why? Am I back in the game? *Jumps up in excitement*

Jennifer: Not exactly...

Chris: Your guest starring in this episode. We've decided to let Jennifer compete in this challenge, alongside the final six contestants. Since this week's challenge is to rescue your family or friend visitor, we needed somebody for Jennifer to rescue.

Mo: So I'm not back in the game?

Jennifer: Sorry buddy. *Pats Mo on the back* At least you got a pretty new dress.

Mo: Dress? *Looks at his clothes and realizes he's dressed as Princess Peach* What the… Why am I wearing this?

Chris: *Looks at Claire*

Claire: What? I think he makes a hot Princess Peach, don't you agree?

Jennifer: Hey what happened to your eye, and nose?

Mo: What do you mean?

Jennifer: There's a bandage on your nose, and you have a black eye!

Claire: What? Chris said to get him here ASAP!

Leo: *Runs up to Mo* It's great to see you buddy!

Mo: Hey, Leo. It's great to see your still in the game.

Leo: Hasn't been easy without you, but I'm still fighting.

Mo: You're doing great! Final six, that's pretty good.

Leo: I'm still in the game, but I can't manage to win a single challenge.

Mo: You'll win one eventually. *Pats Leo on the back*

Chris: Now that your here, we can finally get the challenge started.

Mo: Wait, can I at least say hi to the other contestants? *Looks at Christian*

Chris: No time! We've wasted a whole episode of 'meet and greets' already. It's time for the life threatening challenges

Mo: Just let me talk to the others for a second. *Starts walking towards Christian*

Chris: Oh Chef... Lock him with the others!

Chef: *Runs in and grabs Mo*

Claire: *Tackles Chef* Get away from him… I mean, I'll take him to tower Chris.

Chef: *Glares at Claire*

Jennifer: Don't worry Mo! I'll save you!

Claire: *Drags Mo away*

Jennifer: Hey Chris, do you have a mustache I can wear?

Chris: What for?

Jennifer: So I can be Luigi! Luigi and Peach are just mad chill with each other. I don't wanna make out with another mans woman. *Winks at Christian*

*Tower*

Mo: *Walks into the tower with Claire*

Claire: *Locks the Tower Door* Now we're locked inside of here, just the two of us all by ourselves….

Mo: Claire, what are you talking about…

Marcellus: Hey, who's there?

Mo: It's Mo.

Marcellus: Mo who?

Claire: Hey, I thought this tower was empty.

Rose: It's not! They locked all of us guests in here… I can't believe I came all the way out here to be locked in a stupid tower all day!

Mo: So I'm not the only person trapped in here? *Sigh of relief*

Marcellus: *Notices Mo dressed as Princess Peach* What are you wearing? Are you some sort of fairy?

Mo: I don't know why I'm dressed like this… Ask her! *Points to Claire*

Leah: I think the dress looks pretty, just not on you.

Levi: This day just gets crazier and crazier… Wait until the challenge starts!

*Static*

Chris: Now let's get this challenge started! As you can see, we have recreated the dragon rescue scene from the movie Shrek.

Jennifer: It actually looks pretty good.

Cherry: At least you didn't cheap out during this challenge, like you did during the sword fighting challenge.

Chris: The rules for this challenge are simple. Wander around the castle ruins to find the tower with the visitors in them while avoiding our vicious, fire breathing, DRAGON!

Wednesday: You mean Chef?

Chris: Yeah, him. He'll be throwing dodge balls, with flames painted on them at you. If you get hit by one of these dodge balls, your dead, and you must start over from the beginning of the challenge.

Leo: All the way from the beginning? Are you serious?

Chris: I am very serious. Now, if everyone understands the rules, we can begin.

Jennifer: I have a question. Can we use the 'fire balls' if we find one on the ground.

Chris: If you find a fire dodge ball, you can use it. You just can't touch it or your dead and must start over. If there aren't any more questions, let the challenge begin!

*Everyone runs into the castle ruins*

Grace: *Grabs Auden's hand* You want to work together?

Auden: Always. I want to help you win. You really need a break right now. I know how stressed you've been.

Grace: I wanted to help you win. You broke arm won't heal if you keep pushing yourself during all these crazy challenges.

Auden: My arm won't heal anytime soon. No way can I win this game with a broken arm. I know my chances of winning are like finding a needle in a haystack. You can still win this thing, and if I can help you get to the final two, I'll do whatever it takes.

*Confessional*

Grace: Auden is so sweet. Even though he's injured, he's still thinking of me. He doesn't think he can win this game. I think he has a good chance. It's not like anyone has anything against him.

*Static*

Jennifer: *Runs up to Christian* Hey, what's up?

Christian: What do you want?

Jennifer: I wanted to know if you want to work together. We could search for the tower together.

Christian: No thanks.

Jennifer: Why not? This challenge has to be tougher than it looks. You're going to need some help.

Christian: I don't need your help. I've made it this far on my own.

Jennifer: You couldn't have gotten this far without any help.

Christian: The only person I trust in this game is gone.

Jennifer: You can trust me!

Christian: How do I know that? I just met you.

*Confessional*

Jennifer: Christian is such a jerk! I don't see what Mo see's in that guy.

*End Confession*

Leo: *Looks around the ruins* If I remember correctly, Princess Fiona was in the tallest tower. *Looks around and finds the tallest tower* It has to be that on!

Cherry: *Pushes Leo* I'm getting there first!

Leo: Hey! *Runs after Cherry* Why do you even want to win! It doesn't look like you and your maid really get along!

Cherry: We don't, but I need that invincibility!

Chef: *Hides behind a rock* Get ready! *Throws dodge balls and hits Leo and Cherry* Back to the start.

Cherry: Are you kidding me?

Leo: We didn't even get close to the tower. *Starts walking back* We have to be more sneaky next time.

*Static*

Wednesday: *Hides behind a column* What are these two doing?

Auden: You're really pretty. You know that right?

Grace: And you're really handsome. *Kisses Auden*

Wednesday: *Hiding behind a column* What the heck are they doing? Did they forget we're doing a challenge?

Grace: Auden... I know you said you don't think you can win, and you just want to concentrate on keeping me in the game...

Auden: I did say that...

Grace: Well, I wanted to say that's really sweet of you.

Auden: It's no big deal. I probably won't win anymore, because of my arm. I can't keep up in the challenges anymore. If I don't win, I want you too, and I'll do whatever it takes to get you to the finals.

Wednesday: *Behind a column* I knew it! I knew those two were plotting against us!

Grace: That's very sweet of you. *Kisses Auden* Auden...

Auden: Yeah?

Grace: I love you...

Auden: *Backs away from Grace* You what?

Grace: Did I do something wrong?

Auden: Uh, no nothing. I just uh... I Heard something. Behind that column!

Wednesday: Oh no...

Grace: What is it? *Goes towards the column with Auden*

Wednesday: *Slowly moves to the other side of the column just as Grace looks on the other side*

Grace: There's nothing here.

Auden: Well, I...

Wednesday: I better get out of here. *Tries to run away and trips* Ow!

Grace: What was that? *Goes to the other side of the column* Wednesday? Were you spying on us?

Wednesday: Uh, no... Why would I do that?

*Confessional*

Grace: I told Auden I love him, and he didn't say it back. I know he noticed Wednesday spying on us, but even after he kept avoiding the subject.

*End Confession*

Cherry: *Sneaks behind a rock* There you are Cheffy... Now I just need to get past you and get into that tower.

Jennifer: *Sneaks up behind Cherry* Hey, what's up.

Cherry: *Jumps up and screams* What are you doing?

Jennifer: What are you doing, talking to yourself?

Cherry: I'm trying to come up with a strategy to get past Chef.

Jennifer: Oh really? Need some help with that?

Cherry: Why would you can to help me?

Jennifer: I have no real reason to win this challenge. I'm only a temporary contestant. I don't need the immunity, and I get to spend time with Mo at Playa de Losers after this whether I win or not. I thought while I'm here I might as well help somebody out. Why not you?

Cherry: You do have a point there... If you're willing to help me you have to do whatever I say.

Jennifer: Deal. *Shakes Cherry's hand* So what do you want me to do?

Cherry: You're going to distract Chef, have him throw dodge balls at you while I sneak past and start climbing up that tower.

Jennifer: Okay. Got it. *Starts running towards Chef*

Cherry: Jennifer!

Jennifer: Yeah?

Cherry: Thanks for this. You have no idea how much this means. I really need this invincibility. If I don't win the challenge today, there's a good chance I'll be the next one to go.

Jennifer: It's no problem. *Runs towards Chef* Come and get me Chef!

Chef: *Throws dodge balls at Jennifer*

Jennifer: *Dodges all the balls* Is that all you've got? You've gotten slow since Total Drama High School, haven't you?

Chef: I'll show you! *Throws more dodge balls at Jennifer*

Jennifer: *Hides behind a column*

Cherry: *Gives Jennifer a thumbs up and runs towards the tower* Sucker! *Begins climbing up the tower* I'm coming to save you Helen!

Helen: *Looks out of the window* Cherry! You can do this Cherry!

Mo: Cherry? Cherry can't win this challenge...

Cherry: I'm coming to save you!

Christian: *Throws a rock at Chef*

Chef: *Gets hit and looks around* Huh? *Looks behind him and see's Cherry* Oh no you don't! *Throws a dodge ball and knocks Cherry off*

Cherry: *Falls off* Are you kidding me?

Chef: You gotta go back to the start.

Cherry: *Screams* I was so close!

Christian: *Comes out of hiding* But not close enough.

Cherry: Christian? Where did you come from?

Christian: I was behind that rock over there. I threw a rock at Chef so he would hit you with a dodge ball.

Cherry: You mean you're the reason I have to go back to the start?

Christian: Yup.

Cherry: You jerk! I was about to win until you... You...

Christian: Tough luck. Looks like I'm winning this challenge. *Starts climbing up the tower*

Cherry: Why isn't Chef trying to get you out?

Christian: He's out of dodge balls.

Cherry: Your real sneaky aren't you?

Christian: I thought you figured it out by now.

Cherry: *Grabs a dodge ball and throws it at Christian* Take that!

Christian: *Falls off* Hey! I was about to win.

Rose: Good shot fruit girl!

Chef: You both have to back to the start now.

Helen: *Looks down at Cherry and Christian* I am very disappointed in both of you! I thought I told you both to try and be friends.

Cherry: But he started it! I was about to win, then he had to get Chef to notice me!

Christian: She hit me with a dodge ball!

Helen: No excuses!

Chef: I said, back to the start for both of you!

Cherry: Fine... *Walks away with Christian*

Christian: You could have just let me win.

Cherry: You could have let me win too!

Jennifer: *Runs up to Christian and Cherry* Sorry you both have to start over. You were both pretty close. You both better hurry. If you hurry you can still win.

Christian: Maybe next time I could come up with a better strategy.

*Confessional*

Jennifer: I judged Christian too soon. He came up with a really brilliant plan. His plan was to have me help Cherry only so we could sabotage her, then we get Chef to use up all his dodge balls so that Christian can go and finish the challenge. It almost worked too, until Cherry decided to hit Christian with a dodge ball. The contestants this season are pretty tough. I'm surprised Mo made it as far as he did.

*End Confession*

Leo: *Runs towards the tower while dodging many dodge balls* I'm almost there...

Chef: You're not getting anywhere short stuff! *Throws more dodge balls at Leo*

Leo: I'm winning this for my dad! *Dodges the dodge balls and begins climbing the tower*

*Confessional*

Leo: I was on a roll! I dodged everything Chef threw at me! Then I started climbing up the tower, and well...

*End Confession*

Marcellus: Come on Michelangelo! You can win this! *Reaches down* Grab my hand!

Leo: Okay dad. *Reaches up to grab his dads hand*

Chef: *Glares at Marcellus* I told you this isn't over! *Throws a dodge ball and hits Marcellus*

Marcellus: *Falls out of the tower and on top of Leo* Sorry son.

Leo: It's okay dad. *Tries to get up* You're kind of on top of me...

Marcellus: Sorry. *Gets up* I'm going to show that 'Chef Hatchet' who's boss! *Runs towards Chef Hatchet*

Leo: Dad? What are you doing? *Runs after Marcellus*

Chef: *Throws dodge balls at Leo and his dad*

Leo: *Gets hit*

Chef: You've got to start over now.

Marcellus: Hey, leave my kid alone. What'd he ever do to you?

Leo: *Tries to pull his dad back* Dad, let it go...

Marcellus: I'm not going to let it go!

Chris: *Runs up with a bunch of security guards* Hey, Marcellus. Buddy, how are you feeling?

Marcellus: This overgrown lizards been messing with my son, and I wanted to teach him a lesson.

Chris: If you just calm down, we can take you back to the tower and...

Marcellus: No! I've got a bone to pick with this guy.

Chris: Use the tranquilizer gun!

Marcellus: The what?

Intern: *Shoots Marcellus with a tranquilizer gun*

Leo: Dad! *Runs to his dads side*

*Confessional*

Leo: Well my dad was taken out of the challenge early for fighting with Chef, and since I don't have anyone to rescue I'm out of the challenge. It was nice seeing him though.

*End Confession*

*Carriage of Losers*

Leo: Bye dad! Thanks for coming out here to see me!

Marcellus: *Is thrown into the Carriage of Losers by security*

Chris: You're good!

*The Carriage of Losers is pulled away*

Leo: Hey Chris. What about the challenge? Am I still in or what?

Chris: Since you have no one here to rescue I'm sorry to say no. You're out of the challenge.

Leo: Oh... That's okay. I got to see my dad...

*Static*

Auden: *Hides behind a column with Grace* Chef is right there. If I distract him, you can get to that tower and win the challenge.

Grace: You'd really do that for me?

Auden: Of course...

Wednesday: Will you two hurry up before one of the others shows up and wins!

Grace: What are we going to do about her?

Auden: I don't know... It was your idea to bring her along.

Grace: I thought she might be able to help us...

Wednesday: I'll work with you guys to get to the tower, but I'm not throwing the challenge for Princess Grace like you are country boy.

Grace: So we need a new plan then...

Wednesday: Exactly, and I've got one. If Auden distracts Chef, me and Grace can too the tower, and start climbing. Whoever gets to the top first wins? Fair enough?

Auden: Why do I have to distract Chef?

Wednesday: You were willing to do it for Grace.

Auden: That's different.

*Confessional*

Wednesday: That guy will do anything for that girl... Time to try out one of Mason's 'break up' plans.

*End Confession*

Cherry: *Hides behind a column with Christian and Cherry* No one's won yet. We still have a chance!

Jennifer: We need a plan.

Christian: I need a plan. I'm not working with her.

Cherry: I don't want to work with you either, but it's the only way.

Jennifer: She's right. No way you guys can get past Chef without somebody distracting him.

Christian: Would you like to volunteer?

Jennifer: Me? Well...

Cherry: You said it yourself. You have no reason to win. You're only a temporary contestant.

Jennifer: Okay, fine. I'll distract Chef. You two run towards the tower, and...

Christian: May the best man win?

Cherry: May the best girl win.

Jennifer: Okay, here I go... *Runs out into the open* Hey Chef! Come and get me!

Chef: *Starts throwing dodge balls at Jennifer*

Jennifer: *Dodges the balls* Come on Chef, is that all you've got!

Auden: *Runs out* Hey Chef!

Chef: Huh? *Starts throwing dodge balls at Auden*

Auden: *Dodges the balls and stands next to Jennifer* What are you doing here?

Jennifer: I'm creating a distraction. What about you?

Auden: Same... *Looks behind him and see's Grace and Wednesday run towards the tower*

Grace: *Blows a kiss to Auden*

Jennifer: *Looks back and see's Christian and Cherry run towards the tower* Uh oh...

*Base of Tower*

Christian: *Reaches the tower with Cherry* We made it.

Cherry: *See's Wednesday and Grace run up* Their here too?

Grace: What are the chances?

Wednesday: So what, are you two working together now?

Christian: Maybe we are. What's it to you?

Helen: *Yells down from the tower* I'm glad to see you two are getting along!

Cherry: Yeah Helen, thanks...

Chef: *Hears Cherry and turns his head to see her and the other in front of the tower*

Auden: *Looks at Jennifer* Looks like our distraction failed.

Jennifer: Totally...

Chef: *Starts throwing dodge balls at the tower*

Wednesday: Grace! You need to get your boyfriend to distract Chef!

Grace: *Yells to Auden* Auden! I need your help!

Auden: I'm coming! *Runs towards the tower*

Jennifer: Don't go to the tower. We need to distract Chef!

Auden: *Keeps running*

Jennifer: Wait up! *Runs after Auden*

Christian: *Jumps to the bottom of the tower with the others*

Cherry: If we stay up there, he'll get us for sure!

Wednesday: Yeah, easy targets.

Auden: *Runs up and hugs Grace* I made it.

Grace: I can win this. I just need your help!

Auden: What do you want me to do?

Grace: I don't know.

Chef: *Throws a dodge ball at Auden*

Wednesday: *Pushes Grace in front of Auden*

Grace: *Gets hit* Oh no.

Auden: You're out of the challenge.

Grace: There goes my chance of spending time with my sister... *Runs off*

Auden: Grace, wait!

Wednesday: Yes!

*Confessional*

Wednesday: Plan break up Grace and Auden is in motion... Now it's time to sit back and watch the fireworks... After I win the challenge!

*End Confession*

Jennifer: Looks like it's only down to the three of you.

Cherry: Chef's out of dodge balls! Here's our chance! *Starts climbing the tower*

Christian: I'm right behind you! *Starts climbing*

Wednesday: Wait for me!

Jennifer: *Picks up a dodge ball and looks into the tower and see's Mo*

Mo: *Nods*

Jennifer: *Throws the dodge ball and hits Cherry*

Cherry: *Falls off the Tower* Hey! What was that for?

Jennifer: Sorry, I was uh, aiming for Christian...

Cherry: *Glares at Jennifer* To hell you were! *Tackles Jennifer*

Wednesday: *Climbs faster* I'm almost there!

Christian: I have to win! *Climbs faster*

Helen: It's a close one, isn't it?

Mason: Come on Wednesday! Your almost here!

Rose: How embarrassing, losing to a girl?

Mo: *Whispers to himself* He has to win... *Reaches over the side of the tower* Christian! Grab my hand!

Christian: What?

Mo: Grab my hand, and then I'll pull you up!

Christian: How do I know you won't knock me off?

Mo: *Looks into Christian's eyes* Trust me!

Christian: *Grabs Mo's hand*

Mo: *Pulls Christian up*

Chris: *Flies down in his helicopter out of nowhere* We have a winner! Christian wins invincibility and an evening away with his family visitor!

Mo: Good job Christian...

Rose: Good job, you had some help from your little 'boyfriend'.

Christian: *Tightens his fist* You, you...

*Dining Hall*

Chris: Well that was one of the most dramatic challenges this show has seen in a long time! It was made great by all of our visitors. It was nice having you all, but it's time for you all to go. I'll give you a moment to say goodbye to your visitor.

Auden: *Shakes Levi's hand* It was nice seeing your bro. Thanks for coming all the way out here to see me.

Levi: It was no problem. Good luck bro. You're almost to the end. If anyone can do it, you can. *Hugs Auden then leaves*

Helen: *Walks up to Cherry* I'm so proud of you for making it this far Cherry Blossom! *Hugs Cherry* I know you didn't want to but you were nice to that Christian boy. You came close to winning that challenge, and even though we won't be going on that reward together, I want you to remember I'm very proud of you!

Cherry: *Hugs back* Thanks for coming Helen. It would have been nice if daddy was here, but you're the next best person.

Helen: Thank you. *Leaves*

Leo: Hey Chris, my dad left already. Can I just go back to my room?

Chris: No, you have to wait for all the emotional goodbyes to be over then you can go.

Leo: Fine... *Sits at a table*

Wednesday: *Shakes Masons hand* Thanks for coming to visit me Mason.

Mason: Wasn't a problem.

Wednesday: And thanks for, uh, helping me out...

Mason: Remember, if you win, you owe me a cut.

Wednesday: Yeah, like I'm going to give you a cut of my million bucks!

Mason: Good luck Wednesday. *Leaves*

Grace: *Hugs Leah* I'm so happy you came out here!

Leah: You would do the same for me.

Grace: I needed to see you. Now I'm sure I can go all the way.

Leah: I know you will. *Hugs Grace then leaves*

Christian: Time for you to go Aunt Rose.

Chris: Actually Christian, since you won the reward, you and your aunt will be taking a private carriage back to Playa De Losers for your reward.

Rose: Just the two of us?

Chris: Just the two of you. Your carriage is waiting...

Intern: *Gestures towards the door*

Christian: What about the elimination ceremony? Don't I get to go to that?

Chris: Sorry, but no. It's part of your reward. Good news, you get your Holy Grail now. *Tosses Christian a Holy Grail* Now you can get going to your special reward.

Christian: *Leaves with Rose*

Jennifer: What about us Chris?

Mo: Yeah, what are me and Jenn supposed to do?

Chris: You'll be riding back with the visitors. You better catch up before their carriage leaves.

Mo: *Runs towards the carriage with Jennifer*

Leo: It feels empty now...

Wednesday: It does.

Cherry: Just the five of use...

Chris: And soon to be four, then five again when Christian gets back. I'll give you some time to think about who you'd like to send home.

*Hallway*

Grace: That challenge was crazy wasn't it. I'm just glad it's over.

Auden: That was the toughest challenge so far.

Grace: Can you believe Wednesday pushed me in front of you?

Auden: Yeah, that was kind of suspicious

Grace: Why would she do something like that? I thought we were working together.

Auden: Kind of suspicious, don't you think?

Grace: What is?

Auden: Wednesday. The entire season, neither of us have really talked to her, and out of the blue she wants to 'help' us during this challenge.

Grace: So you're saying we've been tricked?

Auden: She's been trying to sabotage us from the beginning!

Grace: I feel so stupid. We let her trick us!

Auden: It's okay. We can get her back.

Grace: How?

Auden: We're voting her out tonight.

*Confessional*

Auden: It turns out Wednesday was double crossing us. Suck's for her. Tonight me and Grace are voting her off. Since we're down to five, we only need one more vote. Now, I've got to talk to Leo.

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Wednesday: Where's Grace?

Cherry: With her country boyfriend.

Wednesday: So it's just us here?

Cherry: Yes. Now it's time to talk strategy.

Wednesday: Who do you think we should vote off?

Cherry: I think it's about time we break up the power couple.

Wednesday: Which one of them should we get rid of? Grace?

Cherry: No, Auden. He's the bigger threat. Without Auden, Grace will be a mess.

Wednesday: If we want to vote Auden off, we're going to need a third vote.

Cherry: There's only one person left to talk too.

*Hallway*

Leo: *Walks out of the Dining Hall* Where is everybody?

Auden: *Run's down the hallway* Leo! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!

Leo: Oh, hey Auden. What's up?

Auden: I wanted to talk to you about elimination.

Leo: Yeah, I was wondering who we should send home.

Auden: Me and Grace decided it's time for Wednesday to go home.

Leo: You and Grace?

Auden: Yeah. Wednesday tricked us during the challenge today.

Leo: Of course she did.

Auden: Me and Grace are depending on your vote tonight. *Starts walking away* Thanks buddy!

Leo: Yeah, you and 'Grace' are depending on my vote…

Cherry: *Runs out of the girls tower with Wednesday* There he is!

Wednesday: Leo! Wait up!

Leo: *See's Cherry and Wednesday* Wednesday, Cherry?

Cherry: We need to talk to you!

Leo: Let me guess. You want me to vote with you guys tonight?

Wednesday: We really need your vote tonight.

Cherry: Yeah Leo! Don't mess this up for us. Now is our chance to finally break up the power couple, and all we need is your vote.

Leo: Sounds like I'm the swing vote this week.

Wednesday: Come on Leo! We really need your vote off Auden tonight.

Leo: I'll think about it.

*Confessional*

Leo: I'm the swing vote tonight, which means for the first time in this game I've got some power. I have a tough decision to make. I have to choose between Wednesday and Auden. They're both big threats challenge wise, but Auden does have a broken arm, plus he's my friend. At least I thought he was. He kept saying stuff like 'me and Grace' decided this, 'me and Grace' want to vote out Wednesday. Christian was right. Auden only cares about himself and Grace.

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome everyone, to tonight's elimination ceremony. It's been a really dramatic day, with the visitors here. Now it's time to finish this episode off with an elimination ceremony. There are five of you sitting here in front of me, but you are currently in the final six. Christian is off on his reward at Play De Losers, and he's already received his Holy Grail. After tonight there will be four of you here, but you will be a part of the final five. Does everybody understand?

Cherry: We get it! Can we just get on with this!

Chris: Okay, fine. You've all casted your votes already. As you all know, the player who does not receive a Holy Grail, with tonight's special beverage, Rock star energy drink, will be eliminated from the game. That person will be sent down the Corridor of Shame and will take a ride on the Carriage of Losers and they can never come back. Ever! Holy Grail's go too, Christian, who already has his.

Wednesday: We know Chris. We saw you give it to him at the challenge.

Chris: Okay, let's just finish this elimination ceremony. Grace, Leo and Cherry. Your also safe. *Slide's the Holy Grail's across the table* Now, there's only one Holy Grail left. Will it go to Auden, or Wednesday?

Cherry: Just tell us already! I want to get back to bed!

Chris: Final Holy Grail goes too…Wednesday.

Wednesday: Yes! *Grab's her Holy Grail* Thank you so much!

Auden: *Too Leo* You vote for me?

Leo: I'm sorry.

Chris: Auden, it's time for you to go.

Auden: *Stands up and hugs Grace* I'm gonna miss you Grace.

Grace: *Starts crying* I can't do it without you!

Auden: You have to. *Kisses Grace* Promise me you'll at least try.

Grace: Okay, I promise.

Auden: I love you Grace. *Kisses Grace*

Chris: Security!

Auden: *Gets pulled away by security guards*

Grace: I love you Auden!

Auden: I love you too! *Gets thrown into the Carriage of Losers*

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

*Confessional*

Leo: Since Auden left last night, and Christian's on his reward, I was the only person in the Boy's Tower last night. It made me realize how close I am to actually winning this!

*End Confession*

*Static*

Grace: *Runs through the forest and trips* Ow! This has been the worst day… I miss Auden. I can't do this without him!

Cherry: *Helps Grace up* It's okay Grace. I'll help you out.

Grace: Really?

*Confessional*

Cherry: Grace lost her boyfriend, and only alliance member, which makes her an easy target for my new alliance to finally vote off Christian!

*End Confession*


	27. Hansel and Metal

**Back again with the final five challenge! We're getting close to the end! Really close to finding out who the winner is! Remember to read Black Cat of Ardas story, TDK Playa de Losers. Now it's time to find out who the final four are going to be.**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom, our final six competed in a rescue mission challenge to save their family visitors from our local dragon, Chef. *Replay of Chef in his dragon costume* This was by far the most dramatic challenge we've seen yet! The challenge proved so challenging, the contestants teamed up with one another, making some unlikely alliances. The happy couple, Auden and Grace were joined by Wednesday, Christian teamed up with former contestant Jennifer, and the two of them pretended to work with Cherry. After a series of crazy events, it came down to Christian and Wednesday. Wednesday had a slight lead, but Christian was helped by Mo, winning him the challenge. Christian left to Play de Losers while the five other contestants were left to decide among themselves which one should leave. The vote was close between Auden and Wednesday. Leo was the swing vote, who eventually decided he was tired of being taken advantage of by Auden, so Auden was voted off for the second time this season. Now that the power couple is gone, control of the game is up for grabs. Who will take control next? Who won't make it to the final four? Find out right now on Total… Drama… Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Confessional*

Leo: Since Auden left last night, and Christian's on his reward, I was the only person in the Boy's Tower last night. It made me realize how close I am to actually winning this! When this game started their were eleven other guys sleeping in the same room as me. Now most of them are gone. Christian is still in the game, but since he was off on his reward last night, I felt like I was the last man standing! I could be the last man standing! I'm so close. Only three more challenges until the final two.

*End Confession*

*Boys Tower*

Leo: *Jumps on the beds* Woo hoo! All by myself! No Ace to snap at me for standing too close to his stuff! *Jumps on Ace's bed* No more keeping the curtain closed because of 'vampire' boy Santos! *Jumps on Santos' bed* And no more 'night owl' Raven keeping me up all night! *Jumps on Raven's bed* Now it's just me! *Lays down in his bed*

Christian: *Walks into the Boys Tower* Hey, I'm back!

Leo: Christian? I didn't expect you to get back here so early.

Christian: Yeah well, most of my award took place last night.

Leo: Well how was it? Was the food good? What about the band?

Christian: Let's just say, it went better than expected…

Leo: That's good. I didn't think you'd have fun considering you went with your aunt who hates you.

Christian: I ditched her first chance I got. So, what did I miss?

Leo: Well, we voted out Auden last night.

Christian: I saw him at Playa de Losers. Tell me about the drama that led up to his elimination.

Leo: Well, first Auden approached me and told me to vote off Wednesday. He said him and Grace thought it was the best choice, and that's when I realized you were right. He's been using our votes to keep him and his girlfriend in.

Christian: Then what?

Leo: Then Wednesday and Cherry approached me, asking for my vote. After what Auden said to me, I decided to make a move and get rid of him.

Christian: Good job. Now that the power couples broken up, I can take control again.

*Girls Tower*

Grace: *Gets out of bed*

Cherry: Good morning Grace! *Runs up to Grace* How are you doing?

Grace: I'm better.

Wednesday: No hard feelings about us voting out your boyfriend behind your back last night?

Grace: No, I understand it's a game and people have to be voted out…

Wednesday: Great! As long as you aren't mad at us.

*Confessional*

Grace: Of course I'm mad at them! They voted out my boyfriend! Everyone says I'm a weak player, and without Auden here I'll be a mess. Truth is I'm not. I'm more angry than sad. I know I'll see Auden again soon. A couple of days max. Before Auden left, he said I should at least try to win, and that's what I'm going to do.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Christian: *Walks into the Dining Hall with Leo* Looks like the girls aren't here yet.

Leo: I guess not.

Christian: Now that theirs only five of us left, we're going to need three votes to have the majority.

Leo: So we need to get one of the girls on our side.

Christian: Exactly. Now we have to decide which one.

Leo: Well you and Cherry have been enemies since the merge, so she's out. That just leaves Wednesday and Grace.

Christian: Grace is the obvious choice. She is vulnerable. Her boyfriend, the only person she trusted in this game is gone. That's the perfect time to recruit.

Leo: Hey, you didn't start talking to me until Mo, the person I trusted most got eliminated.

Christian: That's… just a coincidence. Yeah, that's all that is.

Leo: Hmm….

*Confessional*

Wednesday: Me and Cherry haven't really gotten along all season, but she's the only alliance I've got now. We're in the final five, and I can't be a loner at this point in the game. I don't really like her, but the best thing for me to do right now is to stay on her good side.

*End Confession*

Cherry: Grace! You can sit with me!

Grace: *Sit's next to Cherry* Thanks. I always sat with Auden, but now that he's gone… Thank you for letting me sit with you. *Eats some bacon*

Cherry: It's no problem. I know you're having a tough time since Auden got voted out.

Christian: Yeah, she's sorry because it was probably her idea to vote him out in the first place!

Cherry: Shut up!

Christian: Make me.

Wednesday: *Sit's next to Cherry* Come on guys, let's leave the fighting for the challenge, okay?

Cherry: Yeah, we don't want to make Grace upset.

Grace: I'm fine guys, really. *Eats a piece of toast*

Cherry: Just remember. If you need to talk to anyone, I'm here for you.

Grace: Okay, thanks. *Goes up to Chef* Do you have any more bacon?

*Confessional*

Cherry: Grace lost her boyfriend, and only alliance member, which makes her an easy target for an alliance. I just have to keep acting like I feel bad for her and she'll join my alliance easy.

*End Confession*

*Forest*

Leo: Chris, what are we doing out here?

Chris: I brought you all out here for today's challenge! I'm sending you all into the woods to search for a house made of Gingerbread, just like those kids in that Fairy Tale. What was it called, Handle and Metal?

Christian: You mean Hansel and Gretel?

Chris: Yeah, that one. In that Fairy Tale, the children, Hansel and Gretel are sent into the forest by their evil step mother. When they were sent into the forest, Gretel had the idea to drop bread crumbs so they could find their way back. Well, instead of bread crumbs, you will all be following a trail of gingerbread pieces. While following the trail, you will use these

Wednesday: What's the gingerbread for?

Chris: It's a surprise. You'll find out once you get to the reach the gingerbread house in the forest. Each of you has a designated gingerbread path to follow. Now everyone grab a basket, and go into the forest and get lost.

*Static*

Leo: *Collects some gingerbread* This forest is kind of scary… *Hears an owl and jumps* What was that? *Keeps walking* Come on Leo, you can do this! It's just a scary forest.

*Confessional*

Leo: I'm excited to be in the final five, but I'm only here because I got lucky. Mo carried me most of the game, and after he left, no one saw me as a threat. I'm the underdog here. I haven't even won a single individual challenge. Everyone else here has except for me. Even Grace won a couple, with the help of Auden. I have to win this one.

*End Confession*

Cherry: *Grabs some gingerbread off the ground* This is so stupid. Why do we have to pick this up off the ground. Picking this stuff up is slowing me down! *Runs without picking up gingerbread*

*Confessional*

Cherry: I decided to skip the whole gingerbread collecting. It was slowing me down. I want to win this thing, and I'm not going to do that by collecting stupid gingerbread.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Picks up some gingerbread* This is ridiculous! This trail isn't leading me anywhere! *Follows the gingerbread trail to a river* Great, I have to cross this now? *Walks into the river*

Crocodile: *Attacks Christian*

Christian: Hey, get off of me you oversized lizard! *Kicks the crocodile off of him and sets his basket down* Stupid crocodile! *Grabs his basket and runs off*

*Confessional*

Christian: This challenge, everyone is on their own. I haven't even seen another contestant since we started. Looks like I'm going to have to wait to talk to Grace. I'm sure I can talk her into an alliance with me.

*End Confession*

Wednesday: It's so quite… I feel like I'm being watched. *Slaps he forehead* Of course I'm being watched. I'm on a reality show! *Hears something* Hello? Is anyone there? *Looks around* It's probably nothing…

Cherry: *Pops up out of nowhere*

Wednesday: *Screams* Oh, Cherry… You scared me. What are you doing here? Don't you have a path of gingerbread to follow?

Cherry: I skipped it. We have more important stuff to talk about.

Wednesday: What do we have to talk about?

Cherry: Our third vote. We need three votes if we want Christian gone tonight.

Wednesday: Who's our third vote going to be? Grace?

Cherry: She'll be the easiest to swing. She's still a little emotional after Auden left last night. We can't just straight up tell her we want an alliance. We have to ease into it.

Wednesday: That's why you've been so nice to her today.

Cherry: Exactly.

*Confessional*

Cherry: Wednesday is so naïve. She thinks we're actually friends. After I use her vote to get rid of Christian, she's gone. There is no way I'm taking her to the final two with me. My best option would be to take Grace or Leo. Leo's been the one of the weakest players this entire game. Grace hasn't been the weakest, but after last night, she's an emotional mess. Easy to manipulate. I have to make sure I go to the final two with one of them. First, I have to become their 'friend'.

*End Confession*

Grace: *Picks up a piece of gingerbread and looks at it* Should I? *Looks around and doesn't see anybody* There's no one around to see… *Takes a big of gingerbread*

Cherry: *Pops out of nowhere* Hey Grace.

Grace: *Spits out the gingerbread* Oh, hi Cherry… What are you doing here?

Cherry: I wanted to talk to you…

Grace: About what?

Cherry: Well I wanted to make sure you're doing okay. It sucks your boyfriend had to go home.

Grace: Oh yeah. It really does. I miss him a lot.

Cherry: I bet you do. The only person in the game you trusted gone. I just want to let you know, you've got a friend.

*Confessional*

Grace: Cherry was acting all nice, pretending to feel sorry for me, when she's probably the one who convinced everybody to vote out Auden. I just have to play along, act sad. I'll prove to the others I'm not a weak player.

*End Confession*

Wednesday: This challenge is so boring… Nothing has happened. Just walking in the forest, collecting gingerbread! *Bumps her head on a branch and a beehive falls out of the tree* Bees? *Runs away swatting the at bees*

*Static*

Cherry: *Hides behind a tree and see's Leo* Only one more left to talk too…

Leo: *Picks up some gingerbread* I wonder how much of this stuff I'll actually need.

Cherry: Hey, Leo! What are you doing here?

Leo: I'm collecting gingerbread.

Cherry: Why? Because Chris said so?

Leo: Yeah, so?

Cherry: Following the rules is good, but you don't have to do it all the time.

Leo: What if we need them later on?

Cherry: What are we going to do with gingerbread?

Leo: I don't know, but it might be important. *Picks up more gingerbread*

Cherry: I like you. *Starts massaging Leo's back* You don't let anyone tell you what to do.

Leo: *Starts sweating* What are you doing?

Cherry: I'm giving you a massage.

Leo: But why?

Cherry: You look tense.

*Confessional*

Leo: So I'm just walking through the forest, minding my own business and then Cherry shows up. She started flirting with me. It was kind of creepy…

*End Confession*

Grace: Finally Cherry decided to leave me alone. *Eats some gingerbread* Like I need her help! *Trips and falls into a hole* Ow! My legs stuck! Somebody help!

*Static*

Wednesday: *See's the cabin* I made it! *Runs up to the cabin*

Chris: Congratulations Wednesday! You're the first person to make it to the cabin!

Wednesday: I am? Do I win immunity?

Chris: No. You've only completed part one of the challenge. Invincibility goes to the winner of part two!

Christian: *Runs up to the cabin* Don't tell me I lost to her.

Chris: You haven't lost this challenge, yet. You've only completed part one. Part two, will be a race, which you two get a head start on. You all must use the gingerbread pieces to make a house. You'll be using this glue to put your pieces together.

Christian: I thought you said we had a head start?

Chris: You do.

Christian: Then shut up, and tell us where we can start working on our gingerbread houses.

Chris: Oh right. Over at those tables.

Wednesday: Out of my way! *Pushes Christian and runs to the table*

Christian: *Empties his gingerbread pieces out*

Chris: Just take your time. You've got a head start.

Christian: I can't take my time! I need invincibility! *Quickly grabs his gingerbread pieces and fiddles around with them*

*Static*

Leo: *Collects more gingerbread*

Cherry: Could you stop picking up that gingerbread and hurry up already?

Leo: I already told you, I'm getting all the gingerbread I can.

Cherry: *Sighs* Okay fine. You want more gingerbread. Take my basket. *Gives Leo her basket* Collecting this gingerbread is just to slowing us down. If you really think it's that important you can have my basket.

Leo: *Empties the gingerbread into his basket* Thanks Cherry!

Cherry: There, I've doubled your gingerbread for you.

Leo: Thanks Cherry.

Cherry: Now let's hurry up! The others are so far ahead!

*Static*

Grace: *Pulls herself out of the hole* Finally… I better hurry up! I have to hurry! *Eats some gingerbread and runs off*

*Cabin*

Christian: Almost done! *Puts a gingerbread piece on and his house falls apart* Dang it!

Wednesday: Tough luck Christian! *Glues a piece onto her house* Just one more piece and I win! *Looks for a piece* Wait a second, I'm out of gingerbread?

Chris: You should have collected more.

*Confessional*

Wednesday: I was collecting gingerbread for a while, and then I felt like it was slowing me down, so I just stopped. That mistake just bit me in the butt!

*End Confession*

Wednesday: Please Chris. Can I go back for more pieces?

Chris: Sorry, your time for collecting is up!

Christian: I can still pull this off! *Adds another piece and the house falls apart again* Again! *Hits the table and smashes a gingerbread piece*

Wednesday: That's one less piece for you.

*Confessional*

Christian: I was doing too well in this challenge. I beat up a crocodile, I showed up to the cabin second. Then putting that house together… It kept falling apart, then I accidently smashed a few gingerbread pieces, and at that point it was impossible for me to win.

*End Confession*

Grace: *Runs up to the cabin* Oh no. There are people here already. Did I lose?

Chris: Surprisingly not. You still have a chance.

Grace: Really? What do I have to do?

Chris: The challenge is simple. Build a house out of the gingerbread you've collected.

Grace: *Looks in her basket* Oh, I don't have that much gingerbread…

Chris: Why not? Did you not collect any?

Grace: I did…

Wednesday: Her mouth! She has crumbs on her mouth!

*Confessional*

Grace: Okay, maybe I am a little more upset about Auden than I realized. I've been snacking non-stop all day… I collect plenty of gingerbread, but I ate most of it…

*End Confession*

Wednesday: How could you eat that gingerbread? It's been on the dirty forest floor?

Grace: I don't know… I was hungry.

Cherry: *Runs up to the cabin with Leo* We made it!

Leo: We're the last ones though.

Chris: Your last but you might actually have a chance in part 2, considering the rest of our contestants didn't collect as much gingerbread as they should of…

Cherry: Why. Does the person with the most gingerbread win?

Chris: Know. You're supposed to use the gingerbread you've collect to make a house of gingerbread.

*Confessional*

Cherry: How was I supposed to know there was actually a reason we had to collect the gingerbread! And I made the stupid mistake of giving all my gingerbread to Leo…

*End Confession*

Wednesday: Leo got a lot.

Cherry: Give me back my gingerbread! *Runs towards Leo*

Leo: *Moves out of the way* Hey, you can't just take it back. Either way, I don't even know how much of it is actually yours!

Cherry: It's at least half your pile!

Leo: Are you kidding me? You barely gave me any! Now if you will excuse me, I have a challenge to win! *Pours his gingerbread out and starts working with it*

Cherry: That is no fair! I don't have any gingerbread to work on my house!

Wednesday: I didn't have enough gingerbread.

Christian: I crushed some of mine.

Grace: I ate most of mine… *Eats another piece of gingerbread*

Cherry: This is so unfair! I wouldn't have given it to him if I knew we were actually using it for something!

Chris: It's too late now. You should have just kept your own gingerbread, and you'd actually have a chance in this challenge.

Wednesday: If the rest of us have no chance of winning, why don't you just give Leo invincibility right now?

Chris: Chef wants a real gingerbread house for his family Christmas photo.

Christian: Chef has a family?

*Static*

Leo: Almost done… *Glues the last piece on* Finished!

Chris: We have a winner!

Leo: I did it! I actually won a challenge!

*Confessional*

Leo: I won my first challenge! Sure I only one because everyone else ate, smashed and gave away their gingerbread pieces, but a wins a win!

*End Confession*

Cherry: This is so unfair! *Knocks the gingerbread house on the ground*

Wednesday: Cherry, what the hell?

Cherry: It's not fair! I could have won if Leo didn't trick me into giving him my gingerbread pieces!

Leo: I didn't trick you into anything. You found me in the woods, and offered me the gingerbread!

Christian: Stop being such a sore loser!

Leo: What's gotten into you? First you want to work with me in the challenge, then you flirting with me, and now that I beat you because of your own stupid mistake, you take it out on everyone!

Christian: It sounds to me she was being nice to you to trick you into an alliance.

Wednesday: Why would you want an alliance with Leo? I thought the plan was become friends with Grace, and vote out Christian then Leo, unless…

*Confessional*

Wednesday: She wanted to vote me off! Get rid of Christian, then use Leo and Grace to get rid of me! That sneaky girl! She's not going to get away with this!

*End Confession*

Chris: *See's the smashed gingerbread house* Chef will not be happy… But who cares. It's just Chef!

Christian: *Smiles at Cherry*

Cherry: *Looks scared*

Chris: Now that the challenge is over with, I'll see you all at tonight's elimination ceremony.

*Confessional*

Cherry: What have I done? I had a little outbursts, and just like that, I turned every single person here against me!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Christian: Cherry made a big mistake, and I couldn't be happier! She revealed a lot of secrets. Cherry and Grace had an alliance which Cherry isn't exactly loyal too, and she tried to pull Grace and Leo into a new alliance, which was unsuccessful. She dug her own grave here.

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome final five, to yet another elimination ceremony. You've been to so many of these things. You know the routine. I have four Holy Grails here, each filled with tonight's special beverage, Eggnog! The person who does not receive a Holy Grail tonight will be out of the running for the one million dollar grand prize, and will be sent down the Corridor of Shame and will take a ride in the Carriage of Losers! You've all voted already. Safe tonight, Leo, Grace and Wednesday. *Slides them all Holy Grails*

Leo: My first individual win! It feels so awesome! *Takes a drink out of his Holy Grail*

Chris: Last Holy Grail, and fourth person going to the final four…. Christian! *Slides him a Holy Grail* Cherry, you got four out of five votes tonight, which means it's time for you to go.

Christian: Bye Cherry. See you at the finale!

Cherry: *Glares at Christian* Fine! I'll go! It was a brilliant plan, and It would have worked, if it wasn't for that metaling kid! *Points to Leo*

Leo: Hey, you gave me the gingerbread.

Cherry: *Bleep* You! *Walks down the corridor of shame*

Chris: Only four remain! Who will make it to the final three? Who will go to the finale? Keep watching Total Drama Kingdom to find out!

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: Final four challenge will be a game of Catch 21!

Christian: What does this have to do with the Medieval/Fairytale theme?

Chris: Ever heard of the Queen of Hearts?

*Static*

Chef: *Draws a card* Wednesday, you got a six.

Wednesday: I'll give it to Christian, so I can try and bust him out!

Christian: Fine, I'll take it, but watch out. I won't go easy on you either.


	28. Fights at the Round Table

**Back again! Final four challenge. The finale is coming fast. I hope you're all ready for it. Soon the winner will be known! Everyone in the final four was considered for the final two at one point or another, but I've made my decision on the final two already. As for the winner, I'm still split. It could go either way. But you guys don't even know who the final two are yet… Once this story finishes, I will be starting a new one. The title is still a secret, but since we're so close to the end, I'll give you the acronym. My next story will be TDA, and no it's not Total Drama Action. If anyone can guess the title, you may receive a special prize regarding the next season… Now before that happens, let's get back to this story.**

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Kingdom. Last time our final five contestants were sent into the forest following a path of gingerbread, which they were told to collect. Cherry was too busy making alliances to get rid of her rival villain Christian out of the game, so she barely collected any gingerbread, and the gingerbread she did collect, she gave to Leo as a bargaining tool, which ultimately lost her the challenge, and gave victory to the underdog Leo. After losing, Cherry freaked out and accidently revealed hear real motives, turning even her closest allies against her. The rivalry between the two villains of the season was won by Christian, when Cherry was finally sent home. Now only four remain. Who will be the next to take the walk of shame? Find out tonight on Total… Drama… Kingdom!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Christian: Finally, Cherry is gone! She's been trying to get rid of me since the merge, and seven failed attempts later, she's the one taking the walk of shame, and who's still in the game? Me.

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Grace: Things are so much more peaceful without Cherry here.

Wednesday: She was always up to something.

Grace: It really was time for her to go.

Wednesday: I just wish we could have voted out one of the guys first.

Grace: As long as Cherry's gone. She was always scheming.

Wednesday: And she could never stay loyal to an alliance.

*Confessional*

Wednesday: Since Cherry left, me and Grace have started bonding. Whether it's because of our mutual dislike of Cherry, or just the fact she's the only girl left to talk too.

*End Confession*

*Boys Tower*

Leo: Can you believe it Christian! Final four!

Christian: It's getting close.

Leo: Yeah, I know!

Christian: Before you know it, there's only going to be two of us, and I want to make sure that those two are me and you.

Leo: You really want to go to the final two with me?

Christian: Why wouldn't I want to go to the final two with you? Your my alliance member, my ally. My friend.

*Confessional*

Christian: He's the weakest player left in the game. The stuff I told him is true also, he really is my friend. I'd have a better chance of beating him over someone like Wednesday.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Grace: Isn't this nice. The final four, eating breakfast together.

Leo: Yeah, no ones fighting with each other! Normally there's a lot of fighting during the final four.

Wednesday: There will be. Wait for the challenge.

Christian: The challenge that I will be winning.

Wednesday: We'll see about that Christian.

Christian: How many individual challenges have you won Wednesday? None.

Wednesday: That's not true! I won the frog prince challenge for us!

Christian: That doesn't count. Everyone won that challenge.

Leo: Except Mo. Remember, he went home…

Wednesday: I was the last person to face off against him. I crossed the finish line and won for us!

Grace: There's that fighting you were talking about…

*Confessional*

Grace: Now that I'm in the final four I realize things are going to get really competitive. Christian and Wednesday have always been tough in challenges. Leo hasn't been a threat in challenges so far, but after her won that last challenge, I realize even he's not going to be easy to beat.

*End Confession*

Grace: I'm going to the little girls room…

Wednesday: I'll go with you. *Leaves with Grace*

Christian: There gone for now. I think it's obvious what we have to do now.

Leo: What's that?

Christian: We have to take out the biggest threat. Wednesday.

Leo: How are we going to do that.

Christian: Make sure she doesn't win the challenge at all costs. Even if neither of us win, she has to lose so we can vote her off tonight.

Leo: Got it. Make sure Wednesday doesn't win, so we can take her down!

*Girls Bathroom*

Wednesday: I needed to talk to you alone Grace

Grace: *Washes her hands* About what?

Wednesday: About our plan. We have to take our Christian.

Grace: Christian?

Wednesday: Yes, Christian. Do whatever it take to make sure he doesn't win, then tonight we vote him out of the game!

Grace: How are we going to do that?

Wednesday: Whatever the challenge is, make sure Christian doesn't get too far ahead. Cheat if we have to. It's too risky taking him to the final three. He could easily sneak his way into the finale.

Grace: What do we do about Leo?

Wednesday: He'll probably be helping Christian. Those two are best buddy's now. We just need to play to win. I want this to be the first girl only finale!

*Dining Hall*

Wednesday: *Walks in with Grace* What happened in here?

Leo: Some interns came in and set up these platforms and stuff for the challenge.

Wednesday: What's the challenge? Where's Chris?

Chris: *Walks into the Dining Hall* Great, everyone's here! Are you all ready for your final four challenge?

Christian: Oh, believe me we're ready, we just want to know what it is.

Grace: Yeah, what's that wheel for?

Chef: *Walks in wearing a dress*

Christian: And why is he wearing that….

Chris: All your questions will be answered…. As soon as we finish setting up. You guys, can wait in the hall. *Shoves everyone into the hallway*

Wednesday: What was that about?

Christian: I don't know, but are you ready get your butt kicked in the challenge?

Wednesday: You wish! I'm going to the finale, and no one is getting in my way!

*Confessional*  
>Leo: It's getting competitive! Christian wants us to make sure Wednesday doesn't win, Wednesday and Christian keep trash talking each other, and there's me and Grace on the side, just watching it all.<p>

*End Confession*

Chris: You guys can come back in now!

Wednesday: Can you finally tell us what the challenge is?

Chris: Yes I will. Now, just stand behind the podium with your name on it.

Grace: *Runs up to her Podium* We get our of podiums?

Leo: *Presses the buzzer* And we have our own buzzers!

Christian: Did you guys decide to rip off Jeopardy?

Chris: No, we're ripping off Catch 21.

Wednesday: What's Catch 21? Never heard of it

Chris: It's a game show. You will earn cards. Whether you want to keep that card is your choice. You can keep the card for yourself, or pass it to one of your competitors. The object of the game is to make a 21 exactly. If you go over, then you've busted and it means you're out. The first player to catch a 21 exactly will be the winner, and will have a guaranteed spot in the final three!

Grace: How do we get these cards?

Chris: You have to complete a simple little challenge.

Leo: I thought we were answering questions. Why do we have these buzzers then? *Presses his buzzer*

Chris: Answering questions is too boring. To earn cards, you will compete in a mini challenge. Winner of each mini challenge gets a card. Let's meet our dealer, Chef Hatchet!

Wednesday: I bet he deals lots of things.

Chef: You better watch your mouth girl!

Christian: Hey Chris. How does this challenge fit into the Medieval/Fairytale theme?

Chris: Ever head of the Queen of Hearts?

Christian: I guess that makes some sense…

Chris: Card Dealer! That's what I meant to say. Now, let's start this game by dealing a card for each of you. We're going in alphabetical order, which means Christian gets the first card.

Christian: Come on. Give me something good.

Chef: *Deals a card* You got a 6.

Christian: That's good, that's good. Right?

Chris: Let's see Grace's card next!

Chef: *Deals a card* Grace, you got a Queen.

Grace: It's the Queen of Hearts!

Chris: Viewers at home, in case you didn't know, Kings, Queen's and Jacks are all worth ten. Now let's see Leo's card!

Chef: *Deals a card* You got a 4.

Leo: Great, a four! A good small number.

Chris: And last but not least, let's see Wednesday's card!

Chef: *Deals a card* You got a 7.

Wednesday: Lucky number seven! Great way to start off this challenge.

Chris: Now let's really get this challenge started with our first mini challenge! Let me just spin the wheel of misfortune! *Spins the wheel*

Christian: How many game shows are you going rip off this episode?

Chris: As many as I can before we don't get sued! The wheel is slowing down.

*The wheel lands on a picture of a lobster*

Grace: Lobster? What does that mean?

Chris: For your first mini challenge, will be the lobster hunt!

Intern: *Opens a cage releasing dozens of lobsters*

Chris: You all have sixty seconds to capture as many lobsters as you can and place them on your podium! Your time starts now!

Leo: We have to what?

Chris: Go, collect lobsters!

Wednesday: *Grabs a lobster* Gotcha! *Gets pinched by the lobster* Ow! *Throws it on her podium*

Grace: Ah! *Trips and falls* Get these lobsters off of me! *Gets pinched by lobsters everywhere*

Christian: This is challenging… *Grabs a lobster and quickly throws it onto his podium* There's one…

Leo: *Reaches for a lobster*

Lobster: *Tries to pinch Leo's finger*

Leo: *Moves his finger back before it pinches him* This challenge is too hard…

Grace: *Screams* There is a lobster in my hair! Get it out!

Wednesday: Let me help you with that… *Yanks the lobster out of Grace's hair*

Grace: Ow! *Rubs her hair* Thank you!

Chris: Three, two, one. Time's up! Let's count those lobsters! *Goes to Wednesday's podium* Let's see, you've got… *Counts the lobsters* You grabs, six. Good job!

Wednesday: Thanks. *Leans against the podium then gets pinched* Ow! Stupid lobsters!

Chris: Leo, let's see how many you managed to catch. *Sees no lobster* I see that's a big fat zero.

Leo: I didn't want to get pinched.

Chris: Let's see how many Grace managed to capture, *Looks a Grace's podium* None.

Grace: Do the lobsters on my body count… *Shows the lobsters hanging off her arms and back* There's at least nine of them.

Chris: Sorry. I won't count it. I said to collect them on your podium. These ones are all over your body.

Grace: *Sighs*

Chris: Last but not least, Christian. *Counts Christians lobsters* Christian managed to capture eight! That's more that Wednesday, which means Christian wins, and gets to see the next card!

*Confessional*

Grace: It's so unfair. I had more lobster. Sure they didn't make it to the podium, but I had them all!

*End Confession*

Chef: *Deals the card* You got a 5.

Chris: Now Christian. You have the choice. Do you want to keep that card for yourself, or would you like to pass it to one of your opponents.

Christian: I'll keep it. That five with my six gives me an eleven. All I need now is a ten or a face card then I win.

Chris: Good plan Christian. Would you like the honor of spinning the wheel for our next mini challenge?

Christian: I'd be honored. *Spins the wheel and it ends on a picture of a giant ice cube* Ice cube. What does this one mean?

Chris: Interns, bring in the ice!

*Four interns walk in carrying giant ice cubes and set them in front of the final four*

Grace: What are we supposed to do with these ice cubes?

Chris: You're going to be standing on them of course! Everyone, take off your shoes.

Leo: You mean we're doing this barefooted?

Chris: It makes things so much more entertaining, plus your already half way there already. You haven't been wearing shoes all season.

Leo: *Gulps* Yeah… Okay, are you guys ready.

Christian: *Takes his socks off* I'm ready.

Grace: So am I…

Wednesday: *Glares at Christian* Your going down!

Chris: When your all ready, please step onto the ice cube.

Leo: *Stands on the ice cube* Cold…

Grace: It's slippery too…

*Confessional*

Leo: That challenge was not easy! The ice was so cold!

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Grace: Chris calls that a mini challenge? We were there for at least an hour!

*End Confession*

Wednesday: I can stand here all day!

Christian: So can I!

Grace: *Whispers to Leo* I can't go much longer? What about you?

Leo: My toe jam is frozen.

Grace: I can't do this. *Steps off the ice*

Chris: Grace is out of the challenge!

Grace: *Puts her socks back on* Come little toes! Let's warm you up!

Leo: You did great Grace!

Grace: Thanks Leo. Good luck.

Leo: Thanks Grace. *Gives Grace a thumbs up then slips off the ice*

Chris: Leo is out!

Christian: Just me and you now.

Wednesday: Good luck. You're gonna need it!

*Confessional*

Christian: Wednesday is a tough opponent. That's why I have to get rid of. I can' let her win this challenge. I just can't!

*End Confession*

Christian: *Steps off the ice* You win this round Wednesday. I will be the eventual winner. You'll see!

Chris: Wednesday wins the second mini challenge!

Wednesday: Mini challenge? That took forever!

Chris: As the winner, you get to see the next card. Chef! Deal the card!

Chef: *Deals the card* It's an 8.

Chris: What would you like to do with that eight?

Wednesday: I'll give to Christian, and break up his eleven.

Chris: Christian, you now have nineteen. If you want to win, you're going to need a three. Wednesday, spin the wheel, and let's get to our next mini challenge!

Wednesday: *Spins the wheel and it lands on a picture of a pogo stick*

Chris: Next challenge who can hop the most times before falling off. Let's start with the winner of our last mini challenge Wednesday. *Hands Wednesday a pogo stick* This pogo stick has a counting thing on it which will tell you how many times you've jumped.

Wednesday: I'm ready for this! *Starts hopping*

Christian: Don't mess up Wednesday.

Wednesday: Shut up Christian! *Keeps hopping*

Grace: Ignore him Wednesday. You can do it!

Wednesday: *Hops towards Grace* Thanks Grace. *Hops and bumps right into Grace*

Grace: Ow…

Chris: Sorry Wednesday. You're done. You're total number of hops, was 152.

Christian: Like that'll be hard be beat.

Wednesday: Shut up! I messed up!

Chris: Christian, why don't you go next.

Christian: *Grabs the pogo stick* No problem. *Starts hopping*

*Confessional*

Christian: That challenge was so stupid. It's not my fault if the producers supply crappy equipment.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Falls of the pogo stick* There, 567! Pretty good, right? *Leans against the pogo stick and accidently pressed the reset button*

Chris: *Looks at the pogo stick* The bounce counter says you got zero.

Christian: What? That's impossible!

Chris: That's what it says.

Christian: I jumped more than zero times.

Chris: The pogo stick doesn't lie.

Christian: This is ridiculous!

Chris: Wednesday has the lead. Leo, your turn now. *Hands him the pogo stick*

Leo: Okay, here I go! *Starts hopping*

*Confessional*

Leo: I was determined not to fall. My challenge performance hasn't been the best all season, but now that I'm so close to the end I have try my hardest in every challenge from here on out!

*End Confession*

Leo: *Wipes sweat off his forehead and keeps hopping* How am I doing?

Grace: Just over a thousand!

Leo: Yes! That should be good enough to keep me in. *Stops hopping*

Chris: Leo, your total number of hops, 1036. Your currently in the lead. Last but not least, Grace.

Grace: Okay. *Takes the Pogo stick and tries to hop* Sorry, one more try.

Chris: Sorry, that little stumble counts as your turn. Winner of this mini challenge, Leo!

Leo: I won? Yes!

Chris: Chef, deal the next card!

Chef: *Deals the card* You got a 7.

Chris: What do you want to do with that card? If you pass that card to Christian, you can bust him, which means he's out of this challenge.

Christian: *Smiles at Leo*

Leo: I want to…

*Confessional*

Leo: Christian told me before the challenge we're working together to make sure Wednesday loses. I'm sticking by that plan!

*End Confession*

Leo: I'm giving that card to Wednesday.

Chris: Wednesday, with two sevens now, your total is fourteen. A update, Christian has nineteen, Grace has ten, Leo has four and Wednesday has fourteen. No one has hit twenty one or busted yet. It's time to change that… Leo, spin the wheel.

Leo: *Spins the wheel that lands on a picture of a pepper*

Chris: Oh that's a good one! Bring in the spicy peppers!

Intern: *Brings in a plate full of spicy peppers*

Chris: For this challenge, we're going to see which one of you can eat the most spicy peppers before giving up or requesting a drink wins. We have three types of peppers here. Each on hotter than the last! The green one is the most mild of the three. You will start with that one.

Grace: *Picks up the pepper and looks at it* I don't like spicy food…

Chris: Too bad. Now if you want to stay in the challenge, you better eat that pepper!

*Confessional*

Grace: I've never liked spicy food, but I had to eat it. Everyone's won a round in this challenge already except me. Even Leo got a win.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Eats the first pepper* This isn't so bad.

Wednesday: It's hot, but not too bad.

Leo: *Eats his pepper* Hot, hot, hot!

Wednesday: Give up?

Leo: No. I ate it, and I'm ready for the next one!

Chris: Not until everyone's finished their first pepper.

Grace: Okay… Here I go… *Gets ready to eat the pepper* Come on, do it for Auden! *Eats the pepper* It's… *Gives a thumbs up while sticking her tongue out* Good…

Chris: You've all eaten one. Time to move onto the next pepper! The orange one!

Grace: Let's get this over with! *Eats the pepper really fast* Ah! It's so hot! *Spits the pepper out* I can't do this… I'm sorry! Give me something to drink.

Chris: *Takes a drink of his water bottle*

Grace: Give me that! *Takes Chris' water bottle and drinks it*

Christian: *Eats his pepper* Two down…

Wednesday: *Eats the second pepper* One to go. *Glares at Christian*

Leo: *Eats his pepper* I'm still in too you guys! Ah, that pepper was hot… *Starts rubbing his tongue*

Chris: Time for the final pepper. Whichever person can eat the most of these red peppers, which are the hottest of them all will be the winner of this mini challenge. When you're ready.

Leo: *Eats a red pepper* Wow, that is hot…. *Starts sweating*

Christian: *Eats a red pepper* It's not that hot. *Looks at Wednesday*

Wednesday: Oh yeah? *Eats a red pepper* Your right it isn't that hot.

Leo: *Takes a bit of another red pepper and falls to the ground* Are you guys crazy? I'm out! Give me something to drink! *Runs into the kitchen and starts drinking tomato juice*

Chef: That's my tomato juice!

Chris: I'll get you more after the challenge…

Chef: You better!

Christian: *Eats two more red peppers* Delicious! That makes my total four.

Wednesday: *Eats another red pepper* Five!

Christian: *Eats two more peppers* Six!

*Confessional*

Leo: Those two just kept going! I could barley eat two of those peppers and they ate at least a dozen each!

*End Confession*

Wednesday: *Eats another red pepper* That's… still good. *Starts turning red*

Christian: Had enough? *Eats another red pepper*

Wednesday: No! I'm not done… *Grabs a pepper and tries to take a bite* I… I can't do it!

Chris: Christian wins this round which means he gets to see the next card. Chef, deal the card.

Chef: *Deals the card* It's a jack.

Chris: A jack is worth ten. What do you want to do with that card?

Christian: I'm going to give it to Wednesday and bust her out.

Chris: I'm sorry Wednesday, you've busted. You're out of the challenge.

Christian: *Smiles*

*Confessional*

Wednesday: I may have lost the challenge, but that doesn't mean anything. Christian is close to being busted so chances are he won't win either.

*End Confession*

Wednesday: *Sits on the side* Come on Grace! You can still win it!

Christian: We'll see about that… *Spins the wheel that lands on a picture of a hammer* What's that hammer mean?

Chris: The hammer challenge! For this challenge, you will be hammering in a nail.

Christian: Is that it?

Chris: Yes, that's it.

Intern: *Hands out hammers*

Chris: Ready, set, go!

Christian: *Starts banging his nail*

Grace: *Tries to hit her nail but misses* Oh, no. This is tough…

Leo: *Starts banging the nail but then bangs his thumb* Owe! I hit my thumb… *Starts sucking his thumb*

Christian: *Hits his nail all the way in* Done!

Chris: Christian wins! Let's see the next card Chef!

Chef: *Deals the card* It's a king.

Chris: What would you like to do with that card?

Christian: I'll give it to Grace.

Chris: Grace, with your queen that makes your total ten. You need an ace to win. Any other card will bust you.

Grace: Oh, okay.

*Confessional*

Grace: I've been really sucking in this challenge. Even Leo's doing better than me… If I want to win, I have to step it up.

*End Confession*

Chris: Christian, it is your honor to spin the wheel again.

Christian: *Spins the wheel that lands on a picture of potato*

Chris: That means it's time for a game of hot potato! Chef, get the potato out of the oven.

Chef: *Puts on oven mitts and brings in the hot potato*

Chris: The object of this challenge is not to drop the potato. If you drop it your out. Last person standing gets to see the next card in the deck. Give them the potato Chef!

Chef: *Tosses Christian the potato*

Christian: *Catches the potato* Ouch, that's hot… *Throws the potato to Leo*

Leo: Hey, I don't want it! *Tosses the potato to Grace*

Grace: *Catches the potato* That burns! *Throws the potato to Christian*

Chris: The potato has made it through one go around. Let's see how long this will last.

Leo: *Catches the potato* Take it Grace! *Throws the potato to Grace*

Grace: I don't want it! *Accidently throws the potato at Christian's face*

Christian: *Gets hit in the face and drops the potato* Hey!

Chris: Sorry Christian, you were the last one to touch it. You're out.

Christian: Okay, fine!

Chris: Let's start round two with a new potato!

Chef: *Hands Leo a new potato*

Leo: Ouch! *Tosses the potato to Grace*

Grace: *Catches the potato* Ah! It burns! *Tosses the potato back to Leo*

Leo: You take it! *Tosses is to Grace*

Grace: *Fumbles to catch the potato but drops it* Oh no…

Chris: Leo wins this mini challenge! Chef, deal the next card!

Chef: *Deals the next card* It's a two.

Christian: I need a two…

Chris: Leo you can keep that two for yourself, or you can give it to Grace or Christian. If you give it too Christian he'll win the challenge.

Leo: *Looks over at Christian*

*Confessional*

Leo: It was a tough decision to make. Continue the challenge hoping I could actually win the challenge myself or give the card to my ally, Christian. I think I made the right decision*

*End Confession*  
>Leo: I'm giving the card to Christian.<p>

Chris: Really?

Leo: Yes.

Chris: Well then, I declare Christian the winner!

Christian: Yes!

Wednesday: *Punches the table* No!

Chris: That means Christian, you have a guaranteed spot in the final three! As for the rest of you. Start scrambling and decide who will not be going to the final three. Good luck to all of you.

*Confessional*

Wednesday: I can't believe Leo just gave Christian the win! Is Christian so manipulative he has people just letting him challenges?

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Leo: I let Christian win the challenge because he's my ally. He has my back and as long as one of us is safe, that's a good thing. Right?

*End Confession*

*Boys Tower*

Christian: Leo, I appreciate you giving me invincibility but it was a stupid move on your part.

Leo: Stupid? Because of me you're going to the final three!

Christian: Thanks for that, but you shouldn't be so trusting. I could easily stab you in the back and take you out of the game.

Leo: You wouldn't do that, would you?

Christian: I wouldn't, but someone like Cherry would.

Leo: But you're not like Cherry.

Christian: Just be more careful next time. Now I have to work on getting you into the final three with me.

Leo: Are we still voting for Wednesday?

Christian: Yes. We need to get Grace on our side, or there's going to be a tie breaker, which lets face it. You'll probably lose.

Leo: Hey!

Christian: I'm sorry but it's true. I'm going to talk to Grace. *Leaves*

*Girls Tower*

Grace: Christians safe. So what's the plan now?

Wednesday: We have to vote Leo. It's the only way.

Grace: But if we vote for Leo, and they vote for one of us, it's going to be a tie. Then one of us will have to do a tie breaker.

Wednesday: A tie breaker challenge can go either way. Instead of risking a tie breaker, maybe we can talk Christian into voting for Leo. I'll be back! *Leaves*

*Hall Way*

Christian: *See's Wednesday* Where's Grace?

Wednesday: Forget about her. We need to talk.

Christian: What do you want to talk about?

Wednesday: Elimination ceremony. You need to vote for Leo tonight.

Christian: Why should I?

Wednesday: Me and Grace aren't budging on our votes. If you vote for me tonight, it's going to be a tie, and there's no way Leo can beat me in a tie breaker. He'll go home either way. Save him the humiliation of losing to me. Let him go home without in peace.

Christian: Leo isn't only my alliance member. He's my friend.

Wednesday: Just think about what I said. *Goes back to the Girls Tower*

*Confessional*

Christian: Wednesday had a good point. Leo couldn't beat Wednesday in a tie breaker challenge.

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Welcome final four, to another elimination ceremony. You've all fought hard to make it to this point, haven't you all?

Wednesday: Hell yeah it was hard!

Chris: Soon it will pay off for one of you. But which one? Let's find out which one of you it isn't. You know the routine. You have all voted, now I will hand out Holy Grail's to the safe players. This evenings beverage is Sprite! The player who does not receive a Holy Grail will be sent down the Corridor of Shame. Holy Grail's go too…. Christian, and Wednesday. *Hands Christian and Wednesday Holy Grail's*

Christian: Thank you Chris. *Takes a drink*

Wednesday: *Whispers to Christian* You did it didn't you? You voted off Leo?

Chris: I'd hand out the final Holy Grail, but it seems we have a tie.

Christian: *Turns to Wednesday* You said Leo couldn't beat you in a tie breaker…

Chris: Here's what we're going to do. For tonight's final four tie breaker challenge, we're going to bring back the giant deck of cards and play a little game of Highest Card.

Chef: *Walks in carrying the giant deck of card*

Chris: Here's how it works. Chef is going to draw a couple of cards. Whoever's card has the highest number is safe. Player with the lowest card is out. Grace, you can go first. Do you want the first or the second card?

Grace: I want… The second card.

Chef: *Draws the first card* First card was a 7.

Grace: That's a pretty high card…

Chris: Draw the second card.

Chef: *Draws the second card* Second card is a Queen.

Grace: That cards even highger!

Chris: Leo, if you want to stay in the game you need to get an ace, or a ten or a face card to tie. Do you want first or second card?

Leo: I'll take the first card.

Chef: *Draws a card* First card is a 3.

Chris: Sorry dude. Grace's card is higher. You're out of the game.

Leo: Just like that? *Sighs* It was fun while I lasted. I still can't believe I lasted this long!

Grace: Bye Leo. *Hugs Leo*

Christian: *Shakes Leo's hand* It was nice working with you.

Leo: Thanks guys. Bye! *Waves goodbye and walks down the Corridor of Shame*

Christian: It's just the three of us now.

Wednesday: Things are gonna get crazy.

Grace: *Looks at Christian and Wednesday* Yeah, it is…

_**Next Time on Total Drama Kingdom-**_

Chris: Our final three contestants are in for their toughest challenge yet! They will be maneuvering their way through a complicated maze blind folded!

*Maze*

Wednesday: I can't see anything! *Bumps into Christian*

Christian: Hey watch it!

Wednesday: Watch what? I can't see remember.

Chris: This is going to be a good challenge.


	29. Three Blind Finalists

**Final three! This is the second to last chapter. I hope you're all as excited as I am to find out who the winner will be. The end is near! After you finish reading and find out who the final two are tell me who you think should be the winner. Soon after this story finishes I will be starting a new one. Title will be revealed in the finale. You can take guesses if you want. The initials for the season are TDA, and no it's not Total Drama Action. Enjoy the last two chapters!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Kingdom… Our final four contestants played a little game of catch 21. *Replay of Chef dealing a card* They competed in mini challenges to get more cards. *Replay of everyone chasing after lobsters* The winner of the challenge ended up being Christian, after his ally Leo got the card he needed for the win. While deciding who to send home, it became a battle of Boys VS Girls, again! Neither side budged which caused a tie between Grace and Leo. In the sudden death, highest card challenge Grace was the winner, sending underdog Leo home leaving Christian the last man standing against two girls. Wednesday and Grace. Who will be the final two? Who will be forced to take third place? Find out right now on the semi-finals of Total… Drama… Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Confessional*

Christian: So I made it to the final three. Last man standing. Pretty surprising considering I was a target early on the boys team. I was almost voted out first, but here I am. The only guy left in the game, while all the other guys were all sitting at Playa de Losers wishing they were here. I showed them. Now it's time to focus on the girls.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Wednesday: I'm in the final three! I made it this far, why can't I go all the way? I think I can win this thing. I just need to take out Christian than I can win this thing no problem. I like Grace, but she's no real threat.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Grace: I'm really excited to be in the final three, but I'm not sure if I can actually win. Christian and Wednesday are so competitive. I don't know if I could beat either of in the finale, and that's only if I make it to the finale.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Christian: *Sits down with his breakfast* Only two more days of these crappy meals then I can finally get out of this castle! Hopefully I'll be leaving with a million dollars in my pocket.

Grace: *Walks in with Wednesday* What do you think the challenge will be?

Wednesday: I don't know. All I know it that it's going to be a tough one.

Grace: The final three challenges are always really hard.

Christian: Of course it's going to be hard. What do you think, we're going to be doing arts and crafts for our challenge? I seriously doubt that.

Wednesday: *Whispers to Grace* After I win the challenge, I'll be sure to take you to the finale with me.

Grace: What if I win?

Wednesday: If you win the challenge? *Laughs*

Grace: What? You don't think I can win?

Wednesday: Well you could, but it's not likely.

Grace: I've won a couple of challenges.

Wednesday: You had help.

Grace: I got the Holy Grail all by myself.

Christian: She's got a point. How many individual challenges have you won?

Wednesday: Does no one remember the Frog Prince challenge? I beat Mo in the final round and I got him eliminated!

Christian: You did get Mo eliminated, didn't you.

Wednesday: If my win during the Frog Prince challenge doesn't count, then Grace's win during the talent contest shouldn't count either. She only won because she kissed up to Chris, plus she had Auden's help.

Christian: Her track record is better than yours.

Wednesday: But she was gone for like half the game!

Grace: It was only eight episodes.

Wednesday: Yeah, eight episodes you didn't have to fight to stay in the game!

*Confessional*

Christian: The girls are turning against each other and I haven't even have to start it.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Grace: I hate how Wednesday keeps underestimating me. Sure I had some help winning a couple of challenges, but at least I won them. I can win if I really try.

*End Confession*

Christian: Are you two not talking now?

Wednesday: What makes you think we're not talking?

Christian: The five minutes of awkward silence.

Wednesday: Why don't you want to talk to me anymore Grace?

Grace: I'm tired of being underestimated. You think I'm a weak player who doesn't deserve to be here. I've worked hard to get here.

Wednesday: So you won a couple of challenges. You're not the only one!

Grace: I've made some big moves in this game too! I gave Mo that curse card.

Wednesday: And I'm the one who beat him the challenge.

Grace: I got Derick voted.

Wednesday: So what?

Grace: And Bell. And don't forget about Angel.

Wednesday: That's only because you had help from your boyfriend!

Christian: Calm down you two. *Puts his hands on Wednesday and Grace's shoulders* Save the fighting for the challenge!

Grace: We have to stop this fighting Wednesday. This is what Christian wants us to be doing.

Wednesday: You're right. He wants us to keep fighting. He wants us to fight so we ignore him during the challenge and he can win!

Grace: We can't let him get between us. We're going to the final two together.

Christian: Alright, you caught me girls. I was encouraging your little argument. Who can blame me?

Chris: *Walks in* How are my final three doing this morning?

Grace: We're good.

Wednesday: I'm ready to start kicking butt in the challenge. Are we starting soon?

Chris: Yes. If you would all follow me to the Maze we've set up outside.

*Maze*

Christian: That's it? A maze? Getting into the final two will be simple.

Chris: Trust me, you're going to have a tougher time than you realize going in there.

Wednesday: Why? What trick have you got up your sleeve for us?

Chris: For this challenge the final three contestants will all be required to wear these! *Holds up a pair of mouse ears and a blindfold*

Wednesday: Seriously? Mouse ears, and a blindfold?

Christian: I get it. Three blind mice. Really clever Chris.

Chris: I know, right?

Grace: Those little ears look so cute!

Christian: Of course you would think that.

Grace: *Puts on her mouse ears* I bet Auden would look cute in these!

Wednesday: *Puts on the mouse ears* We look like idiots!

Chris: And you're going to look like bigger idiots when you start bumping into stuff inside our maze! We've also set up a series of traps that you really don't want to set off. Think of them as mousetraps!

Christian: Mousetraps? You think you're so clever don't you Chris?

Chris: Yes, yes I am. Now get your blindfolds on and let's get you all into that maze!

Wednesday: *Sighs and puts her blindfold on* It's for a million dollars Wednesday… *Goes to the maze entrance*

Chris: Are you all ready?

Grace: Hold on! Let me put my blindfold on! *Puts her blindfold on*

Wednesday: Let's get this challenge started!

Chris: Alright, you can all begin!

Wednesday: *Runs into the maze and bumps into Christian*

Christian: Hey! Watch where you're going!

Wednesday: I can't watch where I'm going! We're blindfolded, remember!

Christian: Just stay out of my way! *Walks down the right path*

Wednesday: You stay out of my way! *Walks down the right path*

Grace: *Holds her hands out* Guys? Which way did you go? *Goes down the left path*

*Confessional*

Grace: That challenge wasn't easy. I couldn't tell where I was going. I just had to hold my hands in front of me, keep walking and hope for the best.

*End Confession*

Christian: This challenge is so stupid! *Bumps into a wall* He's just doing this to make us look like idiots. *Turns right and steps on a trap* What was that? *Gets hit in the face with a pie*

*Static*

Wednesday: Where is the stupid exit? *Touches the wall and uses it to guide herself* At least I won't be bumping into anymore walls. *Presses a button on the wall that shocks her* Hey! You never said we'd get electrocuted!

*Static*

Grace: *Feels around in front of her* Which way should I go now? *Turns right an narrowly avoids a trap*

*Confessional*

Grace: While I was in the maze I managed to avoid the traps. I guess I'm pretty lucky.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Walks into a wall* Again? Hey, is that a rope? *Pulls the rope on the wall and a bucket of water falls on his head* This is the best they can do? A bucket of water? *Throws the bucket of water* This is ridiculous! *Trips on the bucket*

*Confessional*

Christian: I couldn't stop triggering traps in that maze, and too make things worse, the traps were all so cheap! I mean a bucket of water? That's the best way they could slow me down?

*End Confession*

Wednesday: *Walks into a cage that closes behind her* What was that? *Turns around and bumps into the cage* What? Chris? What's going on?

*Static*

Grace: *Steps on a button and a door opens* Oh no! did I set off a trap?

Chris: *Over a loud speaker* It looks like Grace found a shortcut!

Grace: A shortcut? Yay! *Walks through the door*

*Confessional*

Grace: That shortcut was a lucky break. I just had to walk straight. So much easier than all those turns. Deciding on whether I should go left, right, straight. It definitely gave me a big advantage.

*End Confession*

Wednesday: How the heck did she find a shortcut? *Sets off a trap that pours syrup on her head* Ewe… What is this? *Tastes it* It's only syrup.

*Static*

Christian: *Bumps into a wall again* Again? This maze has too many turns! *Triggers another trap that pours paint on his head* This seriously sucks…

*Static*

Grace: *Bumps into a wall* Ouch! I guess my shortcut ends here… Oh well. At least I'm close to the finish line!

*Control Room*

Chris: This is getting a little boring. Let's make this challenge a little bit more interesting! Chef?

Chef: I'm on it.

*Static*

Chef: *Opens a cage release many animals* This ought to mix things up.

*Static*

Wednesday: *Tries to wipe the syrup out of her face* I feel sticky in a bad way.

Beaver: *Runs up and bites Wednesday's leg*

Wednesday: Ouch! What the heck was that?

Beaver: *Climbs up Wednesday's leg and gets into her hair*

Wednesday: Hey, what are you doing? Get out of my hair! *Starts shaking her head and makes the beaver fall out* I don't kn what that s but I'm getting out of here! *Runs away*

*Static*

Christian: This challenge sucks. I have no idea where I'm going, I'm covered in some sort of liquid, and too top it all off I keep… *Bumps into a wall* Again!

Bear: *Walks and bumps into Christian*

Christian: Hey, watch it!

Bear: *Growls*

Christian: Get out of my way Wednesday!

Bear: *Roars in Christian's face*

Christian: Wednesday? *Runs away*

*Confessional*

Christian: I'm pretty cure Wednesday can't roar at loud… It had to have been a bear or something. I couldn't tell though. I didn't want to take my blindfold off and risk being disqualified. I need to win this challenge or I'm out of the game.

*End Confession*

Grace: *Walks with her hands in front of her* I'm close! I can feel it!

Doberman: *Runs up an tackles Grace*

Grace: *Screams* What's going on? Who are you?

Doberman: *Barks in Grace's face*

Grace: A doggy? *Pets the Doberman's ear* Who's a cute doggy?

Doberman: *Rolls onto it's back with its tongue sticking out*

Grace: *Starts rubbing it's belly* Your such a cute doggy, uh, I think. I'm going to call you Tackle, because you tackled me!

Doberman: *Licks Grace's hand*

Grace: Hey, can you show me the way out of here?

Doberman: *Barks*

Grace: Is that a yes?

Doberman: *Pushes Grace's leg with his head*

Grace: Oh, okay. Lead the way!

*Confessional*

Grace: When that dog decided to help out was the best part of the challenge! If I saw it was a Doberman I probably would have run away and not even given him a chance. I guess it's true what they say. Love is blind.

*End Confession*

Wednesday: *Stops to catch her breath* I think I lost that thing in my hair…

Christian: *Runs in and bumps into Wednesday* Owe!

Wednesday: Hey, watch it!

Christian: Wednesday? Is that really you this time?

Wednesday: What do you mean 'this time'?

Christian: I just ran into someone, or something and I thought it was you…

Wednesday: There was something in my hair… I don't know what it was but it freaked me out!

Christian: I haven't had the best time in this maze either…

Wednesday: I keep setting off booby traps!

Christian: We should get a move on. That thing might still be following me…

Wednesday: Can I go with you? *Grabs Christian's shoulders*

Christian: I guess.

Wednesday: If we're doing this bad Grace must be having a terrible time.

Christian: Maybe we still have a chance. We can still win this!

*Static*

Grace: Are we close Tackle?

Doberman: *Barks to tell Grace to go that direction*

Grace: *Walks towards the Doberman's bark* This way? *Exits the maze*

Chris: Congratulations Grace! You are the winner of today's Three Blind Mice challenge! You're going to the final two! You get the only vote at tonight's elimination ceremony.

Grace: I won? Can you believe it Tackle? *Takes off her blindfold* Tackle? You're a Doberman?

Chris: We sent him in there to slow you down. You weren't supposed to make friends with him.

Grace: I don't care if you a scary dog. You helped me win! You're still friend! *Hugs Tackle the Doberman* Hey Chris. Where's Christian and Wednesday?

Chris: Still in the maze.

Grace: Aren't you going to tell them the challenge is over and they can take their blindfolds off?

Chris: Nah. It's more fun this way.

*Confessional*

Grace: *Screams* I can't believe I actually won the challenge! I get to go to the finale and I get to decide who's going with me. I have a big decision to make.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Makes it out the maze*

Wednesday: Where are we now?

Christian: I have no idea! I still can't see, remember!

Chris: Christian, Wednesday. Glad you could join us.

Christian: Join who? *Takes off his blindfold* Grace? Why do you look so clean?

Wednesday: Wait Grace made it back first? *Takes off her blindfold*

Grace: What are you guys covered in?

Wednesday: That doesn't matter. How did you get here before us?

Christian: And why aren't you covered in anything?

Grace: I didn't set off any traps.

Wednesday: None?

Grace: Not one.

Chris: Grace won the challenge fair and square. Now she has the decision of which one of you she's going to take to the finale with her. You better start kissing up… I'll see the three of you tonight.

*Hallway*

Wednesday: Hey congratulations Grace! I'm so glad for you.

Grace: Thanks Wednesday.

Wednesday: I don't want to sound pushy, but are you still taking me to the final two with you? Are you? We made a deal, right?

Christian: I wouldn't if I were you Grace. She says all that stuff about you during breakfast, then as soon as you win she's your best friend again.

Wednesday: That's not true! We're friends. Friends fight sometimes. One little fight won't make her vote me off. Right Grace?

Grace: Well I guess…

Christian: *Interrupts* Yeah sure. She only wants to go the final two with you because she thinks she can beat you.

Grace: Listen guys. I need to think about this. Just give me a second, okay.

*Confessional*

Grace: This is a lot of pressure. Deciding who I want to go the final two with. I made a deal with Wednesday that if one of us won the challenge we'd take the other to the final two with us. Now I'm starting to question if Wednesday's the best choice. Sure she's my friend but Christian's may be right. She only made an alliance with me because she thinks she can beat me in the final two.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Walks up to Wednesday* What are you doing? Listening on Grace's confessional?

Wednesday: No. I'm making sure once she's done you don't have a chance to talk to her and change her mind!

Christian: Why would I do that?

Wednesday: You want to go to the final two just as bad as I do! I'm to letting you mess this up for me!

Grace: *Walks out of the confessional and see's Christian and Wednesday and goes back in* Were they listening to me?

Christian: *See's Grace go back into the confessional*

Grace: Maybe I should listen to them….

Christian: Mess what up for you?

Wednesday: You know what I mean. You'll try to turn her against me.

Christian: Turn her against you how? By reminding her how weak of a player you think she is.

Wednesday: Yeah, you'll tell her something like that.

Christian: It's true, isn't it? You said that this morning at breakfast.

Wednesday: Well she kind of is. All those challenges she won by luck.

Christian: What did you say about her strategy?

Wednesday: She's not the best strategist either. She'd make a big move then cry about it later.

Christian: That's all she needed to hear. *Walks away*

Wednesday: What do you mean she? *Turns around and see's Grace was listening* Uh oh…

Grace: *Walks past Wednesday*

Wednesday: I didn't mean all that stuff! Christian tricked me into saying it!

*Confessional*

Wednesday: Christian is good, tricking me into saying that stuff about Grace knowing she was listening. Hopefully the whole girl power thing can get her back on my side.

*End Confession*

*Confessional*

Christian: I didn't make it to the final three just to get voted out. I had to do something to turn the girls against each other.

*End Confession*

*Elimination Ceremony*

Chris: Good evening final three, soon to be final two. This is a big vote and it's all on Grace's shoulders. In a surprise victory Grace managed to seal herself a spot in the final two leaving her with a big decision. Tonight I only have two Holy Grail's, with tonight's special beverage, Chocolate milk shake! Grace gets the first one for winning the challenge today. *Hands Grace a Holy Grail*

Grace: I love milk shakes! If only Auden was here to share it with me. It would be so romantic!

Chris: We're in the middle of a very dramatic elimination ceremony here!

Grace: Sorry…

Chris: Anyway, since Grace won the challenge she also got the only vote at tonight's elimination. Grace's vote alone will decide which one of you will be going head to head against her in the finale! *Holds the Holy Grail in the air* Final Holy Grail goes too….

Wednesday: *Smiles at Grace*

Grace: *Turns her head*

Christian: *Smiles*

Chris: Christian!

Christian: Yes! *Takes the Holy Grail* I'm in the final two!

Wednesday: You picked him?

Grace: I'm sorry Wednesday.

Wednesday: Fine. You can both jump in a ditch for all I care! *Walks down the Corridor of Shame*

Chris: And then there were two…

Christian: It's just me and you now Grace.

Grace: Yes it is…

Chris: Now you both get a goodnight sleep. You have a big day tomorrow. A million dollars is up for grabs. Be here next time for the epic finale of Total… Drama… Kingdom!

_**Total Drama Kingdom Finale Preview-**_

Christian: *Walks into the Dining Hall dressed as the beast* Are these costumes really necessary?

Chris: Yes it is. The final two contestants, along with all the eliminated contestants will be dressed as Fairytale characters!

Grace: I think it's a great idea. I love playing dress up! *Spins around in her yellow dress*

Christian: Easy for you to say. You're Beauty. I'm the Beast…


	30. Beauty Battles the Beast

**Here it is! The moment you've all been waiting for! The final chapter. Soon the winner will be known. Before I start I just want to say thanks for all my loyal readers and I hope you all sign up for my next story. The title will be revealed at the end of this chapter. Applications will be up on Wednesday. I'd also like to thank Black Cat of Arda for giving me the idea for this challenge, and helping me figure fairytale characters to match the contestants personalities. Some of the references in this chapter are from the TV show Once Upon a Time.**

**I also have some announcements about the side story Black Cat of Arda is writing, TDK Playa de Losers, it will continue after my story is over. Also I'd like to inform you all follow up to TDK will be written by Gothic Chevy called 'Stereo Hearts'. It takes place after TDK and follows Christian and Mo. Many of the other contestants from this season will make cameos so I recommend you all read it! I know I will. Enough for announcements. Let's get to the finale!**

Chris: *Walks out of the castle dressed as a King* Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Kingdom! This season we started out with twenty-four contestants. *Replay of the twenty-four contestants entering the castle* This season started out as Boys VS Girls. As the season progressed, the contestants were voted out one by one. *Replay of the eliminated players taking the walk of shame* A season that started out as Boys VS Girls ends with Boys VS Girls. This seasons finaslists, Christian, the Cynic, will face off against Grace, the Hopeless Romantic in the final challenge of the season! Someone will walk away with the million dollar grand prize! Find out who it is right now on the season finale of Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Girls Tower*

Grace: *Wakes up and yawns* The finale is today… I don't think I'm ready for this. *Gets out of bed and sees a yellow dress in the corner of the room* Oh, that dress is so pretty! Is it for me? *Runs up to the dress and sees a note* What's this for? *Grabs the letter* _Congratulations final two competitor. For your final challenge you will be required to wear this costume as part of the final challenge. As soon as you change into it, head down to the Dining Hall for further instructions. _I get to wear this dress? *Screams*

*Confessional*

Grace: *Wearing her dress* I'm so excited to be in the final two. I'm also really nervous. I didn't really expect to make it to this point, but here I am! I even get to wear this pretty dress. I'm Beauty, from Beauty and the Beast. I wonder what Christian will have to wear…

*End Confession*

*Boys Tower*

Christian: *Gets out of bed* Today is the day I win a million dollars. *Gets out of bed and see's The Beast costume and jumps back* What is that? *Goes up to it* Oh, it's just a costume. *Reads the note* Wait, I actually have to wear this for the final challenge?

*Confessional*

Christian: *Walks into the confessional dressed as the Beast* Chris just loves torturing us. He makes me put on a this big furry costume. I'm not going to let it slow me down in the challenge today. I'm not losing to Grace.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Christian: *Walks into the Dining Hall with Christian* You're just wearing a dress. Why is your costume so… simple..

Grace: I'm supposed to be Beauty. *Spins in her dress*

Christian: That makes me the Beast, doesn't it?

Chris: *Walks in dressed as a King* Welcome final two! Looking great in your costumes!

Grace: You really think so? *Looks at her dress* It is a pretty dress.

Chris: Now let's get this finale started! Interns!

Intern: *Runs in and closes the Dining Hall door*

Christian: What are they doing? Locking us in here?

Chris: No, we're setting up for the final challenge.

Christian: Shouldn't you guys have done that by now.

Chris: We couldn't do all of it all over night. Now while we wait, let me give you some information about your final challenge. As you can tell you're both dressed as Fairytale characters. Well so are twenty-two eliminated contestants. As we speak, they are all being placed at different locations in and around the castle. Each of them are carrying an item with them that has some importance to their fairytale. Your challenge is to search around the castle for them and do whatever you have to, to take their item away from them. The player with the most items collected at the end of the day will be declared the winner of Total Drama Kingdom, and will collect the million dollar grand prize! *Pulls out the million dollar suitcase*

Christian: That's it? Take items away from a bunch of fairytale freaks? I can do that.

Grace: Will we have to fight them?

Chris: I hope you do fight them. It'll make things more interesting.

*Confessional*

Cameron: *Dressed as Rumpelstiltskin* Me and the other losers just showed up to the castle for the final challenge. Back at Playa de Losers Grace is the popular choice to win. Me and a couple of other losers have made sure Christian won't win! We hit him where it'll hurt the most. His boyfriend, Mo!

Claire: *Opens the confessional* Cameron! What are you doing in here! You have to get in position so we can start the challenge! *Pulls Cameron out of the confessional*

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Chris: I've just gotten word that you can begin the challenge.

Christian: We can start?

Grace: It's about time. We've been in here for almost an hour!

Chris: Not my fault. Now you're going to need these. *Hands Christian and Grace white bags* You will put your collected items in these bags. Now when you guys are ready, you can go!

Christian: *Runs out of the Dining Hall followed by Grace*

Grace: Where do we go now?

Christian: I don't know about you, but I'm going this way. *Runs down the left hallway*

Grace: *Looks at her wrist* Oh no! I forgot to put on my lucky bracelet! *Runs towards the Girls Tower*

*Confessional*

Christian: Grace is a nice girl but I honestly think I won't have much trouble beating her. She's never been a genuine threat. Right when the challenge began she went back to the Girls Tower because she forgot her bracelet.

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Grace: *Runs in and searches for her bracelet* Found it! Now to get back to the challenge. *Turns around and sees a girl sleeping in one of the beds* Who is that… *Walks closer to the bed and shakes the girl*

Mitchie: *Dressed like Sleeping Beauty wakes up* Grace? Is that you?

Grace: Mitchie? What are you doing here?

Mitchie: Oh, I'm supposed to be Sleeping Beauty. They told me just to lay down in here and wait for someone to show up, and I kind of just fell asleep.

Grace: Hey, do you have an item for me?

Mitchie: Oh yeah. *Takes off her sleeping mask* I'm supposed to give you this, after you do something for me.

Grace: What do I have to do?

Mitchie: Wake me up.

Grace: I just did that.

Mitchie: You did. *Hands Grace the sleep mask* Here you go!

Grace: *Puts the sleep mask in her bag* Thank you Mitchie! *Starts running towards the door*

Mitchie: Oh Grace!

Grace: Yeah?

Mitchie: I'm not supposed to tell you this, but if you looking for Santos, he's in the Dungeon.

Grace: The dungeon?

*Confessional*

Grace: I can't go down in the dungeon. Mitchie was nice enough to give me that information, but I doubt I'll be visiting Santos anytime soon. The dungeon is scary, and he's even scarier!

*End Confession*

*Storage Room*

Christian: *Looks around* Why do I have a feeling there's somebody in here? *Looks up and sees Connor sitting on a shelf dressed as Pinocchio* Hey, Carl!

Connor: That's not my name.

Christian: Oh, right. You're in character. Pinocchio. Do you have an item to give me?

Connor: I have this. *Holds up a fake cricket* It's my conscious. If you want me to give it to you, you're going to have to turn me into a real boy.

Christian: A real boy? How the heck am I supposed to do that?

Connor: You figure it out. *Jumps off the shelf*

Christian: Do I have to get rid of your puppet stuff Carl?

Connor: My name isn't Carl! I want to be treated like a real boy! I want people to call me by my real name!

Christian: Your name isn't Carl?

Connor: No!

Christian: I have to think about this for a minute then. *Paces thinking* Conrad?

Connor: No!

Christian: Condor?

Connor: No!

Christian: Connor!

Connor: Finally somebody remembers! Here, take it. *Throws Christian the cricket*

Christian: That's all I had to do?

Connor: That's all.

Christian: Thank you for this! *Runs out*

*Confessional*

Christian: Getting that cricket from Condor wasn't easy. I had remember his name, which doesn't seem like a hard task but there's something about that kids face… First I have to find the other contestants, then I have to do something for them they'll give me their item.

*End Confession*

Grace: *Runs down the Hallway* Where are these people? *Notices a cage hanging from the ceiling* Hey, is anyone in there?

Bell: *Dressed as Tinker Bell* Yeah, I'm in here! Get me out!

Grace: Don't worry, I'll get you down!

Bell: You better do it quick!

Grace: Hey, Bell. Are you supposed to be a stripper?

Bell: What? *Starts shaking the cage* I am not a stripper! I'm freaking Tinker Bell! *Shakes the cage so hard it falls on the ground*

Grace: Now I don't have to find a way to get you down.

Bell: *Gets out of the cage rubbing her head* Great. *Starts walking down the hallway*

Grace: Don't you have an item to give me?

Bell: Oh, yeah right… *Hands Grace a bag of 'pixie dust'*

Grace: Thank you for this.

Bell: No problem. *Starts walking away then turns around* Wait!

Grace: Yeah?

Bell: Kick Christian's butt for me.

Grace: Uh, I'll do my best…

Bell: Good. *Walks away*

*Tower*

Christian: *Looks up at the Tower* Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your long hair!

Ella: *Dressed as Rapunzel looks down* Christian? Is that you?

Christian: Yeah, if you could just throw your hair down here, it would save me a bunch of trouble!

Ella: I can't do that Christian. My instructions were to only give it to someone if they reach the top.

Christian: So I have to climb up there?

Ella: Sorry dude…

Christian: Can you throw down your hair so I have something to pull on?

Ella: I can't do that either. It's just wig, but I'm pretty sure that would hurt my head!

Christian: Okay, fine. I'll climb up to you… *Starts climbing up the wall* I can do this… *Falls to the bottom* Darn it!

*Confessional*

Christian: It took me a while to climb up that tower, but I did it!

*End Confession*

Christian: *Climbs into the tower* Finally! I made it!

Ella: *Helps Christian up* Let me take my wig off. *Takes her wig off and hands it to Christian*

Christian: You're just going to give it to me?

Ella: Why wouldn't I?

Christian: After what I did to you in the Holy Grail challenge… I thought you'd be mad.

Ella: I was at first, but I'm okay now.

Christian: *Puts the wig in his bag* Thank you Ella. I wasn't looking forward to our encounter…

Ella: Just be careful. Some of the others are still a little ticked off. Especially Cameron.

Christian: I'll watch out for him. Thanks Ella. *Climbs out of the tower*

*Confessional*

Christian: Ella was more forgiving than I thought. She warned me about Cameron though. I'm not looking forward to seeing him.

*End Confession*

*Hallway*

Grace: *Looks at the door to the dungeon* I can't go down there… *Walks away and bumps into Christian*

Christian: Grace? Were you just in the dungeon?

Grace: Uh, yeah, I was there… Santos is down there.

Christian: I was just headed there. Since you got him already I'll go somewhere else. *Starts walking down the hallway*

Grace: *Follows Christian* I can't find anyone. What about you?

Christian: *Sees Derick down the hall* I think I just found somebody… *Runs towards Derick*

Grace: Is that Derick? *Runs after Christian*

Christian: Derick! Give me your item!

Derick: *Looks at Christian* Christian! *Runs up to Christian* Congrats on making it to the final two. I knew you'd make it.

Christian: *Looks at Derick's clothes* Who are you supposed to be?

Derick: I'm Prince Charming! *Poses*

Grace: *Runs up to Derick* Derick…

Derick: Grace…

Christian: Just give me your item!

Derick: I can't. Not until you compliment me on it.

Christian: What?

Derick: I'm not supposed to give my item unless one of you calls me hot or sexy.

Christian: Are you kidding me?

Grace: Derick, I think you're….

Christian: *Interrupts* Derick, you look sexy!

Derick: Looks like Christian gets my Crown. *Hands Christian the Crown*

Christian: Yes! *Puts the crown in the bag*

Derick: Good luck buddy!

Christian: *Runs off* Thanks Derick!

Grace: *Stands awkwardly* I better get going too… *Runs off*

*Confessional*

Derick: I'd rather Christian get my item than Grace. He was my best friend in the game. Grace is my ex...

*End Confession*

Grace: *Runs after Christian* Christian! Wait up!

Christian: What do you want? *Bumps into Primrose dressed as the Queen of Hearts*

Primrose: Christian!

Grace: *Catches up* Primrose? Who are you supposed to be?

Primrose: I'm the Queen of Hearts. Now if you want my card, you'll need to find it! *Shuffles the deck of cards* Now pick a card, any card!

Christian: *Picks a card* Seven of spades.

Grace: *Pulls a card* Four of diamonds.

Primrose: Neither of you got it. Pick again.

Christian: *Grabs another card with Grace* Six of clubs.

Grace: King of clubs.

Primrose: Okay, pick again!

*Confessional*

Christian: Primrose should have checked her cards before she started that little game with us!

*End Confession*

Primrose: I only have two cards left! One of you has to get it…

Christian: *Picks a card* Jack of Diamonds.

Grace: Instruction card…

Primrose: Neither of you have it? *Starts looking at the cards again* I was sure it was in here…

Christian: Great job Primrose… Losing the one card we needed.

Grace: *Notices the card in Primrose's crown and grabs it* Is this it?

Primrose: I remember now… When they were putting my costume on they wanted to put the card in crown. Grace, you found it so I guess it's yours.

Grace: Yes! Thank you Primrose!

Christian: We wasted fifteen minutes with this stupid game! I could have been looking for other items!

Leo: *Runs past wearing a gingerbread man outfit* You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!

Christian: Leo? *Runs after Leo* Get back here

Grace: Thanks for the card Primrose! *Runs after Christian and Leo*

Primrose: Come on Grace! You can beat him! Girl power!

*Confessional*

Primrose: I was the strongest girl on the girls team, and let's face it Grace was probably one of the weakest. Now it's just her and Christian. I've seen the episodes and Christian has been playing this game really dirty! He doesn't deserve to win. That's why I'm rooting for the only girl left in the game and that's Grace.

*End Confession*

*Back Castle Door*

Christian: He just ran outside! *Runs ahead of Grace but gets stopped by Raven dressed as the Black Knight*

Raven: *Holds his sword out in front of Christian* You want to get past, you have to fight me first.

Christian: What?

Raven: Hey, I'm just following instructions.

Grace: *Sneaks past Christian and Raven and runs after Leo*

Christian: What about her? You're going to just let her pass?

Raven: You got there first. You the challenger, now take a sword. *Throws Christian a sword* All you have to do is beat me, and you get my helmet.

Christian: *Attack's Raven with the sword*

*Static*

Leo: *Slows down* You can't catch me… *Breathes heavily* I'm the gingerbread… *Passes out*

Grace: *Catches up with Leo* I caught you! Do you have an item for me?

Leo: *Rolls over* Yeah… Here it is. *Hands Grace a gingerbread man*

Grace: It looks yummy. Do you think Chris would mind if I took a bite?

Leo: *Gets up* It's not a real cookie.

Grace: *Puts the gingerbread man in her bag* Thanks Leo! *Runs off*

Leo: No problem. *Lays on the ground again*

*Static*

Christian: *Knocks the sword out of Raven's hand* I win.

Raven: *Holds his hands up* Good sword fighting dude.

Christian: Thanks.

Raven: *Takes off his helmet and gives it to Christian* Good luck dude.

Christian: *Takes the helmet* Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a million dollars to win! *Picks up his sword* I think I'll take this with me…

*Confessional*

Christian: Sword fighting Raven wasn't easy, but I beat Raven. I just know it's going to get tougher from here on out.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Walks towards a glass coffin* What the heck is that? *Looks inside and sees Dayna dressed as Snow White* She's sleeping. *Realizes he has to kiss Dayna* Oh great… I had a feeling this challenge was about to get tough. *Opens the glass coffin* Mo, if you're watching this, it's for the million dollars… *Kisses Dayna*

Dayna: *Opens her eyes and Christian keeps kissing her* Hey, get off of me! *Pushes Christian away*

Christian: Wasn't I supposed to kiss you?

Dayna: You were, but I would have woken up for a little peck.

Christian: Sorry. Now, do you have something for me?

Dayna: Yeah, here. *Gives Christian an apple* Don't try to eat that.

Christian: Trust me, I won't. It already has a bite mark in it!

*Static*

Grace: Where am I supposed to go now? *Walks around until she sees a cow* What's that cow doing there? *Walks up to the cow and pets it* You're a cute cow.

Auden: *Walks up dressed as Jack* I didn't think I was that fat.

Grace: Auden? *Kisses Auden* Oh, I've missed you so much!

Auden: I've missed you too! I'm so proud of you! You made it to the final two!

Grace: I know it's crazy.

Auden: I know you can win it. Most everybody's rooting for you. It won't be easy though. Christian's a tough cookie.

Grace: Tell me about. Last time I saw him he was sword fighting Raven.

Auden: We better do this quick. *Grabs Grace's hand and pulls her towards the cow*

Grace: Do what quick?

Auden: That item you need from me. It's a bottle of cow milk, but you've got to milk the cow yourself.

Grace: What? I've never milked a cow before.

Auden: Don't worry. I know what to do. My family owns a cattle ranch.

Grace: Okay. Let's milk a cow…

*Confessional*

Grace: I wasn't looking forward to milking a cow, but Auden was there to help. It was actually quite romantic.

*End Confession*

Auden: *Holds Grace's wrists an helps her milk the cow* Now you just squeeze, and milk comes out.

Grace: It's so gross… *Looks up at Auden* Yet so romantic….

Auden: You're doing great! Look, you've already filled the bucket.

Grace: How am I supposed to put a bucket of milk in my bag?

Auden: We have to pour it in this bottle.

Grace: *Pours the milk in the bottle* Thank you so much for your help! *Kisses Auden* I have to go right now.

Auden: Go out there are win a million bucks. For both of us!

Grace: I love you! *Runs off*

*Castle Wall*

Christian: Get down here egg head!

Ace: *Dressed as Humpty Dumpty* I'm not coming down and you can't make me!

Christian: Come on! I really need your item!

Ace: I would love to get down, but I'm pretty sure if I try to climb down I'll fall!

Christian: Just get down here! *Throws a rock and hits Ace*

Ace: Hey, watch it! Are you trying to make me fall?

Christian: If you won't come down yourself, then I guess I am! *Throws another rock and hits Ace*

Ace: *Falls off the wall and his egg costume cracks* The moment I put this costume on I knew I was going to have a 'great fall'.

Christian: I knocked you off the wall. Do you have an item for me?

Ace: *Hands Christian a stone egg* Take it!

Christian: Thanks Ace! *Puts the egg in his bag and runs off*

*Static*

Nyx: *Dressed as the Big Bad Wolf paces crankily* Where are these guys? I've been out here two hours now in this stupid costume?

Grace: *Walks up and sees Nyx*

Nyx: Finally!

Grace: *Walks up to Nyx* Hi, what do I have to do for you to t your item?

Nyx: What? You mean this stupid stuffed pig?

Grace: Yeah, that.

Nyx: Oh yeah. They told me you have to build a house out of bricks.

Grace: Okay. Where are the bricks?

Nyx: How am I supposed to know? I don't even want to be here… Stupid Chris, making me dress as a wolf… Why did I sign up for this stupid show?

Grace: Can you at least try to help me find the bricks?

*Confessional*

Grace: Nyx was so unhelpful! He told me I had to build a house, then he didn't know where the bricks were. I had to find them on my own.

*End Confession*

Grace: *See's the pile of bricks* Finally! Thanks for the help Nyx!

Nyx: Yeah whatever.

*Confessional*

Grace: There was one advantage of having Nyx though. He didn't care how I built the house. He just wanted to get rid of me!

*End Confession*

Grace: *Stacks a couple of bricks* There! A house made of bricks!

Nyx: *Glances at the house* Here's your pig… *Tosses Grace the pig*

Grace: Oh thank you! I have to go now… I wasted too much time with you!

Nyx: You should go that way. *Points to the forest*

Grace: *See's a girl near the forest* Oh thank you Nyx! Thank you! *Runs towards the girl* Hey, you! Can I talk to you?

Nile: *Dressed as Gretel* Grace! Can you please help me?

Grace: Yes. What do you need.

Nile: You need to help me find my brother. Hansel!

Grace: Who?

Nile: Gun Powder! I need your help to find Gun Powder!

Grace: Oh sure, I can help you.

Christian: *Runs up to Grace and Nile*

Grace: What are you doing here?

Christian: I thought I could help my friend Nile here.

Grace: I got here first! Find your own person!

Nile: You can both help me. We have to save Gun Powder, I mean Hansel, from the Wicked Witch.

Christian: Wicked Witch? Let me guess. Cherry?

Nile: You guessed it. We have to save Gun Powder from him, then I can give you my item. *Takes a compass out of her pocket* We have to go this way! *Leads the way*

*Confessional*

Christian: After we met up with Nile, I was stuck with Grace while we wandered the forest. No way I'm letting her get Nile's item without a fight.

*End Confession*

*Forest*

Nile: *Walks ahead of Christian and Grace* So, how are you two doing? Final challenge. It's a lot of pressure, isn't it? A million dollars on the line.

Grace: I'm doing pretty good I guess.

Nile: How many items do you both have?

Grace: I've en so busy running around, I haven't even counted. *Looks inside her bag and counts* Six. I've got six items so far.

Nile: What about you Christian? Let's find out who's in the lead.

Christian: I'd rather not give my competition an idea of how many items I have.

Nile: Let me see that! *Takes Christian's bag and counts his items* Six! Your tied! Things are going to get competitive now.

*Log Cabin*

Cherry: *Dressed as the wicked witch stirs a giant cauldron* I see them! Their almost here!

Gun Powder: *Dressed as Hansel* It's about time. I want to get out of this cage already.

Christian: *Walks up to Cherry* Wicked Witch. It seems to fit you.

Cherry: At least I'm not some ugly beast like you!

Grace: *Runs to Gun Powders cage*

Cherry: I couldn't beat you, but maybe she can.

Christian: *Sees Grace at Gun Powder's cage* Hey, I'm going to rescue him not you!

Nile: *Walks up to Cherry* You didn't tell them about the key, did you?

Cherry: I didn't tell him. I'll tell her though.

*Confessional*

Cherry: Christian has been my arch nemesis since the merge hit! I did everything I could to get him voted out, but since that didn't work I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't win!

*End Confession*

Cherry: Nile, give her your compass. She led you here. That's all she had to do. *Takes Nile's compass and gives it to Grace*

Grace: It's mine?

Nile: I talked to you first.

Christian: You got Nile's item, I'm getting Gun Powders! *Uses a hammer to break the cage open*

Gun Powder: You know there was a key dude. *Grabs the key*

Christian: Whatever, I'm the one who let you out!

Gun Powder: That's true. I guess you get this one. *Hands Christian key*

Christian: Now that we've dealt with Hansel and Gretel, it's time to go after the wicked Witch. *Runs after Cherry*

Cherry: *Runs away from Christian* I am not giving you my broomstick!

Christian: Give it to me! *Catches up to Cherry and tries to pull the broom away from here*

Cherry: I want to give my broom to Grace!

Christian: Well I want to win! *Pulls the broom away from Cherry* Hey Grace. I just took the lead!

Grace: I'm not letting you beat me! *Runs into the forest*

Christian: Hey, I'm not done either! *Runs into the forest*

*Confessional*

Grace: After talking in the forest I found out me and Christian were tied. After we were in the forest Christian got two items, from Gun Powder and Cherry. He was in the lead. I can't let him win, especially when it's this close.

*End Confession*

Grace: *Slows down to catch her breath* I think lost Christian… *Looks around I think I just got myself lost. *Sees a red figure in the distance* It has to be one of the girls dressed as Little Red Riding Hood… *Runs towards the girl*

Wednesday: *Turns around and sees Grace* Grace. *Takes off her hood*

Grace: Wednesday… Listen, I'm sorry took Christian to the final two with me. I promised I would take you but…

Wednesday: Grace. Don't worry about it.

Grace: Aren't you mad at me?

Wednesday: I'm still a little mad at you, but I'd rather you win that Christian.

Grace: Great, so you'll give me your hood?

Wednesday: Not so quick. You have to do something for me first.

Grace: Please don't tell me I have to help you deliver your basket to your grandma.

Wednesday: No. You have to promise me you'll take Christian down. Don't let him get to you. You can beat him! Most of the losers are on your side.

Grace: I don't know if I can beat him. Last time I saw him he was ahead.

Wednesday: I have a feeling that that his lead won't last long. He's being slowed down right now by a certain Rumpelstiltskin.

*Static*

Christian: Where is Grace? Hopefully she isn't too far ahead. I can still win this!

Cameron: *Jumps out of a tree dressed as Rumpelstiltskin* Christian! We meet again.

Christian: Cameron. I had a feeling I'd run into you. What are you supposed to be dressed as? An elf?

Cameron: I'm Rumpelstiltskin! *Pulls out a dagger*

Christian: Do I have to take that dagger away from you?

Cameron: Yeah, if you have the guts!

Christian: *Pulls out a sword* It was a good idea to keep this. *Swings the sword at Cameron*

Cameron: *Moves out of the way* This isn't fair! You've got a sword!

Christian: It was fair when you had a dagger and I had nothing?

*Static*

Grace: *Walks through the forest* How do I get out of here? I'm so lost….

Stella: *Up in a tree dressed as Thumbelina yells* Help me!

Grace: Who said that?

Stella: It's me! Stella! I'm stuck in a tree!

Grace: *Looks up and sees Stella* Don't worry! I'll help you! *Starts climbing the tree* How'd you get up here anyway?

Stella: It was the producers idea… I hate them sometimes.

Grace: *Reaches Stella* Okay, now give me your hand.

Stella: *Grabs Grace's hand* It's like they don't even care if they put is in danger!

Grace: *Guides Stella down the tree* Yeah, I know. *Trips and falls too the ground with Stella* Sorry…

Stella: It's my fault… I think I jinxed it. *Gives Grace a flower*

Grace: That's so pretty!

Stella: It's for saving me. Good luck Grace.

Grace: Thank you Stella. *Runs off*

*Static*

Christian: *Knocks the dagger out of Cameron's hand with his sword*

Cameron: Okay, fine… You win! Take it!

Christian: *Takes the dagger* One step closer to that million bucks. *Starts walking off*

Cameron: You haven't seen your boyfriend Mo yet, have you?

Christian: *Stops and turns around* Why? What did you do to him?

Cameron: I'll take that as a no.

Christian: *Glares at Cameron* You did something...

Cameron: *Smiles* What makes you say that?

Christian: *Glares at Cameron* If you did anything, I'll get you back!

*Confessional*

Christian: Cameron is a tricky one. He can't be trusted. That's why I made sure he went home early.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Runs through the forest and sees Grace* We meet again.

Grace: I thought I lost you.

Christian: You can't get rid of me that easily.

Grace: This is going to be closer than I realized… *Sees The Headless Horseman and stops running* Oh no…

Christian: *Pulls out his sword* Chris must have put him here to make it tougher on us…

Grace: You have a sword?

Christian: Yup. I got it when I fought Raven.

Chef: *Rides towards Christian and Grace with a sword*

Christian: *Knocks Chef off the horse* Got him! *Takes the fake head from Chef* Got another item! *Puts it in his bag.

Grace: I need to hurry! *Runs towards the lake*

Christian: She's going towards the lake. *Remembers* Mo!

*Lake*

Grace: *Sees a girl in the lake* Who are you?

Angel: *Dressed as Ariel falls into the water* Grace? It's me Angel! I'm supposed to be Ariel.

Grace: *Runs into the water* Do you have an item for me?

Angel: Yeah, it's here. *Holds up a Trident*

Grace: Can you please give it to me, before Christian shows up.

Angel: I don't know… You did get me voted out... *Slides into the water* Stupid fin! I'll probably drown because of this stupid thing!

Grace: If I help you out of the water, will you give it to me?

Angel: Yeah, sure.

Grace: *Pulls Angel out of the water*

Angel: Now help me get this fin off!

Christian: *Runs to the lake and sees Grace helping Angel*

Grace: She's mine Christian!

Christian: You can have here. I have someone else I need to talk too. *Runs across the stepping stones*

Grace: He's going after Mo. *Pulls the fin off of Angel*

Angel: *Gives Grace the trident* He's all the way on the other side of the lake. This could be your chance to catch up.

Grace: You're right. But who's left?

Angel: Have you seen Auden yet?

Grace: I've seen him, Wednesday, Nile, Mitchie… Santos!

Angel: Dayna?

Grace: Christian might have seen her already, but I know neither of us have seen Santos.

Angel: How do you know?

Grace: I passed by the dungeon, and he thought I went down there already so he skipped it… If I want to win I have to go down there.

Angel: You better hurry. Good luck Grace!

Grace: Thanks Angel! *Runs towards the castle*

*East end of Lake*

Mo: *dressed as the Frog Prince paces back and forth* I've been here for hours! Where are they? *Sighs* It's so sweaty in this frog costume! *Sees Christian in the distance* Oh great, it's him.

Christian: *Sees Mo and smiles* This item will be no problem. Mo's crazy about me. *Reaches Mo* Hey, I made it.

Mo: Good job… Now help me find the golden ball and you could keep it. *Walks away*

Christian: He's acting strange…

*Dungeon Doors*

Grace: *Opens the door* I can't go down there… *Starts to walk away* Now, I have to! *Walks down the stairs*

*Confessional*

Grace: I had to do it. I've been scared to go into the dungeon since the show started. I missed the dungeon challenge because of my early elimination. I guess I have to face it now…

*End Confession*

Christian: So, Mo what are you plans after the show?

Mo: Why do you want to know?

Christian: Just curious. I thought we could stay in contact or something…

Mo: Why would I want to stay in contact with you? You're the most hated guy on the show!

Christian: I know that, but I thought we were… Friends.

Mo: I'm not your friend.

Christian: *Sees the golden ball* I'll just take this then… *Jumps into the lake and grabs the golden ball*

*Confessional*

Christian: I knew Mo was acting different, but it took a minute for me to figure out what happened. Cameron hypnotized him so he'd forget about my relationship with him. Like any traditional fairytale curse, it had to be broken with a kiss.

*End Confession*

Mo: You got the ball, now you can go.

Christian: Mo, wait! *Takes off the Beast head*

Mo: What are you doing?

Christian: Cameron got you, didn't he?

Mo: Cameron's my friend. He didn't do anything!

Christian: *Takes Mo's frog head off*

Mo: What are you doing?

Christian: Breaking the curse! *Kisses Mo*

Mo: *Pulls away for a moment then embraces the kiss* I… I remember… Right before we left, Cameron had Wednesday and Cherry hold me down, and then…

Christian: It doesn't matter. You remember now.

Mo: You have to get Cameron back!

Christian: I dealt with him already.

Mo: Christian, you have to win!

Christian: Grace is back at the castle…

Mo: *Kisses Christian* Go! Win it.

Christian: I will. *Puts the Beast head back on and runs back towards the castle*

*Dungeon*

Grace: *Walks about slowly* Santos? Santos? Where are you?

Santos: *Dressed as Dracula comes out of the shadows*

Grace: *Screams* Santos, you scared me…

Santos: I get that reaction a lot.

Grace: Who are you dressed as?

Santos: I'm supposed to be Count Dracula.

Grace: He's not a fairytale character.

Santos: That's what I told them, but they insisted I wear this… Anyway, I'm guessing you want my item? *Takes his fake vampire teeth off* These are so uncomfortable over my real vampire teeth. *Hands the teeth to Grace*

Grace: You're just going to give them to me? I don't have to do anything for you?

Santos: You were supposed to release me from my coffin, but I got bored after a couple of hours.

Grace: You're nicer than I realized.

Santos: Thank you.

Grace: No I mean it. I always thought you were a freak, but you're actually a nice guy. *Hugs Santos*

Santos: I appreciate you saying that. I really hope you win.

Grace: Thank you, so much! I have to go now…

Santos: I understand.

Grace: Thanks again Santos! *Puts the vampire teeth in her bag and runs up the stairs*

*Hallway*

Christian: *Runs down the hallway*

Grace: *Walks out of the dungeon*

Christian: *Bumps into Grace* Hey!

Grace: Oh, I'm sorry…

Christian: Were you just in the dungeon? I thought you already went down there.

Grace: Oh, I kind of lied.

Christian: So now what do we do?

Grace: I don't know. Are we done?

Chris: *Over the intercom* Attention Final two contestants! You are not finished! There is still one final contestant neither of you have found yet!

Grace: Who could we have missed? Have you seen Ace?

Christian: I got him. What about Mitchie?

Grace: I've seen her too.

*Confessional*

Grace: When we realized there was only one person left to see, we had to figure out who it was first. It took us forever, listing all the eliminated contestants until we finally figured out we needed to find…

*End Confession*

*Ballroom*

Roxie: *Dressed as Cinderella sits on the stairs* Where are they? I've been waiting here all day!

Grace: Roxie! I found you! She's in here!

Christian: *Runs past Grace* Roxie, you're Cinderella, aren't you?

Roxie: Why yes I am!

Christian: Can I please have you're slipper?

Roxie: Well Grace made it here first…

Christian: Give me your slipper! *Grabs Roxie's foot and takes her slipper* I got it! *Runs out*

Grace: He got it…

Roxie: Grace, I have another slipper! *Hands Grace the other glass slipper*

Grace: Will this count?

Roxie: I don't know but it's worth a shot! Go!

Grace: *Runs after Christian*

*Dining Hall*

Christian: *Runs in with Grace and sees all the eliminated players*

Chris: Our lucky finalists! Now let's find out which one of you is going to be taking this money home! *Holds up the million dollar suitcase*

Grace: *Sets her bag on the table* May the best person win?

Christian: Yeah, sure. *Puts his bag on the table*

Chris: Now let's make somebody a millionaire! *Pulls an item from Christian and Grace's bags* We have an apple for Christian, and a Trident thing for Grace. *Pulls two more items out* I have a golden ball and a bag of pixie dust!

Nyx: Looks more like drugs to me.

Chris: *Pulls two items from each bag* A key and a cricket for Christian and a pig and compass for Grace. So far we're tied at four items each.

Stella: Can you just hurry up and tell us who the winner is! It's killing us!

Chris: Lets continue counting the items then. *Pulls and item from both bags* Christian has a dagger, and Grace has a sleep mask. *Pulls two items from each bag* Christian has a fake head, gross, and the Black Knights Helmet. *Puts the helmet on the fake head* That's better. Now Grace has a bottle of milk, and a card. *Pulls two more items from each bag* Christian's got a crown, and a broomstick. Grace has a red hood, and a flower. *Pulls an item from each bag* I've got an egg from Christian and some fake teeth from Grace, which are still wet. *Throws the teeth on the ground*

Santos: That could have been avoided if I didn't have to wear them all day.

Wednesday: Stop talking! I want to find out who the winner is!

Chris: *Pulls two more items out* Christian has a blonde wig… Are you trying to tell us something dude?

Christian: Just get on with it!

Chris: Okay fine! Grace has a gingerbread man! *Takes two more items out* Christian has a dagger, while Grace has a slipper? Didn't I already count a slipper?

Mo: Christian had one!

Chris: Why do you both have glass slippers?

Roxie: I can explain… Grace found me first, but Christian took a slipper first, so I gave my other slipper to Grace.

Chris: You were only supposed to give one slipper away, and since Christian took it from you first, he is the winner of Total Drama Kingdom!

Christian: I won?

Mo: *Runs up to Christian and kisses him* You did it!

Chris: *Hands Christian the million dollar suitcase* The winner of Total Drama Kingdom, Christian Damico!

Christian: *Looks at the suitcase* Woo! Awesome!

Mo: Hey, Christian… I was wondering, after the show I'm moving to LA With Jennifer. She hooked me up with an apartment right across the hall from her, and I was wondering if you want to move in with me… You know so you can go to school… If you don't want to, you don't have too… I mean I understand if you don't want to…

Christian: Shut up. *Kisses Mo* I'll move in with you!

Auden: *Walks up too Grace* Sorry you lost.

Grace: It's okay. I didn't join the show for the money. I came here to find love. *Kisses Auden*

Auden: I love you Grace.

Grace: I love you too… *Kisses Auden again*

Chris: That wraps up this season. Total Drama Kingdom was a lot of fun. Remember too tune in next season for Total…Drama… Arena!

_**Total Drama Arena Preview-**_

Chris: Traditionally on Total Drama, when you're voted out of the game, you can never come back! Ever! Well that's not completely true. *Replay of various returning players* Anyway, on the next season of Total Drama twenty-four brand new contestants will competing for one million dollars, at a new location, with a new twist!

*Arena*

Chris: This is the Arena! Any contestant voted off will be sent here, where they will fight for a chance to get back in the game! Anytime there are two or more contestants in the arena at a time, they will compete against each other in a Duel. Winner stays in the Arena, loser is out of the game! At a predetermined point in the game the only player left inside of the Arena will return to the game and continue to compete for the one million dollar grand prize! Catch you next season on Total… Drama… Arena!


	31. Beauty Battles the Best Alternate Ending

**Alternate ending to Total Drama Kingdom! What would have happened if somebody else won? Exactly the same as the other chapter except the ending. I've thought about doing alternate endings to my other stories, but I haven't made the effort. This season I really wanted to do one. Hope you all like it!**

**On another note, the application for my new story, Total Drama Arena is up, if any of you are interested in signing up, you're all welcome to do so. Enjoy the alternate ending.**

Chris: *Walks out of the castle dressed as a King* Welcome to the finale of Total Drama Kingdom! This season we started out with twenty-four contestants. *Replay of the twenty-four contestants entering the castle* This season started out as Boys VS Girls. As the season progressed, the contestants were voted out one by one. *Replay of the eliminated players taking the walk of shame* A season that started out as Boys VS Girls ends with Boys VS Girls. This seasons finaslists, Christian, the Cynic, will face off against Grace, the Hopeless Romantic in the final challenge of the season! Someone will walk away with the million dollar grand prize! Find out who it is right now on the season finale of Total... Drama... Kingdom!

*Theme Song*

*Girls Tower*

Grace: *Wakes up and yawns* The finale is today… I don't think I'm ready for this. *Gets out of bed and sees a yellow dress in the corner of the room* Oh, that dress is so pretty! Is it for me? *Runs up to the dress and sees a note* What's this for? *Grabs the letter* _Congratulations final two competitor. For your final challenge you will be required to wear this costume as part of the final challenge. As soon as you change into it, head down to the Dining Hall for further instructions. _I get to wear this dress? *Screams*

*Confessional*

Grace: *Wearing her dress* I'm so excited to be in the final two. I'm also really nervous. I didn't really expect to make it to this point, but here I am! I even get to wear this pretty dress. I'm Beauty, from Beauty and the Beast. I wonder what Christian will have to wear…

*End Confession*

*Boys Tower*

Christian: *Gets out of bed* Today is the day I win a million dollars. *Gets out of bed and see's The Beast costume and jumps back* What is that? *Goes up to it* Oh, it's just a costume. *Reads the note* Wait, I actually have to wear this for the final challenge?

*Confessional*

Christian: *Walks into the confessional dressed as the Beast* Chris just loves torturing us. He makes me put on a this big furry costume. I'm not going to let it slow me down in the challenge today. I'm not losing to Grace.

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Christian: *Walks into the Dining Hall with Christian* You're just wearing a dress. Why is your costume so… simple..

Grace: I'm supposed to be Beauty. *Spins in her dress*

Christian: That makes me the Beast, doesn't it?

Chris: *Walks in dressed as a King* Welcome final two! Looking great in your costumes!

Grace: You really think so? *Looks at her dress* It is a pretty dress.

Chris: Now let's get this finale started! Interns!

Intern: *Runs in and closes the Dining Hall door*

Christian: What are they doing? Locking us in here?

Chris: No, we're setting up for the final challenge.

Christian: Shouldn't you guys have done that by now.

Chris: We couldn't do all of it all over night. Now while we wait, let me give you some information about your final challenge. As you can tell you're both dressed as Fairytale characters. Well so are twenty-two eliminated contestants. As we speak, they are all being placed at different locations in and around the castle. Each of them are carrying an item with them that has some importance to their fairytale. Your challenge is to search around the castle for them and do whatever you have to, to take their item away from them. The player with the most items collected at the end of the day will be declared the winner of Total Drama Kingdom, and will collect the million dollar grand prize! *Pulls out the million dollar suitcase*

Christian: That's it? Take items away from a bunch of fairytale freaks? I can do that.

Grace: Will we have to fight them?

Chris: I hope you do fight them. It'll make things more interesting.

*Confessional*

Cameron: *Dressed as Rumpelstiltskin* Me and the other losers just showed up to the castle for the final challenge. Back at Playa de Losers Grace is the popular choice to win. Me and a couple of other losers have made sure Christian won't win! We hit him where it'll hurt the most. His boyfriend, Mo!

Claire: *Opens the confessional* Cameron! What are you doing in here! You have to get in position so we can start the challenge! *Pulls Cameron out of the confessional*

*End Confession*

*Dining Hall*

Chris: I've just gotten word that you can begin the challenge.

Christian: We can start?

Grace: It's about time. We've been in here for almost an hour!

Chris: Not my fault. Now you're going to need these. *Hands Christian and Grace white bags* You will put your collected items in these bags. Now when you guys are ready, you can go!

Christian: *Runs out of the Dining Hall followed by Grace*

Grace: Where do we go now?

Christian: I don't know about you, but I'm going this way. *Runs down the left hallway*

Grace: *Looks at her wrist* Oh no! I forgot to put on my lucky bracelet! *Runs towards the Girls Tower*

*Confessional*

Christian: Grace is a nice girl but I honestly think I won't have much trouble beating her. She's never been a genuine threat. Right when the challenge began she went back to the Girls Tower because she forgot her bracelet.

*End Confession*

*Girls Tower*

Grace: *Runs in and searches for her bracelet* Found it! Now to get back to the challenge. *Turns around and sees a girl sleeping in one of the beds* Who is that… *Walks closer to the bed and shakes the girl*

Mitchie: *Dressed like Sleeping Beauty wakes up* Grace? Is that you?

Grace: Mitchie? What are you doing here?

Mitchie: Oh, I'm supposed to be Sleeping Beauty. They told me just to lay down in here and wait for someone to show up, and I kind of just fell asleep.

Grace: Hey, do you have an item for me?

Mitchie: Oh yeah. *Takes off her sleeping mask* I'm supposed to give you this, after you do something for me.

Grace: What do I have to do?

Mitchie: Wake me up.

Grace: I just did that.

Mitchie: You did. *Hands Grace the sleep mask* Here you go!

Grace: *Puts the sleep mask in her bag* Thank you Mitchie! *Starts running towards the door*

Mitchie: Oh Grace!

Grace: Yeah?

Mitchie: I'm not supposed to tell you this, but if you looking for Santos, he's in the Dungeon.

Grace: The dungeon?

*Confessional*

Grace: I can't go down in the dungeon. Mitchie was nice enough to give me that information, but I doubt I'll be visiting Santos anytime soon. The dungeon is scary, and he's even scarier!

*End Confession*

*Storage Room*

Christian: *Looks around* Why do I have a feeling there's somebody in here? *Looks up and sees Connor sitting on a shelf dressed as Pinocchio* Hey, Carl!

Connor: That's not my name.

Christian: Oh, right. You're in character. Pinocchio. Do you have an item to give me?

Connor: I have this. *Holds up a fake cricket* It's my conscious. If you want me to give it to you, you're going to have to turn me into a real boy.

Christian: A real boy? How the heck am I supposed to do that?

Connor: You figure it out. *Jumps off the shelf*

Christian: Do I have to get rid of your puppet stuff Carl?

Connor: My name isn't Carl! I want to be treated like a real boy! I want people to call me by my real name!

Christian: Your name isn't Carl?

Connor: No!

Christian: I have to think about this for a minute then. *Paces thinking* Conrad?

Connor: No!

Christian: Condor?

Connor: No!

Christian: Connor!

Connor: Finally somebody remembers! Here, take it. *Throws Christian the cricket*

Christian: That's all I had to do?

Connor: That's all.

Christian: Thank you for this! *Runs out*

*Confessional*

Christian: Getting that cricket from Condor wasn't easy. I had remember his name, which doesn't seem like a hard task but there's something about that kids face… First I have to find the other contestants, then I have to do something for them they'll give me their item.

*End Confession*

Grace: *Runs down the Hallway* Where are these people? *Notices a cage hanging from the ceiling* Hey, is anyone in there?

Bell: *Dressed as Tinker Bell* Yeah, I'm in here! Get me out!

Grace: Don't worry, I'll get you down!

Bell: You better do it quick!

Grace: Hey, Bell. Are you supposed to be a stripper?

Bell: What? *Starts shaking the cage* I am not a stripper! I'm freaking Tinker Bell! *Shakes the cage so hard it falls on the ground*

Grace: Now I don't have to find a way to get you down.

Bell: *Gets out of the cage rubbing her head* Great. *Starts walking down the hallway*

Grace: Don't you have an item to give me?

Bell: Oh, yeah right… *Hands Grace a bag of 'pixie dust'*

Grace: Thank you for this.

Bell: No problem. *Starts walking away then turns around* Wait!

Grace: Yeah?

Bell: Kick Christian's butt for me.

Grace: Uh, I'll do my best…

Bell: Good. *Walks away*

*Tower*

Christian: *Looks up at the Tower* Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your long hair!

Ella: *Dressed as Rapunzel looks down* Christian? Is that you?

Christian: Yeah, if you could just throw your hair down here, it would save me a bunch of trouble!

Ella: I can't do that Christian. My instructions were to only give it to someone if they reach the top.

Christian: So I have to climb up there?

Ella: Sorry dude…

Christian: Can you throw down your hair so I have something to pull on?

Ella: I can't do that either. It's just wig, but I'm pretty sure that would hurt my head!

Christian: Okay, fine. I'll climb up to you… *Starts climbing up the wall* I can do this… *Falls to the bottom* Darn it!

*Confessional*

Christian: It took me a while to climb up that tower, but I did it!

*End Confession*

Christian: *Climbs into the tower* Finally! I made it!

Ella: *Helps Christian up* Let me take my wig off. *Takes her wig off and hands it to Christian*

Christian: You're just going to give it to me?

Ella: Why wouldn't I?

Christian: After what I did to you in the Holy Grail challenge… I thought you'd be mad.

Ella: I was at first, but I'm okay now.

Christian: *Puts the wig in his bag* Thank you Ella. I wasn't looking forward to our encounter…

Ella: Just be careful. Some of the others are still a little ticked off. Especially Cameron.

Christian: I'll watch out for him. Thanks Ella. *Climbs out of the tower*

*Confessional*

Christian: Ella was more forgiving than I thought. She warned me about Cameron though. I'm not looking forward to seeing him.

*End Confession*

*Hallway*

Grace: *Looks at the door to the dungeon* I can't go down there… *Walks away and bumps into Christian*

Christian: Grace? Were you just in the dungeon?

Grace: Uh, yeah, I was there… Santos is down there.

Christian: I was just headed there. Since you got him already I'll go somewhere else. *Starts walking down the hallway*

Grace: *Follows Christian* I can't find anyone. What about you?

Christian: *Sees Derick down the hall* I think I just found somebody… *Runs towards Derick*

Grace: Is that Derick? *Runs after Christian*

Christian: Derick! Give me your item!

Derick: *Looks at Christian* Christian! *Runs up to Christian* Congrats on making it to the final two. I knew you'd make it.

Christian: *Looks at Derick's clothes* Who are you supposed to be?

Derick: I'm Prince Charming! *Poses*

Grace: *Runs up to Derick* Derick…

Derick: Grace…

Christian: Just give me your item!

Derick: I can't. Not until you compliment me on it.

Christian: What?

Derick: I'm not supposed to give my item unless one of you calls me hot or sexy.

Christian: Are you kidding me?

Grace: Derick, I think you're….

Christian: *Interrupts* Derick, you look sexy!

Derick: Looks like Christian gets my Crown. *Hands Christian the Crown*

Christian: Yes! *Puts the crown in the bag*

Derick: Good luck buddy!

Christian: *Runs off* Thanks Derick!

Grace: *Stands awkwardly* I better get going too… *Runs off*

*Confessional*

Derick: I'd rather Christian get my item than Grace. He was my best friend in the game. Grace is my ex...

*End Confession*

Grace: *Runs after Christian* Christian! Wait up!

Christian: What do you want? *Bumps into Primrose dressed as the Queen of Hearts*

Primrose: Christian!

Grace: *Catches up* Primrose? Who are you supposed to be?

Primrose: I'm the Queen of Hearts. Now if you want my card, you'll need to find it! *Shuffles the deck of cards* Now pick a card, any card!

Christian: *Picks a card* Seven of spades.

Grace: *Pulls a card* Four of diamonds.

Primrose: Neither of you got it. Pick again.

Christian: *Grabs another card with Grace* Six of clubs.

Grace: King of clubs.

Primrose: Okay, pick again!

*Confessional*

Christian: Primrose should have checked her cards before she started that little game with us!

*End Confession*

Primrose: I only have two cards left! One of you has to get it…

Christian: *Picks a card* Jack of Diamonds.

Grace: Instruction card…

Primrose: Neither of you have it? *Starts looking at the cards again* I was sure it was in here…

Christian: Great job Primrose… Losing the one card we needed.

Grace: *Notices the card in Primrose's crown and grabs it* Is this it?

Primrose: I remember now… When they were putting my costume on they wanted to put the card in crown. Grace, you found it so I guess it's yours.

Grace: Yes! Thank you Primrose!

Christian: We wasted fifteen minutes with this stupid game! I could have been looking for other items!

Leo: *Runs past wearing a gingerbread man outfit* You can't catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!

Christian: Leo? *Runs after Leo* Get back here

Grace: Thanks for the card Primrose! *Runs after Christian and Leo*

Primrose: Come on Grace! You can beat him! Girl power!

*Confessional*

Primrose: I was the strongest girl on the girls team, and let's face it Grace was probably one of the weakest. Now it's just her and Christian. I've seen the episodes and Christian has been playing this game really dirty! He doesn't deserve to win. That's why I'm rooting for the only girl left in the game and that's Grace.

*End Confession*

*Back Castle Door*

Christian: He just ran outside! *Runs ahead of Grace but gets stopped by Raven dressed as the Black Knight*

Raven: *Holds his sword out in front of Christian* You want to get past, you have to fight me first.

Christian: What?

Raven: Hey, I'm just following instructions.

Grace: *Sneaks past Christian and Raven and runs after Leo*

Christian: What about her? You're going to just let her pass?

Raven: You got there first. You the challenger, now take a sword. *Throws Christian a sword* All you have to do is beat me, and you get my helmet.

Christian: *Attack's Raven with the sword*

*Static*

Leo: *Slows down* You can't catch me… *Breathes heavily* I'm the gingerbread… *Passes out*

Grace: *Catches up with Leo* I caught you! Do you have an item for me?

Leo: *Rolls over* Yeah… Here it is. *Hands Grace a gingerbread man*

Grace: It looks yummy. Do you think Chris would mind if I took a bite?

Leo: *Gets up* It's not a real cookie.

Grace: *Puts the gingerbread man in her bag* Thanks Leo! *Runs off*

Leo: No problem. *Lays on the ground again*

*Static*

Christian: *Knocks the sword out of Raven's hand* I win.

Raven: *Holds his hands up* Good sword fighting dude.

Christian: Thanks.

Raven: *Takes off his helmet and gives it to Christian* Good luck dude.

Christian: *Takes the helmet* Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a million dollars to win! *Picks up his sword* I think I'll take this with me…

*Confessional*

Christian: Sword fighting Raven wasn't easy, but I beat Raven. I just know it's going to get tougher from here on out.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Walks towards a glass coffin* What the heck is that? *Looks inside and sees Dayna dressed as Snow White* She's sleeping. *Realizes he has to kiss Dayna* Oh great… I had a feeling this challenge was about to get tough. *Opens the glass coffin* Mo, if you're watching this, it's for the million dollars… *Kisses Dayna*

Dayna: *Opens her eyes and Christian keeps kissing her* Hey, get off of me! *Pushes Christian away*

Christian: Wasn't I supposed to kiss you?

Dayna: You were, but I would have woken up for a little peck.

Christian: Sorry. Now, do you have something for me?

Dayna: Yeah, here. *Gives Christian an apple* Don't try to eat that.

Christian: Trust me, I won't. It already has a bite mark in it!

*Static*

Grace: Where am I supposed to go now? *Walks around until she sees a cow* What's that cow doing there? *Walks up to the cow and pets it* You're a cute cow.

Auden: *Walks up dressed as Jack* I didn't think I was that fat.

Grace: Auden? *Kisses Auden* Oh, I've missed you so much!

Auden: I've missed you too! I'm so proud of you! You made it to the final two!

Grace: I know it's crazy.

Auden: I know you can win it. Most everybody's rooting for you. It won't be easy though. Christian's a tough cookie.

Grace: Tell me about. Last time I saw him he was sword fighting Raven.

Auden: We better do this quick. *Grabs Grace's hand and pulls her towards the cow*

Grace: Do what quick?

Auden: That item you need from me. It's a bottle of cow milk, but you've got to milk the cow yourself.

Grace: What? I've never milked a cow before.

Auden: Don't worry. I know what to do. My family owns a cattle ranch.

Grace: Okay. Let's milk a cow…

*Confessional*

Grace: I wasn't looking forward to milking a cow, but Auden was there to help. It was actually quite romantic.

*End Confession*

Auden: *Holds Grace's wrists an helps her milk the cow* Now you just squeeze, and milk comes out.

Grace: It's so gross… *Looks up at Auden* Yet so romantic….

Auden: You're doing great! Look, you've already filled the bucket.

Grace: How am I supposed to put a bucket of milk in my bag?

Auden: We have to pour it in this bottle.

Grace: *Pours the milk in the bottle* Thank you so much for your help! *Kisses Auden* I have to go right now.

Auden: Go out there are win a million bucks. For both of us!

Grace: I love you! *Runs off*

*Castle Wall*

Christian: Get down here egg head!

Ace: *Dressed as Humpty Dumpty* I'm not coming down and you can't make me!

Christian: Come on! I really need your item!

Ace: I would love to get down, but I'm pretty sure if I try to climb down I'll fall!

Christian: Just get down here! *Throws a rock and hits Ace*

Ace: Hey, watch it! Are you trying to make me fall?

Christian: If you won't come down yourself, then I guess I am! *Throws another rock and hits Ace*

Ace: *Falls off the wall and his egg costume cracks* The moment I put this costume on I knew I was going to have a 'great fall'.

Christian: I knocked you off the wall. Do you have an item for me?

Ace: *Hands Christian a stone egg* Take it!

Christian: Thanks Ace! *Puts the egg in his bag and runs off*

*Static*

Nyx: *Dressed as the Big Bad Wolf paces crankily* Where are these guys? I've been out here two hours now in this stupid costume?

Grace: *Walks up and sees Nyx*

Nyx: Finally!

Grace: *Walks up to Nyx* Hi, what do I have to do for you to t your item?

Nyx: What? You mean this stupid stuffed pig?

Grace: Yeah, that.

Nyx: Oh yeah. They told me you have to build a house out of bricks.

Grace: Okay. Where are the bricks?

Nyx: How am I supposed to know? I don't even want to be here… Stupid Chris, making me dress as a wolf… Why did I sign up for this stupid show?

Grace: Can you at least try to help me find the bricks?

*Confessional*

Grace: Nyx was so unhelpful! He told me I had to build a house, then he didn't know where the bricks were. I had to find them on my own.

*End Confession*

Grace: *See's the pile of bricks* Finally! Thanks for the help Nyx!

Nyx: Yeah whatever.

*Confessional*

Grace: There was one advantage of having Nyx though. He didn't care how I built the house. He just wanted to get rid of me!

*End Confession*

Grace: *Stacks a couple of bricks* There! A house made of bricks!

Nyx: *Glances at the house* Here's your pig… *Tosses Grace the pig*

Grace: Oh thank you! I have to go now… I wasted too much time with you!

Nyx: You should go that way. *Points to the forest*

Grace: *See's a girl near the forest* Oh thank you Nyx! Thank you! *Runs towards the girl* Hey, you! Can I talk to you?

Nile: *Dressed as Gretel* Grace! Can you please help me?

Grace: Yes. What do you need.

Nile: You need to help me find my brother. Hansel!

Grace: Who?

Nile: Gun Powder! I need your help to find Gun Powder!

Grace: Oh sure, I can help you.

Christian: *Runs up to Grace and Nile*

Grace: What are you doing here?

Christian: I thought I could help my friend Nile here.

Grace: I got here first! Find your own person!

Nile: You can both help me. We have to save Gun Powder, I mean Hansel, from the Wicked Witch.

Christian: Wicked Witch? Let me guess. Cherry?

Nile: You guessed it. We have to save Gun Powder from him, then I can give you my item. *Takes a compass out of her pocket* We have to go this way! *Leads the way*

*Confessional*

Christian: After we met up with Nile, I was stuck with Grace while we wandered the forest. No way I'm letting her get Nile's item without a fight.

*End Confession*

*Forest*

Nile: *Walks ahead of Christian and Grace* So, how are you two doing? Final challenge. It's a lot of pressure, isn't it? A million dollars on the line.

Grace: I'm doing pretty good I guess.

Nile: How many items do you both have?

Grace: I've en so busy running around, I haven't even counted. *Looks inside her bag and counts* Six. I've got six items so far.

Nile: What about you Christian? Let's find out who's in the lead.

Christian: I'd rather not give my competition an idea of how many items I have.

Nile: Let me see that! *Takes Christian's bag and counts his items* Six! Your tied! Things are going to get competitive now.

*Log Cabin*

Cherry: *Dressed as the wicked witch stirs a giant cauldron* I see them! Their almost here!

Gun Powder: *Dressed as Hansel* It's about time. I want to get out of this cage already.

Christian: *Walks up to Cherry* Wicked Witch. It seems to fit you.

Cherry: At least I'm not some ugly beast like you!

Grace: *Runs to Gun Powders cage*

Cherry: I couldn't beat you, but maybe she can.

Christian: *Sees Grace at Gun Powder's cage* Hey, I'm going to rescue him not you!

Nile: *Walks up to Cherry* You didn't tell them about the key, did you?

Cherry: I didn't tell him. I'll tell her though.

*Confessional*

Cherry: Christian has been my arch nemesis since the merge hit! I did everything I could to get him voted out, but since that didn't work I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure he doesn't win!

*End Confession*

Cherry: Nile, give her your compass. She led you here. That's all she had to do. *Takes Nile's compass and gives it to Grace*

Grace: It's mine?

Nile: I talked to you first.

Christian: You got Nile's item, I'm getting Gun Powders! *Uses a hammer to break the cage open*

Gun Powder: You know there was a key dude. *Grabs the key*

Christian: Whatever, I'm the one who let you out!

Gun Powder: That's true. I guess you get this one. *Hands Christian key*

Christian: Now that we've dealt with Hansel and Gretel, it's time to go after the wicked Witch. *Runs after Cherry*

Cherry: *Runs away from Christian* I am not giving you my broomstick!

Christian: Give it to me! *Catches up to Cherry and tries to pull the broom away from here*

Cherry: I want to give my broom to Grace!

Christian: Well I want to win! *Pulls the broom away from Cherry* Hey Grace. I just took the lead!

Grace: I'm not letting you beat me! *Runs into the forest*

Christian: Hey, I'm not done either! *Runs into the forest*

*Confessional*

Grace: After talking in the forest I found out me and Christian were tied. After we were in the forest Christian got two items, from Gun Powder and Cherry. He was in the lead. I can't let him win, especially when it's this close.

*End Confession*

Grace: *Slows down to catch her breath* I think lost Christian… *Looks around I think I just got myself lost. *Sees a red figure in the distance* It has to be one of the girls dressed as Little Red Riding Hood… *Runs towards the girl*

Wednesday: *Turns around and sees Grace* Grace. *Takes off her hood*

Grace: Wednesday… Listen, I'm sorry took Christian to the final two with me. I promised I would take you but…

Wednesday: Grace. Don't worry about it.

Grace: Aren't you mad at me?

Wednesday: I'm still a little mad at you, but I'd rather you win that Christian.

Grace: Great, so you'll give me your hood?

Wednesday: Not so quick. You have to do something for me first.

Grace: Please don't tell me I have to help you deliver your basket to your grandma.

Wednesday: No. You have to promise me you'll take Christian down. Don't let him get to you. You can beat him! Most of the losers are on your side.

Grace: I don't know if I can beat him. Last time I saw him he was ahead.

Wednesday: I have a feeling that that his lead won't last long. He's being slowed down right now by a certain Rumpelstiltskin.

*Static*

Christian: Where is Grace? Hopefully she isn't too far ahead. I can still win this!

Cameron: *Jumps out of a tree dressed as Rumpelstiltskin* Christian! We meet again.

Christian: Cameron. I had a feeling I'd run into you. What are you supposed to be dressed as? An elf?

Cameron: I'm Rumpelstiltskin! *Pulls out a dagger*

Christian: Do I have to take that dagger away from you?

Cameron: Yeah, if you have the guts!

Christian: *Pulls out a sword* It was a good idea to keep this. *Swings the sword at Cameron*

Cameron: *Moves out of the way* This isn't fair! You've got a sword!

Christian: It was fair when you had a dagger and I had nothing?

*Static*

Grace: *Walks through the forest* How do I get out of here? I'm so lost….

Stella: *Up in a tree dressed as Thumbelina yells* Help me!

Grace: Who said that?

Stella: It's me! Stella! I'm stuck in a tree!

Grace: *Looks up and sees Stella* Don't worry! I'll help you! *Starts climbing the tree* How'd you get up here anyway?

Stella: It was the producers idea… I hate them sometimes.

Grace: *Reaches Stella* Okay, now give me your hand.

Stella: *Grabs Grace's hand* It's like they don't even care if they put is in danger!

Grace: *Guides Stella down the tree* Yeah, I know. *Trips and falls too the ground with Stella* Sorry…

Stella: It's my fault… I think I jinxed it. *Gives Grace a flower*

Grace: That's so pretty!

Stella: It's for saving me. Good luck Grace.

Grace: Thank you Stella. *Runs off*

*Static*

Christian: *Knocks the dagger out of Cameron's hand with his sword*

Cameron: Okay, fine… You win! Take it!

Christian: *Takes the dagger* One step closer to that million bucks. *Starts walking off*

Cameron: You haven't seen your boyfriend Mo yet, have you?

Christian: *Stops and turns around* Why? What did you do to him?

Cameron: I'll take that as a no.

Christian: *Glares at Cameron* You did something...

Cameron: *Smiles* What makes you say that?

Christian: *Glares at Cameron* If you did anything, I'll get you back!

*Confessional*

Christian: Cameron is a tricky one. He can't be trusted. That's why I made sure he went home early.

*End Confession*

Christian: *Runs through the forest and sees Grace* We meet again.

Grace: I thought I lost you.

Christian: You can't get rid of me that easily.

Grace: This is going to be closer than I realized… *Sees The Headless Horseman and stops running* Oh no…

Christian: *Pulls out his sword* Chris must have put him here to make it tougher on us…

Grace: You have a sword?

Christian: Yup. I got it when I fought Raven.

Chef: *Rides towards Christian and Grace with a sword*

Christian: *Knocks Chef off the horse* Got him! *Takes the fake head from Chef* Got another item! *Puts it in his bag.

Grace: I need to hurry! *Runs towards the lake*

Christian: She's going towards the lake. *Remembers* Mo!

*Lake*

Grace: *Sees a girl in the lake* Who are you?

Angel: *Dressed as Ariel falls into the water* Grace? It's me Angel! I'm supposed to be Ariel.

Grace: *Runs into the water* Do you have an item for me?

Angel: Yeah, it's here. *Holds up a Trident*

Grace: Can you please give it to me, before Christian shows up.

Angel: I don't know… You did get me voted out... *Slides into the water* Stupid fin! I'll probably drown because of this stupid thing!

Grace: If I help you out of the water, will you give it to me?

Angel: Yeah, sure.

Grace: *Pulls Angel out of the water*

Angel: Now help me get this fin off!

Christian: *Runs to the lake and sees Grace helping Angel*

Grace: She's mine Christian!

Christian: You can have here. I have someone else I need to talk too. *Runs across the stepping stones*

Grace: He's going after Mo. *Pulls the fin off of Angel*

Angel: *Gives Grace the trident* He's all the way on the other side of the lake. This could be your chance to catch up.

Grace: You're right. But who's left?

Angel: Have you seen Auden yet?

Grace: I've seen him, Wednesday, Nile, Mitchie… Santos!

Angel: Dayna?

Grace: Christian might have seen her already, but I know neither of us have seen Santos.

Angel: How do you know?

Grace: I passed by the dungeon, and he thought I went down there already so he skipped it… If I want to win I have to go down there.

Angel: You better hurry. Good luck Grace!

Grace: Thanks Angel! *Runs towards the castle*

*East end of Lake*

Mo: *dressed as the Frog Prince paces back and forth* I've been here for hours! Where are they? *Sighs* It's so sweaty in this frog costume! *Sees Christian in the distance* Oh great, it's him.

Christian: *Sees Mo and smiles* This item will be no problem. Mo's crazy about me. *Reaches Mo* Hey, I made it.

Mo: Good job… Now help me find the golden ball and you could keep it. *Walks away*

Christian: He's acting strange…

*Dungeon Doors*

Grace: *Opens the door* I can't go down there… *Starts to walk away* Now, I have to! *Walks down the stairs*

*Confessional*

Grace: I had to do it. I've been scared to go into the dungeon since the show started. I missed the dungeon challenge because of my early elimination. I guess I have to face it now…

*End Confession*

Christian: So, Mo what are you plans after the show?

Mo: Why do you want to know?

Christian: Just curious. I thought we could stay in contact or something…

Mo: Why would I want to stay in contact with you? You're the most hated guy on the show!

Christian: I know that, but I thought we were… Friends.

Mo: I'm not your friend.

Christian: *Sees the golden ball* I'll just take this then… *Jumps into the lake and grabs the golden ball*

*Confessional*

Christian: I knew Mo was acting different, but it took a minute for me to figure out what happened. Cameron hypnotized him so he'd forget about my relationship with him. Like any traditional fairytale curse, it had to be broken with a kiss.

*End Confession*

Mo: You got the ball, now you can go.

Christian: Mo, wait! *Takes off the Beast head*

Mo: What are you doing?

Christian: Cameron got you, didn't he?

Mo: Cameron's my friend. He didn't do anything!

Christian: *Takes Mo's frog head off*

Mo: What are you doing?

Christian: Breaking the curse! *Kisses Mo*

Mo: *Pulls away for a moment then embraces the kiss* I… I remember… Right before we left, Cameron had Wednesday and Cherry hold me down, and then…

Christian: It doesn't matter. You remember now.

Mo: You have to get Cameron back!

Christian: I dealt with him already.

Mo: Christian, you have to win!

Christian: Grace is back at the castle…

Mo: *Kisses Christian* Go! Win it.

Christian: I will. *Puts the Beast head back on and runs back towards the castle*

*Dungeon*

Grace: *Walks about slowly* Santos? Santos? Where are you?

Santos: *Dressed as Dracula comes out of the shadows*

Grace: *Screams* Santos, you scared me…

Santos: I get that reaction a lot.

Grace: Who are you dressed as?

Santos: I'm supposed to be Count Dracula.

Grace: He's not a fairytale character.

Santos: That's what I told them, but they insisted I wear this… Anyway, I'm guessing you want my item? *Takes his fake vampire teeth off* These are so uncomfortable over my real vampire teeth. *Hands the teeth to Grace*

Grace: You're just going to give them to me? I don't have to do anything for you?

Santos: You were supposed to release me from my coffin, but I got bored after a couple of hours.

Grace: You're nicer than I realized.

Santos: Thank you.

Grace: No I mean it. I always thought you were a freak, but you're actually a nice guy. *Hugs Santos*

Santos: I appreciate you saying that. I really hope you win.

Grace: Thank you, so much! I have to go now…

Santos: I understand.

Grace: Thanks again Santos! *Puts the vampire teeth in her bag and runs up the stairs*

*Hallway*

Christian: *Runs down the hallway*

Grace: *Walks out of the dungeon*

Christian: *Bumps into Grace* Hey!

Grace: Oh, I'm sorry…

Christian: Were you just in the dungeon? I thought you already went down there.

Grace: Oh, I kind of lied.

Christian: So now what do we do?

Grace: I don't know. Are we done?

Chris: *Over the intercom* Attention Final two contestants! You are not finished! There is still one final contestant neither of you have found yet!

Grace: Who could we have missed? Have you seen Ace?

Christian: I got him. What about Mitchie?

Grace: I've seen her too.

*Confessional*

Grace: When we realized there was only one person left to see, we had to figure out who it was first. It took us forever, listing all the eliminated contestants until we finally figured out we needed to find…

*End Confession*

*Ballroom*

Roxie: *Dressed as Cinderella sits on the stairs* Where are they? I've been waiting here all day!

Grace: Roxie! I found you! *Runs up to Roxie* Can I please have your slipper?

Christian: *Runs into the ballroom* Roxie! *Runs towards Grace and Roxie*

Roxie: *Takes off her slipper* Take it Grace! You can beat him!

Grace: *Takes the glass slipper* Thank you Roxie! *Runs out of the Ballroom*

Christian: She got it… *Notices Roxie's other slipper* I can't lose to her! *Grabs Roxie's foot and takes the other glass slipper* Sorry Roxie!

Roxie: Hey!

*Dining Hall*

Christian: *Runs in with Grace and sees all the eliminated players*

Chris: Our lucky finalists! Now let's find out which one of you is going to be taking this money home! *Holds up the million dollar suitcase*

Grace: *Sets her bag on the table* May the best person win?

Christian: Yeah, sure. *Puts his bag on the table*

Chris: Now let's make somebody a millionaire! *Pulls an item from Christian and Grace's bags* We have an apple for Christian, and a Trident thing for Grace. *Pulls two more items out* I have a golden ball and a bag of pixie dust!

Nyx: Looks more like drugs to me.

Chris: *Pulls two items from each bag* A key and a cricket for Christian and a pig and compass for Grace. So far we're tied at four items each.

Stella: Can you just hurry up and tell us who the winner is! It's killing us!

Chris: Lets continue counting the items then. *Pulls and item from both bags* Christian has a dagger, and Grace has a sleep mask. *Pulls two items from each bag* Christian has a fake head, gross, and the Black Knights Helmet. *Puts the helmet on the fake head* That's better. Now Grace has a bottle of milk, and a card. *Pulls two more items from each bag* Christian's got a crown, and a broomstick. Grace has a red hood, and a flower. *Pulls an item from each bag* I've got an egg from Christian and some fake teeth from Grace, which are still wet. *Throws the teeth on the ground*

Santos: That could have been avoided if I didn't have to wear them all day.

Wednesday: Stop talking! I want to find out who the winner is!

Chris: *Pulls two more items out* Christian has a blonde wig… Are you trying to tell us something dude?

Christian: Just get on with it!

Chris: Okay fine! Grace has a gingerbread man! *Takes two more items out* Christian has a dagger, while Grace has a slipper? Didn't I already count a slipper?

Mo: Christian had one!

Chris: Why do you both have glass slippers?

Roxie: I can explain… Grace found me first so I gave her my slipper, then Christian showed up and gave me his other slipper.

Chris: So Grace had the slipper first?

Roxie: *Nods*

Chris: Christian's slipper doesn't count which means the winner of Total Drama Kingdom is Grace!

Grace: I won? *Starts jumping up and down and squealing* I really won! *Runs up and kisses Auden*

Auden: You did it babe! I knew you could do it!

Chris: *Hands Grace the million dollar suitcase* Grace Barellis! You've won Total Drama Kingdom!

Grace: I know! I can't believe it!

Mo: *Pats Christian on the back* I'm sorry you lost…

Christian: It's not your fault. It's mine. If I got too Roxie sooner…

Mo: Don't beat yourself up about it. Hey, what are you doing after the show?

Christian: I don't know. I was really counting on that money to go too school.

Mo: After this, I'm going to LA. Jen hooked me up with an apartment just across the hall from hers. I was wondering if you wanted to come and move in with me. If you don't want too, it's okay… I know you were counting on that money…

Christian: *Kisses Mo*

Mo: What was that for?

Christian: It was too shut you up so I can tell you yes. I'll go too LA with you. Anything to get away from Aunt Rose…

Chris: That wraps up this season of Total Drama! Be sure to join us next season on Total… Drama… Arena!

_**Total Drama Arena Preview-**_

Chris: Traditionally on Total Drama, when you're voted out of the game, you can never come back! Ever! Well that's not completely true. *Replay of various returning players* Anyway, on the next season of Total Drama twenty-four brand new contestants will competing for one million dollars, at a new location, with a new twist!

*Arena*

Chris: This is the Arena! Any contestant voted off will be sent here, where they will fight for a chance to get back in the game! Anytime there are two or more contestants in the arena at a time, they will compete against each other in a Duel. Winner stays in the Arena, loser is out of the game! At a predetermined point in the game the only player left inside of the Arena will return to the game and continue to compete for the one million dollar grand prize! Catch you next season on Total… Drama… Arena!


End file.
